


Оружие Идеального Охотника

by Paula_Dark



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Cannibalism, Dark, Demon Sex, Drama, First Time, Fish out of Water, Friendship, Group Sex, Horror, Language, Love/Hate, M/M, Mysticism, Necrophilia, Out of Character, Psychology, Rape, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Violence, Вымышленные существа, Попаданцы, смена сущности
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 30
Words: 113,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paula_Dark/pseuds/Paula_Dark
Summary: Описание:Его жизнь никогда не станет прежней. Сиэль никогда не жаловался, так как его жизнь была мечтой каждого человека - любящие родители, благополучие, поддержка. В день когда за ним пришел мастер своего дела его существование набрало темных оттенков. Но значит ли это, что все лишилось красок?Примечания автора:!!! АХТУНГ !!! Предупреждаю сразу - все персонажи просто перенесены в наше время, и Цепные Псы служат Королеве Елизавете.Судьбы близнецов в этом фанфике разительно отличаются от канона, потому имя старшего близнеца изменено, а младший - остается Сиэлем.Вот, как-то так. Принимаю любые тапки, работу не брошу. Вот, и вроде все :зПоявилась слайд-стори на происходящее во время главы "Мю '(прим)" и позже от лица Сомы: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464382Не является сиквелом.Обложка: https://pp.userapi.com/c638617/v638617683/3c149/SrZ5tPnum0k.jpg
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive





	1. Плэйлист по работе (для желающих)

Good With Grenades - Bruises And Bitemarks  
Hollywood Undead - Kill Everyone  
Anberlin - The Feel Good Drag  
Panic! At the Disco - Let's Kill Tonight  
The Neighbourhood - Staying Up  
Imagine Dragons - Demons  
Hasley - Control (Male cover)  
Muse - Lies (Chvrches cover) [Live Lounge Special 2015]  
Panic! At the Disco - Casual Affair  
Hollywood Undead - I don't Wanna Die  
EXO-K - MAMA  
Twenty One Pilots - Heathens  
The Neighbourhood - Flawless  
Imagine Dragons - I'm So Sorry  
Imagine Dragons - Friction  
Imagine Dragons - Gold  
Imagine Dragons - Bleeding Out  
Imagine Dragons - Beliver  
Viper Meme - Full (Nigthcore - Pit of Vipers)  
Starset - My Demons  
Nomy - Demons   
Nightcore - Wolf in the Sheep's Clothing  
Unknown Artist - Black Black Heart (David Usher cover)  
Ashes Remain - On My Own  
Nightcore - Runnin'  
Granrodeo - Trash Candy  
Adrian Wiśniewski - Piękno jak nóż (Mozart l'opera rock - Le Bien Qui Fait Mal)  
Макс Барских - Агония  
Океан Эльзи - Стріляй

Приятного чтения всем сюда заглянувшим :3


	2. Альфа

_Rabbit, my claws are dull now, so don't be afraid..._

Белый шар с несколькими царапинами быстро и уверенно катился по направлению к шару с номером семь. Расчет, уверенность в руках, опыт — этого вполне хватило, чтобы после характерного звука удара шар номер семь попал в лузу. Со стороны могло показаться, что обладатель карих глаз внимательно следит за ударом соперника, но в самом деле он далеко ушел в свои мысли. 

Винсент Фантомхайв, что только что прочел полученное письмо, переваривал его содержание. В голове было много вопросов, но главный — дергать ли снова Дитриха? Успешный бизнесмен, владелец фирмы Фантом две недели назад на день рождения своей супруги уже стянул сюда своего немецкого друга, не менее успешного, но не бизнесмена, а военного. Он — несомненно, очень влиятельная персона в своей стране — находился под властью Винсента — Цепного Пса Королевы. Теперь этот же Винсент читал письмо от Королевы Елизаветы II следующего содержания: 

_"Милый мой Винсент!_   
_Возможно, до тебя уже дошли ужасные вести о недавних преступлениях: в Лондоне и окрестностях стали массово пропадать дети. Цифры впечатляют, и я не думаю, что это простое совпадение. Полиция уже расследует это дело, но невзирая на это дети продолжают исчезать, нет никаких следов похищения или побега. Чувствую, что правоохранительные органы бессильны здесь, поэтому настоятельно прошу тебя применить свои навыки к поимке преступника или же преступников._   
_Передавай поздравления своей жене и очаровательному сыну Сиэлю! Береги себя._   
_Елизавета"_

Фантомхайв аккуратно сложил лист бумаги и спрятал в конверт. Посмотрев на стол, он следил за игрой, одновременно перекладывая письмо на журнальный столик. Мужчина наблюдал, как изящно, изогнувшись в спине, женщина пыталась забить шар, сидя на столе. Быстрое, стремительное движение кия, удар шара о шар — ожидания оправданы. Блондинка с непроницаемым выражением лица спрыгнула со стола, бросив на Винсента короткий взгляд, на который тот ответил улыбкой. Его сестра, Фрэнсис Мидфорд всегда вызывала у него гордость: сильная, независимая, уверенная в себе, уважаемая в обществе, лучшая судья в округе. Винсент поднялся, взял кий и тут же включился в игру.

— Ты вышел из игры немного позже, чем предупреждал, — Фрэнсис окинула его строгим взглядом.

— Ах, извини меня, сестра, — он сказал это немного иронично и подмигнул ей. — Больше так не буду, только не говори родителям, ладно? — после таких колкостей блондинка метала глазами молнии, но ничего не сказала, скорее всего продумывая, как отомстить за это брату. Конечно, месть эта обычно ограничивалась парой подзатыльников, но те морали, которые часами потом могла гласить Фрэнсис, и ее строгость по отношению к мужчинам, требования вести себя "как подобает джентльмену", совсем не стоили того. Чаще всего Винсент не столько боялся ее физической силы (хотя и тут он не мог упрекнуть ни в чем), сколько ее моральной давки: хуже всего для него было видеть в глазах сестры разочарование его поведением.

— Не ссорьтесь, лучше давайте продолжим игру, — улыбнувшись Винсенту, к столу подошла Ангелина Дюлес, она же Мадам Рэд, делая свой удар. Винсент перевел на нее взгляд. Мадам Рэд разбиралась в людях и прекрасно видела, когда ситуация накаляется. Было в этой женщине нечто загадочное, но ее стеснительность в некоторых моментах была для Фантомхайва чем-то, что он просто не переваривал — он был уверен, что женщина, которая носит такой экстравагантный цвет, должна всегда оставаться яркой и не пытаться скрыть это за маской послушания и "хорошего поведения". 

Фантомхайв, бросив взгляд на стол, тут же выбрал шар, который сулил простое попадание. Ударив кием, он понял, что где-то допустил ошибку, так как прицельный изменил траекторию движения и отбился от бортика. Игрок не расстроился и только перевел взгляд на Алексиса, супруга своей сестры, задавая интересующий его вопрос, будто кстати:

— Как у тебя дела на работе? — Алексис, главный прокурор, посмотрел на него и, грустно вздохнув, ответил на вопрос.

— Да все идет наискосок. Эти пропажи детей просто не поддаются логическому объяснению, — Мидфорд перевел взгляд на конверт, небрежно брошенный на журнальный столик и потом снова на Винсента. — Это твое очередное задание от Королевы?

Винсент коротко кивнул, подходя к Рэйчел, стоящей неподалеку от Ангелины, и, слегка приобняв ее, покосился на стол. Игра все так же продолжалась, опять была очередь Фрэнсис, и опять шар стремительно приближался к другому такому же, но не влетел в лузу, а только отбился от борта стола. 

— Я узнаю, кто это сделал. Фантомхайв я или нет, в конце концов? — риторический вопрос растаял в воздухе, сменяясь лишь звуками ударов шаров и кия. Рэйчел бросила взгляд на Винсента, не проронив ни слова. Этот немой разговор мог бы длиться еще дольше, если бы не пришла его очередь. Ангелина тут же стала рассказывать что-то, явно намереваясь разрядить обстановку, и Алексис с радостью подхватил эту тему, видимо, вспомнив какую-то шутку. Даже Фрэнсис позволила себе легкую улыбку, присев на подлокотник кресла, в котором устроился Мидфорд. Винсент сделал вид, будто обдумывает, какую стратегию выбрать, на самом же деле он кожей чувствовал напряженный взгляд Рэйчел и понимал ее беспокойство. После ловкого удара кием шар покатился в желанном направлении, прикрывая дыру лузы, как луна прикрывает солнце при солнечном затмении.

***

— Ну и ну, я разочарован, — приятным мягким голосом произнес мужчина на фоне тишины, царившей в комнате, это даже могло показаться возмущенным возгласом. Он ухмыльнулся, услышав в своем замечании иронию. Его глаза были красные, зрачки удлиненные, как у кошки, и сам любитель этих животных, идеальный демон, стоял посредине темной залы перед каменным столом с гравировкой в виде различных магических символов и заклинаний.

Он провел взглядом по столу: все то, на сам вид чего у разных людей в разных эпохах волосы вставали дыбом, — пентаграммы, искажённые самым различным образом слова, символы, более похожи на тяжелую работу каллиграфа, — было для него ничем иным, кроме как способом передачи информации. Себастьяну всегда льстила реакция смертных на его место жительства — в их глазах он всегда видел, как за гремучей смесью паники и страха скрывалась еле заметная искорка интереса. Он всегда выбирал души тщательно. Души, которые непременно тянулись к прекрасному и всегда находили это прекрасное в узких готических окнах и высоких потолках, украшенных различным орнаментом.

Глубоко вздохнув, Себастьян склонился над столом — наблюдать за тем, что происходило на Земле, находясь в Аду, не было самым приятным для него занятием. Он предпочитал самостоятельно посещать мир смертных, но тогда удержаться от резни было бы тяжело. Земное невероятно дразнило его: общество было как никогда равнодушно и пассивно. Ярких личностей на всю эту толпу было критически мало, так же, как мало было достойных на поглощение душ; Девицы, даже не так, _шлюхи_ готовые прыгать в его кровать по щелчку пальцев. Вульгарные и агрессивные дети. Отвратные, тупые мужчины. Все они эгоистичны и мелочны, с идиотскими стремлениями и желаниями. Все его контракты были копией снятой с копии, которая, в свою очередь, была снята с копии. Демон вздохнул: "Миром правят идиоты. Им даны были технический и научный прогресс, которым они могли спасти себя и свою планету от гибели, но они предпочли сделать все возможное, чтобы ускорить апокалипсис". 

Себастьян горевал над судьбой человечества, как резник горюет, смотря на кучу мяса, которое всем своим видом подчеркивает собственную испорченность и ядовитость. Окончательно придя в себя и осмотревшись вокруг, Себастьян отметил беспорядок: его любимые книги валялись невпопад, свеча давно перегорела, воск разлился вокруг подсвечника, а в эпицентре всего этого лежала мертвая, выпотрошенная крыса. Жертвоприношения были не обязательной, но любимой частью в обрядах демона. Он опять засунул руку в уже холодную тушку и с удовольствием вытянул почку, удерживая ее на кончике ногтя. Присмотрелся к окровавленному органу, кончиком языка, не касаясь пальца, осторожно подхватил его и раздавил острыми зубами, наслаждаясь этим моментом. Сам факт поедания трупа был для него привлекателен, это чувство власти, пусть даже над таким маленьким животным. Демон проглотил пищу и, ухмыляясь, провел окровавленными пальцами по фотографии семейства Фантомхайв.

— Итак, моя душа, я отправляюсь на охоту... — Демон развернулся, оставив труп на столе, и последнее, что можно было увидеть в слабом свете залы — длинный черный плащ, вышитый золотыми нитями, который тянулся за своим хозяином, будто фата. 


	3. Бета

Свежая трава насыщенного зеленого цвета разрасталась по всему периметру усадьбы семейства Фантомхайв. Погода была хорошая, солнце только иногда пряталось в облаках, которые плыли по небу слишком быстро. Ветер, будто сопротивляясь светилу, дул усиленно, но не до такой степени, чтобы это могло приносить беспокойство людям. Он дергал за блондинистые локоны девушку, дразнясь, будто школьный друг. Она же инстинктивно заправляла их за ухо, чтобы лучше видеть своего собеседника.

Лиззи, заправляя очередную прядку, отвлеклась от разговора, отмечая усилившийся ветер и общее состояние погоды. Беседа протекала на лавочках недалеко террасы, так как после недавнего дождя земля была все еще слишком сырая, чтобы приземлиться прямо на ней. Девушка нахмурилась: её кузен снова вел себя как последний в мире эгоист. Элизабет понимала, что он младше неё и что легче ему уступить, но чем больше она шла ему на уступки, тем больше характер Сиэля становился скверным. Так было и в этой ситуации — они смирно делали свои модели бумажных змеев, вдруг Сиэль забрал у своей двоюродной сестры важную деталь и не хотел отдавать.

— Сиэль, пожалуйста, без этой палочки у меня не получится змей, отдай её, — девушка протянула руку, начиная раздражаться.

— И не подумаю. У меня змей будет лучше, чем у тебя, — он отклонился назад, чтобы у Лиззи не было возможности дотянуться до желаемого предмета и, презрительно ухмыльнувшись, еще и помахал палочкой, чтобы еще больше разозлить девушку. Сиэль был умен не по годам и в свои 9 лет немало знал о психологии, но, увы, использовал свои знания для самых детских и раздражающих глупостей.

— Сиэль, еще раз тебя прошу, отдай мне эту гребаную палку! — Лиззи наплевала на запрет родителей подавать Сиэлю плохой пример и, смерив его злобным взглядом, сказала это довольно требовательно.

— А то что? Опять пожалуешься мамочке? — мальчик гулко засмеялся, признав свою очередную победу. Однажды, после того как Сиэль подрался с кузиной и толкнул её на осколки разбитой вазы, она без раздумий рассказала всё своей маме, которая, в свою очередь, провела с Сиэлем длинную и неприятную воспитательную беседу. Мальчик тогда возненавидел Лиззи и таил на неё злобу месяцами; ровно столько, сколько заживали её раны от осколков. И вот сейчас, опять дразня её, он видел те самые слезы и то самое выражение лица — чистый гнев.

Лиззи подорвалась на ровные ноги, так же, как Сиэль несколькими секундами позже, и стала бегать за ним, желая догнать. Ей было уже всё равно на палочку, идея сломать её о голову кузена явно была для неё соблазнительнее. Две пары детских ботинок мяли свежую траву, иногда поскальзываясь. Почувствовав, что сестра его уже догоняет, Сиэль зажмурился и, собрав все свои силы в кулак, побежал вперёд ещё быстрее.

Девушка резко остановилась и посмотрела на брата. Он явно не заметил отсутствия погони, сосредоточившись на побеге от кузины. Сиэль бежал прямо в охотничий лес Фантомхайвов. Ветер снова дунул, и волосы прикрыли половину лица девушки, но Элизабет задрожала только теперь — стало холоднее. Она посмотрела на запад, и её глаза округлились: пусть солнце и было в зените, но стремительные порывы гнали огромные, почти черные грозовые тучи прямо по направлению к усадьбе. Девушка опять посмотрела на Фантомхайва — он уже приближался к окраине леса.

— Сиэль! — парень услышал её, но вместо того чтобы обернуться или по крайней мере остановиться, он показал ей средний палец. Лиззи не на шутку испугалась: во время грозы в этом лесу с ним могло приключиться что угодно. К ней подбежал пес, любимый Себастьян и, увидев убегающего Сиэля, залаял на него коротко. Взвесив все за и против, девушка потрепала пса по загривку — Сиэль любил эту собаку.

— Себастьян, беги к Сиэлю, сторожи! — издав нелепую команду громким и уверенным голосом, девушка указала на исчезнувшего во тьме леса парня. Собака быстро сорвалась с места с лаем, а девушка крикнула напоследок, пытаясь перекричать собаку. — Приведи домой!

Ветер беспощадно хлестал по лицу девушки, тут же сметая слезы. Лиззи повернулась в сторону, откуда дул ветер, и посмотрела на тучу, напоминающую огромного монстра, будто бы желающего поглотить в себя целый мир и уничтожить его. Развернувшись на пятке, девушка хотела пуститься в бег, но упала раздирая в кровь коленки, не скрытые короткими шортами. В одном колене застрял камушек, который причинил девушке невыносимую боль, от которой она просто взвыла. Кое-как поднявшись, Лиззи вытащила его, крепко стиснув зубы, и опять заплакала — кровь тонкой струей тут же потекла по ее ноге. Солнце уже заслонили облака, и когда раздался первый раскат грома, Элизабет в панике побежала домой, немного хромая и зовя на помощь. Опять поднялся ветер, от которого колыхалась все еще свежая, но испачканная кровью трава.

***

"Трусливая курица, в лес за мной не побежит" — Сиэль все еще бежал, но явно замедлился, то и дело натыкаясь на ветки то на земле, то на деревьях. Он остановился на секунду, оглядываясь: вокруг стоял шум леса, резко стало темно. Откуда-то слева к нему подбежал Себастьян: пес радостно замахал хвостом и стал облизывать руки хозяина. После первой минуты радости пес заскулил — раздался гром. Парень нахмурился: Себастьян тянул его влево, откуда прибежал, но парень был уверен, что, чтобы вернуться, им нужно идти туда, откуда пришел сам Сиэль. Тем не менее, парень послушался своей собаки — все-таки нюх у животных получше. Последний раз повернувшись назад, он последовал за Себастьяном.

Пес прижал уши к голове и делал неуверенные шаги. Парень ободряюще потрепал его по голове: Себастьян боялся грозы. Лес был абсолютно пустой. Каждое живое создание спряталось, видимо, их ждало настоящее стихийное бедствие. Сиэль ступал смело — дядя Дитрих сказал ему однажды, что только хладнокровие хозяина может успокоить животное. Да вот только Себастьян никак не желал успокаиваться. 

Чем дольше они шли, тем больше хмурился Фантомхайв. Просветов казалось вообще не было, время будто замерло, а деревья двигались под влиянием ветра, словно живые. Время от времени Себастьян останавливался, прислушивался и, поскулив, шел дальше, опять опуская хвост. Сиэль был удивлен — обычно бойкий и храбрый пес сейчас вел себя, как пугливый щенок. Тревога овладела им и каждое резкое движение ветки заставляло его терпение вытягиваться в тонкую напряженную нить. Вдруг Себастьян остановился и тихо зарычал, смотря вправо. Через несколько минут Сиэль понял, что происходит: он услышал, что шум справа от них создавался независимо от ветра, а еще секундой позже услышал, как тяжелые шаги ломают тонкие ветки, упавшие с дерева.

***

Дверь террасы с громким хлопком открылась, в проходе замер силуэт девочки, которая правой рукой держалась за свое колено и плакала. Левой рукой она опиралась на раму двери и что есть мощи в легких звала Танаку. Элизабет не стоило себя утруждать: вся прислуга и так уже сбегалась на шум. Танака, прибежав на место, тут же воскликнул:

— Элизабет, что произошло? Вы опять подрались с Сиэлем? — дворецкий подбежал к девочке и, подхватив ее за талию, усадил на кресло неподалеку, стал осматривать рану. Сквозняк резко захлопнул дверь с такой быстротой, что стекло там разбилось. Лиззи вскрикнула и зарыдала.

— Сиэль... Мы п-поссорил-лись... — хрупкие плечики вздрагивали от рыданий. Слуга внимательно слушал девушку. — Я крич-чала... Я не х-хотела... Но он не слушал... А потом я у-упа-ала... — Элизабет плакала навзрыд и больше не могла вымолвить ни слова. Танака бросил взгляд на площадку перед террасой — парня нигде не было. Слуга стал складывать все в одно целое.

— Элизабет, скажите, где Сиэль? — он посмотрел ей в глаза со строгостью, надеясь унять истерику.

— Он убегал о-от меня, — девушка всхлипнула. — и сбежал в лес, — Мужчина округлил глаза — мальчик был в опасности. Подняв девушку на руки, Танака побежал в бильярдный зал. Добравшись на место, слуга довольно беспардонно открыл дверь ногой и тут же усадил Лиззи на стул. Все одновременно отреагировали на это: сначала люди внутри замерли от удивления, а потом Фрэнсис и Алексис быстро подбежали к дочке, Ангелина побежала за аптечкой, Рэйчел отстранилась от окна, которое выходило на въезд на территорию усадьбы, оценивая ситуацию, Винсент же, держа в руке кий, стал единственным, кто обратился к Танаке:

— Что произошло? Где Сиэль? Они опять подрались?

— Мистер Фантомхайв, Сиэль, убегая от Элизабет, забежал в лес и скорее всего потерялся там, уже несколько минут его нет, — Винсент окаменел, Рэйчел смотрела то на него, то на Танаку, прикрыв рот ладонью.

— Сейчас же гроза! — мать юноши переместила руку на сердце и, будто ей в подтверждение, за окном блеснула молния, и тут же раздался сокрушительный гром. 

— Танака, беги в конюшню и приготовь коней. Себастьяна и других гончих тоже, — Винсент сказал это стальным тоном, бросая кий на стол.

— Дядя Винсент, нет Себастьяна, — с мокрым от слез лицом Лиззи протянула к нему ладонь. — Он с Сиэлем, я послала его за ним. 

— Умница, доченька... — Алексис погладил ее по голове и стер с щеки слезу.

— Я пойду с тобой, — Рэйчел подошла к Винсенту, хватая его за запястье и заставляя посмотреть ей в глаза.

— Исключено, — Винсент отрицательно помотал головой. — Это слишком опасно.

— К тому же, сейчас ливень, — в комнату как раз вошла Мадам Рэд со служанкой, с тазиком, наполненным водой, и полотенцем в руках, сама же доктор держала аптечку. — С твоей астмой это будет смертельно, ты пойдешь только через мой труп. И что произошло вообще?

— Сиэль пропал в лесу, — помогая служанке стягивать кроссовки Лиззи, сказал прокурор Мидфорд. Ангелина принялась обрабатывать рану девушки, шепотом успокаивая Алексиса, который волновался за свое чадо больше, чем сама Лиззи за себя.

— Винсент, я пойду с тобой, — Фрэнсис подошла к нему, скрестив руки на груди. — Рэйчел пусть останется дома.

Мать парня кивнула головой и подошла к стене, стягивая охотничье ружье.

— Может, действительно будет лучше, если вместо меня пойдет Фрэнсис, — женщина поджала губы, подавая блондинке винтовку. — Все-таки физическая подготовка у тебя получше моей будет. Доверяю тебе сына, найди его, прошу.

— Бежим, скорее, — Винсент стянул со стены ружье и для себя, почти сразу удаляясь из комнаты. 

— Берегитесь! — крикнула Рэйчел напоследок, разворачиваясь в сторону Лиззи, которая пыталась мужественно сносить боль, но крупные слезинки катились по ее щекам.

Тем временем Винсент и Фрэнсис погнали на лошадях в лес. Сколько бы они не звали парнишку и собаку — не откликался никто, будто в этом лесу никого и не было. Брат и сестра искали ближе к окраине леса (семейство надеялось, что ребенок не смог зайти далеко в лес). Вдруг одна из гончих собак залаяла и протяжно, тоскливо и отчаянно завыла. Фрэнсис и Винсент тут же туда помчались на вой, слыша, как с каждой секундой добавляется еще один, и еще. Когда они примчались на место, увиденное заставило их окаменеть: в толпе гончих, на окровавленной листве лежал Себастьян с остекленевшими глазами, открытым переломом лапы и вспоротым животом. Фрэнсис была в глубоком шоке и смотрела на пса с приоткрытым ртом, Винсента же вытошнило. Мужчина уже было потянулся к верной собаке со слезами на глазах, когда Фрэнсис потянула его за плече, жестом не давая покинуть седла.

— Винсент, потом, сейчас нам нужно найти Сиэля. Если собака так далеко забрела, значит, Сиэль мог забрести еще глубже, — Фрэнсис стала оглядываться по сторонам, ее брат последовал примеру, и они тут же наткнулись взглядом на проторенную чем-то или кем-то дорожку. За их плечами раздался гром и семейство, как будто испугавшись стихии, погнали по этой дорожке. Как только наездники скрылись за деревьями и кустами на их место тут же упало пораженное молнией дерево, скрывая от любопытных глаз след тонкой шпильки.

***

Мальчик шокировано смотрел, как из кустов выходит громадный волк. Раньше он видел этих животных на близком расстоянии только в зоопарке, отец его еще не желал брать с собой на охоту, говоря, что он еще слишком юн. Сиэль сделал шаг назад, смотря, как волк наступает, а Себастьян выступил вперед, зарычав. Парень поражался отваге этой собаки — было заметно, что дикий зверь в несколько раз превосходит его собаку в силах. Лесное животное будто и вовсе не обратило внимания, смотря только в полные страха глаза юноши. Собака, не раздумывая долго, кинулась на шею волку, заставляя его удивленно проскулить. Животные сцепились в неравном бою: Себастьян все чаще скулил, исход схватки был очевиден. Но Сиэль не мог позволить того, чтобы его любимая собака потерпела поражение. Не раздумывая он поднял с земли камушек и бросил в волка, стараясь не попасть по Себастьяну. Бросок был неудачным, Сиэль промазал, но добился чего-то: он отвлек волка, который за эту попытку удостоил мальчика удивительно интеллигентным выражением морды, напоминающем удивление, после чего Себастьян смог снова напасть на чужака. Волк разозлился и тяжелой лапой швырнул собаку в ближайшее дерево, отчего пёс жалобно заскулил, ему стало тяжело ходить. 

Сиэль был в бешенстве: он не мог смотреть, как его любимая собака мучается. Теперь мальчик подобрал камень немного больше и бросил его в волка, медленно, но верно приближающегося к парню. Камень попал прямо между глаз волка, после чего тот тряхнул головой и злобно зарычал. Подоспевший в этот миг Себастьян был жестоко откинут на землю, где волк, ловко перемещая весь свой вес на передние лапы, прыгнул на лапу бедного пса. Собака невероятно громко и жалобно заскулила, что, казалось, еще сильнее разозлило чужака: животное быстрым и стремительным движением распороло живот Себастьяна, заставляя его умирать долгой и мучительной смертью. Устранив противника, волк надвигался на Сиэля. Мальчик беспомощно смотрел на сие наступление и вдруг понял, почему волк казался ему таким странным и необычным — его глаза, раньше темно-карие, сейчас становились с каждым шагом светлее, с каждым вздохом ярче, с каждой секундой краснее. Волк остановился на расстоянии вытянутой руки перед мальчиком и его зрачки вытянулись вертикально, как у кошки. У Сиэля в глазах помутнело, по щекам покатились слезы, и мальчик упал навзничь, теряя сознание. Окровавленная передняя лапа волка оторвалась от земли, проходя удивительную трансформацию: лапы становились тоньше, длиннее, а само животное сменилось в миловидного молодого мужчину. Демон, желая стереть слезу со щеки парня, размазал по его лицу кровь и, оставаясь довольным конечным итогом, перекинул мальчика через плечо.

— Теперь ты пойдешь со мной, — проходя мимо уже мертвого пса, сказал мужчина. — Мерзкое создание, подумать только, сопляк его защищал, — демон смахнул челку с лица, одновременно снимая рукой покраснение от удара камнем. Он все же не смог отказать себе в усмешке и двинулся вперед. — Поэтому-то я всегда больше любил кошек, — он ушел в глубь леса, растворяясь в воздухе с улыбкой, которая смогла бы не одной девице взбудоражить кровь.


	4. Гамма

Тонкий огонек старинной свечи танцевал возле бокала с вином. Демон не спешил выпивать свой напиток, смотря на огонек. Таких же свечей, как эта, было расставлено много по всему залу, но именно этот экземпляр смог привлечь к себе внимание. Взгляд демона как будто нехотя следил за этим танцем огня, но потом, видимо желая себя развлечь, нечисть смотрел на фитилек в упор. Свеча сразу начала коптить, оставляя за собой черный дым, а потом само пламя стало черного цвета, источая из себя такой же цветовой гаммы свечение. Черное свечение, оставляющее тень.

Себастьян явно остался доволен, переводя взгляд на стол для жертвоприношений. Сиэль лежал на нем неподвижно, могло показаться, что парень даже не дышит, но демон знал, что это не так. Подтверждением того, что мальчик жив, был тот факт, что его душа светила для демона ярче, чем миллион свечей. Однако современный мир и реальность абсолютно убивали в нем свет, оставляя только распад и гниль. Себастьян даже хихикнул — такие изменения должны быть выгодными демону в первую очередь, не так ли? Единственное чего он желал — кристально чистой души, готовой отдаться ему без остатка, а не очередного грешника, которых в мире полно. Задача была не из простых, но смотря на Сиэля и его жизнь на земле, демон решился на рискованный шаг, который раньше до него никто не решался предпринять, даже имея как награду сладчайшую душу.

POV Ciel

_Я лежал на лугу. Каждой клеточкой тела я чувствовал как на меня падают солнечные лучи. Просыпаться было страшно — перед глазами стояла темнота, я был на все сто уверен, что как только разлеплю веки то тут же ослепну. Что-то защекотало мою щеку, любопытство преодолело детский страх и я резко открыл глаза. Причиной моего беспокойства было простое растение — цветок клевера легко качался на ветру и касался моей щеки. Я махнул на это рукой и опять упал в траву, закрывая глаза и отдаваясь на растерзание солнечным лучам. Почему-то я не мог опять уснуть, хотя был невероятно уставший, какое-то непонятное чувство похожее на дежавю изводило меня. Анализируя это чувство я вдруг понял в чем дело: то, что я находился здесь и сейчас, в этой ситуации было неестественно. Только что я был в нашем лесу в разгар грозы, Себастьян мертв, а еще со мной было странное существо, которого просто напросто не поворачивается язык назвать животным. Я сразу сел, оглядываясь по поляне, поняв еще одну вещь, которая складывалась в это общее ощущение абсурда — меня разбудил клевер, колышущийся на ветру как все растения здесь, но я не чувствовал никаких дуновений. Для меня будто не существовало ветра. Складывая все мои наблюдения в одно, я понял что это всего лишь сон, и сейчас стоит мне только подумать о пробуждении как все исчезнет, так же как это случалось со мной прежде. Ведь исчезнет, да…?_

***

Дверь поместья резко отворилась, впуская много холодного, влажного воздуха. Домой вошли разозленная Фрэнсис и эмоционально убитый Винсент. Рэйчел, которая давно их ожидала вошла в зал, смотря на них внимательно.

— Где Сиэль? Вы ничего не нашли? — брови женщины поползли вверх, как только она появилась мысль, что такое возможно. В комнату вошли и остальные свидетели сегодняшней пропажи мальчика, в том числе и Элизабет с забинтованной ногой. Винсент только покачал головой, а Фрэнсис тут же обратилась к мужу:

— Алексис, звони по подкрепление, этот лес надо прочесать до последней травинки под кустом. Мы его найдем, — последнее предложение было адресовано в общем для Рэйчел, но также и до главы семейства.

— Себастьяна… Загрыз какой-то зверь. — Мужчина посмотрел в глаза своей супруги не скрывая паники. — Надо надеяться что Сиэль не был удостоен честью встретится лицом к лицу с медведем.

Рэйчел опять положила руку на грудь, чувствуя как наступает самая предсказуемая ее реакция на стресс — сильный, изводящий кашель. Долго ждать не пришлось и молодая женщина зашлась в приступе кашля. Лиззи, наблюдавшая за всей этой картиной села на журнальный столик, наблюдая как с ее ресниц скатываются тяжелые слезы. Она предчувствовала что Себастьян не оставил бы Сиэля одного и что эта ситуация станет вскоре точкой не возврата, ведь тетя Ангелина уверила ее, что шрам от камня на коленке останется с ней навсегда.

***

Утонченное тело мальчика зашевелилось, пытаясь избавиться от неприятных ощущений твердой и холодной каменной плиты, его сон ускользал от него и приятное расслабление тела и ума сменялось жестоким возвращением в реальность. Юноша медленно открыл глаза, открывая взору демону, смотрящему прямо в его лицо, вид на два голубых океана, называемых глазами. Мужчина усмехнулся от своего столь смазливого и сентиментального сравнения и внимательно наблюдал за мальчиком. Он уже видел множество реакций во время пробуждения: от смущения и щенячьего восторга до умопомрачительного и панического страха сопровождаемого попыткой побега. Мальчик же только смотрел на него, не двигаясь, что привело Себастьяна в легкое замешательство, которое ему с некоторыми усилиями удалось спрятать за привычной ухмылкой.

— Мне только что снился **слишком** странный сон, — парень выделил предпоследнее слово, внимательно смотря на его лицо, будто сам пытался там что-то найти. — Твоих рук дело? — Сиэль выжидающе смотрел на мужчину начиная приподниматься. Себастьяна смутило такое его поведение, раньше его жертвы делали что угодно, но… Не вели себя так непринужденно. Демон не поддался на такую его провокацию и знал как смутить юношу в ответ.

— Тебе нравилась эта полянка? — облаченная в черную перчатку рука легко легла на шею, проводя по тонкой ниточке пульса. — Надеюсь что да, я старался сделать твой сон здесь _приятным_ , — Себастьян отозвался слащавым голосом, явно иронически выделив последнее слово, как вдруг рука мальчика поймала его руку, прекращая движение. Демон заинтересовано вскинул бровь.

— Скажи мне, ты колдун? Экстрасенс? — парень смотрел на него с некой долей равнодушия. — Это очередная шутка для ток-шоу или что-то более интересное? — Сиэль никак не мог забыть как однажды в их школу приехали журналисты и прикидывались новыми учениками старших классов, кстати, очень умело. Мальчик даже успел подружится с одним, но все оказалось ложью придуманной для развлечения людей. Первая серьезная ошибка в человеке, первое разочарование и недоверие к каким бы то не было происшествиям до конца жизни. Это был его способ на защиту. Парень не отпустил руку, а только сильнее сжал, отодвигая от своей шеи. Мужчине это явно не понравилось, и он, не прилагая особых усилий, удержал руку на прошлом месте, несмотря на протесты юноши.

— Кое-что похуже. Я твой укротитель, это пока что единственное, что тебе позволено будет знать. — демон ухмыльнулся, обнажая ряд идеально белых, и пожалуй так же острых в касании как и на вид, зубов.

Сиэль нахмурился, смотря на мужчину. Да как он смеет? Его семья была узнаваемая, все знали их и уважали. К нему всегда относились достойно, даже намного старший Танака пусть и называл его по имени, но тем не менее обращался на Вы. Только теперь мальчик решил хорошенько разглядеть того, кто именовал себя его укротителем. Довольно привлекательное лицо, неряшливая прическа, одежда… «Постойте-ка, он в платье?» — подумал Сиэль. Тогда внимательный взгляд юноши увидел аккуратную шпильку не скрытую длинной юбкой.

— Ты серьезно? — Фантомхайв сначала посмотрел в алые контактные линзы, как он умозаключал, и не сдержано, заливисто засмеялся. — Какой-то трансвестит решил меня похитить и «укрощать»? В ваших кругах пидорских так флиртуют?! — слезы от смеха застилали глаза, и парень не мог видеть, как глаза демона становятся все ярче и ярче. Себастьян не сдержался и сжал руку вокруг хрупкой шеи, в следствие чего смех сменился хрипом, и парень стал вырываться.

— Я терпелив, но это тоже имеет свои границы, — он процедил это сквозь зубы, зрачок удлинился и стал вертикальным. Сиэль округлил глаза: он не понимал, как это возможно, и думать не хотел, его мысли кружились только вокруг одного — убрать руку и поглубже вздохнуть. Он стал еще интенсивнее вырываться. — Я знаю, что ты привык жить наготове, но предупреждаю, здесь ты никто, и если еще раз будешь дерзить таким идиотски-детским способом, то я запихну тебе эту твою гордость глубоко в горло, — демон сжал шею еще крепче, приподнял за нее парня и почти тут же откинул обратно на стол, оставляя следы от пальцев и кровоточащие раны от когтей, которых Себастьян все же сдержать не мог. Сиэль стал кашлять, потирая шею, а демон, отойдя на безопасное расстояние, пытался успокоится — его настоящий облик стал выходить из-под контроля, что выражалось в резком удлинении ногтей, клыков и рогов, еле заметных в гуще волос. Соблазн убить юнца за такое поведение здесь и сейчас был, но он не мог. Спор с «другом», если дружбой можно назвать негласную войну между одним из представителей его же вида, он не смел проиграть. Закрыть от света глаза, три вдоха, посмотреть в зеркало — зрачки его все еще были вертикальные, но радужная оболочка уже более напоминала их обычный цвет. Демон медленно развернулся, опять надевая на лицо одну из своих слащавых улыбок.

— В следующий раз не стану оказывать тебе милосердия. Убью, как таракана, и глазом не моргну. А сейчас поднимайся, быстро, — Себастьян хлопнул его по плечам, жестом приказывая встать со стола. Парень спрыгнул с немаленького алтаря и исподлобья посмотрел на мужчину. Тот, в свою очередь, поймал его взгляд, пытаясь расшифровать, почему же он так пытливо смотрит на него. Юноша не сказал ни слова, эти переглядки могли бы продолжаться и дольше, но демон прервал их соревнование: он понимал, почему парень так на него смотрит, и почти осязал на вкус его обиду и беспокойство.

Демона бесил тот факт, что парнишка не чувствовал страха в полной мере, но чувствовал, что относясь агрессивно к нему сейчас, когда Сиэль явно видит в нем кого-то недостойного его внимания, бесполезно. Начни он сейчас избивать его и издеваться над ним, он добьется исключительно презрения и ненависти. Что же, пусть и надо будет пройти по тернистом пути, но Себастьян безусловно по нему пойдет. Разум парнишки не так прост, как кажется, и если будет нужно, то он найдет к нему подход.

Мужчина подтолкнул парня к выходу из залы. Сиэль сначала попытался упрямо стоять на месте, выбивая из демона остатки терпения, но когда властная, но не менее изящная рука демона схватила его за кофту и оторвала от земли, он успел только удивленно вскрикнуть от весьма неприятного трения одежды и ощущения, что он из нее сейчас выскользнет и больно удариться об землю. Прошла секунда и парня опять перекинули через плечо, как мешок картошки. Богач попытался вырваться, от возмущения только пыхтя и силясь придумать одно-два остроумных словечка, но все его попытки пресек утробный рык который, казалось бы, ни за что не мог вырваться из грудной клетки такого миловидного молодого человека. Отражение его лица в зеркале, которое простиралось на половину стены, откинуло все сомнения и заставило юношу невольно засмотреться: вместе с идеальными чертами лица можно было увидеть большие клыки, которые в профиле смотрелись жутко. Лик хозяина этого замка, как предполагал Сиэль, смотря на невероятно высокие потолки, одновременно отвращал, как и вселял чувство внеземной симметрии.

Их путь лежал через темный коридор с факелами каждые пять метров. Сначала Сиэль пытался их считать от нечего делать, но дойдя до восемьдесят седьмого прекратил это занятие, обреченно опустив голову и закрыв глаза: он абсолютно обмяк, всего его клонило в сон, и парень желал пустить всю ситуацию плыть по собственному течению. К тому же его все еще тошнило от часто мелькающих факелов. После нескольких минут ситуации под названием «плыть по течению» Сиэлю стало скучно. А так как перевешенным через плечо он не мог особо предпринять никаких интересных занятий, то его взгляд упал на то ли плащ, то ли фату этого непонятного нечеловеческого субъекта. Сам материал плаща был для него необычный — несмотря на то, что их дом можно было назвать сборищем всевозможных стилей из-за разных вкусов родителей, он никогда не касался к чему-то подобному. Ему казалось, что ткань была сама из себя более теплая чем шелк, но такая же гладкая. Она очень напомнила ему кожу питона, которого раньше держал у себя Танака, но эта ткань была идеально ровная. Преподнеся ее к своим глазам, он даже не мог уловить ни одного намека на ее текстуру — то ли от скудного освещения, то ли от отсутствия той же структуры. А вот нити были вполне такими обычными нитями. Сиэль на пробу попытался вытащить одну, и она поддалась без большого усилия. Ткань плаща зашевелилась, и демон издал из себя тихий смешок, который сразу насторожил Сиэля.

— Клевая одежда, — как бы невзначай бросил Сиэль и стал прятать золотую нить в карман штанов, делая вид будто пытается посмотреть в глаза демону. Себастьян посмотрел в ответ. То, что парень стал проявлять к нему интерес, было прекрасным знаком — он двигался в правильном направлении.

***

— Приехали, дорогой принц, — Себастьян беспардонно скинул Сиэля со своего плеча. За этим сразу же последовали маты и звук подзатыльника. Парень ошарашено и шокировано смотрел на демона, который в ответ прошивал его строгим взглядом. Мальчишеская бровь поползла вверх.

— Выдаешь себя за сатаниста, одновременно с этим следя чтобы при тебе не матерились? Ты что-то попутал, — Сиэль стал потирать свой ушиб.

— Это ты, кажись, путаешь зло с элементарными правилами поведения. Мне абсолютно все равно будешь ли ты на моих глазах убивать или воровать, но если будешь себя вести как отвращающий человеческий отброс, то я терпеть этого не буду. В следующий раз последует нечто похуже пощечины, — гордая осанка демона и вздернутый подбородок являли его в глазах Сиэля, как строго воспитателя. Такого пафоса по отношению к себе он еще не видел, что заставило его замереть, смотря на Себастьяна, как будто впервые видит. Мужчина воспользовался заминкой парня и развернулся к выходу. — Посиди себе здесь, развлекайся. Вернусь не скоро.

Дверь захлопнулась, чуть ли не придавив «фату», и Сиэль вздрогнул от громкого звука. То есть как, его какой-то незнакомый ~~педик~~ мужчина только что учил этикету, или как это там называется и теперь просто так его оставил здесь?! А ведь он даже не узнал имени этого мужчины. Негодование овладело парнем, и он со всей силы ударил кулаком в пол. Легче не стало, только теперь кроме локтя, пострадавшего от падения, болел еще и кулак. Потирая его ладонью, он оглянулся и невольно замер. Вокруг него было только белое пространство, это даже назвать комнатой нельзя было. Плинтусов он не видел, потолка тоже, он будто был в белом шаре. Вытягивал руку, но тени не видел, будто ее и не существовало. Сразу же появилось чувство неправильности, нереальности. Наконец его взгляд зацепился за некий предмет вдали. Парень сразу же побежал туда, в последний раз повернувшись на дверь, которая казалось бы висела в воздухе.

Предмет, который увидел Фантомхайв, начал набирать очертания, к тому же вполне обыкновенные — стол заставленный всякими графинами и мисками. Единственное что смущало его в столе, предметах находящихся на нем и самой комнате — это явное отсутствие тени. Не то чтобы он был так зациклен на этом, но как человек, который получал разные знания, в том числе и основы живописи, он не мог не отметить этого. Все казалось просто детским рисунком, но в то же время было осязаемо, будто сам он его часть. С другой стороны Сиэль пытался понять, как это возможно, и допускал до себя две возможности — то ли все вокруг светится неярким светом, то ли все вокруг освещено невидимыми источниками света. Как не странно, одно второе совсем не исключало.

Парень стал смотреть на предметы на столе: одно небольшое корыто, которое он видел иногда в конюшне, только в несколько раз больше было наполнено белым, странным раствором. Окунув туда палец, можно было почувствовать, что это очень похоже на муку с водой, но нет, мальчишка замотал головой. Слишком вязкое. Несколько стеклянных мисок были пусты, и Фантомхайв подытожил, что это предназначено для экспериментов. Пробежавшись по всем предметам, он отметил, что графинов с жидкостями ровно столько и посудин. Не долго думая, он в каждую налил по немного жидкости: оранжевую, синюю, красную и прозрачную, в которой он узнал самую простую воду. Несколько стаканов, стоящих на том же столе тоже были использованы: в одном из них он смешал красную и синюю жидкости. Получилось нечто прозрачное, но очень странно пахнущее. Почему-то первой догадкой стал запах костра. В стакан тут же отправилась горсть смеси из корыта. На первый взгляд ничего не произошло, но вязкая жидкость стала растворятся. Что ж, Сиэль даст время этой реакции произойти.

Остальные эксперименты не заставили себя долго ждать — белая смесь не желала растворяться больше ни в каком растворе, как бы парень не хитрил — она оставалась консистенцией напоминать то ли пластилин, то ли глину. Разозлившись, Фантомхайв вытащил это и хотел со злостью бросить на пол как вдруг почувствовал, что что-то в его руке меняется — смесь, что была вытащена из синего раствора, тут же стала куском дерева, невероятно копирующим его ладонь. И тут, будто его осенило, парень стал лепить разные фигурки. Вытащенная из оранжевого раствора смесь становилась металлом, а из красной жидкости не получалось ничего вытащить — это тут же рассыпалось пеплом или разливалось сквозь пальцы. После долгих экспериментов, которые подарили парню много развлечений, ему удалось слепить достаточно красивую фигурку птички. Будто издеваясь над ней, тонкие пальчики стали удлинять клюв, и в конечном итоге в его руках появилась колибри. Парень крутил в руках искусственную деревянную пташку и недоумевал чего же не хватает. Раздумывая, он стал шарить по карманам, ища вещь, способную приукрасить его работу. Подцепив пальцами нить, он еще раз посмотрел на нее и повязал на шею фигурке. Будто по чужой воле, колибри упал в оранжевый раствор. Каково же было удивление парня, когда из миски выпорхнула настоящая птица! Она села ему на руку и, будто здороваясь с ним, ласково провела клювом по морщинке на пальце. Громко рассмеявшись, Сиэль перевернул пинком стол. Все стало разливаться, смешиваться, и менять цвет как вдруг начались появляться первые тоненькие зеленые ниточки — на глазах Фантомхайва создалась трава от одного взаимодействия разных жидкостей.

Никогда еще мальчик так искренне не смеялся — весело разбрасывая еще не сформированные комочки смесей, он создавал свою природу. Все человеческое естество переполняла радость и чувство власти — он здесь царит, он здесь указ, он — Бог. Несколько часов игры принесли итог в виде миловидной поляны с садом, окруженной лесом и приличного домика. Фантомхайв пытался сделать его пряничным, но не получилось. Над его головой то светило солнце, то лил дождь и парень словно забыл, что где-то там, в лесу есть дверь, которая смутно ему о чем-то напоминает. Он был со своей колибри один, при всех своих усилиях, парень не мог создать больше никакое животное. Дни сменяли дни, ночи сменяли ночи. Фантомхайв сначала пытался делать заметки, вести что-то похожее на дневник, но примерно через год ему надоело. Он просто наслаждался свободой, такое расположение дел ему несказанно нравилось. Самостоятельность привилась ему ненавязчиво, он научился сам себе готовить (за отсутствием животных он абсолютно перекинулся на вегетарианизм), сам себе стирал, сам строил разные полезные в хозяйстве вещи. И единственным его спутником была маленькая, но невероятно добрая и по-человечески интеллигентная птица.


	5. Гамма '(прим)

Ветер колыхал нежные лавандовые занавески. Молодая женщина держала фотографию своего сына и апатично наблюдала то за его застывшей улыбкой, то за своим блондинистым локоном. Недалеко от нее ходил ее муж, туда и обратно. Фрэнсис опять не разрешила ему идти в лес вместе с патрулем. Рэйчел поражалась силой и влиянием этой женщины — все-таки она единственная смогла унять истерику ее любимого в этот роковой день, пусть и пощечиной. Теперь же им не оставалось ничего, кроме как ждать, хотя Винсент, как всегда, не желал подчиняться. После очередной ссоры с участковым Аберлайном он начал свое личное расследование. Притянул Дитриха, привлек многих знакомых, на которых в мозгу Рэйчел висел ярлык «засекречено, не стоит расспрашивать».

Сам глава семейства не видел того пытливого взгляда, находясь глубоко в размышлениях. Множество из его знакомых не очень-то могло помочь — зацепок не было никаких, его Сиэль просто пропал без следа в лесу. Винсент был уверен что это связано с похищениями детей и действовал именно в этом направлении. Но, кроме того, он был также уверен, что преступника поймать будет не так просто: все похищения или пропажи проходили бесшумно и бесследно, не оставляя для Винсента никакой возможности даже начать расследование. Дело пропажи Сиэля было все-таки более правдоподобным, чем, к примеру, пропажа Эллери Никсон, которая просто не спустилась, как обычно, на завтрак, пропала из своей комнаты, где не было никаких следов взлома.

Ноги сами понесли Фантомхайва во двор. Площадка уже давно утеряла свой прежний вид: сразу, в день пропажи, к ним завалилось несколько патрульных машин, сейчас же и вовсе лужайка была уничтожена вечными и бесполезными «визитами». Пройдя к границам леса, он сел по-турецки возле места погребения Себастьяна и, сжимая в руках ошейник своего верного пса, начал в упор смотреть в лесную чащу. Ему, как никогда раньше, ничего не приходило в голову и не было ни одной идеи касательного того, где Сиэль мог находится. Сам того не замечая, мужчина стал перебирать руками землю точно так же, как раньше делал это с шерстью Себастьяна. Спустя какое-то время, такие движения были замечены самим Винсентом — он долго смотрел на свои испачканные землей руки и не мог лишится чувства, что забыл о чем-то очень важном. Несомненно, способ, которым Себастьян был убит, более, чем зверский, он бы даже сказал издевательский, но все это не хотело складываться в ясную картину. Все больше это напоминало обыкновенный кошмар.

***

Дверь офиса отворилась, карие глаза девушки метнулись ко входу, наблюдая за человеком, только что вошедшим в помещение. Обычно в их контору никто не заходил, а если это и приключалось, то босс всегда был на месте, будто предчувствовал нового клиента. Разглядев особу, которая вошла, девушка облегченно вздохнула — это и был ее босс. Красноволосая, молодая студентка вернулась к своей работе на мониторе, внешне притворяясь невозмутимой. Сама же не могла отрицать перед своей совестью, что начальник ее невероятно волновал: высокий рост, внимательный, пытливый взгляд карих глаз, всегда ухоженный и прекрасно одет. Быстро вбивая слова на клавиатуре, девушка ухмыльнулась. Знал бы он, в каком смысле он ей интересен… Сама же она — лесбиянка. Да и если бы гипотетически не была такой сексуальной ориентации, точно бы не стала гоняться за таким ловеласом. Но вот уместить его в своем произведении, в простонародье называемом фанфиком, она могла, что и делала.

— Здравствуй, Мэйлин, как дела обстоят? — мужчина обворожительно улыбнулся и расслабил галстук.

— С документацией все в порядке, мистер Михаэлис, — Мэйлин так же улыбнулась, от части говоря правду. Ведь когда Себастьяна не было в офисе, то и клиентов не было. А если же были, то Мэйлин совестно исполняла свою работу, так что ее не было в чем упрекнуть.

— Прекрасно, в таком случае, сделай мне кофе, пожалуйста, — бросил Себастьян через плечо, тут же скрываясь в своем кабинете. Девушка поднялась и подошла к столику, который исполнял функцию бара. Вытащив из мини-холодильника молоко, Мэйлин налила его себе в кружку и оставила на своем рабочем месте. Спустя несколько минут она принесла кофе мистеру Михаэлису, который увлеченно читал книгу. Оставив напиток, она собиралась уйти, как вдруг Себастьян окликнул ее.

— Если сегодня кто-то ко мне захочет пройти, то впусти, даже если не был ранее записан, — студентка кивнула и вышла из кабинета, напоследок посмотрев на вывеску перед кабинетом «Себастьян Михаэлис. Нотариус». Мэйлин вздохнула и, поправив свои очки, села за компьютер. Буквально спустя 15 минут она услышала быстрые шаги и закатила глаза: «Можно было просто сказать, что сегодня будут посетители». В комнату быстро вошел молодой мужчина и прежде, чем успел что-либо сказать Мэйлин, указала на дверь Себастьяна и сказала заученную фразу:

— Пройдите, мистер Михаэлис вас ждет, — такая быстрая реакция немного смутила Фрэда, но он тем не менее вошел в комнату, где вальяжно, развалившись в кресле, сидел сам Михаэлис и читал книгу. Аберлайн посмотрел на хозяина конторы и коротко кашлянул, привлекая к себе его внимание.

— Здравствуйте, мистер Михаэлис, меня зовут Фрэд Аберлайн, я пришел тут по делу одного из ваших пациентов, — немного помявшись, Аберлайн старался не отводить взгляда от мужчины.

— Имеете в виду мои частные сеансы психотерапии для детей? — Себастьян вскинул бровь, смотря на участкового с иронией. — И чем же я могу быть полезен?

— Вы слышали, что его похитили? — молодой человек вытащил кое-какие бумаги, пересматривая их и показывая фото пострадавшего Себастьяну. — Когда вы видели его в последний раз?

— Хм-м, наш сеанс происходил месяц тому назад, как всегда и договаривались, — Себастьян задумчиво потер подбородок и смерил немного насмешливым взглядом Аберлайна.

— Все-таки вы общались с мальчиком, узнавали разные секреты… — стал мягко намекать следователь.

— Ооо, я вижу, в каком направлении вы копаете, — Михаэлис поднялся и подошел к мужчине, что был немного ниже него. — То, о чем я разговариваю с моими пациентами, нельзя знать никому. Единственное, в чем я могу Вам помочь, это уверить, что у парня не было оснований для побега. Остальное — исключительно ваша работа, а я должен сохранять врачебную тайну, — ослепительная улыбка, явна насмешка в глазах, — Могу быть еще чем-то полезен?

— Д-думаю нет. — Фрэд Аберлайн смотрел на нотариуса во все глаза и будто забыл, что хотел сказать, словно находился в состоянии глубокого транса.

— В таком случае, я был бы признателен, если вы освободите мой кабинет. Через несколько минут ко мне должен пожаловать клиент. Если же у вас остались еще какие-то вопросы, — Михаэлис указал на дверь, легко подталкивая туда следователя, — вы можете выслать мне явку в комиссариат в качестве свидетеля. Всего доброго, — последние слова Себастьян сказал, закрывая дверь кабинета прямо перед носом Аберлайна.

Мэйлин наблюдала за этим чуть удивившись: она предполагала, что, раз Себастьян сюда пришел ради этого человека, то они, скорее всего, проведут в этом кабинете немного больше, чем 5 минут. Но секретарша, кем она и являлась, не могла предугадать идей своего работодателя. Разозленный посетитель не нуждался в сопровождении, так как выходную дверь он нашел, не забыв на прощание громко ею хлопнуть. Мэйлин хотела выяснить в чем дело, интерес ей не дал бы покоя, и она, быстро поднявшись, вошла в кабинет нотариуса.

— Присаживайся, Мэйлин, — он указал на кресло рядом, и девушка, не долго думая, воспользовалась этим предложением. Ее карие глаза внимательно следили за мужчиной сквозь стекла своих очков. — Как у тебя идет учеба? Нет никаких проблем? — как будто кстати поинтересовался Себастьян, ухмыляясь.

— А Вы что, мистер Михаэлис, решили меня записать в свои пациентки? — Мэйлин улыбнулась, внимательно следя за мужчиной. — Да и к чему была эта встреча? Этот мужчина вышел раньше, чем обычные посетители.

— Потому что он и не посетитель, — Себастьян хитро посмотрел на девушку, пытаясь найти в ее лице признаки понимания. Но это явно не было ему нужно, студентка была уверена, что он видит ее насквозь, как всегда так и сейчас.

— Вы затеяли очередную игру, Себастьян? — Мэйлин оперлась локтями на его стол, тем самым приближаясь к его лицу непозволительно близко, как для отношений начальник-подчиненная. Мужчина, сложив все это в один простой вывод, ухмыльнулся. Любопытство приводило людей под сами врата Ада испокон веков.

— Да, это так, не волнуйся, в скором времени ты будешь в курсе всех событий, — Михаэлис ласково погладил девушку под подбородком, но она резко ударила его по руке. Это никогда не было проявлением нежности, эти жесты всегда были открытой насмешкой, и студентка яро ненавидела Себастьяна в эти минуты. Ненавидела и вместе с этим преданно обожала. И за это ненавидела себя. Нотариус, явно доволен результатом, отстранил руку.

— Мне уже пора. Скажи, ты сегодня идешь на «ночку»? — Мэйлин немного удивленно посмотрела на Михаэлиса. После того, как он принял ее к себе в офис, они обычно не говорили о ее постоянной работе, девушке это было всегда неприятно. Она скривилась, но все же кивнула. — Прекрасно складывается. У тебя не найдется одолжить одного из твоих «инструментов»? — Михаэлис ухмыльнулся, а Мэйлин закатила глаза, поднимаясь и направляясь на свое рабочее место. Из непримечательного черного рюкзака она вытащила револьвер и дала в руки своему начальнику.

— Вот, держите. И, ради Бога, в следующий раз называйте вещи своими именами, — Мэйлин прошивала его довольную физиономию внимательным и злым взглядом, подавая ему ружье.

— Конечно, как пожелаешь, — С самой обворожительной улыбкой Себастьян забрал из холеной женской ладони огнестрельное оружие.

***

Яркие лучи утреннего солнца робко пробирались через слабо зашторенное окно. Маленькие пылинки кружили вокруг, ясно показывая траекторию движения лучей. В небольшом домике царила тишина в отличие от ситуации на улице — ветер заставлял растения колыхаться и издавать приятный для ушей шум. Ладонь парня подпирала его голову, глаза же внимательно следили за ситуацией на улице. Сначала он невероятно злился из-за того, что не мог создать никакого животного, потом ему было чертовски непривычно, ведь природа не могла существовать только, как флора, но, видимо, в этой вселенной могла. Спустя некоторое время он грустил, очень переживал свое одиночество и даже чуть ли не впал в депрессию, но теперь парень полностью смирился с этим фактом. У него был спутник, его колибри, который утешал его, когда ему было грустно, щекотно проводя клювом по щеке, давал ему пощечины, когда его состояние опускалось к критической отметке, отрезвляя. Благодаря этой маленькой, но невероятно умной и доброй птичке, он мог полноценно существовать.

И вот сейчас он почувствовал, как маленькие крылышки стали трепетать над его ухом, привлекая к себе внимание, так как он не спал — глаза Сиэля уже давно следили за движениями деревьев. Парень коротко засмеялся и, перевернувшись на спину, подставил мизинец, чтобы птица смогла присесть. Клюв ласково прошелся по чувствительной коже пальца, отчего Фантомхайв невольно засмеялся.

— Ты что творишь, птица? — он легко стряхнул рукой, отчего животное упорхнуло на свое место, то есть маленькую железную имитацию дерева, над которой Сиэль в тайне трудился три месяца. Хоть и птица не умела сказать «спасибо», но она вполне смогла передать мальчишке свою радость. Сиэль поспешно стал одеваться и раздумывал, что же ему сегодня приготовить на завтрак. На обед оставался еще вчерашний фаршированный баклажан. Парень стал себе насвистывать мелодию из своего сегодняшнего сна, в то же время, на заросшей терновниками дорожке дверь, которая осталась позабыта мальчиком, легко загремела — оттуда кто-то пытался пробраться в жизнь Сиэля. Колибри, находившийся в домике вместе с парнем, почувствовал вторжение и самым что ни на есть больным способом привлек на себя внимание: стал клевать Фантомхайва в ухо. Парень хотел было возмутится, но как только увидел, что птица поспешно вылетела из дома через приоткрытую дверь, то не раздумывая побежал за ней.

Шум, несколько резких движений направленных на открытие двери, и результат на лицо — дверь надломилась, а корень растущего рядом дерева выдернут. Молодой человек в деловом костюме наклонился и поднял щепки, которые посыпались от такого варварского вторжения.

— А мне так нравился узор этих дверей. Придется ремонтировать, — длинные пальцы выпустили из рук кусок дерева, присматриваясь к самому виновнику — дереву. Одно движение руки — дерево упало, ровнехонько подрезанное. Бледные губы стали двигаться, считая круги на пеньке. — Итак, три года прошло. Неплохо-неплохо. — Себастьян поднялся и отряхнул свои колени из грязи. Мужчина тяжело вздохнул и присел на пенек. Он ждал, потому что чувствовал, что к нему уже спешат.

Сиэль еле успевал бежать за птицей, поэтому, когда маленькое тельце птички замерло в воздухе, он испуганно стал подходить к этому месту. На пеньке сидел тот самый мужчина, который сюда его привел. Фантомхайв задумался, не алхимик ли этот субъект? Ни у кого доселе он не видел таких возможностей, как у этого брюнета, а в легендах об алхимиках он вроде как натыкался на подобные «чудеса». Сиэль стал внимательно наблюдать за мужчиной: улыбался он вполне дружелюбно, сидел расслабленно, опираясь локтем на колено, одет был вполне обычно, и парень задумался, а не слишком ли строго он отнесся к нему при первой встрече? Фантомхайв ухмыльнулся ему, не позволяя себе быть с ним слишком дружелюбным.

— Что же, Сиэль, ты наигрался? — мужчина поднялся, неотрывно смотря в глаза юноши. Сиэль приподнял бровь, когда услышал легкий шум около своего уха. Колибри спрятался за него, он прятался _от_ этого брюнета. Парень нахмурился, он не знал, почему его товарищ боится этого человека, но понимал, что это неспроста. Мужчина проследил за птицей и будто что-то вспомнил.

— Ах да. Сиэль, отойди пожалуйста, мне нужно с этой барышней поговорить немного, — Мужчина поднялся, вытаскивая из заднего кармана брюк пистолет. Глаза парня округлились от шока и негодования.

— Эй, ты, что собираешься делать? — юноша дернулся вперед, желая выбить у него из рук ружьё, все-таки он помнил уроки отца по поводу поведения в разных ситуациях. Но вот Фантомхайв не учел одного — как только он сдвинулся с места, мужчина тут же, не раздумывая, пристрелил птицу. Сиэль подбежал к колибри, поднял её, будто боясь еще больше навредить, но маленькая тушка была чуть ли не разорвана. Слезы потекли сами по себе, в одну секунду, без раздумий, убито его верного товарища. Парень крепко зажмурился, чувствуя, как его тело начинало содрогаться в рыданиях, но все вдруг резко исчезло: колибри исчезла, на его месте осталась та же нитка, которую он повязал фигурке на шее. Фантомхайв поднес голову и в ужасе замер — перед ним сидела зеленоглазая девушка с волосами цвета шоколада, ее кожа была несколько прозрачная, сомнений не оставалось — перед ним призрак.

— Здравствуй, Матильда, скучала по мне? — Мужчина ухмыльнулся, протягивая к ней руку.

— Себастьян… — девушка сказала это с невообразимой мукой в голосе и тоской. Она приподнялась и забрала нить из рук Сиэля. Парень был под впечатлением — призрачная рука проходила сквозь ладонь юноши, но могла касаться нити, которую и подобрала. Матильда, как звали призрака, подошла к Себастьяну, как успел понять Сиэль и, повернувшись к нему одними губами, сказала «прощай». Мужчина забрал нить у девушки и, насильно сжимая ее за шею, притянул к поцелую. Потом же девушка растворилась в воздухе кровавым дымом. Стало тихо, наступила гробовая тишина. Природа стала исчезать, и мужчины сидели в белом помещении. Для Сиэля все происходило слишком быстро, слишком интенсивно, слишком больно. Он сидел и тупым взглядом смотрел на мужчину. Одежда Себастьяна стала сменятся в прежнее платье, а золотая нить, будто змея, поползла по спине мужчины и въелась в черную ткань. Золотые нити-призраки? Сколько людей он убил? Фантомхайву стало тошно, и он, сорвавшись с места, выбежал через проломленные двери, на ходу утирая слезы. Боль, обида — ему отобрали единственного товарища (или же правильнее — товарку?), уничтожили мир, который он сам создал и лелиил, как дитя, в пух и прах.

**_Он ненавидел Его. Себастьяна._ **

Мужчина отвернулся, чувствуя эмоции, переполняемые Сиэлем. Его глаза вспыхнули алым, на губах блуждала сумасшедшая улыбка. Он был на правильном пути. Михаэлис поднялся и пошел вслед за своей душой, выпуская на белый пол подаренный своей соратницей ствол.


	6. Дельта

Черные стены звучно отбивали звуковые волны, создавая эхо от детских, много раз перешиваемых ботинок. Молодые ноги быстро сменяли одна одну, их обладатель не знал куда бежать, но это и не было важно. Не было важно _куда_ , а было важно _от кого_.

Сердце стучало быстро, быстрее, все быстрее. «Прямо как сердечки колибри. Такие нежные и хрупкие создания…». В голове вспыхнули картины их совместного проживания, потом то, как Себастьян насильно притянул Матильду к «поцелую». Его переполняла ненависть. Большего он вспомнить не мог, его сердце могло просто разорваться, если бы он еще раз вспомнил смерть птицы. Но мыслям не прикажешь, перед глазами тут же появилась ужасная картина.

Сиэль остановился от резкого приступа кашля — рыдания сдерживать ему было невероятно трудно. Небольшая остановка в бегу позволила ему поймать дыхание и проверить, преследуют ли его. За время жизни с колибри Сиэль работал сам за себя физически, много гулял и бегал, что положительно сказалось на его физических данных. Посмотрев назад, он не увидел ничего, перед ним тоже была кромешная тьма. Это немного насторожило парня: факелы появлялись все реже, и у него было ощущение, что он куда-то спускается, хоть на пути не было ни одной лестницы. Фантомхайв, естественно, не отрицал возможности, что это мог быть спуск, но не крутой, а спиральный и медленный, как переходы над рельсами для велосипедистов или входы в магазин для инвалидов.

Присмотревшись к стенам, он заметил, что везде находятся двери, расстояние между которыми было около восьми сантиметров. Это не могло быть ничто другое, как коридоры, так как комнаты не могли быть такими маленькими. Каждая дверь отличалась от другой — возможно, это чуланы, и он сможет там найти что-то, чтобы защитить себя от преследователя? У него было ружье, он опасен. Открыв первую дверь, парень увидел… Деревню? Да, выйдя немного за порог, на теплую траву, освещаемую вечерним солнцем, он осекся — дверь стояла одинока, будто ее кто-то просто здесь поставил. За дверью же был темный (теперь уже немного освещаемый) коридор. Сиэль вернулся обратно, и дверь резко за ним захлопнулась. Когда он опять попытался ее открыть, уже не мог. Нервно хихикнув, Фантомхайв отпустил ручку двери — на то, что захлопнул сквозняк, он уже не надеялся — тут явно происходило что-то магическое.

Объектом интереса юноши стала следующая дверь справа. Он резко дернул за ручку, ожидая чего-то грандиозного, но оказался он в скромной комнатке, похожим на конференц зал. Фантомхайв вошел, отпустив дверь, чтобы проверить, не захлопнется ли она, и сможет ли он вернуться. Через мгновение голову осенила идея — он же может сбежать таким способом от Себастьяна, навсегда! «Но нет, — парень сжал кулаки, отвечая себе мысленно, — я вернусь домой, чего бы мне это не стоило». Да и к тому же, неизвестно было, что его ждет тут. Сиэль отошел от двери, похожей на дверь чулана, и направился к выходу. Встретил его шумный коридор, людей было слишком много, и он, желая спрятаться, запрыгнул в следующую дверь, надеясь, что там людей будет меньше.

Встретила его тишина и полумрак. Фантомхайв находился в коридоре с высоким потолком, кажется, в три метра. Везде были стеллажи с книгами, и Сиэль подумал, что это была библиотека. Только вот книги не напоминали обычных произведений: все имели почти такой же самый переплет, были именуемые датами и буквами. Открыв одну из них, парень понял, что это какой-то архив, что-то наподобие личных дел. Он поставил книгу на место, да так, чтобы пыль, собравшаяся на полке, соответствовала форме — много фильмов о перемещении в мирах сделали свое, и Сиэль усвоил, что, находясь в другом измерении, нельзя оставлять следов, никогда.

Выйдя на главную площадку, юноша не сдержал восхищенного вздоха — стеллажей было миллион, холодные, с голубоватым оттенком, колонны отделяли от нескончаемого пространства, которое указывало все высшие и нижнее этажи, также завалены этими книгами. После секунды отвлечения парень заметил одно пестрое пятно на приличном расстоянии от него у противоположной стены. Сиэль тихо побежал к этой самой стене, желая получше рассмотреть это пятно. Подбежав ближе, он увидел красные туфли на каблуке, аккуратные красные брюки, плащ того же цвета и рыжие, точнее, алые волосы, почти той же длины что и плащ. Выглядели они так привлекательно, что к ним прям хотелось прикоснуться. В одно мгновение голова, которая держала эти волосы, отвернулась и забрала несколько книг с тележки неподалеку. Бровь юноши поползла вверх: лицо было явно мужское, несмотря на красивый макияж, но одежда и волосы не позволили бы ни за что назвать их обладателя мужчиной. «Очередной трансвестит?» — спросил себя же в мыслях Сиэль, но удивительно для самого себя — без былой насмешки. Он сам счел эту особу красивой, пока не отметил, что это мужчина. Имеет ли теперь пол для него такое значение, после всего, что он увидел?

Хлопок двери вывел его из ступора — к красноволосому кто-то подошел, и Сиэлю нужно было сбегать. Если бы его кто-то увидел, ему явно бы крупно не повезло. Побег шел прекрасно, пока он не вышел в коридор, через который и зашел — там-то он и столкнулся с мужчиной, который тоже будто прятался. Ну как, столкнулся, буквально налетел на него, выбивая из его рук книгу. Мужчина с кипенно-белыми волосами что-то тайно в ней писал, но было заметно, он принадлежит к этому миру. Сиэль хотел бежать без оглядки, но, оглянувшись и заметив, что кроме этого мужчины никто его не заметил, он стал быстро подбирать книги и хоть как-то загладить свою вину. Рука с длинными, черными ногтями подобрала книги, и синие глаза Сиэля встретились с неестественно зелеными зрачками.

— Хехе, спасибо Вам за помощь, юноша, — в глазах Фантомхайва мелькнул страх, будто его рассекретили, и он тут же умчался прочь.

Добежав в конференц зал, он увидел, как дверь трепетала, будто при землетрясении, и парень ловко и с разбега туда заскочил, опять оказываясь в темном коридоре замка. Дверь резко захлопнулась с таким шумом, что Сиэль невольно вскрикнул. Штукатурка из потолка посыпалась на землю, а дверь и вовсе исчезла, оставляя за собой рисунок двери — Сиэль не мог наблюдать, как это происходило, глаза еще не привыкли к темноте, но он видел результат.

Как только он отошел от этой двери, смотря на свои все еще трясущиеся руки от резкого выброса адреналина, Сиэль не сразу услышал шаги приближающегося к нему мужчины. _Изящный стук шпилек_. Фантомхайв сделал шаг назад глядя в ту сторону, с которой доносился звук, словно мог что-то увидеть, кроме красных зрачков и поскользнулся на камушке из потолка. После падения на свою пятую точку ему оставалось только ползти назад, не отводя взгляда и не позволяя себе показывать ни единой эмоции. Только внимательный взгляд в светящиеся алые глаза с немым вопросом, пытаясь понять, что происходит.

— Решил себе сделать прогулку? — в голосе насмешка, на лице ухмылка, — Трех лет тебе не хватило? — мужчина покачал головой, приседая перед юношей, чтобы их головы были на одном уровне. — Не стоит искать ответа в моих глазах, это всего лишь часть моей маскировки. — Себастьян ухмыльнулся и протянул ему руку. Фантомхайв отвергнул его руку, пользуясь случаем и подрываясь на ровные ноги.

— Ты бы сделал со мной то же самое, что с… Матильдой? — Сиэлю тяжело давалась информация о реальной жизни его подруги, но он сглотнул, не позволяя себе оказывать слабость перед ним. — Забудь, не будет этого, — парень развернулся на пятке и дословно сорвался с места, отмечая последнюю эмоцию на лице преследователя — удивление. Он предполагал, что его ступор несомненно сыграет в пользу побегу Сиэля, но какого же было его удивление, когда уже на следующую секунду его поймали ловкие руки — одна сжала талию, другая — шею.

— Обожаю играть с вами в котики-мышки, загонять в угол. Ты прекрасная жертва, Сиэль, беззащитен и упрям, радость в моем сердце просто заставляет меня все время улыбаться при самом взгляде на тебя, — юноша вздрогнул, почувствовав, как рука, облаченная в черную кожаную перчатку, соскальзывает с талии ниже. Удивление и шок заставили его замереть, как статуя. Присутствовал также страх — только не за себя и за то, что мужчина может сделать ему что-то плохое, а страх от того, что ему такое могло бы понравится. Первым этого признаком было тепло, разлившиеся по телу после его слов. Глубоко втянув воздух, парень почувствовал приторно сладкий запах, коим источником являлся Себастьян, и это будто его отрезвило — это же может быть очередная магическая фишка, распространяемая на других его жертв, которых он раньше упомянул. Собрав всю свою отвагу в кулак, Сиэль с громким визгом наступил пяткой со всей силы на ногу Себастьяну, потом локтем ударил его между ребер и, высвободившись из его хватки, ударил кулаком в солнечное сплетение. Себастьян схватился за место удара и незначительно пригнулся. Сиэль с радостью и гордостью — все-таки уроки самообороны от матери ему пригодились — сказал:

— Не такой уж я и беззащитный! — парень с гордо поднятой головой смотрел на мужчину, его реакция на слова Сиэля не заставила себя ждать. Он резко поднял голову, смотря на него сверкающими глазами, зрачки были вертикальны и тоненькие. Припоминая себе давний опыт, Фантомхайв понял, что ничего хорошего это не сулит. Мужчина коротко и утробно зарычал.

— Упс-с… — только это смог выдавить из себя юноша прежде, чем пуститься в бега. Как только он развернулся, на губах мужчины зацвела улыбка — он ни капельки не злился, но парню необязательно было об этом знать. Выпрямившись, он не спеша пошел за парнем, сохраняя свои глаза в прежнем состоянии — они горели столь ярко не от злости, а от восхищения. Сиэль показывал ему свой темперамент, они становились ближе, **_он ломал его волю медленно, но верно_**. Последний раз оглянувшись на пропавшую дверь, Себастьян поспешил к Сиэлю.

Опять бег, опять мелькающие двери, и ни намека на выход. Сиэль чувствовал себя в лабиринте, и не каком-то легком, который он проходил за минуту, а круговом, который он долго не мог решить. Отец всегда учил его решать такие головоломки, давал ему сложные задачи, но теперь он не мог применить свои знания — путь был один единственный — бежать прямо. Он точно куда-то добежит, это только вопрос времени. Юноша не слышал стука обуви своего преследователя за собой, что невообразимо его радовало и давало сил.

Факелы исчезли совсем, последний он видел примерно двадцать пять метров тому назад. Это невероятно волновало Сиэля, он опасался того, что может ожидать его в темном коридоре, и решился войти в первую попавшуюся дверь, захлопнув ее за собой, понадеявшись таким образом скрыться от Себастьяна. Он точно найдет дорогу обратно домой. Почти весь мир знает английский, он обратится в полицию, и его вернут обратно, в Англию. Фантомхайв положил руку на ручку двери, но открыть дверь ему не было суждено. Его руку отдернула уже знакомая ладонь, облеченная в перчатку. Мужчина потянул Сиэля на себя, сжимая его шею не больно, но вполне ощутимо.

— Тебе так не терпится погулять? Надо тебя отучать от этого, смертный, — в голосе Себастьяна скользила сталь, и он, отпустив шею юноши, сжал его руку и повел к двери неподалеку. — Предоставлю тебе один из покоев моего замка, — Фантомхайв незначительно улыбнулся, радуясь, что его догадки были верны. Видимо, мужчина понял это по-другому. — О-о-о, будь уверен, тебе понравится. Я слышал, у тебя есть некоторые неполадки со здоровьем, не так ли?

— Собираешься держать меня в холодильнике? — парень не понимал, почему этот мужчина упомянул его астму, откуда же он о ней услышал, Сиэль не задумывался: ведь так же делают маньяки, заранее узнают о своих жертвах все.

— Ох нет, я придумал кое-что получше, — Себастьян быстро, но осторожно открыл дверь, внутри была полная тьма, туда он и толкнул Сиэля, входя следом за ним и захлопнув дверь. Парень мелко задрожал, он не думал, что боится тьмы, но **абсолютная** темнота тревожила его. Единственное, чему он радовался — рядом с ним кто-то сильнее, кто может защитить. Но как же иррационально это мнение было, ведь единственное, чего Сиэлю стоило опасаться, стояло сразу перед его носом и мягко прижимало к себе. В темноте чувства обострились, и он хотел прижаться к своему преследователю, но он сразу куда-то пошел, ведя Сиэля за собой. Парень внимательно посмотрел в блестящие глаза, в единственный источник света. Они вместе сошли невысокой лестницей вниз, и когда они остановились, юноша почувствовал себя не комфортно. Тело чесалось, он желал сбежать из этого места, все в нем вопило, чтобы уйти.

До ушей донесся звук щелчка пальцами, и вокруг резко стало светло. От такого резкого контраста глаза болели, и в носу защекотало, как это часто бывает от слишком яркого света. Сиэль стал отличать на стенах много факелов и свечников, глаза стали привыкать. Но в носу дальше что-то щекотно кружилось. Краем глаза, уловив движение, парень повернулся туда и возмущенно охнул. Кошка. И если бы одна! Вся комната рябила шерстяными животными всякой породы, цвета и возраста: было много котят, молодых котят, желающих играть с посетившими их людей, были старшие и ленивые коты, коты, коты, коты! И шерсть, которой, казалось бы, пропитан каждый уголок комнаты. Заметив своего хозяина, животные тут же к нему устремились, отираясь о его ноги, менее и более шаловливые котята пытались взобраться на Себастьяна, карабкаясь на по ноге. Он подхватил рыженького кота и стал ласково с ним разговаривать. Глаза его опять стали ярче и зрачки тоньше, Сиэль тогда понял, что это не только значит, что мужчина в бешенстве. Все еще не веря в происходящее, он посмотрел вниз и увидел, что несколько кошек крутятся и возле его ног.

— У меня же… АПЧХИ! — Сиэль чихнул, чем испугал кошек, которые были им заинтересованы.

— Аллергия, да, знаю. — Себастьян договорил за него, лаская уже другую, черную кошку, а парень в ответ ему чихнул. На глазах Сиэля появились слезы, вызванные аллергией.

— Тогда… по-почему?.. Апчхи! — парень безуспешно пытался сдержать свое чиханье. Мужчина засмеялся и без слова поднялся — в один взмах рукой уничтожил лестницу и направился в противоположном направлении. Только сейчас Сиэль заметил там большую дверь, вписывающуюся в интерьер комнаты. Себастьян вышел, оставляя его одного с кошками. От бессилия юноша сел там, где стоял, проливая слезы уже совсем не связаны с аллергией. Его слабость так мерзко использовали, ему было до боли обидно за такое отношение к себе. Почувствовав прикосновение к своей ладони, он невольно чихнул. Потирая мокрые щеки, он смотрел, как его упрашивает на ласки и осторожно пытается к нему пробраться ничем не примечательный кот.


	7. Эпсилон

Рыжий, маленький котенок сидел возле Фантомхайва, не сводя с него глаз. Когда Себастьян удалился из комнаты, именно он был тем котом, который к нему ластился. Помня свою ошибку, которую он допустил в отношении к Матильде, парень нахмурился. Он ведь не хотел, чтобы его кто-то принимал за девочку, так почему он решил, что это животное — самец? Более желая очистить свою совесть, чем проявить уважение к кошке, он взял ее на руки и робко посмотрел между ног. Все-таки самец. Сиэль покраснел и отпустил животное, которое весело мяукнуло, чувствуя себя замеченным парнем.

Поднявшись кое-как на ровные ноги, парень осмотрел комнату: много света, стол, стул, даже было глубокое кресло и софа, которые полностью заняли кошечки, и, наконец, огромная кровать — даже больше, чем стоящая в родительской спальне — два на два метра. Все было в красно-бордовых тонах с золотыми акцентами, лишь одна стена у спинки кровати была нежного, приятного желтого цвета. Деревянная мебель была лакирована, все было очень изыскано. Парень чихнул, но едва ли обратил на это внимание — его мысли были заняты анализом произошедшего.

Было очевидно, что его похититель дружил с магией и дружил удачно. Насмотревшись многого в интернете, юноша относился весьма скептически к магическим фокусам или целым сеансам, но все же некоторые вещи нельзя было объяснить никак, и он верил. Но еще в одном он был уверен — Себастьян точно богат, возможно, даже богаче его отца, так как всего этого он не смог бы себе наколдовать. Сиэль почувствовал, что ноги подкашиваются и решил, что заслуживает отдых — все-таки сегодняшний день был для него слишком долгим.

Сквозь измученный разум Фантомхайва блеснула мысль — он ведь не знает даже, ночь ли сейчас или день в реальности. Здесь, в заточении, все то за пределом замка, казалось таким далеким, недосягаемым… Но все потом, он потом обязательно спросит об этом Себастьяна. Повезет — ему ответят. Сейчас он желал только одного — долгого и крепкого сна. Сиэль почесал свою щеку, рукавом вытирая слезы, и сделал попытку пройти к ложу, не наступив ни на одно животное. Он осторожно лег на постель, стараясь не задевать никакой кошки, которые, видимо, и здесь любили резвиться. Сев на кровать и немного на ней попрыгав, парень отметил ее мягкость, и усталость навалилась еще сильнее — при самой мысли, что он сейчас сможет поспать в такой прекрасной кровати, в разы лучше той, сделанной им, в его стране, его веки тяжелели. Подняв покрывало, парень с радостью отметил, что простыни под ним не сильно пропитаны запахом кошек, и, возможно, ему удастся порядочно отдохнуть.

Но не тут-то было. Как только юноша приложил голову к подушкам, то тут же почувствовал что на него «робко» карабкается одно из животных. И еще одно. В итоге их было три. Он пытался их отпихнуть, но они тогда еще интенсивнее лезли на него, принимая его попытки за очередную игру. Сиэль с громким стоном резко принял сидячее положение, скидывая одну кошку. От таких фрикций шерсть, накопленная на покрывале, взметнулась в воздух, и Сиэль расчихался. В глазах опять стояли слезы, юноше было тяжело дышать, и он проклинал Себастьяна сквозь стоны сколько мог.

Желание взять первого попавшегося кота за шею и швырнуть им в двери, за которыми исчез мужчина, было велико, но он не мог этого сделать неповинным животным. Недолго думая, он схватил все подушки и разложил в углу комнаты, туда же и потащил одеяло. Укрывшись им с головой, парень уснул, утирая слезы не вызванные аллергией.

***

Пробуждение наступило резко, но по собственной воле молодого парня. Открыв, он не смел отвернутся, смотря на стену и задумавшись. Взгляд одновременно изучал текстуру стены: теперь, находясь ближе, он увидел, что это не покрытая краской стена, а некого рода нитью с золотыми бликами сплетенная. Хотя нет, это более напоминало ему волокна. Это как раз-таки не сильно и удивило его — в доме его бабушки Клодии коридор тоже был отделанный в таком стиле.

Второй мыслю, которая занимала сейчас юношу, было его пробуждение. Его сон был беспокоен, он по несколько раз просыпался от аллергии — некоторые жители комнаты шипели на него в такие моменты, и он чувствовал себя вдвойне ужасно — но то, что он чувствовал, было странно. Он не выспался, но тем не менее уже не мог бы уснуть при всем желании — в последний раз он это чувствовал в возрасте пяти лет, когда ему после долгого и утомительного путешествия разрешили спать сколько угодно, и он проспал четырнадцать часов. Как будто он использовал все свои запасы сна и теперь даже горсть снотворного не помогла бы. В соединении с усталостью из-за частых пробуждений это было сродни алкоголю. Он был пьян этой ситуацией, пьян без алкоголя.

— Как это невоспитанно — лежать спиной к своему посетителю, — мягкий мужской голос развеял уже привычные для Сиэля звуки копошения кошек и котов и парень резко развернулся, желая разразится в гневной тираде, выплескивая наружу весь свой негатив, но не тут-то было. Он замер в удивлении — перед ним стоял столик, заваленный разной едой, в которой он мог найти несколько любимых блюд: пирожное с клубникой, запеканка с макаронами и шпинатом, запеченная курица в собственном соку…

В животе сладко заурчало и парень, прежде чем начать есть, посмотрел на Себастьяна, сам не понимая почему, но тот лишь кивнул. Фантомхайв знал, как это выглядит со стороны — как будто ему разрешили есть, а перед этим он сделать этого не мог. Мозг возмутительно завопил, он не хотел идти у мужчины на поводу, он очень-очень хотел показать свое сопротивление, но увы, парень слишком хорошо познал голод. Пока еда исчезала в руках юноши, отправляясь в рот, Себастьян ликовал. Он видел, как Сиэль хотел сопротивляться, но как изящно наступил на горло своей гордости, тем самым делая шаг навстречу Себастьяну. Все-таки в приручении парня его слабости были лучшими союзниками мужчины. Одна из кошек прыгнула на колени Себастьяну и изящно села, всем своим видом показывая, что она разрешает себя погладить. Мужчина использовал такое немое разрешение и даже не заметил, как парень окончил есть.

Как он и подозревал, юноша оставил немного еды, но все же съел приличное количество. Мужчина отметил про себя, что кормить его надо будет чаще и меньше, иначе привлекательная форма паренька проиграет с набиранием веса. Сиэль грозно смерил его взглядом, вытирая лицо салфеткой.

— Итак. Ты оставил меня здесь, зная, что я аллергик, не оставил никаких лекарств, или чего-либо, что могло бы мне облегчить жизнь здесь. Даже воды здесь нет, мне даже нет чем лица умыть, как же элементарная гигие… — парень оборвал себя сам на полуслове, поймав на себе удивленный взгляд демона. — Что ты так на меня смотришь? — Сиэль был раздражен и совсем не понимал поведения своего гостя. Себастьян только молча поднялся и направился к выходу, как думал парень. Но не дойдя несколько шагов, он остановился и направился в сторону стены… Открывая дверь. Фантомхайв думал, что его челюсть сейчас скатится на его же колени, а лицо сравнится с маками на весне — как он не заметил дверь в туалет? На негнущихся ногах парень прошел в просторную ванную комнату с душем и самой ванной, отделанной в черно-белых тонах. Единственными акцентами были разноцветные упаковки с шампунем, гелем для душа и прочими принадлежностями.

— Просто. Молчи, — со злостью на себя и мужчину сказал Сиэль, замечая недобрую улыбку на лице Себастьяна и для пущей убедительности приподнял руку в предостерегающем жесте. — Без комментариев, пожалуйста, — юноша опять посмотрел на зеркало, отмечая, что пускай все и сделано скромно, но все же впечатляло своей красотой. Смотря в свое отражение, Сиэль отметил много изменений. Во-первых, он немного повзрослел: щеки потеряли детскую пухлость, сам он чуточку вытянулся ростом, волосы отросли ему до плеч. Во-вторых, он порядочно испачкался, и не только от проведенной только что трапезы. В-третьих, на нем все еще были лохмотья из его старой одежды. Отмечая про себя, что его внешний вид оставляет желать лучшего, он, не оборачиваясь от зеркала и отводя взгляда от своих покрасневших глаз, просто бросил Себастьяну:

— Выйди отсюда. Мне нужно привести себя в порядок.

— Конечно-конечно, как пожелаешь, — мужчина развернулся к выходу, все еще ухмыляясь и не сдерживая уже больше издевательского смешка. Видя его на горизонте, несколько кошек мяукнуло. Хлопок двери встретился с облегченным вздохом юноши. Теперь он еще больше не понимал, зачем этот мужчина его похитил — он ведь стал таким непривлекательным, что смотреть в зеркало ему не хотелось — становилось гадко.

Парень не стал долго раздумывать и жалеть себя — вместо этого он разделся, с облегчением замечая висящий, чистый бежевый халат, и открутил курок горячей воды вперемешку с холодной, настраивая удобную для себя температуру. О своем внешнем виде он позаботиться после ванной. А сейчас можно и расслабиться, находясь в таких шикарных условиях, которые чуть ли не позабыл, прожив столько времени с колибри в _своем_ мирке. 

***

— Нет, ну ты видела это? Это просто беспредел! — из магазина вышла возмущенная Рэйчел под руку со своей сестрой, показывая ей на артикул со снимком своего сына в недавно купленном журнале.

— Чертовы журналисты, всегда все выворачивают вверх дном, — Ангелина закатила глаза, соглашаясь со своей сестрой и понимая ее раздражение, — А вот знаешь, я слышала, что с Мистером Кельвином тоже когда-то так сделали, — блондинка нахмурилась, явно не понимая, о ком речь, и ее сестра стала ей объяснять, одновременно с этим, делясь новой сплетней. Смеркалось, поэтому женщины не сразу заметили, да и не придали вниманию, что вокруг становится темно и холодно, как часто бывало в Лондоне. Обоим стало тревожно — они явно слишком долго шли к автомобилю, теперь им еще только не хватало потеряться где-то в подворотне.

До ухоженных, проколотых ушей не сразу донеслись быстрые шаги мужчин, которые подошли к женщинам. До этого они тихо ступали за ними, слушая сплетни, и делая из этого простой вывод, который напрашивался так же и от нарядов Рэйчел и Ангелины — женщины состоятельны. Один из них уверенно скользнул вперед и жестко схватил за руку Мадам Рэд, тут же обращаясь к ней:

— Леди, а ну-ка гоните бабло, — в мгновение ока он схватил обе ее руки и заломил за плечи. Его друг же прижал к стене Рэйчел, душа ее и пытаясь вырвать сумочку.

— А они хорошенькие, как с картинки. Грех не использовать такой случай, — мужчина отвернулся к своему другу, подмигивая, давая понять, что он имел ввиду. Это оказалось роковой ошибкой — не сводя глаз с мужлана Рэйчел ловким движением вытянула из своей сумочки нож. Она полоснула его по руке, которой он ее поддушивал, сразу за тем последовал громкий мужской вскрик. Второй мужик, увидев своего друга кричащего и держащегося за руку, замер. Ангелина не заставляла себя долго ждать — каблуком проехавшись по ноге держащего ее мужчины, она освободилась из захвата. Ловким движением, не позволяя ему отойти от шока, Мадам резко ударила его кулаком прямо в солнечное сплетение. Сраженный ударом мужчина упал на асфальт без сознания. Его друг неверяще смотрел на это, даже забыв о своей боли. Но и его на долго не хватило — Рэйчел быстрым ударом отправила его в страну мечтаний.

— Черт, я, похоже, перестаралась. — заметила вслух Рэйчел, обеспокоено смотря на кровоточащую рану на голове нападающего — падая от ее меткого удара левой руки, он рассек себе голову. — Ангелина, вызывай скорую.

Мадам Рэд быстро вытащила мобильник из кармана штанов и замерла — она ведь не знает адреса. Женщина стала разглядывать пространство вокруг себя, в то время как Рэйчел сняла со своей талии сатиновую ленту, которая придавала ее платью привлекательный вид. Когда ее сестра сбила вызов, уверяясь, что скорая уже спешит к ним, обе женщины связали руки мужчины, которого отключила Мадам Рэд — он, без особо серьезных повреждений мог проснутся слишком быстро и сбежать. Проделывая эту работу они и не заметили, как неподалеку мужчина с широкой ухмылкой на губах бережно поднял забытый уже журнал и отправился прочь, по пути плюнув на спящего неподалеку пса.


	8. Дзета

Помятое полотенце висело одиноко на крючках в ванной, пока Сиэль Фантомхайв присматривался в запотевшем, обтертом рукой, зеркале. Минутой раньше он выводил узоры на нем, но места осталось мало, и он просто все стер рукой. Очень быстро умывание превратилось в спа-сеанс: парень почти уже не мог вспомнить, каково это — беззаботно стоять под гидромассажным душем и ощущать, как теплые струи обволакивают все тело. Выйдя из кабины, Сиэль сделал ревизию по всем доступным полкам (а к тем, к которым у него не было доступа, он все-таки добрался благодаря табуреточке) и стал использовать все находящиеся в них предметы согласно назначению.

В итоге, Фантомхайв остался доволен: чистота и свобода от шерсти были несомненным плюсом этого спа, называемого купанием. Кроме того, ему удалось отыскать даже парикмахерские ножницы, и он мог подстричь слишком длинные, по его мнению, прядки волос. Пока они были мокрыми, не бросалось в глаза то, что сострижены они были «на быструю руку», без никакого намека на форму или конкретный стиль. Парень даже сомневался, ровными ли будут они, но сейчас это не было его заботой.

Он скучал в этой комнате и понимал, что это состояние затянется надолго. На саму мысль о том, что сейчас придется туда выйти и столкнуться с этой тучей шерсти и озорства, а, возможно, и их хозяином, парень целым телом вздрагивал. Не спеша раскладывая тюбики, упаковки и приспособления так, чтобы ему было удобно в следующий раз, он даже смог отвлечь себя от мыслей об этом, но понимание, что эта его, сейчас жестокая реальность, к которой ему придется возвращаться, висела над ним как грозовая туча.

Посмотрев на себя со всех сторон и намазав себя кремом, парень вышел из ванной комнаты. Поначалу, ему казалось, что он не чувствовал запаха кошек, но потом все вернулось. За это время он осмотрелся вокруг и отметил, что Себастьяна нет и только потом он громко чихнул. Какой-то жирный кот возле него принюхавшись к воздуху из ванной тоже чихнул. Фантомхайв тут же закрыл дверь: так чистый воздух сохранится надолго, и у него всегда будет убежище. Да и к тому же, если бы что-то случилось с кошками, Себастьян бы ему устроил цирк — только истинно помешанный на кошках «сильный и независимый мужчина», в простонародии называемый кошатником, может держать столько животных в такой роскошной комнате, не опасаясь за сохранность мебели.

Сиэль сел на стул у стола и стал осматриваться: много кошек сбилось в кучки и спали, только некоторые играли друг с другом или просто смотрели вокруг и все чаще на него же. Сидя на этом стуле, почти сразу у входа в туалет парень заметил еще одну небольшую дверь, которая была так же скрыта от его глаз как дверь в туалет. А что если это еще одна дверь в помещение, где он сможет укрыться от котов? Или кухня, через которую можно будет найти путь к побегу? Сиэль умчался туда как быстро мог, несмотря на препятствия в виде мерно сопящих, теплых комочков шерсти. Он быстро распахнул заветную дверь и издал удивленный стон, напоминающий одновременно удивление и разочарование. Дверь оказалась ничем иным, как шкафом с множеством одежды на разный вкус (было даже розовое платье, что удивительно — его размера). Пусть все мысли о побеге рассыпались в тот же миг, но зато появилась новая возможность — убить время за примеркой всей одежды и выбрать нужную.

Эта задумка быстро превратилась в реальные действия, и парень стал примерять все по очереди, откладывая в одну кучку вещи, которые ему понравились и вещи, абсолютно ненужные ему. Когда его руки в большой коробке с трусами и плавками наткнулись на несколько стринг и черную кожаную секс-броню, глаз Сиэля невольно задергался. И совсем не по поводу извечной аллергии, которая не покидала его ни на миг и заставляла то чихать, то слезится глаза. Но как бы юноша не пытался тянуть как можно дольше, он все равно долго не просидел за этим занятием, даже не устал особо (а видит Бог, он старался, даже примерял все те странные, кожаные веревочки, именуемые бельем).

В итоге, одет в самую обычную одежду, Сиэль закрыл гардеробную, садясь за стол. Скука, казалось бы, стала отдельным существом, завлекающим парня в самое свое естество. Он просто сидел за столом, смотря в стену. Потом он догадался поискать в ящиках стола, но не нашел ничего, так что это занятие было его проклятием на ближайшее время. Именно поэтому, когда пришел Себастьян, он на него не злился, а даже радовался такому повороту событий, но старался не показать по себе этого.

— За время твоего отсутствия чихнул 159 раз, — парень преподнес ему эту информацию с равнодушным выражением лица, на что Себастьян вскинул бровь. Не такого приветствия он ждал от юнца. — Когда я покину общество твоих любимчиков и любимиц?

— И какова причина? Тебя мучает аллергия или есть еще какой-то повод? — Себастьян видел все по парню, но ждал, пока он сам ему это скажет. Но Сиэль упрямо не хотел этого ему говорить и только пожал плечами.

— Я не очень-то и люблю кошек, поэтому и спрашиваю, — юноша окинул презрительным взглядом Себастьяна и тут же отвесил себе мысленно подзатыльник: он явно был с ним слишком резким, если хотел развлечься с его помощью или за его счет. А теперь Сиэль был бы действительно рад любому занятию, лишь бы не сидеть без дела. Кошатник только усмехнулся, давая понять своему пленнику, что его обманчивая резкость и дерзость была раскрыта, а темные, карие глаза внимательно изучали лицо юноши. Кто знает, на сколько бы затянулась их игра «в гляделки», если бы Себастьян не поймал тонкое запястье и не повел мальчишку к выходу.

***

В комнату вошел, ругаясь через телефон, крепкий и высокий брюнет, взглянув на хозяина кабинета одним взглядом. Немного смешанный, он сбросил вызов, смотря на школьного друга, который явно весь выбился из сил: за некогда энергичным и жизнерадостным, даже немного ребяческим Винсентом остался только призрак — вечно серьезный, бледный и даже немного похудевший. Дитрих вздохнул: он себя диетами изводил, чтобы вернутся к своей былой форме, а тут этот ходящий «быстрый метаболизм» буквально угасал на глазах. Все-таки горе убивает, равно как любовь.

Винсент, даже не смотря на него, почувствовал этот сочувствующий взгляд. Он не понимал их всех, неужели, они заранее похоронили их сына? Тогда зачем помогают в поисках, прилагая все силы? Жалость? Долг? Винсента тошнило от мнения своего свояка Алекса. «Винсент, ты себя убиваешь». Конечно, говорил он это с заботой, но думая, что Винсент принял без сына аскетичный способ жизни, он ошибался — в самом деле, он просто прикладывал все свои силы, не жалея себя, на поиски. Мужчина знал, что отыщет своего разбойника, даже если придется перерыть все криминальное подполье, что он и делал сейчас. Поднося глаза и окидывая взглядом вошедшего мужчину, он подождал, когда он сядет на стул напротив, и только потом швырнул в дверь вазу.

— Ты дверь приоткрытой оставил. — Дитрих на такое поведение своего друга отреагировал только вскинутыми бровями, будто говоря «я так и знал». В ненавязчивом молчании он смотрел на Винсента, а потом, поставив на стол папки с документами, начал говорить.

— Так как ты и просил, я добыл информацию насчет поручения Королевы, а здесь, — Дитрих придвинул ему папку, за которую мужчина тут же ухватился с интересом, догадавшись, что там внутри, — вся информация касательно Сиэля в Европейском Союзе. Польшу подключили еще к поискам в Беларуси и Украине, здесь подробные отчеты от работников. Пока что все засекречено, и мы пробили только по базам, объявлять народу не спешим, так как точно найдутся личности желающее пошутить, — Винсент кивнул, читая листок за листком. Работа его верного немецкого пса как всегда была безупречная, было не к чему придраться. Но это не означало, что его ждут хорошие вести — нигде не было замечено присутствия мальчика.

— Да, прекрасно понимаю, особенно после недавних событий, — Винсент безжизненно посмотрел на немца, замечая, что тот совсем не в курсе прошедшего. — Неделю назад на Рэйчел и Ангелину напали какие-то отпрыски. Это были обычные воришки, один попал в реанимацию, но как только народ узнает о Сиэле, тут же найдутся «ласковые доброжелатели», желающие нажиться. Очень хорошо, что ты так сделал, — Фантомхайв не сдержался от похвалы, грустно и тяжело вздохнув.

Но Винсент знал, где-то его сын находится, кто-то его спрятал, да так надежно, что даже гвардия Благородных Дьяволов не может его отыскать. Будто следя за мыслями Винсента, Дитрих сказал свои мысли вслух:

— Чертовщина какая… Малой Фантомхайв просто пропал, будто по мановению волшебной палочки… — бумаги выпали из рук Винсента, его глаза обратились к другу, будто немец только что сказал ему, что на следующий гей-парад он оправится в платье волшебной феечки. Наградив себя громким фейспалмом, мужчина развернулся к окну.

— Естественно, как я не подумал об этом в первую очередь, Диди! — возбужденный румянец, блеск маньяка в глазах заставил наблюдающего за этим Дитриха вздрогнуть, будто его ударило током. Он даже боялся подумать, что могло привести его друга в такое состояние, но вопреки всему он уже догадался. — Гробовщик в этом деле просто наша последняя надежда! Я просто не подумал о нем, ведь у нас и трупа-то не было!

Немец тихо чертыхнулся — ненавидел он этого типа. Его яркая и широкая улыбка заставляла все внутри переворачиваться от понимания, как фривольно ведет себя этот мужчина. Наблюдая за восторженным лицом, своего друга его терзали противоречивые чувства: и радость, что видит прежнего Винсента, эгоистичного, зацикленного на цели и активного, но с другой стороны, веяло холодом от понимания, что такие чувства вызвали в нем одни мысли о визите к загадочному сумасшедшему.

— Да, похоже ты и забыл о своем Себастьяне… — буркнул просто так немец, но чуткий слух Винсента не мог не уловить подобного тона.

— Я не виноват, что полиция требовала от меня «законного утилизирования остатков», — ядовито бросил Винсент, но тут же перестал злится, радостно присев на колени друга и обняв за шею. — Разве ты не понимаешь, что он поможет нам? Он ведь не просто человек, — последнее слово Винсент шепнул на ухо своему «слуге» и с хихиканьем упорхнул к своему столу, прежде чем Дитрих успел отреагировать. Вот вечно этот заноза бросает такие намеки, немец даже чувствовал себя совсем не понимающим его игры, но одновременно заинтригован ею, ведь каждый раз, стоит им сблизиться немного ближе, чем это дозволено на публике, чтобы не было оснований к никаким подозрениям, как Винсент тут же сводит все на нет, рассказывая о своих подвигах в постели с Рэйчел, либо тупые шутки о супружеских парах. И ведь уходил от темы, зараза, улыбаясь с таким видом, будто все прекрасно понимал. Понимал и наслаждался этим явлением. И вот теперь, когда этот вихрь, называемый пафосно главой семейства поправлял воротник и вытаскивал из выдвижного ящика стола пистолет, показывая свою готовность к дороге, немец встал и направился за ним.

— Итак, кто за рулем? — Дитрих быстро двигался уже знакомым путем к гаражу. Иногда у него складывалось впечатление, что дом Фантомхайвов ему известен лучше, чем свой собственный. Неудивительно, его имущество было сравнительно больше, но сам факт немного злил немца. Злил настолько, чтобы охотнее приезжать каждый раз к Винсенту и показывать ему свое недовольство лично. Услышав его вопрос, Винсент засмеялся, поднося свой изящный палец вверх в жесте, будто он пытается отчитывать своего друга.

— Правильнее будет спросить «какой мы автомобиль берем», — громко сказал Винсент, звеня красными ключами.

— Берешь Феррари Ангелины? — Дитрих был бы вне себя от злости, если бы не был так удивлен. — Ты же нас поубиваешь.

— Неправда. Я хороший водитель, мне это на днях сказали, — Винсент наигранно-обижено сказал это, не забыв в завершение показать язык.

— И кто же это? Работник в морге или продавец гробов? — шутливо подколов, немец направился за мужчиной к направлению к красному транспорту передвижения. Было в Винсенте то, что заставляло немца возвращаться к нему вновь и вновь, в ссоре они или нет, ненавидит он его или восхищается. Ради этого стоило сидеть на диетах и лишний раз отказывать себе в прелестях немецкой кухни. Ведь только Винсент умел растопить лед и расшевелить в нем все живое, заставляя кровь нестись по венам так же быстро, как будут нестись сейчас они в пути к лавке Гробовщика.

***

Когда они отдалялись от комнаты с кошками, парень отметил, что под черным плащом мужчины находилась вполне такая обычная одежда. Сиэль вырвал свою руку из захвата ладони с черными ногтями, но следовал за мужчиной. Юноша понял, что единственное, что заполняет всю его суть, это любопытство к занятию, которое ему придумал Себастьян. Не раз он уже сталкивался с мнением, что любопытство это первая ступенька к аду, но теперь он чувствовал, что это правда — никто не знает, что придет на ум этому человеку, и чем он захочет его развлечь. Но убегать он не спешил, пока его любопытство не будет удовлетворено.

По мере отдаления от комнаты, в которой Сиэль жил, он отметил, что факелы появлялись все реже, а лампы — чаще, каменной пол сменялся плиткой, а стены становились более сухие, не было на них подвальной влажности. Видимо, они поднимались вверх, хотя этого совсем не чувствовалось. Сиэль уже думал, куда его может вести этот мужчина. Почему-то первой мыслей стала какая-то домашняя библиотека или, может, зал с большим кинотеатром. Ведь пусть и Сиэль был похищен, но тем не менее к нему относились нормально, по крайней мере не избивали и давали есть очень даже вкусную пищу, а не похлебку, которая бы только насыщала, не давая вкусового удовлетворения.

Открылась большая массивная дверь, видимо автоматически. Перед ними показался еще один коридор, весь сделанный в изысканном и даже немного старинном стиле, но тем не менее приятно было в нем находится. Себастьян снял с себя плащ и кинул на вешалку, находящуюся в том же коридоре, оборачиваясь будто случайно назад и смотря на своего пленника. Дверь тут же захлопнулась с тихим скрипом, и в темных, карих глазах появилась усмешка. Пройдя еще несколько метров, Сиэль увидел еще одну дверь и тихо вздохнул, раздраженно возведя глаза к потолку. Естественно, это было лучше, чем сидеть в комнате, хотя бы потому что Сиэль мог вздохнуть полной грудью без страха, что сейчас наступит марафон чиханья, но все же ему уже становилось скучно.

Когда Себастьян с улыбкой распахнул обеими руками массивные двери, Сиэль онемел — он ожидал чего угодно, но не того, что увидел. Стол, на глаз длиной в 10 метров был заставлен различной едой, которую он только мог себе представить. Даже на различных банкетах и настоящих королевских балах он не видел такой роскоши, что несомненно не могло оставить такого гурмана как Сиэль равнодушным.

— Я не съем этого всего с тобой на двоих… — Сиэль сказал это на выдохе, и от одной подобной мысли его колени подкосились. Мужчина одарил его смешком.

— Конечно, я это знаю, — мужчина в небрежном жесте придвинул ладонь к подбородку, делая вид, что задумался о чем-то. — Я задавался вопросом, что ты любишь, но не мог сделать выводы по тому, что ты съел несколькими часами раньше. Твой голод достиг тогда отметки «съем все, что выглядит съедобно», — Себастьян хихикнул, подведя Сиэля к столу и указывая ему на одинокую тарелку на крае стола.

— А ты не будешь есть? — Сиэль вскинул бровь, смотря на него.

— Нет, я буду тебя ждать там, — похититель указал на аккуратный столик неподалеку, с двумя стульями: одним роскошным, с красиво исписанной спинкой и другим, простеньким и обычным. Он направился туда и сел за красивый стул, не оставляя парню выбора на будущее. Сиэлю от такого сделалось немного грустно и досадно, но он держал себя в руках. Но на явное недовольство на своем лице он себе, конечно же, позволил. Себастьян вновь отозвался, в зале было тихо, и Сиэль его прекрасно слышал. — Бери все, что тебе понравится. Конечно, не без помощи моего ассистента. Джокер! — он хлопнул ладошами и из соседних дверей, не тех которыми пришли они, зашел рыжеволосый парень, одет как шут и с единственным элементом грима — голубой капелькой под глазом, по всему видимому, имитирующем слезу. — Джокер будет все тебе подавать, ты только скажи. Я прав, Джокер?

— Да, Господин, — усталым, тихим и приятным голосом сказал парень, подходя к огромному столу. — Чего желаете, Сиэль?

— Запеканку со шпинатом… — немного запоздало, но уверенно сказал Сиэль, ведь то, что ему кто-то служит, было для него почти что натуральным — так велось в его семье с тех времен, которые он может вспомнить. Парень подал ему желаемое блюдо, и Сиэль выдал еще несколько приказов, чувствуя себя в своей тарелке. Насытившись, парень поднялся и направился к столику Себастьяна. Некоторое время они просто молчали, смотря на себя внимательно, потом мужчина, не отрывая взгляда от юноши, щелкнул пальцами:

— Джокер, чая нашему гостю. Поживее, — парень сразу удалился, оставляя обоих в полном одиночестве. Сиэль смотрел на своего похитителя с раздражением, но и с вызовом. — Кажется, ты хотел меня спросить о чем-то, не так ли? — Начал Себастьян, от чего юноша нахмурился.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — Парень стал раздумывать и быстро понял: он ведь желал узнать день или ночь сейчас, какой месяц, день… Хотел, но ни разу не озвучивал свое желание. — Откуда ты узнал? — юноша напрягся, а брюнет, замечая это, тихо засмеялся и швырнул на стол журнал. На первый взгляд обычная пресса, но когда Сиэль присмотрелся к обложке, то в одной из скромных рамочек увидел свое фото. Журнал молниеносно оказался в руках юноши, жадно изучая каждую строчку. Прочитав артикул, касательно своего «загадочного исчезновения», Сиэль посмотрел на дату — прошло всего лишь три недели от дня, в котором он пропал… Время определенно потеряло для парня свое значения, даже появись он сейчас у себя дома, он не будет прежним собой — его жизнь была прожита на несколько лет вперед в мгновении ока — трех жалких недель. В юноше возрастала злость на эту ситуацию и поставленный чай перед его носом стал последней каплей.

— Ты собираешься пудрить мне мозги и быть добреньким в моих глазах?! Черта с два! — ярость сменилась громким, заливистым смехом, заставившим Джокера удивленно отпрянуть от стола еще на метр, а Себастьяна вскинуть бровь. — Мои родители вытащат меня из-под земли, ублюдок, тебе нет на что надеяться! — Сиэль развел руки в стороны, опять злясь. — Ты кем себя вообще возомнил?!

Брюнет поднялся, смотря в пол и приближаясь к юноше. Джокер, смотря на эту походку, поспешно сбежал, а Сиэль недоумевающе посмотрел ему в след. Потом, отмечая, что в комнате становится постепенно темнее, Сиэль осматривается вокруг — лампы вовсе не перестали гореть, наоборот, они давали такое же яркое свечение- но вокруг него и хозяина замка сгущалась тень, как будто плотный, черный и безвонный дым окутывающий их. Парень посмотрел в глаза Себастьяну, замечая, как они становятся все ярче, краснее, привлекательнее в этой темноте и холоде. Сиэль сделал шаг назад, наступая на что-то странное, и, проверив, что это, тут же похолодел внутри: черные, огромные перья ниспадали будто ниоткуда на зеленый ковер. В следующую секунду Себастьян повалил его спиной на стол, сжимая ладонью нежную шею. Тарелки и чашки попадали на землю с неприятным звяканьем. Сиэль чувствовал длинные когти, неприятно впивающиеся, которых еще несколько минут назад и в помине не было. Мужчина заставил его смотреть себе в глаза и с огромным удовольствием, легко читаемом на лице и широкой ухмылкой, не скрывающей животных, острых клыков, сказал:

— Кем я себя возомнил? Я — Себастьян Михаэлис, Я — **Демон**. — Одно черное пушистое перышко упало вниз под звуки громкого смеха и истошного вопля, приземляясь на голубую, надетую парнем рубашку.


	9. Эта

Кровавые отметины непривычно жутко смотрелись на утонченной, нежной шее Сиэля. Уже несколько часов он сидит запертым в ванной комнате. Его терзала боль: душевная, которая каждую секунду подпитывалась страхом, физическая — от неглубоких царапин, которые неприятно щипали. Но еще больше его терзала обида. Обида даже на то, что слезы, очертив подбородок скатывались на шею, тем самым добавляя еще боли, но в этом уже мужчину парень обвинить не мог.

Но, если задумавшись, то чья вина была, что он сейчас сидел в ванной, в углу, не в состоянии даже лишний раз моргнуть от шока? Была ли это вина Сиэля, потому что он спровоцировал своего похитителя на такие действия? Или, может, это была только и исключительно вина Себастьяна, посмевшего все-таки поднять на него руку?

Сиэль не знал ответа и изводился этим, анализируя активно все себе в уме, на деле же он напоминал затравленного мышонка, в каждый миг ожидающего удара. Юноша поверить не мог, что-то, что происходит сейчас — реально. Как каждый простой ребенок Сиэль представлял себе, что демоны существуют и посмеиваются над людьми своим, как ему казалось, искаженным смехом, но и предположить не мог, что предстанет лицом к лицу с представителем ада. Все также не меняя выражения лица, юноша засмеялся, что несомненно выглядело жутко — теперь он бы с радостью доказал кое-что тетушке Ангелине, считающей ад всего лишь вымыслом церкви, с целью призвать к себе больше прихожан под угрозой строгого наказания.

Фантомхайв хотел заставить себя подняться, но с каждой попыткой некий ступор, и противоречивое чувство отторжения реальности не позволяло ему на это. Опять слезы, а вместе с ними невыносимое бессилие, заставляющее сжимать зубы и кулаки от обиды. И где-то глубоко, на самом дне сердца, пылало что-то большее, чем детская обида. Гордость. А вместе с ней, будто отравляющие электричество импульсы по всему телу — злость, ярость. «Никто не посмеет втоптать меня в грязь», — мысленно сказал себе Сиэль и открыл глаза, в которых не было ничего, кроме решительности. Если он себе поставил цель показать этой нежити, что его сломать не так просто, то он несомненно ее достигнет.

На незначительно дрожащих ногах парень поднялся, доставая аптечку. Не спеша, со спокойным, даже немного надменным выражением лица он стал обрабатывать свои раны. Войдя во вкус, Сиэль с каждым разом двигался увереннее, расчетливее. Раны на шее и руках, неприятно щипались при контакте со спиртом, но парень продолжал методично обрабатывать увечья.

Остановившись на секунду и оценивая свой внешний вид, Сиэль пришел к выводу, что ему и вовсе стоит принять душ — весь левый бок был липким от пролитого чая, принесенного Джокером. Уже раздеваясь, юноша отметил еще один занимательный факт — не так уж сильно он и пострадал. «Так что совсем нет смысла распускать нюни», — мысленно проговорил себе Фантомхайв, не смея говорить вслух. Его бы точно услышали. Чувство того, что за ним наблюдают, смущало парня, и эта наигранная уверенность, будто желание доказать кому-то что-то, грозилась исчезнуть, как роса на солнце. Столь противоречивые эмоции терзали его впервые, обескураживая.

Искупавшись вдоволь, Сиэль вышел из душа, смотря на свои порезы. После водных процедур они не смотрелись хорошо, поэтому Фантомхайв принял решение забинтовать все, дабы перестраховаться и не допустить заражения. Меньше всего ему хотелось потом возится с ними. Одеваясь в халат, Сиэль закинул на голову еще и мягкий капюшон, сразу направляясь к шкафу. Возможно, именно поэтому он и не заметил Себастьяна, вальяжно развалившегося на кровати.

Демон с ухмылкой наблюдал за тем, как скинувший халат парень начал переодеваться, оценивая влажное после купания тело. Будто чувствуя на себе взгляд, Сиэль взглянул немного влево и заметил темный силуэт. С тихим окликом неожиданности юноша подскочил и прикрыл свои причинные места одеждой, которую он как раз взял в руку.

— Какой же ты беспардонный! Мне уже даже спокойно переодеться нельзя?! — Сиэль крикнул со злостью, залившись румянцем и устремил свой взгляд прямо на мужчину.

— Что хочу, то и делаю. А если тебе что-то не нравится — спрячься, — демон медленно сказал тоном, не принимающим возражений, и с удовольствием ухмыльнулся, смотря, как юноша быстро юркнул в гардеробную. Демону льстило, что подросток уже инстинктивно ему подчиняется. Подождав еще пару минут, перед Себастьяном появился — облаченный в узкие джинсы, белую водолазку и черный пиджак — недовольный Сиэль со скрещенными на груди руками. Мужчина просто молча смотрел на своего пленника, замечая, как ему это не нравится — юноша чуть ли не пыхтел от злости. Весь его грозный вид вскоре был разбит в пух и прах после тихого, милого чиханья. Себастьян не преминул возможности ухмыльнуться, смотря на готового разразиться в гневной тираде Сиэля.

— Ну и зачем ты пришел сюда? Посмотреть на эффекты своей работы? На, смотри! — парень сначала указал на красные от аллергической реакции глаза, а потом спустил ворот водолазки, показывая бинты. Ухмылка демона стала шире. — Доволен? Спешу огорчить, этого мало, чтобы меня сломать, — парень сказал это, отводя взгляд, и все нутро демона ликовало — душа Сиэля уже была сломлена и унижена, но так рьяно сопротивлялась. И он желал испытать его еще больше. Открыть ему глаза на свою слабость, осведомить об этом и тем самым подчинить вполне сознательно для юнца. Для себя Себастьян решил все — вскоре перед своим пленником он поставит очередное испытание. А сейчас у него была другая цель.

— Что ж ты говоришь такое? Разве я бы мог так гнусно повести себя со своим гостем? — Себастьян грациозно поднялся с кровати, заставляя Сиэля не сводить взгляда с его тела, одновременно восхищаясь его пластичностью, но и боясь, понимая, что за этим телом прячется зло. — К тому же, думаю, смогу тебе предложить королевские условия проживания. Зачем же так сопротивляться? — Себастьян сверкнул алыми глазами, облизав губы.

— К чему весь этот фарс? Я же вижу, что тебе просто нравится меня мучить… — Сиэль хотел добавить «ты, садистический ублюдок», но в последней секунде сдержался. Демон мысленно усмехнулся, от его взгляда не ускользнула эта заминка.

— Хочешь сказать, это я здесь играю и ломаю комедию? — в мгновение ока демон оказался в непосредственной близости от парня и стал быстро шептать в ухо. — Ты спешишь обливать меня грязью, обзывая в самый различный способ, но посмотри на себя… — Себастьян, еле касаясь, взял одну прядь Сиэля и стал наматывать ее на палец. — Ты так возмутился, увидев статью о себе в газете, но подумал ли ты хотя бы раз о своей семье после похищения? Заскучал ли хоть бы на секунду, заволновался? — глаза Сиэля округлились, зубы рефлекторно сжались от понимания, что его похититель прав. — Ты настолько избалован и эгоистичен, что сам походишь на монстра. Лучше прежде, чем дерзить мне, посмотри на себя и признайся себе сам, есть ли у тебя на это право. — Михаэлис исчез, оставляя за собой клубы черного дыма, так напоминающего Сиэлю каплю чернил в стакане с водой.

***

Старая, с трещинами дверь открылась с громким скрипом, заставляя несколько пауков испуганно пуститься наутек вдоль нитки паутинки. Двое мужчин стояли на пороге, освещаемые светом пасмурного Лондона, совершенно не в состоянии разглядеть что-то в темноте. Винсент уверенно вошел в помещение, сразу за ним и Дитрих. Заперев за собой дверь, он осматривался, постепенно привыкая глазами к мраку вокруг. Дитрих повел носом, отмечая в воздухе запах формалина. Вскоре из мрака вышел обладатель похоронной лавки. Длинная челка заслоняла половину лица, но все же длинный шрам, уже такой привычный для мужчин, был замечен, по крайней мере, его короткий отрезок. По обыкновению, глаз Гробовщика нельзя было рассмотреть за густой чёлкой, но улыбка была так широка, будто должна была компенсировать осложненное восприятие эмоций мужчины Винсентом и Дитрихом. Длинный рукав балахона на правой руке закатили, обнажая аккуратную, худенькую руку, измазанную в крови. Гробовщик незначительно склонил голову в бок.

— Неужели неудержимые Благородные Дьяволы Ее Величества пожаловали в мою лавку? Я думал, что мы встретимся как обычно, на бильярде, в поместье Фантомхайв, — нотки удивления никак не сказались на выражении лица хозяина лавки, где застыла полувежливая улыбка. — С чем же вы пожаловали в мои скромные владения? — Гробовщик сел на гроб, указывая своим гостям на соседний, почти ничем не отличающуюся от других. Винсент сразу сел, наклонившись к седовласому очень близко.

— Ты ведь слышал о пропажах детей? Наш Сиэль тоже пропал. Это дело затянулось намного дольше, чем обычно, и я задумываюсь над этим. Что-то нехорошо пахнет это дело, и трупный запах здесь ни при чем, — Быстро протараторил Винсент, будто за несколько минут его способность говорить должна была пропасть. Гробовщик понимающе улыбнулся, отходя к столу неподалеку.

— Печетесь о своем чаде, Мистер Фантомхайв? Как это по-человечески… — он взял в руки череп из полки неподалеку и задумчиво посмотрел на него. — Всю жизнь гонитесь за идеалами, лелеете семью и содержите их, но уверены ли Вы в завтрашнем дне? Нету наследника — неспокойная старость, я прав? — Гробовщик опять улыбнулся, но уже более ядовито и издевательски. — А что если настигнет Вас бунт, и все, что Вы растили и лелеяли, обернется против Вас, что же предпримите? — Винсент не ответил на это, сохраняя непроницаемое выражение лица, будто разыгрывая важную партию покера, стараясь умело применить блеф. А вот его товарищ не смог показать такой выдержки.

— Дети похищены, понимаешь? Перестань нести чушь и скажи нам, что знаешь, — Дитрих сказал это нетерпеливо и несдержанно. Ударь он кулаком о крышку гроба, создалось бы впечатление, что даже малость агрессивно. Гробовщик замер, улыбка немного ослабла, оставляя по себе след заинтересованной усмешки. Дитриха это невероятно злило, и горячая кровь грозилась применить в действие свои кулаки, но Винсент предостерегающе поднял ладонь, даже не смотря на свою «тень». Он знал прекрасно, какие между ними складываются сложные отношения, и всегда брал на себя роль ингибитора, предотвращая сложные ситуации. Иногда он прямо-таки поражался, что его друг может выжать из себя так много эмоций по отношению к непростому патологоанатому.

— Мой друг прав, Гробовщик, давай перейдем к сути. Есть ли у тебя какая-то информация? — Винсент одарил его одной из своих улыбок, но глаза остались холодно-изучающими.

— Трупы детей, которые находятся в розыске, ко мне не поступали, — мужчина быстро, даже поспешно поднялся, говоря это серьезным тоном, как будто выученные слова. Он поставил человеческие останки на полку выше, чем они находились, и стал что-то искать в шкафу, будто нарочно не поворачиваясь к ним. Дитрих обижено смотрел на его действия краем глаза, оставляя свои комментарии при себе, а Фантомхайв почесал мизинцем щеку возле родинки, будто пытаясь сдержать смех.

— То есть помочь нам в похищении моего сына ты не в состоянии? — будто пытаясь взять «на слабо» насмешливо бросил Винсент.

— Обижаете, — седовласый быстрым шагом подошел к Винсенту хитро улыбаясь, так как заметил явную манипуляцию со стороны мужчины и, садясь на свое прежнее место, наклоняясь так близко, почти соприкоснулся лбом с богачом, который, кстати, не отстранился ни на дюйм. Пытливые, карие глаза встретились с неестественно зелеными, в тысячный раз рассказывая о секрете своего происхождения. — Есть у меня одна догадка, и один человек, который может нас убедить в ее правдивости, или же обратно — в ложности.

***

Ровно три квартала дальше лавки Гробовщика, которая поражала многих сохраненным Викторианским стилем не только в архитектуре, сидел блондин за своим рабочим столом, заполняя бумаги о поставках. Он проклинал такую работу и уже миллионный раз говорил себе, что наймет кого-то для этого, но всегда то времени не было, то надежных людей, способных как следует заняться его «сокровищами». Он взглянул на часы и с облегчением и чистой душой отложил бумаги обратно в стол — приближался обеденный перерыв. Хозяин заведения обвел взглядом свой магазин и вздохнул, будто испытывая эстетическое удовольствие: пистолеты, револьверы, метательные ножи и его любимая полка — импорт из Америки. Бардрой гордился своим магазином, пусть он и не был знаменит во всем Лондоне — средств хватало ровно на оплату помещения, импорта, и даже оставалось немного денег на содержание.

Его работа была сама по себе работой мечты — он мог заниматься тем, что любил, и что привлекало его со времен студенческих годов. То, что он сам себе был хозяином, невообразимо ему нравилось, и был в этом еще один плюс — он мог свободно и не скрываясь заниматься своим дополнительным источником заработка, что являлось заодно и очередным хобби в жизни голубоглазого.

Магические обряды. Гороскопы, которые очень выгодно продавались в современные газеты. И, пожалуй, самое главное и притягивающее для мужчины — демонология и экзорцизмы. Губы мужчины изогнулись в ухмылке — обычно, он не сталкивался ни с какими созданиями, серьезнее всякой мелкой заразы, но люди, которые были свидетелями этого, смотрели на него, как на звезду Голливуда. Его тогда воспринимали серьезно, что было так важно для начинающего мага. Пусть его и считали за ясновидящего, но будущего Бард не знал, поэтому как только за окном мелькнул темный силуэт в странной шляпе, мужчина напрягся, смотря на своих посетителей.

— Здравствуй, уважаемый Шеф-Повар. — Гробовщик знал о началах карьеры Бардроя в МакДональдсе и вечно напоминал ему об его «авансе, которого могли добиться лишь избранные», как тогда хвалился парень, недавно приехавший в Лондон. И совсем неважно, что за неделю его выкинули с работы за слишком пережаренные котлеты. Гробовщик продолжал хвалить его за это, будто напрочь не замечая настоящего прогресса Барда, что невероятно злило последнего.

Хозяин магазина удивлённо посмотрел на посетителей — редко, когда его друг, который открыл в нем окультистический талант, не мог с чем-либо не справиться, ха, это было впервые. Бард был заинтригован не на шутку. Он поднялся и посмотрел на двоих его спутников и вскинул бровь — они были ему знакомы, но он ни за что не мог вспомнить откуда. Посмотрев на родинку одного из них, а потом плавно посмотрев в его глаза, он будто сам себе подтвердил: знал его он точно, но только по фотографии, никогда не в живую. Очень возможно, что он был на обложке одного из журналов, в котором были его гороскопы.

— Здравствуй, Гробовщик. Что, клиентов так мало, что решил прикупить у меня что-то и пройтись по Лондону на «милую» прогулку? — мужчина подошел и подал руку для пожатий сначала своему другу, потом другим, попутно представляясь. — Зовите меня просто Бард.

— Очень приятно, меня зовут Винсент Фантомхайв, а тот бука рядом — мой друг, Дитрих фон Рейхенберг. — брюнет представился за себя и своего друга, который не был расположен любезничать. На минуту повисла неловкая тишина: мужчины не знали, что спрашивать друг у друга, а Гробовщик, который единственный знал цель их визита, молчал с улыбкой на губах.

— И с чем вы пожаловали ко мне? — Бард посмотрел на Гробовщика, который только после краткого толчка локтем от Винсента коротко захихикал и отозвался.

— Ну не за ружьем же мы пожаловали к тебе, — шаткой походкой седовласый направился к столу, на который сам сел, закидывая ногу на ногу. — Нужно нам помощь по твоему профилю, указанному тебе звездами, — Загадочно для гостей и абсолютно ясно для Барда, произнес Гробовщик, с удовольствием смотря на пытающееся вникнуть лица Дитриха и Винсента. — Только вот придется не изгонять, а наведаться к одному очень влиятельному мужчине, — мужчина перевел взгляд на Барда, теперь наслаждаясь его непониманием. Из его рта аж сигарета выпала, которую он собирался закурить.

— К-как это? Я же еще никогда этого не делал, — Бард хотел было поспорить, но палец с длинным черным ногтем прижался к его губам.

— Я знаю, но это тот случай, когда нам нужно будет вмешаться, — блондин отшатнулся от него и закурил новую сигарету, случайно потоптавшись по выпавшей.

— Гробовщик, но я не знаю, сможем ли мы попасть, — сомнения все еще терзали Барда, это был тот редкий случай, когда можно было применить пресловутое «Сделай или Умри». Самое худшее было понимание, что если его учитель принял такое решение, то Бардрой ни за что не сможет ему отказать.

— Сохраняй спокойствие. По нашей стороне есть сила узлов крови, — первая более-менее ясна из загадочных фраз в этом диалоге заставила Винсента нахмурится. Тогда он и не догадывался, что услышит мгновением позже, и что будет означать это окончательное смирение со всеми неконвенциональными методами, которыми пользовался Гробовщик. Сам же седовласый тихо захихикал, вырисовывая пальцем круг в воздухе: — Если я хорошо все помню, нам придется ждать, когда в зените окажется кружочек полной луны.


	10. Тета

**Месяц тому назад**

Большие, могучие тучи заслоняли небо, скрывая яркие созвездия и умирающие одиноко кометы. Она знала, что этот день и эта ночь наступят, знала это раньше, чем по телевидению объявили об этом, но так же точно знала, что увидеть этого она не пожелает даже за огромную награду, ведь это будет обозначать её крах. Конец спокойной жизни в забытой Богом деревне и редких поездках в большой город в гости к двуличной тетке Хильде. Будь ее воля — эта женщина забыла бы о ней и не мучила. Чувствуя, что сон не идет совсем, девушка поднялась и распахнула широко окно. Деревня, которая распростерлась под окнами её дома, была несомненно её деревней. Это было её место под солнцем и берегом для её якоря-души, место, где её принимают такой, какой она является. Умелая шептунья. Молоденькая, «зеленая» ведьма. Зиглинде Салливан. На подоконнике окна, от которого только что отошла девушка, размышляя о своей роли в этом маленьком и узком обществе, танцевали мелкие камушки и песок, поддуваемые резко сорвавшимся воздухом. Девушка не обращала на это никакого внимания, не отрывая взгляда от своего стола, на котором валялись различные книги, бумажки, карандаши и старинное колье. Его-то и барышня подхватила и ловко застегнула на шее, услышав добавленные к шелесту ветра тихое постукивание лакированных ботинок от известного бренда. Внимательные зеленые глаза повернулись в сторону чужака.

— Тебя никто здесь не желает видеть, — медленно и малость лениво сказала ведьма, поворачиваясь к креслу за платьем. Краем глаза девушка увидела стройный и высокий силуэт во фраке.

— Знаю… — не менее лениво протянул приятный мужской голос. Алые глаза отражали в узком, змеином зрачке, как девушка поверх ночной рубашки одевает зелено-черное платье. — И тем не менее мы оба знаем исход этого… Разговора, — демон посмотрел на Зиглинде от верхушки головы до пяток, мистически улыбаясь. Ведьма слегка дрожащими руками одевала кружевные перчатки.

— Оба знаем, — девушка кивнула, шатко приближаясь к дьяволу, пряча страх за уверенностью. В насыщенных, изумрудных глазах барышни плескался страх, но уверенно протянутая рука в перчатке была гораздо красноречивее всех подсознательных жестов.

_И придет день, когда чудовище уведет невинную одним движением руки_

***

— Какой же засранец! — Сиэль проклинал Михаэлиса, не скрываясь и говоря во весь голос. Демон угадал не только его желание узнать время и день, в котором протекает их проживание, но и охоту разбавить скуку. Себастьян постарался на славу: кроме альбома и впечатляющего количества карандашей, ручек и прочих канцелярских принадлежностей появились игрушки для котов. Именно появились.

Несколько секунд после исчезновения дымка — который Сиэль мысленно называл хозяином замка — буквально будто из потолка свалились «подарки». Если при одном взгляде на бумагу и ручки Сиэль возликовал, то игрушки оставили его равнодушным. До поры, до времени. Как только пушистые жители поняли, какое счастье на них «свалилось», то будто взбесившиеся кинулись на них. Парень долго не мог понять в чем дело, пока не заметил, что в одной из погремушек, разломленной острыми, как бритва, зубами белой, особо активной кошки, была кошачья мятка.

Итог был один — коты носились по комнате как полоумные. Прыгали друг на друга, нападали с комода и стола, кусались и невообразимо громко мяукали. Это было как дурдом. Фантомхайв сидел на своей импровизированной кровати и, крепко держась за голову, качался взад-вперед — пыль и шерсть наполняли воздух вплоть до потолка, что было для него жестоким испытанием.

Превозмогая себя, Сиэль поднялся с намерением спрятаться в ванной, но не сделал он и двух шагов, как одна из самок, позабыв о своих молодых котятах, грозно на него зашипела. Ему сразу припомнилась «Адская кошка» Стивена Кинга, и парень разочаровано в очередной раз объявил капитуляцию. Кто его знает, может коты этого демона тоже не совсем простые животные? И пусть они и ели обычную пищу, но сомнения оставались. Обреченно вздохнув, парень опять сел, укрываясь пледом и утирая слезы от аллергии.

— И ведь все равно не оставил часов, зараза, — осмелев от возмущения, парень сказал вслух, недовольно насупившись.

***

Уже который день Бард сидел запертый в кладовке своего магазина по своему же желанию. Мистер Фантомхайв сначала старался быть невозмутимым, услышав о том, какой ритуал с Гробовщиком они собираются провести, но когда явью стало то, что на ближайшее новолуние придется ждать три недели и что потребуется «человек чист сердцем», то есть тот, по вине которого никто ранее не умер, и неважно, случайное ли убийство, посредственное или непосредственное, Винсент явно вышел из себя. В его ближайшем окружении таким человеком была только его сестра и племянница.

Фантомхайв рассуждал тогда вслух, видимо, под влиянием эмоций, так что Бард теперь тоже был в курсе их непростой семейной ситуации. Он сразу отверг идею, чтобы попросить племянницу, и маг его понимал — десятилетняя девочка не смогла бы быть подходящей кандидатурой к такой задаче, если богач хотел бы сохранить спокойствие ее рассудка на будущую жизнь. Выхода осталось просить у Миссис Мидлфорд, которая была известна Барду. Она судила его друга, который отматывает срок за продажу наркотиков. Сначала он думал, что эта красотка просто очень профессиональна, и поэтому от нее так веяло холодом, но после рассказов брюнета Бард засомневался, что мог бы когда-то встретить ее в баре и даже более того заговорить с ней в свободной манере, не боясь быть осужденным или раскритикованным.

Ему и самому не хотелось с ней сотрудничать, но сейчас он чувствовал себя полностью и целиком марионеткой Гробовщика, который, кстати, очень гаденько и громко смеялся, смотря, как мужчины, шокированные и убитые тем, какой разговор им предстоит провести с Судьей, выходили из его магазина. О, Бард ни секунды не сомневался в том, что Миссис Мидфорд — очень рациональная и не склонная верить в такие вещи женщина, поэтому он искренне сочувствовал им, чувствуя мороз по коже от самого воспоминания звука молотка, ударившего с большой силой той самой холеной рукой хрупкой на вид блондинки.

Тряхнув блондинистыми, не слишком длинными волосами, и отгоняя воспоминание, мужчина обратно вернулся к своему прошлому занятию, а именно — исследованию своей древней книги, приобретенной в антиквариате служащей для помощи белым магам. Увы, об этом только уверяла обложка, множество заклинаний служили для призваний и заговоров, а некоторые и вовсе были популярными среди сатанистов. Парню то и дело приходилось сверять полезные тексты с Библией, чтобы случайно не созвать еще больше горя на себя.

Как заключаются контракты мужчина прекрасно знал, но знал тоже одно самое важное правило — как бы ты не старался перехитрить сатану, тебя все равно обведут вокруг пальца и высосут из тебя твою жизнь без остатка. Поэтому единственной защитой, которой Бард пользовался, это было просто заключение себя в рамки. Не больше, чем простая нежить. Не больше, чем заговоры на здоровье и избавление от недугов. Никогда не связываться с рыбой покрупнее. Но увы, пресловутое «никогда не говори никогда» очень некстати сейчас подействовало, и мужчина боялся. Боялся того, что делает и своих действий, потому что появись перед ним сейчас Сатана, первым, чем воспользуется бес, будут скрытые пороки и желания Барда. И поэтому мужчина боялся своего подсознания.

Голубые глаза строчка за строчкой исследовали процесс экзорцизма. Несколько минут спустя сверяли с Библией. Занятие это утомляло блондина, и его тело уже требовало следующей дозы никотина, но вдруг пытливый взгляд зацепился за интересное совпадение. В евангелие от Матфея заинтересовал его определенный отрывок: « _Входите тесными вратами, потому что широки врата, и пространен путь, ведущие в погибель, и многие идут ими; потому что тесны врата, и узок путь, ведущие в жизнь, и немногие находят их_ ». А пальцем другой руки он исследовал строчки, напечатанные старыми чернилами, ведающими о экзорцизме с обязательным закрытием портала, « _О Спасении Заблудившего из пут Лукавого и наклонении к Покуте_ ».

Удовлетворенный своей работой, Бард развернулся на вертящемся кресле и с удовольствием закурил сигарету, совершенно не замечая ничего, кроме сизого дыма, который медленно сочился из сигареты. Он знал, что его максима об ограничении себя в играх с Чертом является единственной правильной, но не ожидал, что найдет подтверждение этому в самой Библии и тем более не ожидал, что найдет экзорцизм, подходящий им так быстро. Но что может быть лучше в его жизни, чем неслучайные случайности?

***

Уверенной походкой Себастьян направляется в комнату своего пленника. Уже несколько часов он слушает в свой адрес едкие и громкие проклятия, ненависть, казалось бы, вибрирует в воздухе и питает нечистого, добавляя ему еще больше удовольствия и предвкушения. Он давно решился на этот шаг и решил отметить это как действительный праздник, как смертные празднуют свои дни рождения, именины, юбилеи, годовщины…

Последние штрихи у зеркала в коридоре, мужчина все время улыбался. В облачении богатого дворянина или даже графа Викторианской Эпохи он выглядел неподражаемо. Поправив жабо с брошкой в виде черепа, Михаэлис развернулся на пятке и, заправив за ухо прядь волос прически, которая выглядела не иначе, чем обычно, он пошел к своей Душе, заключенной в роскошной комнате. На ходу решив, что он не может дольше ждать, мужчина просто щелкнул пальцами, материализуясь возле парнишки.

Сиэль сидел с заплаканными глазами и обнимая свои колени. Кошки вели настоящий бой за мяту. Решив, что суматоха и мяуканье в таком важном для демона разговоре могут его отвлекать, он хлопнул в ладоши — вся зелень исчезла, оставляя игрушки простыми игрушками, а животных — отчасти равнодушных к ним. Взяв себе кресло, Михаэлис сел, закинул ногу на ногу и внимательно смотрел на мальчишку, держа черную трость с необычным черепом вместо ручки — уникальным черепом дикого кота. Кота, который не желал подчиняться демону ни при каком обстоятельстве. Это было самое любимое демоном животное.

Отрывая взгляд от созерцания черепа и переведя его на мальчишку, демон еще внимательнее присмотрелся: лицо было мокрым от слез, что могло намекать, что мальчик плакал не только от аллергии. Ладони юноши до посинения в костяшках сжимали колени, будто судорожно пряча что-то от пытливого взгляда Себастьяна. На губе Сиэля красовалась небольшая алая ранка — парень от усилия прокусил себе губу. И еще этот взгляд синих глаз, направленный куда угодно, только не прямо в глаза сатаны или хотя бы на его лицо. Юноша был смущен и явно не рад присутствую мужчины.

Яркие, алые глаза обвели пространство вокруг подростка: карандаши и бумага равнодушно разбросаны, видимо, долго ими парень не позабавился. Слева от Сиэля на матрасе парень заметил небольшое, но заметное влажное пятно. Все частицы паззла стали складываться в одну и логическую картину. Так тяжело было юноше, от которого в детстве так много требовали, теперь признаться к своим слабостям, к своему ничтожеству, к своим нуждам организма. И в том, что стыд не сможет сдержать этого при никаких усилиях, что заставляет его идти против простых истин, которым его обучали с пеленок.

После нескольких длинных минут молчания их взгляды встретились. В потрясающе голубых глазах, как корабль в океане, плавала злоба. Себастьян видел, как парень не может определиться, какое оскорбление выражало бы всю глубину его чувств, и просто ждал.

Сиэль также просто ждал. Но чего он ждал? Первых слов демона? Его реакции? В том, что мужчина уже знал о его казусе, он не сомневался, но сказать что-то первым он не решался. Себастьян легко склонил голову в бок и с улыбкой смотрел на парня, который сделал вывод, что эта молчанка может затянуться надолго. Ведь Себастьян явно не собирался первым начинать разговор, а в упрямстве ему могли позавидовать даже разбалованные дети. В этот раз Сиэль так хотел быть умнее и уступить, но что-то глубоко внутри, на краю сознания, не позволяло ему это.

— Не смотри так на меня. Это ты виноват, — густо краснея, Сиэль поднялся и так быстро, как только мог, рванул в ванную, то и дело перепрыгивая через некоторых кошек, которые уже успели лениво развалится на полу. Но как бы быстро парень не пытался пробраться, демон все равно заметил большое влажное пятно как раз на промежности юноши.

Подождав несколько секунд, Михаэлис услышал шум воды и редкие всхлипы. Фантомхайв не был глупым и понял, что Себастьян знал об **этом**. Больше не медля, мужчина поднялся и не спеша направился в ванную. Он легко открыл дверь, в которой просто-напросто не было механизмов, разрешающих запереться изнутри. Он застал Сиэля с покрасневшими глазами, полуголого, быстро заливающего водой свои штаны под струей воды, прямо в раковине.

— И в чем же здесь моя вина? — Себастьян с улыбкой облокотился о дверную раму. Он видел, как румянец на щеках юноши алел с каждым непринужденным движением мужчины.

— Да потому я звал тебя! Просил, да я даже умолял, чтобы ты помог мне дойти до ванной, что я уже не могу терпеть, но ты плевал на это! Я не мог поступить иначе… — последнее предложение Сиэль сказал совсем тихо, чувствуя, как огромный ком подкатывает к горлу, как ему все тяжелее говорить, как слезы сами по себе скатываются с щек, и как его ладони автоматически тянутся к лицу, чтобы скрыть это.

Ему так сильно хотелось писать, что мочевой пузырь грозился взорваться. На протяжении часов он был без возможности сходить в туалет. Своими ладонями он сейчас чувствовал как его лицо пунцовеет от стыда, от всей этой ситуации. Матрас все еще был мокрый, сам парень стоял чуть ли не голый перед демоном, и все еще не знал, как угасить этот стыд за то позорное и неконтролируемое мочеиспускание, которого все воспитатели и родители успешно отучили его в детстве.

Сиэль, который относился к себе критично на протяжении всей своей жизни и желал быть лучшим, не мог допустить такое фиаско перед своим мучителем. Понимание, что Себастьян лучше самого подростка, хотя бы тем, что он не чувствует таких естественных нужд, злило еще больше. Желая переключиться на что-то другое, помимо своей обиды, юноша прокусил уже ранее поврежденный участок губы и с удовольствием отметил, что боль затмила все другие эмоции. Неужели он становится мазохистом?

Как только красная струйка крови стекла к подбородку парня, демон решил присоединиться к мукам и самобичеванием Фантомхайва. В секунду оказавшись рядом, мужчина желал слизать безумно притягательную кровь юнца, но Себастьян не мог сделать этого — слишком быстро, это бы спугнуло его пленника. Но и отказать себе в удовольствии попробовать на вкус он не мог. Поддев алую каплю на аккуратный черный ноготь, не касаясь Сиэля, нечисть медленным движением руки облизал палец, довольно зажмурившись.

После того, как демон открыл глаза, парень мог бы увидеть тонкие зрачки на алой, переливающейся радужке, но Сиэль все еще стоял с закрытыми глазами, не чувствуя, что кто-то стоит рядом. Следующее, что почувствовал парень, это было мягкое и ласковое касание руки. Парень удивленно поднял глаза на демона, который гладил его по голове.

От шока Сиэль застыл на месте, разинув рот. Если он мог бы двигаться, его первой реакцией было бы, пожалуй, самое лучшее и проверенное — отстраниться. Но двигаться он не мог, и единственное, что ему оставалось — смотреть снизу вверх в красные, чуть ли не ласковые и даже немного насмехающиеся над ним глаза. В голубых глазах юноши плескался интерес, и Себастьян, желая поджечь этот интерес еще больше, легко провел ладонью по щеке, будто Сиэль был хрупкой хрустальной статуей.

— Зря ты так принял эту небольшую проблемку так близко к сердцу, — демон щелкнул пальцами свободной руки. — Того грязного матраса уже больше нет, ты не доставил мне никаких неудобств. Мы, высшие демоны, совсем не обращаем на такое внимание, у нас есть достаточно терпения, чтобы не делать из этого большой проблемы. Мелкие черти и вовсе не поняли бы тебя в подобной ситуации — для них это естественно. — Алые глаза будто смеялись Сиэлю, искры в них плясали, будто бесенята. — Это вы, люди, привыкли так это обострять, прикрываясь этикетом и цивилизацией. Но зато предательства и грехи у вас в порядке вещей, — Демон вдруг помрачнел, и парень уже видел, какие ужасные картины видит мужчина глазами своего воображения: войны, финансовые махинации, равнодушие. — Подумать только, что за простое справление нужд люди наказывают своих котов, — Сиэль так и стоял с приоткрытым ртом, но теперь до общей картины добавилась вскинутая бровь. Представив себя со стороны, юноша поспешно закрыл рот, принимая равнодушное выражение лица — ему не хотелось выглядеть как идиот.

Себастьян глубоко вздохнул, счастливо посмотрев на своих кошек. Когда он опять посмотрел на Сиэля, на лице мужчины была вполне счастливая улыбка.

— Ты не против, если я побуду со своими сокровищами? За это время ты сможешь привести себя в порядок, я хочу показать тебе кое-что, — Михаэлис, не дождавшись ответа, вышел, захлопнув за собой дверь и оставив Сиэля одного. Вроде и отказаться юноше было невозможно, но он и не хотел. В Себастьяне что-то изменилось, парень не мог понять что именно, но было в этом кое-что интригующее. Больше не задумываясь над тем, что его ждет, Фантомхайв вскочил под душ. Ведь и вправду, какая разница?


	11. Йота

— Грешные помыслы никогда не были чужды людям ни в каком столетии, — Себастьян Михаэлис стоял посреди большой и просторной комнаты, которая при хорошем освещении могла бы быть похожей на огромный кабинет размером с двухкомнатную квартиру. Но единственным источником было несколько свеч: на огромной люстре, напоминающей церковную — ибо крепилась к высокому готическому потолку — на нескольких настенных подсвечниках и в канделябре, который стоял на полу, неподалеку мужчины, поэтому в углах комнаты царил небольшой мрак.

Сперва Сиэля это немного смущало: когда они вошли вместе в комнату, было совсем темно, Себастьян зажег эти свечи, раздувая огонь, который загадочным образом вспыхнул у того на ладони. Фантомхайв боялся, что в этом замке из каждого неосвещенного угла может появится что-то потенциально опасное для него. Но стоило юноше увидеть огромные стеллажи с книгами, как он тут же, как зачарованный, подошел к ним, рассматривая старинные переплеты, и сам про себя отметил, что в такой обстановке яркий свет был бы лишний.

Некая аура таинственности и интимности царила не только в личном кабинете дьявола. Сиэль, после того, как привел себя в норму, начал раздумывать прежде чем выйти из ванной к мужчине. Неспроста он был одет так празднично. Поначалу, Сиэль даже раздумывал сказать какую-то колкость в адрес мужчины, но решил, что лучше будет промолчать и узнать, что готовит ему это необычное потустороннее создание.

Когда мужчина вдоволь насладился своими «сокровищами», как он называл своих кошек, Себастьян привел парня в это место. Пусть и Фантомхайв раньше не пылал любовью к классике и старым вещам, отдавая предпочтение новинкам, то все же невозможно было не поддаться чарам этой библиотеки. Несмотря на то, что парень нашел несколько сатанических книг, что любого нормального человека бы спугнуло, его интерес рос в геометрической прогрессии.

Оруэлл, Кафка, Гёте, Шекспир… Фантомхайв узнавал эти фамилии, смутно вспоминая, как видел их либо у отца, либо в бильярдной комнате, куда забегал в тайне от родителей. Никогда не воспринимающий их всерьез, молодой человек, держал «Фауста» и не мог сдержать восторженного вздоха. Книга выглядела как антиквариат, с исписанными вручную, красными чернилами, заглавными буквами. Сиэль даже не знал, что его так смогут заинтересовать произведения литературы, пусть и такие необычные.

Исследовав вдоль и в поперек полки с мировой классикой, рука парня плавно скользнула ниже и вытянула попавшеюся книгу, которая оказалась представляющей идеи нацизма, восхваляющей Гитлера. Сиэль поморщился — книга явно была более современная, но все же стариной от нее «веяло». Он не очень любил историю, посещал колледж, как любил говорить «для галочки», так как знал, что его жизнь уже была запланирована не им, и до его рождения: он переймет дело отца.

Продвигаясь по полке, на которую Сиэль уже повесил ярлык «история фанатизма человечества», они дошли до книги авторства самого хозяина замка — Себастьяна Михаэлиса. Парень долго не мог поверить, что этот нарядно одетый, резкий характером, с лукавым взглядом красных глаз тип мог ходить по городу, одетый в священнослужителя, и обременять людей на тяжелые пытки и смертные казни. Сомнения отпали, когда мужчина стал ему наизусть рассказывать текст на страничке, которую как раз парень читал.

Сиэля вдруг заинтересовала тема Святой Инквизиции, и вопрос за вопросом парень поймал себя на мысли, что теперь он с восхищением смотрел на мужчину и слушал рассказы о прошлых временах у очевидца, что само по себе было захватывающе. Тема разговора увлекла парня, и он не заметил, когда демон начал рассказывать о человеческих пороках:

— Знаешь, что было самое восхитительное? — Себастьян вальяжно развалился в кресле в то время, как парень сидел на полу напротив него в позе, отдаленно напоминающей позу лотоса с множеством книг вокруг него. Одна стопка даже доставала ему до подбородка. — Это то, что именно те люди, которые отправляли невинных на пытки, искреннее верили, что их действия правильны, ломая при этом численные напутствия, которые им сослал Бог. Гонясь за идеалами, они растеряли самую суть — самое главное, что было в их вере, топчась по себе подобным, считая себя за кого-то лучшего других. Не многое изменилось, именно эти пороки в людях всегда забавляли меня.

Мужчина искренне улыбнулся, и Сиэль почувствовал очень противоречивые чувства. Ему было грустно, что он относится к человеческому роду, и что такие же смертные, как сам Фантомхайв, могли быть так глупы и вести себя так позорно. А еще он чувствовал, что хочет ответить на мягкую улыбку сатаны, который так умело заинтересовал его прошлым, будто перенося в те времена и показывая все наглядно.

Прошло немало времени в библиотеке, Сиэль провел там с Себастьяном много часов, мужчина даже приказал Джокеру принести еды. Мягко намекая и плавно подходя к теме, парень хотел узнать, почему же его служащий не удостоен даже именем, так как тот факт, что рыжеволосый у него здесь с детства, Сиэль почему-то исключил сразу — время, когда рабов просто покупали, окончились. В ответ Фантомхайв получил ответ-отмазку, который уже не раз слышал от личностей, которые его окружали: «узнаешь потом».

Вдоволь насладившись обществом Сиэля и после удачно рассказанном юношей анекдоте о неграх, Себастьян поднялся, все еще смеясь. Сиэль, в каком-то роде, смотрел на него, будучи под впечатлением — без издевающейся ухмылки и в хорошем настроении Михаэлис был вполне хорошим и приятным собеседником. Его знания делали его рассказы невероятно интересными, и юноша слушал и впитывал информацию.

— Я и не думал, что учиться и получать знания это так классно… — немного мечтательно протянул парень, смотря в одну точку и скорее всего, просто озвучил свои мысли, нежели пытался завязать разговор. Поймав себя на этом, что мужчина вероятнее принял это как комплимент, Сиэль посмотрел в красные глаза, напоминающее ему цвет вина. Он улыбнулся Михаэлису благодарно, ибо знал, что от сегодняшнего дня парень точно будет тянуться к книгам, что увлекали не хуже наркотиков. Стоит только попробовать. — Все зависит от того, какой у тебя учитель, не так ли, профессор Михаэлис? — Сиэль ухмыльнулся, бросив это немного насмешливым тоном, но явно не пытаясь обидеть, а скорее рассмешить. Увидеть его улыбку опять. Засмотреться.

— Естественно, — мужчина пожал плечами с все той же легкой усмешкой, что осталась по недавнем смехе. — Я буду для тебя лучшим учителем, Фантомхайв, — ни капли не стесняясь и вполне явно принимая комплимент как должное, дьявол наклонился к сидящему юноше и заинтересованно глянул последнему в глаза. — А сейчас поднимайся, я должен тебе показать главную «жемчужинку» сегодняшнего дня.

***

— Фантомхайв, ты уже до конца рехнулся?! — услышав о идее Винсента от него же самого, прокурор не удержался от едкого и резкого замечания. — Фрэнсис тебя же задушит и потом порежет на рагу.

Глава семейства, стоя возле Дитриха, замялся и скривился. Он знал, что Алексис прав, потому-то он и взял с собой своего друга «на всякий случай». Кареглазый все же не отступился, даже после того, как посмотрел на Мидфорда, вид которого был далек от дружелюбия. Вместо этого Винсент, сглотнув слюну, бросил короткое «знаю» и зашел в зал, где его сестра вместе с Рейчел и Ангелиной разговаривали за чашкой кофе. Почему-то, не желая позориться на весь род Фантомхайвов вот так вот сразу, он решил сначала попросить женщин удалиться. Те послушали его, находясь в смятении, но отказать Винсенту у них не было сил — весь его вид молил о послушании ему.

Когда жена мужчины и ее сестра вышли, в комнату вошел Дитрих, присаживаясь возле Винсента и смотря на сосредоточенного друга и удивленную Фрэнсис. Мужчина сразу начал рассказывать ей все, что знал сам. Похоже, что он даже слишком увлекся, потому что начал говорить как на исповеди: каялся почти после каждого предложения, рассказывал о том что чувствовал в этот момент, руки его мелко дрожали. Сразу было заметно — Фантомхайв ухватился за это, как за соломинку. На секунду Дитриху даже казалось, что он чувствует то же самое, но все пропало, как только он услышал ответ женщины, наполнивший его все новыми эмоциями. Фрэнсис, которая все внимательно выслушала, даже сидя в позе похожей к позе Винсента, вдруг резко подняла глаза на мужчин и сказала то, чего никто никак не ожидал:

— Я согласна.

***

Опять длинные коридоры, опять факелы, опять спуск, пусть и не такой крутой. Сиэль уже научился его отличать и чувствовать. Он даже почти почувствовал дежавю, если бы не одна мелочь — его не тащили и не вели за руку, как нашкодившего щенка, он сам шел за Себастьяном, мучаясь догадками, что же могло быть этим сюрпризом для него, для Сиэля.

В конце концов, они подошли к большой двери, явно старой, и Фантомхайв был уверен — открываться она будет со скрипом. Михаэлис развернулся к юноше с вполне человеческой улыбкой, предвкушающей что-то интересное и долгожданное. Сиэль сам невольно улыбнулся, неосознанно потирая ладоши.

— Готов к сюрпризу? — Себастьян ухмыльнулся, показывая ряд белоснежных и, наверное, острых, как лезвие, зубов. Сиэль не растерялся и ухмыльнулся на похожий манер.

— Везде и всегда.

— Ловлю на слове! — Себастьян хитро сощурил глаза и стал сокращать расстояние между ним и своим гостем. — Позволь закрыть тебе глаза, чтобы сюрприз получился эффективнее, — Себастьян, говоря это предложение, уже завязал черную ленту на глазах парня, по сути не давая даже возможности ни запротестовать, ни отстраниться.

Легко улыбаясь, Сиэль потрогал ленту — ему вспомнились времена, когда они всей семьей на выходных играли, в том числе и жмурки. Фантомхайв услышал скрип двери и усмехнулся — опять его наблюдения оказались правильными. Гордость за себя распирала грудь юноши, и он, послушно следуя за ведущим его Себастьяном, сделал несколько шагов. Опять скрип двери и тихий, казалось бы, почти что умиротворенный, легкий смешок демона.

— Мы пришли. Теперь смотри, — мужчина резко сдернул ленту, представляя глазам парня огромный зал со множеством скамеек, постепенно уходящим вниз, и предполагаемой сцены, которая была алтарём. Неподалеку от них были клетки, в которых находились какие-то дети. Себастьян щелкнул пальцами, и звук вокруг появился будто по мановению волшебной палочки. Визги, крики, шум кандалов, какой-то блондин кричал маленькому мальчику, находящемуся на алтаре, чей-то всхлип. Все вокруг было в крови, запах тоже был не из приятных. Таким мог бы выглядеть ад.

Некоторые символы, выгравированные на полу, Сиэль уже узнавал — несколько часов назад, перелистывая книгу о сатанизме, он наткнулся на них. Себастьян смотрел на парня, будто чего-то ожидая. Парня это смутило, и он быстро стал перебирать в мозгу разные возможности цели такого визита. Понимание ударило в него волной, и он чуть не задыхался от подкатившего страха.

— Ты же не хочешь сказать что…

— О, Сиэль, поздравляю, — демон похлопал парня по плечу рукой в аккуратной, черной перчатке. — Ты можешь гордится своей сообразительностью, — очередная ухмылка искривила губы Себастьяна, почему-то перестав уже нравится Сиэлю. — Проходи, знакомься — теперь эти ребята развеют твое одиночество. Дети ведь любят играть с другими детьми, не так ли?

***

«Это сон. Точно сон.» — в мыслях Сиэль все время повторял себе это, словно спасательную мантру, сидя в клетке на грязном полу, не желая воспринимать происходящее. Парень не хотел признаваться, что его предало существо, к которому он только начал питать симпатию. Он был морально растоптан и полностью подавлен, потому-то он и не мог видеть внимательного взгляда изумрудных глаз девочки в его же клетке.

В голове Зиглинде появились картины того, что происходило, когда появился молодой человек. После последнего жертвоприношения, из-за фрустрации демона, Джим все еще горевал от смерти своего брата. Мы все знали, что Лука умрет, так как нечистый выбрал его в прошлый раз.

Ведьма невольно вспомнила, как насиловали и убивали жестоким образом друзей Дерека, отчего тот сейчас сидел в их клетке в абсолютной прострации. Она знала, что Джима, сидящего в третьей клетке, ждет то же самое, как только наступит осознание. С каждой смертью молодое, девичье сердце обливалось кровью, но Зиглинде знала, что истериками не поможешь. Ей следует сохранять хладнокровие, особенно здесь, в этом зале полном перепуганных детей. И что с того, что она тоже ребенок? Зиглинде сильнее _обычных_ детей, следовательно - ответственность выше.

Она поднялась в не высокой клетке, подходя к Сиэлю, смотря на его ногу, скованную цепью. Так похожую на ее ножку с погрязневшими бинтами, но в то же время такую разную. Как только брюнет привел сюда мальчика, все вокруг поняли, что новичок необычный, он явно пришел в комнату по своему желанию, его не волочили, не принесли без сознания, но сковали и швырнули об землю грязной клетки вполне как всех прошлых узников.

Все же, несмотря на все «за» и «против», Зиглинде склонялась к тому, что это тот самый мальчик, который принесет свет и освободит их. Времени ведьма не могла терять — она хотела сохранить как можно больше жизней. Находясь возле Сиэля уже какие-то несколько секунд, надеясь, что он отреагирует на ее поведение хоть как-то, девушка разочаровалась. Будто ее не было, будто она была воздухом. Салливан, глубоко вздохнув, села перед Сиэлем, смотря ему в глаза. Теперь она была замечена.

— Хэй… Меня зовут Зиглинде Салливан. Не обижайся, но, может, представишься нам? — украдкой Зиглинде бросила взгляд на ее друга, Финниана, который согласно качал головой. Если бы не он, девушка не могла бы и двух слов связать, ее немецкого никто не понимал. Благо блондин оказался так мил и смог ей помочь. Несмотря на тот факт, что он был в одной клетке с Джимом, они держались вместе, подобно брату с сестрой. И даже теперь он наблюдал за их клеткой внимательнее, чем за своей. — Мы в такой же ситуации как ты.

Сиэль уже хотел возразить, засмеявшись в лицо девушке, но как только встретился с ледяными, уверенными глазами, то тут же себя одернул. Ее лицо было в царапинах и грязи, от него же истощался нежный запах розовой воды, которой он пользовался еще перед тем, как опустить комнату, ее одежда выглядела как обноски, хоть можно было в этом распознать некогда красивое и старинное платье. Они были, как иногда говорилось в народе, «птицами одного полета», но с ней явно обходились здесь в разы хуже. Осознание этого заставило парня будто вынырнуть из глубокой воды, называемой отчаянием.

— Я… Меня зовут Сиэль. Сиэль Фантомхайв, — парень пожал руку девушки, отмечая, что в словах, которые раньше произнесла девушка, явно скользил немецкий акцент, и старался говорить по максимуму понятно и внятно. Увы, он не мог похвастаться знаниями немецкого, так как этот язык для него был просто невыносимо трудным, и он его ненавидел. Сиэль осмотрелся вокруг, замечая в своей клетке еще двоих сожителей: молодого парня с белыми волосами и чем-то непонятным и блестящим на щеках и каким-то конопатым мальчиком. Последний, кстати, сразу к ним подполз, заметив, что на него обратили внимание.

— Я Макмиллан. А ты из тех самых Фантомхайвов? — заметив немного удивленный взгляд Сиэля, юноша тут же добавил: — Ну, из тех королевских.

Сиэля немного удивило, что его тут распознают, и немного заторможено качнул головой и подтвердил.

— Да… Из королевских… А как вы долго здесь? — парень посмотрел на его сожителей в клетке, заодно указывая на сидящего в углу подростка, давая понять, что о нем он тоже хотел бы узнать. Девушка махнула на него маленькой ручкой, не отрывая взгляд от Фантомхайва.

— Этот не отзывается и не хочет говорить ни с кем. Единственное, что нам о нем известно, это то, что он был здесь первым. Но он неплохой парень, — Зиглинде оглянулась на него с вымученной улыбкой. — Когда нужно помочь, там уделить кому-то помощь, что-то подать или даже кашей поделиться, то он не откажет. Мы называем его Снейком, — заметив удивленный взгляд Сиэля, Салливан тут же стала объясняться. — У него необычная чешуя на щеках и удивительные змеиные глаза, — девушка описала его с неким восхищением и опаской. — Подозреваем, что он здесь заточен через демона, и на нем висит какое-то проклятие… — девушка оборвала свой рассказ, будто задумываясь над чем-то и смотря в бок невидящим взглядом.

— Я прибыл здесь восьмым, примерно два месяца назад. Зиглинде пришла месяц после меня, то есть получается месяц тому назад, — вместо подруги продолжил парень. — Эта сволочь говорил, что мы все ждем когда придет избранный, тринадцатый. — Макмиллан улыбнулся. — Теперь я понимаю, что более особенного, чем ты и не придумаешь тринадцатого, — То, с каким восхищением юноша смотрел на Фантомхайва, и как блестели от восхищения его глаза, заставляло Сиэля насторожиться. Смотря на все еще отсутствующую Зиглинде и не найдя в ней поддержки, стушевавшийся Фантомхайв оглянулся на остальные три клетки.

В ближайшей клетке находились трое. Надменный, обиженный на что-то или кого-то юноша, явно благородного происхождения: его одежда пестрила блестящими элементами, в некоторых местах даже драгоценными камнями, в ушах были золотые сережки, волосы были странного, близкого к фиолетовому, оттенка, а карамельный цвет кожи и светло-карие глаза прямо говорили об иностранном происхождении парня.

Второй заключенной была довольно-таки миловидная девушка, на вид где-то около 17 лет, с черными, кучерявыми волосами. Она посмотрела на него темными, карими глазами и смолчала, недовольно нахмурившись. Сразу возле нее сидел парень, который улыбался даже не смотря на то, где они находились. Складывалось впечатление, что он как раз из тех людей, которые стараются видеть позитив абсолютно во всем, из тех людей, которых Сиэль недолюбливал. Его блондинистые волосы с черной челкой уверили Фантомхайва в том, что здесь заперты особы совсем из разный социальных ступеней, в том числе и такие неформалы на подобие того парня. Он даже помахал Сиэлю и подмигнул, что показалось узнику малость странным.

В третьей клетке находился уже ранее замеченный Сиэлем блондин, который широко распахнув свои залитые слезами голубые глаза, устремил свой взгляд в одну точку где-то позади Сиэля и тяжело дышал. Возле него друг напротив друга сидели двое парней: один блондин с приколками на волосах, удерживающими его челку, и конопатый шатен с идентичным цветом волос как у Макмиллана. Блондин обеспокоенно смотрел на Зиглинде, но как только увидел, что на него посмотрел Фантомхайв, то тут же кивнул головой будто приветствуя его. Сиэль кивнул ему в ответ, и так же обеспокоено на минутку посмотрел на свою соседку, которая все также не двигалась и смотрела в одну точку.

Все же оторвавшись от нее и не разделивая такого волнения как блондин, Сиэль посмотрел на последнюю клетку. Сидело их там трое: один, более похож на зомби чем на человека: молодой парень со светлыми волосами и грубыми бровями сидел и смотрел в одну точку точно кукла. Второй — жгучий, красивый блондин с изучающими глазами и волнистыми волосами смотрел на Фантомхайва крайне неприязненно, будто он является источником всех его проблем и всегда являлся им. Почувствовав мурашки по коже от такой сильной ненависти, Сиэль поспешил перевести взгляд на последнего юношу, который, несмотря на условия, в которых их всех здесь держали выглядел очень миловидно. Его рыжие волосы сострижены хоть и неровно, но красиво контрастировали с темными глазами и синей накидкой с красной окантовкой. Сиэлю даже показалось, что он накрашенный. Его лицо было умиротворенно-равнодушное, сам юноша очень напоминал Фантомхайву куклу.

— Это Дорсель Кейнс, он был здесь недолгое время, пришел где-то две недели назад, — быстро сказала тихим голосом уже пришедшая в себя Зиглинде, чем невероятно испугала парня.

— Зиглинде… Ты меня напугала, — схватившийся за сердце, которое не болело, а скорее из привычки повторять некоторые жесты, часто повторяющееся в обществе, сказал Сиэль, тяжело вздохнув. — Что с тобой только что произошло? — Сиэль оторвался от металлических прутов клетки и сел, ожидая ответа девушки.

— Я потомственная ведьма, — девушка сказала это, отворачивая взгляд от Сиэля, не смотря на его удивленное выражение лица, и только через несколько секунд подняла уставшие глаза и продолжила: — Мне иногда случается видеть то, что произойдет, но всегда это символично, и мне приходится анализировать это, чтобы понять, какой была суть послания.

Между двумя беседующими на секунду воцарилась тишина, когда в то же время в других клетках другие тихо общались между собой. Первым отозвался Сиэль, задавая вопрос, который его очень волновал.

— А что вы все делаете целыми днями… То есть я хотел спросить… У вас есть, чем заняться? — девушка горько улыбнулась, слушая Сиэля, и посмотрела в его глаза, будто прожигая его той зеленью, в которой плескалась насмешка.

— Изо дня в день мы ждем, когда придет демон и станет нам показывать, какие в нем скрываются страсти.


	12. Каппа

Родной дом Сиэлю теперь стал вдруг так необходим. Он остро чувствовал это, сидя на холодном, грязном полу клетки. А также, когда видел на других заключенных синяки, кровавые отметины, отеки. Фантомхайв хотел оказаться сейчас в своей теплой кровати и узнать, что это был сон, что Лиззи его догнала и все-таки пригрела палкой, да так сильно, что он потерял сознание, и сейчас это просто бред, подкидываемый его мозгом. Но это не было возможно, и парень тяжело вздохнул. Рядом Зиглинде и Макмиллан обсуждали что-то с кучерявой брюнеткой, парень медленно к ним подполз и сел сзади, смотря на девушку из-за спин своих «сожителей».

— Ты не похожа на ребенка. Сколько тебе лет? И как тебя зовут? — Сиэль хмурился, все еще пытаясь понять, какие цели у Себастьяна.

— А я вижу ты прям как молодой полицай. Допрос с пристрастием устроил здесь, — девушка усмехнулась, ее явно забавляла реакция парня. — Меня зовут Малли, мне 25. И да, здесь не только дети. К примеру — Дорсель и Снейк уже взрослее будут.

— Эй, а меня чего ты к малявкам приписала? — обиженным голосом встрял в разговор молодой человек скорее всего индийского происхождения, скрестив руки на груди.

— Потому что ты, Сома, подросток, хотя я бы смело назвала тебя еще дитем наивным, — Малли увернулась от удара, который уже хотел нанести ей богач.

— Да как ты смеешь?! Я — принц Сома Кадар, я из благородного дома, о котором тебе и не снилось, идиотка! — в сердцах выкрикнул парень, явно выходя из себя и отворачиваясь от брюнетки. Сиэль, Зиглинде и Макмиллан молча наблюдали за этой сценой как за крайне интересным сериалом. С пола поднялся парень, тот самый на которого Фантомхайв повесил ярлык «неформал», и пользуясь тем, что его не видит Сома, подошел к нему сзади, вытягивая что-то из кармана.

— Благородный ты наш, скажи, где теперь все твое состояние и все твои слуги, о которых ты нам мозги ебешь, откуда здесь появился? — лезвие ножа прикоснулось к теплой коже, а ладонь уверенным движением сжала густые волосы. — Еще один вяк с твоей платформы в сторону моей обожаемой сестрицы, и твой зубной состав тронется, — блондин выпустил парня, чуть ли не швыряя его на пол. — Принц, блин.

Малли с удовольствием посмотрела на спасителя ее чести и ухмыльнулась, подобно довольной кошке. Взгляд темных глаз, все-таки подчеркнутых макияжем, устремился прямо в Сиэля, который быстро понял, какую же роль играет здесь Сома. Он — зеркало Фантомхайва, в котором парень видел свое будущее, если бы не ряд происшествий, приведший его здесь. Так же ясно он мог рассказать прошлое Кадара — они оба были избалованными и неблагодарными отпрысками, привыкшими жить на всем готовым. И теперь Сиэль собирался учиться на ошибках Сомы.

— Что смотришь, Сиэль? — девушка ухмыльнулась, видя нахмурившеюся физиономию парня. — Мы с Даггером не дадим себе в кашу наплевать. И да, не вздумай называть меня Малли. Для всех вас я Бист, — на такое заявление парень только вскинул бровь. Внимательно просверлив взглядом яркую парочку, он подобрал правильные слова и, вздохнув, ответил на несколько дерзкую речь брюнетки.

— Я не хочу никаких проблем и не собираюсь тебя как-то обидеть, но и ты отнюдь не королева, — Сиэль кивком головы указал на Сому, который лежал на полу, свернувшись клубочком, и его плечи вздрагивали от сдерживаемых рыданий. — Тебе стоит быть попроще.

— Сиэль прав, — голос подала Зиглинде, многозначительно смотря на Бист и Даггера. — Нам нельзя ссориться, а, наоборот, нужно держаться вместе, — это уже было обращено к остальным, которых звать не было нужды. Все, кто был в состоянии это сделать, уже внимательно слушали маленькую ведьмочку. — Так нас не будет просто сломать. К тому же, нам нужно понять, зачем Себастьяну нужен был тринадцатый, и как тут Сиэль может нам помочь. Тогда, может, и сможем выбраться, — ее речь прервал громкий, сумасшедший смех из третьей клетки.

— Вы думаете, что вы еще можете спастись? Это дьявол, и мы в его ловушке. Выхода нет, и мы все умрем!

— Джим, заткнись, — коротко бросил через плечо Даггер. — На блюдечке с каемочкой тоже не будем себя сервировать. Нужно подумать, Зиглинде права.

Сиэль отметил новое имя и посмотрел в эти голубые, заплаканные глаза. Так умопомрачительно похожи на его, но все же несколько яснее. Если глаза Сиэля часто называли синими омутами или же небесно-голубыми, то глаза Джима казались немного блеклыми. Он даже не представлял, каково это — потерять брата на своих же глазах, кричать его имя и понимать что ты абсолютно бесполезен. Вдруг резкий холод, сковавший руки, а потом жар, что охватил тело, заставил парня оторваться от Джима и вслушаться в происходящее вокруг. Неизвестно как, но сквозь продолжающиеся разговоры о плане Фантомхайв услышал еле уловимый ритм — такой, который могли только произносить шпильки, на ногах медленно шагавшей личности. Сиэль тут же призвал жестом всех умолкнуть, что они и сделали.

Тогда и они услышали стук. Все в напряжении сидели и смотрели на дверь, каждый из них с испугом, все, кроме Джима и Сиэля. Они оба смотрели друг на друга. Один с сумасшедшей улыбкой, второй — с плохим предчувствием, слишком ясно присущим на лице. Стук прекратился, перед дверью остановились. Протяжный, невероятно громкий в тишине и режущий слух, подобно звуку вилки, проводимой по тарелке, заставил всех задрожать. Демон вошел в залу в своем одеянии, которое видел на нем Сиэль в день их первой встречи.

Глядя на всех поочередно, демон сел на алтарь, возле холодного тельца убитого мальчика. Джим злостно визгнул, кинув что-то в Себастьяна. Тот только усмехнулся и с улыбкой, будто этого и ожидал от блондина, и подошел к нему. Одно касание ладонью ко лбу юноши, и они оба исчезли. После секунды оба опять появились, но уже ближе к алтарю. Джим тяжело дышал и ронял слезы, было ясно, что за это короткое время демон что-то с ним сделал. Сиэлю это напоминало переход в какое-то другое измерение.

— Итак, сегодня начнется главная забава. Я предлагаю отпраздновать появление Сиэля чем-то интересным… — мужчина на секундочку задумался и с удовлетворенным выражением хлопнул в ладоши. — Вуаля! Придумал. Бист, Фантомхайв, Долл и Финниан, подойдите сюда, — клетки, согласно именам детей, открылись, выпуская названых, а потом сразу же запираясь. Даггер удивленно смотрел на Малли, а Зиглинде, поджав губы, переводила свой взгляд то на Финни, то на Сиэля. Фантомхайв же с близка посмотрел на Долл, которую приписал к мужской половине человечества. Стало немного стыдно за себя, и парень прикрыл своей ладонью глаза в жесте полного разочарования собой. Мужчина хмыкнул, осматривая каждого по очереди. Один щелчок пальцев, и у всех появились на шеях ошейники с шипами, которые слегка кололи кожу.

— Не будет во мне сегодня ни капли жалости к вам при непослушании, — предупредил Себастьян, — один щелчок моих пальцев, и ошейники затягиваются так узко, что серьезных ран не избежать. Что в дальшем проживании в этой вашей клетке грозит долгой и мучительной смертью от гниения ран. Не советую, — мужчина весело усмехнулся и перевел взгляд на Финниана.

— Финни, сорви мне со стены вон тот канделябр, — дав поручение, мужчина повел к столу Сиэля, смотря на оставшихся девушек. — А вы подойдите к нам.

Девушки послушно, с вбитым в пол взглядом, приближались к алтарю, в то время как Фантомхайв стоял без движения. Он неверяще следил за передвижением Финни и анализировал в уме приказ Себастьяна, раздумывал, не послышалось ли ему. Минутная заминка Фантомхайва не ушла во внимание Себастьяна, который уже материализовал в своей руке кнут. Сиэль не мог этого заметить, так как его глаза были устремлены в блондина, который подошел уже к стене. В зале опять слышен был размеренный стук шпилек. Финни ухватился за шейку канделябра и с легкостью его вырвал из стены, оставляя дыру и несколько трещин. Парень развернулся, встретился глазами с Сиэлем, и последний почувствовал обжигающую боль в области внутренней стороны колен. Удержаться не было сил, и парень рухнул на многострадальные колени.

— Я сказал подойти, что значит, что ты идешь, а не тупо смотришь в сторону. Будь внимательнее, — Себастьян не смилостивился над Фантомхайвом и еще три раза ударил его кнутом, только теперь вдоль позвоночника. Остальные трое смотрели на эту сценку с сожалением. — Поднимайся.

— Мгха… — простонав от боли, в местах, где тела касался кнут, Сиэль на негнущихся ногах поднялся, готовый в любую минуту опять упасть на колени. Замечая это, Долл подбежала к нему и, быстро перекинув его руку на свое плечо, направилась к алтарю, не встречаясь глазами с демоном. Себастьян внимательно посмотрел на девушку и только ухмыльнулся. Когда оба дошли до алтаря, парень едва слышно поблагодарил девушку. Мужчина опять взял голос.

— Молодец, Долл, меня радует то, что тебе явно невтерпеж посмотреть на представление, — Михаэлис видел настоящие причины такого поведения девушки, но решил вслух прокомментировать это по-другому. Будто ее доброты демон не видел, очерняя девушку. — Что же, давайте начнем. Фантомхайв, — демон посмотрел на юношу, и, встретившись с голубыми глазами, он указал на алтарь, — садись ближе к середине и широко расставь ноги, — Сиэль, который уже отошел немного от девушки, самостоятельно подошел к алтарю, аккуратно забрался на него и непонимающе посмотрел на демона. Мужчина подошел и немного исправил позу Сиэля: парень полулежал на спине, опираясь на локтях, а ступнями касался краев алтаря, ноги были согнуты в коленях и неприлично расставлены. Демон ухмыльнулся, смотря на позу Фантомхайва.

— Прекрасно. Теперь следующие. Долл, Финни, — Себастьян указал кнутом в сторону алтаря, — встаньте по обе стороны Фантомхайва. Долл, левой рукой крепко держи Сиэля, Финниан то же самое, только правой. Только не переусердствуй, не надо мне сломанных костей, — блондин кивнул, а Фантомхайв уже стал откровенно паниковать. Что же такого он хочет ему сделать, что его должны держать? Тем временем Михаэлис с абсолютным равнодушием схватил Бист за кудряшки и грубо толкнул к алтарю.

— Садись между ног Фантомхайва ко мне лицом. Опирайся на локтях, чтобы Сиэль мог тебя за них держать, — девушка, чуть ли не всхлипывая, следовала за указаниями, и когда ее руки держали, она незначительно прислонилась спиной к животу Сиэля, почти ложась на него. Такая непосредственная близость для юноши была впервые, отчего он почувствовал странное, ранее не изведанное ему тепло внизу живота, вперемешку со стыдом и страхом, — А теперь Долл, Финни, — он посмотрел на парочку, — держите крепче ее ноги, так широко, как это только возможно, — оба послушали указания, открывая Себастьяну очень однозначный и пошлый вид на промежность девушки.

— Прекрасно… — Мужчина провел от колена к шортикам девушки, глядя в ее испуганные глаза. — Раз все готово, думаю нам можно начать забаву, — Себастьян произнес это, улыбаясь и резко срывая с Бист шорты, вместе с нижним бельем. Если бы не тот факт, что ее держали, Малли давно бы упала на землю, но скольжения избежать не удалось. Резкое трение о промежность и вид, который открылся Фантомхайву, не скрываемый за кудряшками девушки, заставил его удивленно приоткрыть рот, сильнее сжав Бист за руки и наблюдая. Когда-то, в семь лет, Сиэль увидел свою первую в жизни порнуху, но это не было похожее на то, что происходило сейчас. Теперь Фантомхайв чувствовал как бешено кровь несется по венам, скапливаясь в области промежности. Реакция организма была для парня шоком. Алые глаза на секунду оторвались от девушки, смотря куда устремлен взгляд мальчика, демон принюхался и не сдержал ухмылки — он был рад, что его ожидания насчет Фантомхайва оправдались в ста процентах.

Красивая рука с длинными пальцами и ногтями черного цвета прикоснулись к раскрывшейся вагине девушки. Другая рука держала канделябр с все еще горящей свечой. В лоно девушки ворвались сразу два пальца, двигаясь резко и довольно грубо. Малли сначала сжалась и пыталась отстранится, чувствуя немало боли, но мужчина наклонился к ней вплотную, шепча на ухо так тихо, чтобы слышали только они и Сиэль.

— Что же ты так сжалась? Разве я тебе не нравлюсь? — мужчина лизнул мочку ее уха, а Фантомхайв отметил что зрачки Себастьяна удлинились, становясь похожими на змеиные, радужка стала алая и блестящая, а голос томным и гипнотическим, — Тебя всегда брали как хотели и не спрашивали мнения, а я же намного красивее, ты согласна? — пальцы стали двигаться медленнее, большой палец мужчины стал ласкать плоть девушки дополнительно, и Сиэль с ужасом осознал, почему они лежат в такой позе — Себастьян учит его соблазнять. Будто услышав мысли мальчишки, Михаэлис устремил свой взгляд прямо в глаза Сиэля, опять облизав мочку девушки и слушая ее томное подтверждение — Бист уже получала удовольствие от действий дьявола, заводясь в рекордные сроки. Девушка немного поерзала, создавая трение на промежности Фантомхайва и тот обреченно вскинул голову и закусил губу — Сиэль чувствовал стыд за такого рода подсматривание и чувствовал как возбуждается. Почувствовала это и Малли, простонав.

— Прекрасно, поистине прекрасно, — Михаэлис рассматривал сочащуюся соками промежность девушки и только ждал, когда девушка со стоном вскинет голову, незначительно выгнувшись. Пользуясь моментом, Михаэлис подставил горящую свечу к вагине Малли, позволяя языкам пламени «ласкать» нежные складки плоти. Девушка сразу завизжала как свинья, которую собираются зарезать, чем привлекла внимание всех, особенно Даггера, который звал ее, и пытался выйти из клетки, то пиная прутья ногой, то пытаясь их раздвинуть. Финни, Долл и Сиэль теперь поняли, почему ее нужно было держать, и держали ее будто в тисках, в самом деле желая отпустить и освободить от пыток.

— Послушные мои… — проговорил Михаэлис, и не заботясь о потушении огня, ввел свечу в вагину Бист по самое основание. Наоборот, пользуясь своими умениями, он несколько секунд удерживал свечу горящей, а потом позволил всему идти своим чередом, и пламя было потушено вязкой смазкой девушки. Немного остывшая свеча приносила какое ни какое облегчение Малли, и она перестала орать, позволяя себе на громкие стоны.

— Отпу-усти… м-меня, п-прошу… — девушка умоляла, роняя слезы, но Михаэлис продолжал ритмические движения левой рукой, в которой держал канделябр. Сиэль почувствовал, что девушка немного расслабляется, когда Себастьян слизывал ее слезы. Он впился губами в ее губы, даря страстный поцелуй, и после того, как отстранился, девушка опять простонала, но уже от удовольствия, и опять выгнулась. Правая рука мужчины завозилась с ширинкой брюк.

— Сейчас ты получишь то, чего так желаешь… — Михаэлис освободил свой член, другой рукой резко вытягивая свечу и откидывая ее в сторону скамеек. Длинные пальцы сжали сосок на большой груди, и девушка опять выгнулась со стоном. — Я показал тебе ад, я покажу тебе и Небеса, — он наклонился, вобрав сосок на другой груди в рот и в перерывах от нежного посасывания шепотом, так, чтобы только Малли и Сиэль слышали, сказал: — Но все… В этой жизни… Имеет свою цену… Которую она заплатит. — редкие отрывки фраз Бист не понимала, полностью затерявшись в ощущениях и временной ласке, а вот Сиэль, несмотря на возбуждение, услышал слова демона.

— Пожалуйста, ещё… — окончательно потеряв голову от ласк Себастьяна, Бист выгнулась, привлекая внимание к своей промежности, которая, несмотря на недавние ожоги, все ещё сочилась возбуждением девушки. Не долго думая, Себастьян сразу ввел в нее свой член. Двигаясь сначала предельно медленно, будто дразнясь, он заставлял девушку метаться на Фантомхайве, чего и Сиэль не мог выдержать, возбуждаясь почти так же, как она. Михаэлис ускорился, ухмыляясь и буквально втрахивал Малии в Сиэля. Левая пятерня демона схватила Сиэля за шею: легкую душу алые глаза прошивали насквозь, и стоило парню только представить, что Себастьян имеет именно его, как Фантомхайв с громким стоном позорно слился себе в штаны.

— Пора заканчивать с этим. Финни, — Себастьян, все также двигаясь, окликнул парня, который подобно Долл старался смотреть куда угодно, но только не в сторону демонического сношения. — Отпусти Сиэля и поставь свою правую руку чуть выше ее колена, — блондин не смел ослушаться, касаясь гладкой кожи Бист, которая не переставая стонала, получая удовольствие от члена Себастьяна. Ладонь Михаэлиса прижалась в то же место, только по внутренней стороне ноги девушки. — Хорошо, а теперь слушай меня внимательно. — Ускорившись в движениях, сказал Себастьян, смотря блондину в глаза. — сожми мою ладонь, не отстраняясь от ее ноги. Переплети наши пальцы. Я достаточно ясно выразился? — В голове Долл, Финни и Фантомхайва вспыхнуло понимание, которое не могла уловить Бист, утопающая в удовольствии.

Вспомнив, как Финниан вырвал подсвечник из стены, и понимая всю суть слова «переплести пальцы», к Сиэлю пришло осознание прошлой фразы демона: «Все в этой жизни имеет свою цену… Которую она заплатит». Парень уже хотел отвернуть голову, но не успел, смотря, как рука Финни прошла сквозь ногу Малли. Девушка опять крикнула, наполняя всю залу своей болью, в то время как Михаэлис раскачивал свою руку в стороны, обрывая все больше соединений мыщц, пока в конце-концов нога девушки не отвалилась, когда он резко дернул рукой. Кусочки плоти и капли крови оросили Бист и Сиэля, лежащего под ней, а Себастьян стал замедляться. Сиэль посмотрел в довольные, алые глаза, и, опустив взгляд ниже, увидел, как белесное вещество выливается из девушки — Михаэлис кончил. Отстранившись и спрятав свой детородный орган, Себастьян немного отстранился, смотря на эффекты своего труда, довольно ухмыльнувшись.

— И последние штрихи… — сказал Михаэлис, материализовав в своей ладони огонь. Вторая рука ухватилась за держащуюся на последних соеденениях ногу и вырвала ее. Себастьян швырнул ее под клетку Даггера, который со слезами проклинал демона. Мужчина легко подул на ладонь, на которой искрилось пламя, что напоминало жест воздушного поцелуя, и огонь охватил ногу Бист, которая не выдержала этого и упала в обморок из-за этой боли. После нескольких минут мужчина отстранил руку, убирая огонь, проводя по ране ладонью, проверяя, не сочится ли где-то еще кровь и, оставаясь довольный результатом, перенес девушку под клетку, которая сразу же открылась. Даггер, не теряя ни минуты, притянул Бист к себе и, прижавшись к ее плечам, стал прятать слезы.

— Сестре-е-енка… — парень громко взвыл и, поднявшись резко на ноги, бросил метательный нож в плечо Себастьяну. — Как ты мог это сделать ей, сволочь редкосная?!

Мужчина позволил ножу долететь до цели и вбиться в его плечо. На дьявольских губах расцвела поистине ужасная улыбка, делая его красоту истине опасной. Сиэль наблюдал за всем за замкнутой клеткой и в каком-то роде радовался, что он сейчас не рядом. Тьма рассеивалась вокруг Даггера, но ему было нипочем — он смотрел в глаза демону, сгорая от ненависти. Себастьян схватил его за подбородок, молниеносно вжимая в прут клетки.

— Ты… ты просто кипишь злостью. Как это мерзко. Но поздравляю, — Михаэлис вручил ему в руки нож, на которым все еще находилась его кровь, — в Аду для тебя выделено особое местечко.

Себастьян развернулся к выходу, его одежда изменилась, и он опять был одет в платье. Золотых нитей стало явно больше, отметил Сиэль, вспоминая прошлый раз. Старые раны дали о себе знать и заныли. Он понимал, что сам создал себе эту иллюзию, но какой же она прекрасной была! И как легко ее разрушил Себастьян. Как карточный домик. Тем временем, дьявол уже покинул территорию жертвоприношений и входил по лестнице. Фантомхайв увидел, как Даггер склоняется к чему-то над землей и поднимает нечто крошечное и блестящее. Несколько иголок, простых иголок были разбросаны по полу. Сиэль увидел это благодаря тому, что Даггер поднес одну из них, желая рассмотреть на свету.

Две вещи произошли быстрее, чем Сиэль или кто-либо другой мог отреагировать: Сома подошел к Даггеру, пытаясь утешить с помощью неудачной шутки, а сам Даггер, ударив его поддых, сел ему на грудь и, не выпуская иголки из рук, стал ругаться с индийским юношей. Их разговор был неразборчивым, так как оба говорили одновременно, к тому же перекрикивая себя. Все еще находясь в легком шоке, Сиэль внимательно наблюдал за спором. Отметив, как рука блондина с иглой дергается, Фантомхайв похолодел внутри — рука Даггера дрожала так же, когда он несколько минут спустя бросил нож в Себастьяна. Посмотрев на Зиглинде, которая замерла, скорее всего смотря на картины будущего, парень резко прижался к прутьям клетки, будто пытаясь поймать блондина.

— Даггер, не делай этого! — но было слишком поздно. Парень уже занес иглу над Сомой и уверенным движением руки стал ковыряться иголкой в глазице парня, между глазом и векой. Сиэль крикнул в унисон с Кадаром, чувствуя слезы на лице, чувствуя, что что-то в нем надломилось. Если в случае Бист его реакция была несколько заторможенной из-за возбуждения, то сейчас он все осознавал и просто не мог выдержать количества насилия. Даггер поднялся, тяжело дыша, и посмотрел на плачущего Сиэля.

— Я… Я не хотел, — он упал в своей клетке на колени лицом к лицу к Сиэлю и посмотрел своими зелеными глазами, в которых Сиэль видел только… Раскаяние? Фантомхайв нахмурился, явно не понимая. Блондин заметил это и стал оправдываться. — Я по-другому не умею, умею только в ответ на свою боль причинять ее другому.

В этот момент Сома поднялся, садясь и скрывая свои глаза ладонями. Он отстранил руки и протер рукавом лицо от крови. Отвернувшись к Даггеру, он показал свои руки с криками о содеянном. Сиэль услышал, как Зиглинде возле него глубоко вздохнула, и парень вдруг понял, что сняло камень с ее души — Кадар сфокусировал свой взгляд на Даггере, то есть зрения он не потерял. Индиец заплакал, то ли от боли, то ли от обиды, и на его лице появились две алые полоски.

Зиглинде посмотрела на Сиэля, чувствуя себя крайне неловко в таком месте и в той ситуации: она, желая помочь, не могла смотреть на кровь, которая проливалась просто так. Каково же было ее удивление, когда она увидела, как глаза ее компаньона слипаются. Сам же Фантомхайв чувствовал, как тьма заволакивает его в свою пучину, а перед глазами чернело. Последнее, что он воспринял из окружающей его теперь среды — это чуткие девичье, почти детские ручки и обеспокоенное, миловидное личико, исчезающее за закрывающимися веками. Словно через толстый слой ваты до него пытались достучаться, что-то крича, но Сиэль нарочно бросился тьме в объятия, скрываясь от этого скверного места, даже с удовольствием вдыхая ее знакомый, домашний запах.


	13. Ламбада

Забытый всеми кролик покоился на большой кровати, которой, казалось бы, никто не то что не использовал, но и не касался. Голубые глаза смотрели, как грибок атаковал ткань, а низкий потолок, с которого некогда свисал балдахин, стал убежищем для летучих мышей. Откуда здесь эти древние животные, символы всего мрачного? Лоб нахмурен, нижняя губа по-детски выпячена, создавая непривычную, даже немного забавную гримасу. Поэтому-то по комнате или, точнее, том, что от нее осталось, пронеслась волна тихого, будто закадрового смеха? Поднявшись на локтях с большим трудом, будто каждая косточка протестовала, юноша тут же размял свою шею, оглядываясь вокруг.

Комната точно была его, но несколько изменившаяся, порядочно потрепана временем. Большое, просторное окно, которое раньше давало много света, уже больше не справлялось со своей задачей: ветки деревьев, которые, со временем, явно переняли контроль над поместьем, не позволяли лучам света пробиваться внутрь, неизвестно также было, какое было время года или суток. Разбитое окно было так же по причине разбушевавшейся растительности. Странное чувство, очень похоже на дежавю, охватило все тело, заставляя покрыться мурашками. Как только бледные ладони коснулись кожи в попытке согреть, парень осознал, как здесь холодно и как продрог он сам.

Почему-то резко подорвавшись на ноги, спеша в место, неизвестное ему самому, Сиэль нашел старое, грязное зеркало, но все еще отражающее все вокруг. Губы посинели так, будто парень и вовсе умер уже давно, к тому же от переохлаждения, кожа была будто прозрачная, показывая каждую мельчайшую вену. Но совершенно не это ударило в понимание парня. Он вырос за все время пребывания с Себастьяном: выбегая воспоминаниями в последний раз, когда он смотрелся именно в это зеркало, юноша признал, что был на пол головы ниже.

Комната, словно живая, читала в мыслях своего хозяина, и тут же оживляя его воспоминания: перед ним стоял миленький мальчик, приглаживающий свои волосы жестом, который вечно делал его отец — просто заправил свою прядку за ухо. Только один Фантомхайв знал, какой бесеныш кроется в этом хрупком тельце. Понимание, будто молния, пронзило все естество подростка: это тот самый день, который он не забудет до конца своей жизни, запечатлевшийся в памяти словно рубец.

В этот знойный день, в этом красно-синем костюме этот, что ни на есть, интеллигентный, но по-детски глупый малыш, с кружкой горячего чая побежит на улицу. Ноги сами приведут его в голубятник. А руки «случайно» опрокинут чай на новорожденных птенцов. Смотря на предсмертные конвульсии птенцов, он в самом деле случайно заденет плечом полку с гнездами, из-за чего несколько яиц в разной степени развития разобьются о землю. Пока в памяти всплывали картины слезных извинений и заверений, что это несчастный случай, малец выбежал из комнаты, услышав то, чего взрослая его версия явно не услышала. Но даже если, то смог бы Фантомхайв остановить свое младшее «Я»? Ведь здесь, в замке демона, невозможного, похоже, нет. Или он уже не здесь, не в плену?

Комната вновь превратилась в руину, и Фантомхайв воровато оглянулся по помещению. Когда взгляд вновь приковало зеркало, то юноша увидел позади себя Михаэлиса, который вновь одет как аристократ, смотрел на него с усмешкой. Алые глаза излучали спокойствие, но широкая, неестественная ухмылка, обнажающая клыки, не предвещала ничего хорошего.

— Терзаешься виной за такую мелочь? — когтистые руки схватили за локти, незначительно притягивая к себе парня. — Или, может, думаешь, что ты умнее своего прошлого? — последний вопрос застыл в воздухе. Демон прожигал дыру в Фантомхайве, хотя тот ясно понимал, что вопрос риторический. Чем дольше они так стояли, тем больше оскал демона сменялся в просто равнодушное выражение лица, а когти втягивались в ладони, сменяясь простыми ногтями. Чувствуя, что тишина становится неловкой, Сиэль решил, что согласно поговорке «чем черт не шутит», возможно Себастьян хотел услышать ответ и уже даже было хотел сказать, но его попытки резко перервали. — Ну раз ответ тебе ясен, тогда не смею тебя задерживать.

Следующее, что Сиэль почувствовал, это грубый, резкий толчок в спину. Качнувшись, пытаясь удержать равновесие, тело полетело прямо на зеркало, и в секунду, перед столкновением, все исчезло, и его снова укутала тьма, но только теперь парень отметил всю ее неловкость. В комнате ему было уютнее, чем в прогалинах этой неосязаемой тучи. Но на краях сознания поселилась мысль, которая орала, как военная тревога, орала что есть места, хуже его теперешнего состояния. И Сиэль понял.

Звуки стали прорезаться, нарастая, будто пробиваясь сквозь наушники, а спиной он ощутил холодный кафель клетки. Набирая очертания, голоса стали превращаться в крики, а тупые постукивания — в громкие удары. Понимая, что вокруг творится что-то ужасное, Сиэль распахнул глаза и осмотрелся вокруг. В последней клетке происходило что-то плохое, так как все развернулись в ту сторону, крича, рыдая, а некоторые и вовсе закрывали глаза, не желая смотреть, но щедро компенсировали все криками. С лежачего положения Сиэль не мог толком ничего рассмотреть, и он предпринял попытку позвать Зиглинде, дергая за подол ее платья.

Девушка с широко распахнутыми посмотрела на своего товарища. Она не ожидала, что он прямо сейчас очнется, пусть и было логичным, что таким криком и мертвого из гроба поднять можно. Но логично думать не получалось. Она резко дернула парня за плечи, поднимая к сидячему положению и показывая в сторону происшествия. Сиэль неверяще проследил за тем, что творилось, также широко, как Зиглинде, распахнув глаза.

Дорсель склонялся над телом коротко состриженного блондина, что-то тихо шепча под мелодию себе под носом. Череп парня был буквально размазан по полу, единственное же, что можно было отличить на его лице, была невероятно натянутая кожа и выпученные глаза. Сиэль вдруг почувствовал как ко рту наплывает слюна, и резкий спазм горла оповестил о последующем извержении содержимого желудка. Парень вырвал за пределы клетки, что незначительно его обрадовало, но он тут же почувствовал к себе отвращение: в такой момент последнее, о чем можно думать, это опрятность клетки, в которой тебя заперли!

Все суетились, шумили и по-своему пытались справиться с увиденным. Зиглинде, схватившись за голову, рыдала, Даггер скрывал лицо Бист на своей груди, а сам с каким-то жадным блеском смотрел на сие действо, Долл не сводила взгляда, полного опасений с увлеченного зрелищем Даггера, а все под аккомпанемент тихого пения: «Будет в кукле железо и сталь, железо и сталь…». Единственным голосом рассудка в этом безумии был крик Финниана:

— Морис же в опасности, нужно его вытащить! — блондин сразу кинулся к своей клетке и пытался разогнуть прутья, но видимо Себастьян учел такой исход, делая ее крепче остальных. Размышления не заняли много времени, и Сиэль сжал кулаки, закрыв глаза и воспоминая свои уроки пения. «Нужно подняться и уверенно стоять на ногах, чувствуя свое тело…» — как результат, парень касался ступнями неровного пола, принимая удобную позу. «Чтобы звук был громче и крепче, нужно работать не только связками, но и диафрагмой…» — бледные ладони опустились на солнечное сплетение, чувствуя каждый вдох. «Упорно думай о том, о чем поешь, прочувствуй это, чтобы вложить максимум эмоций» — веки резко распахнулись, являя сердитые глаза, которые не сложно было спутать с синевой утреннего неба.

— СЕБАСТЬЯН! — громкий возглас, скорее похожий на крик заставил всех замереть. Даже Дорсель оставил свою попытку вытянуть глаз блондина через дырку в глазнице и не пел своей незамысловатой песенки. Не успел Фантомхайв даже почувствовать неловкость за свои действия, как весь свет вокруг погас, быстро, как по щелчку пальцев. Через секунду свет снова зажегся, но с уже сидящим на алтаре демоном. Он смотрел на всех по очереди, делая вид, будто он не знает, «кто меня сюда позвал». Как только радужки цвета запекшейся крови миновали Сиэля, к нему тут же прильнула Зиглинде, лихорадочно быстро шепча на ухо:

— Почему ты не сказал, что тебе известно его имя? — тем временем и Себастьян подал свой голос.

— Вижу, что без меня вы тут совсем не умеете играть честно и опрятно, — демон подошел к клетке, которая тут же отворилась и, зайдя, наступил на то, что еще недавно было мозгом убитого парня. Когда крепкая мужская рука схватила рыжие волосы, молодая ведьма и Фантомхайв разом забыли о своем разговоре, даже не представляя, что могло бы теперь произойти с парнем. Михаэлис, будто подтверждая опасения всех наблюдающих, ударил лицом парня об каменную плиту алтаря, разбивая ему нос. К удивлению всех, Дорсель издал стон, который был чем-то между стоном боли и удовольствия.

— Как я обожаю играть с сумасшедшими, — громко сказал Себастьян, выпустив когти, которые тут же нашли свое место глубоко в мышцах бедра парня. — Если я правильно понимаю, наш мальчик хотел поиграть в куклы? — издевательская улыбка коснулась красивого, утонченного лица. — Но ведь парни не играют куклами… Разве если они сами не куклы, — демон посмотрел в сторону клетки Сиэля, и сидящая возле него девушка мелко задрожала, будто чувствуя по коже вполне реальный холод. В том же моменте из потолка упали несколько нитей с чем-то привязанным к кончикам. — Так давайте же поможем нашему другу вписаться в наш климат, — будто самому себе сказал демон.

Некое подобие острых крючков вбивалось в кончики пальцев Дорселя, пробивая пальцы насквозь, и с каждым движением царапало ногти. Михаэлис повторял это с каждым пальцем, наблюдая, как муки смешиваются с удовольствием, как разум парня затемняется окончательно, как остальные тяжело переносят само наблюдение за процессом. Алая кровь пачкала ладони Дорселя, а его глаза были скрыты за дымкой. Демон чувствовал некое удовольствие, но он был уверен, если Дорсель сопротивлялся бы, это занятие могло быть еще лучше. Ненависть к нему за такое отношение к собственному телу, за самоповреждение, рождала в демоне отголоски страсти, и в довершение картины теми же крючками Михаэлис проколол локти юноши, получая еще больше стонов.

Но этого явно было мало демону: искусно дергая за тонкие, блестящие, но как оказалось крепкие нити, он двигал конечностями Дорселя. Все смотрели за этим, а как только рыжеволосый делал какое-то движение рукой, даже несознательное, тут же был жестоко наказан — Михаэлис ломал каждую косточку ладоней юноши. Зиглинде, видимо, слишком ярко представляя такое на себе, с каждым разом все больше вжималась в Сиэля, который заворожено и не веря следил за действиями демона. Он чувствовал, что это самая малость из того, что предстоит ему сегодня увидеть.

— Сиэль, ты требовал узнать его имя? — Зиглинде вернулась к вопросам, с самым искреннем волнением, которое когда-либо Сиэлю приходилось видеть. А парень был уверен, что девушка не могла лицемерить. Не теперь, не в такой момент.

— Нет, я… — Фантомхайв стал возвращаться в своей памяти обратно и неприятно поморщился, когда понял, что произошло это в день убийства Матильды. Если это таковым назвать можно было. Ведьма зажмурилась с отвращением на лице — в отличие от Фантомхайва, она видела все, что делал демон. Сиэль отвернулся, чтобы посмотреть на происходящее и прекрасно понимал девушку, желая так же зажмурится. Крючок из локтя парня выскользнул, выдрав кусок плоти. Себастьян исправил это «блестяще» — теперь нити пронизали локти парня насквозь, из-за чего он выл от боли при каждом движении. «Даже если он был мазохистом, то теперь, наверное, горько об этом жалеет» — через мозг парня пронеслась мысль, заставляя его вздрогнуть и сразу посмотреть на свою подругу. Зеленоглазка не двигалась, крепко сжимая руки в кулаки на его футболке с лицом мокрым от слез. Поворачивая ее лицо к себе, он решил, что лучше всего будет отвлечь ее внимание. — Я услышал его случайно.

— Понимаешь, _Его_ имя дает тебе возможность контролировать демона, но тебе больше не сбежать от него… — Салливан резко замолчала, заметив, что все смотрели на нее, сохраняя гробовую тишину. Слышен был даже шелест ее платья. Демон неспешно хлопал в ладоши. 

— Браво, я рад, что вы делитесь знаниями и таковы имеете. Но теперь, дума… 

— Да кому ты это объясняешь?! — Морис сорвался на крик, совершенно не замечая, что встрял Себастьяну в слово. — Это наш хваленый спаситель?! Как по мне, так пока он поймет, что к чему то, мы все уже коньки отбросим! Это должен был быть я! Я должен был нас спасти! — продолжить гневную тираду Морису не разрешили — демон одной силой мысли заставил его встать на колени в том месте где стоял, схватиться за шею и вместо дыхания тревожно хрипеть. Себастьян медленно подошел к парню, явно наслаждаясь его агонией, и с чувством дернул за волосы.

— Меня. Не. Перебивают. Ненавижу дурной тон у молодых людей, — красивые, дьявольски идеальные уста искривила сумасшедшая и довольная улыбка. — Как хорошо, что сейчас я преподнесу тебе урок. Тебе и другим, кто умный и на чужих ошибках учится, — С такой же улыбкой он обвел взглядом всю залу и только потом поволок Мориса по полу из клетки, крепко держа за блондинистые волосы.

Во время короткого диалога демона с пленником Дорсель послушно висел, подвешен с разведенными руками, как птица в полете. Кровь то и дело капала с разных частей его рук, заставляя многих поморщиться от отвращения. Морис, который уже, видимо, наплевал на утеряную возможность разговаривать изо всех сил пытался вырваться из рук демона, активно размахивая руками, пытаясь ударить. Демон, улыбнувшись юноше самым обворожительным способом, завел его руки за спину и резко дернул, выворачивая их неестественным способом. Долл приглушенно простонала, а Сома прикрыл рот, не заботясь о кровавых слезах на щеках — именно у них и у Джима был самый лучший ракурс для наблюдения за увечьями пытаемого. Джиму не было до него никакого дела, он будто уходя в себя что-то обдумывал, а вот Сиэль с сожалением и острым чувством несправедливости наблюдал за беззвучной агонией Мориса. Неужели эта кровожадная бестия и есть тот интересный собеседник из библиотеки?

— Так совсем не интересно, — недовольно изрек Михаэлис, и вся зала наполнилась искренним, чувственным, и что было больше всего огорчающим для Фантомхайва, сдающимся воплем Мориса. Блондин очевидно понимал, какая участь его настигла, и, возможно, даже чувствовал, что он обречен на ужасную смерть. Сиэль простонал, роняя скупые слезы на черную макушку ведьмочки. Себастьян резко повернул руки вверх, результатом чего были выпирающие, острые кости. Сиэль никогда не видел так ужасного открытого перелома.

— Поче-ему т-ты дел-лаешь с нами… это? — Морис с мольбой посмотрел в алые глаза, которые как никогда были равнодушные и холодные. Как два рубина, они соединяли в себе красоту и непоколебимость.

— Потому что вы все здесь по назначению, и как никто другой в этом мире вы на это заслужили, — Демон отошел на несколько шагов, указывая большим пальцем на висящего за его спиной парня, который от изнеможения грозился упасть в обморок. — Дорсель, хладнокровный и сумасшедший убийца. Убил топором свою младшую сестру, а потом и родителей. Ты, — теперь он показал на Мориса, чьи руки безжизненно свисали по бокам, — вместе со своим дружком, Дереком, ты на протяжении трех лет мучил всех учеников в вашем «престижном заведении», которые просто не умели дать сдачи по твоей смазливой мордашке. Они оба, — Михаэлис поочередно показывал то на Даггера, то на Долл — воры. Эта, — указание пальцем на Бист, — создавала шлюх и сама ею является. И ко всему хорошему еще одна, — красноречивый взгляд был обращен на Зиглинде, — ведьма! — Себастьян хлопнул в ладоши, улыбаясь лучезарно. Но глаз эта улыбка не касалась. Алых глаз, с которых Сиэль не сводил осуждающего взгляда. — Вы в аду, и все вы здесь не без повода, — Рука с неестественно длинными когтями впилась в белобрысую макушку. — Потому что земля уже не способна выдержать столько грешников и психопатов.

На минуту в зале воцарилась тишина, все боялись делать резкие движения, а демон наблюдал понемногу за каждым, с каждым разом отвращаясь еще больше. Долго такая немая проверка не длилась, и Себастьян поднес Мориса на руки, усаживая на алтаре. Словно по мановению волшебной палочки приблизился к ним также Дорсель на своих веревочках, конечно же, по милости Себастьяна.

— Что же… Продолжим? — не дожидаясь ответа от кого-либо, рука демона сорвала одежду с Дорселя. Теперь парень висел полуголым. Длинные пальцы провели по позвонкам, а потом, не выпуская острых, дьявольских когтей, Себастьян методически царапал спину парня в только ему понятных участках. Каждая царапина была ощутима, но не смертельна. Со временем Дорсель все больше хмурился, пока демон не начал царапать с нажимом, до крови, до мяса.

— Знаешь, я еще никогда не воспитывал таких сволочей, как ты, — говоря нарочно громко, Себастьян повернулся к Морису. — Но для тебя сделаю исключение. Самым простым способом на очищение является кровь, ты это знал? Эта красная жидкость, гоняемая вашими сердечками, несет в себе так много информации… — будто задумавшись, демон резко всадил пальцы по основание в спину Дорселя. Вытащив их, кровь тут же побежала, но демон не спешил ее собирать. Вместо этого он насильно открыл рот Мориса, запихивая туда свои пальцы.

— Давай, соси, почувствуй этот вкус… — с некой долей вожделения начал демон, как тут же почувствовал вполне ощутимый укус. Для него — сущий пустяк, а вот сопляк заплатит за это. Его багряные радужки говорили сами за себя. Медленно, но тем не менее рваными движениями, демон стал кусочек за кусочком отрывать кожу от спины рыжеволосого, оставляя ее свисать. Слой за слоем он так же отрывал мышцы, но в отличие от кожи, их судьба была совсем другая — Михаэлис, с самым что ни на есть садистичным удовольствием кормил ими заплаканного юношу.

Алые, все еще теплые жемчужины жидкости стекали на пол, образовывая лужицу под подвешенным парнем. Чувствуя последние мгновения своей жизни, он будто почувствовал острую нужду в понимании и прощении, возможно поэтому смотрел внимательно в пронзительно голубые глаза и извиняющее улыбался. Нехотя Сиэль смотрел в ответ, будто боясь, что может заметить тот момент, когда парень покинет их окончательно. В том, что сегодня Дорсель погибнет, Фантомхайв был уверен как в том, что дважды два равняется четыре.

Тем временем демон добрался до почек парня, тут же делая один ноготь длиннее и царапнул по чувствительной капсуле. Отчаянный стон эхом прокатился по зале, заставляя всех обратить внимание на сцену пытки — даже отстраненный Снейк посмотрел на парня с сочувствием. Демон улыбнулся и, схватив тонкий мочеточник, стал мучительно медленно извлекать из парня почку, довольно улыбаясь, слушая стоны и поскуливания — на большее Дорселя не хватало. Издав из себя болезненный стон, когда демон просто потянул на себя почку, Дорсель безжизненно повис на крюках. Сиэль не знал, из-за болевого шока или уже умерев, но долго отвлечься на размышления не позволили действия демона.

Отмечая, что Дорсель перестал двигаться, Себастьян вдруг будто потерял к нему интерес. Все свое внимание теперь он посвятил Морису, используя Дорселя исключительно как предмет. После того, как блондин давился мышцами своего бывшего сокамерника, Михаэлис уже «кормил» его почкой. Мориса тошнило, он все время пытался выплевывать прожеванные кусочки, но демон упорно следил, чтобы все было поглощено. Когда еще один кусочек был проглочен, в демоне будто что-то дрогнуло. Он резко всадил руку в тело Дорселя и поспешно вытянул его кишки как веревку. Сиэль сглотнул слюну и нахмурился: даже если Дорсель потерял сознание от болевого шока, то теперь ему точно не суждено проснуться больше.

Скользкая, липкая в крови, но на свой способ крепкая кишка обвила шею Мориса, которого демон тут же положил спиной на алтарь, поспешно раздевая. Алый блеск в глазах нарастал с каждым движением и каждым хрипом, когда слишком острые когти впивались в кожу, или поврежденные руки были отодвигаемые как не нужный мусор. Не долго думая, демон вошел в сжатый сфинктер парня, смазывая его лишь немного кровью товарища. Со временем и это не было нужное, так как демон стал скользить в порванном анусе, используя как смазку кровь из ран юноши, расширяя их еще больше. Михаэлис буквально душил молодого человека чужими кишками, и с удовольствием наблюдал как тот от бессилия роняет слезы и мотает головой, пытаясь дышать. Конец был близок: парень двигался все более вяло, поддаваясь, а демон начал вбиваться сильнее, быстрее, жестче, с каждого раза входя до основания и почти полностью вытаскивая свой орган.

Когда пик удовольствия нечистого был уже близок, он также уверено стал разрывать брюхо Мориса, как еще недавно рвал на нем одежду. Откидывая все лишнее для демона, внутренние органы, он смог найти именно ту кишку, в которую сейчас толкался. Для полного обозрения ему мешали только внутренние половые органы парня. Не сомневаясь ни минуты, Себастьян выдернул мочевой пузырь вместе с простатой и брезгливо отбросил в сторону, наблюдая, как его член двигается в кишке. В довершение, сжав обеими руками шею уже мертвого парня, демон излился, простонав с удовольствием. Отдышавшись, Михаэлис привел себя в прилежный вид щелчком пальцев и, посмотрев на остальных узников, зацепился за взгляд голубых глаз.

Протянув руку из клетки, он подзывал к себе этого могущественного демона, всем своим видом умоляя о минутке внимания. Нечистый подходит, открывает клетку и, смотря на изумленное выражение лица Фантомхайва, исчезает вместе с блондином, напоследок легко улыбнувшись. Сиэль осторожно развернул Зиглинде спиной к залу, чтобы ей не пришлось смотреть на это, но она все равно отвернулась, заметив то, что творилось на месте развлечений демона. Два трупа, разбросанные внутренности, брызги крови… Рваный всхлип вырвался из груди, и Сиэль просто не смог сдержать своего, почти идентичного. Картина этого кровавого безобразия закрепится в его сознании, как семейные фото, которые люди закрепляют на обложках семейных альбомов.


	14. Мю

\- Первый раз такое слышу от смертного, но пожалуй соглашусь с твоим предложением. Твои условия невероятно соблазнительны и притягательны мне. - Демон поднялся, смотря на склонившегося в широким кресле парнишку. Блондин смотрел на него с усмешкой, явно довольный окончанием их разговора. Джокер, как обычно, послушно принес какао, согласно с приказом своего Господина. Джим тут же жадно ухватился за кружку и залпом выпил теплый напиток. Вытерев рукавом остатки шоколада на губах, он довольно улыбнулся. 

\- И каков же будет наш план? - Заговорчески подмигнул, блондин приблизился, ловя взглядом улыбку демона. 

\- Во-первых, забудь, что тебя звали Джим. Отныне ты - Алоис Транси. А во-вторых... - Михаэлис прервался, поднимаясь и подавая руку парню, сидевшему в кресле.

***

\- Как думаешь, он вернет сюда Джима? - Зиглинде вполне удобно уложила голову на колени Фантомхайва и тихо говорила чуть ли не себе под нос. Парню пришлось низко наклониться к ней, но он не имел ничего против - после вопроса, почему же она так осторожно ступает каждого раза, когда поднимается, в нем проснулся интерес к своей соседке. Он теперь понимал, почему она так остро реагировала на сломанные пальцы и кости кисти Дорселя, но сочувствие все равно шло в паре с интересом. Сиэль не понимал, как можно было в XXI веке ломать кости маленькому ребенку только чтобы соответствовать легенде. Прямо средневековье какое-то.

Зеленые, пытливые глаза поймали взгляд тех невероятно голубых омутов. Легкое пожимание плечей в жесте "не знаю" и печальное выражение лица были довольно красноречивы. Сиэль на автомате нашел ладонь девушки и одобряюще ее сжал, осматриваясь вокруг. Нужно было придумать ловкий, стратегический ход, а без анализа ситуации, царящей в зале жертвоприношений, это было невозможно. В их клетке царила относительная тишина - Снэйк с грустью смотрел на место происшествия, а Макмиллан доедал остатки каши, которые, видимо, раздавали, пока Сиэль был в отключке. Брови невольно поползли к переносице - даже ему, не получившему своей порции, кусок в горло элементарно не лез.

Во второй клетке было чуточку живее. Бист, развернувшись спиной к месту казни, все еще тихо всхлипывая и сразу стирала слезы, стоило им скатится на щеку. Даггер же злобно смотрел то на трупы, то на вход в залу и едва заметно качался взад-вперед от переполнявших его эмоций. Сиэль принципиально не желал даже думать, какого рода это эмоции. Не хотелось думать о Даггере плохо, что-то Сиэль увидел в нем в момент раскаяния после надругательства над Сомой. Что-то, что давало ему надежду. Сам же Сома пытался успокоить Бист, касаясь её дрожащими руками и рассказывая о различных традициях его культуры. Что ж, не очень-то это и помогало ей, но он по крайней мере пытался.

В последней из занятых теперь клеток, сидела Долл, с застывшим выражением лица, напоминающим гремучую смесь паники и непонимания и что-то держала обеими руками, прижимая к груди. Финниан, который раньше пытался ее как-то вытянуть из плена этих ужасных эмоций, уже давно сдался: никакие его слова не были услышаны, было заметно, что девочка витает где-то далеко от своего реального тела. Парнишка с грустью смотрел то на Ардена, то на других, присутствующих здесь трупов, и молча теребил надорванные края своей кофты. Время от времени были слышны тяжелые вздохи. И тогда Сиэль решился.

\- Слушайте меня все. - Фантомхайв поднялся, дабы привлечь внимание всех. Почти получилось. - Я знаю, что вы можете меня считать за возомнившего себе невесть что выскочку, но я не думаю, что мы должны так просто сдаться ему в его когтистые лапы. Право, мы же не беззащитные овечки. - Сиэль обвел всех взглядом, отмечая, что теперь даже и Долл пусть и рассеяно, но обратила на него внимание. Блеск в глазах Даггера же уверил его, что теперь у него есть даже союзник. - Мы не можем позволить ему контролировать нас эмоциями. Делая нам вот такие вот сеансы ужастиков вживую, он же просто ломает нам психику. - брюнет глубоко вздохнул, и его речь тут же подхватили, сменяя ее в дискуссию. 

\- Конкретнее, Сиэль, - Даггер уже явно становился нетерпелив. - что нам нужно для этого делать?

\- Пока что неизвестно, - Зиглинде тоже включилась в разговор, - но я думаю, что нам нужно просто сопоставить план действий. Насчет высказывания Сиэля - я абсолютно согласна. Возможно, он просто питается нашими эмоциями, и если будем вести себя отстраненно, то ему перестанет это нравится...

\- Эмоциями питаются энергетические вампиры, и это простые люди. - Макмиллан посмотрел на Зиглинде, мягко ей улыбаясь. - Это доказанный факт, и таким вампиром может оказаться любой из нас. Возможно, так и есть. Поэтому тут что-то другое, он же демон.

\- Это не простой демон, это поглотитель душ, - Сиэля словно осенило. - он об этом упоминал в своей книге, классификации нечисти. У него кажется такие же возможности как и других демонов, но ограничение в рационе — его главный уязвимый пункт. "Только праведные, _живительные_ души дают им долголетнюю мощь" – интонацией парень подчеркнул выделенное слово, как и было в книге, и задумчиво поглаживал подбородок. - Мы не знаем, как определить мощь демона как сильную, поэтому не знаем, полный ли сил Себастьян, или... - его прервал шум ритмических стуков ботинок, точно направляющийся к зале. Фантомхайв замолчал, глядя на источник шума, почти не двигаясь.

Дверь отворилась, являя им Себастьяна, а возле него Джима, одетого с иголочки, но старомодно, который с гордой осанкой направлялся к клеткам. Его каблуки то и дело протыкали куски плоти и внутренних органов обоих парней, что, казалось бы, не произвело на нем никакого впечатления. Подойдя к клетке, в которой сидели Долл и Финниан, он без комментариев приостановился. Демон открыл дверцу клетки, и парень послушно в нее залез, без слова смотря на каждого присутствующего здесь. Себастьян бросил на него внимательный взгляд алых глаз и, хитро улыбнувшись, развеялся черной дымкой в воздухе. Синхронно, будто по команде, Сиэль и Зиглинде бросились к прутьям клетки.

\- Джим, что произошло? Зачем ты с ним пошел? - Зиглинде стала тараторить и протягивала к нему ладошку. Сиэль был уверен - если бы их сейчас не разделяло некое расстояние, она точно приобняла бы мальчишку.

\- Я не до конца понял, что мною тогда двигало, но я решил извлечь из этого выгоду для всех нас... - неуверенно начал Джим. - Я пошел с ним на какое-то подобие сделки... - блондин продолжал свой рассказ, а Зиглинде, только услышав слово "сделка", тут же стала взглядом искать по его телу отличий от прошлого состояния. Фантомхайв все понимал: если дело шло о той самой сделке с заставой в душу, то, соответственно, на теле Джима должен был красоваться так называемый "знак зверя".

\- Что же получается, ты продал себя? - несколько испугано спросила Долл, смотря на своего сокамерника.

\- Нет, это не была сделка на душу, а скорее на услугу. - на миловидном лице заблудилась сумасшедшая улыбка. - Я собираюсь хитро провести его вокруг пальца.

\- Ты думаешь, что тебе получится провести Сатану? - Фантомхайв посмотрел на него с неким удивлением, но искреннее восхищался его смелостью.

\- Да, ты просто не вник в это, у меня целый план. - несколько возбужденно и радостно подхватил блондин и стал разъяснять. Даггеру, смотря на это действие, все время нервно ходили жевалки, остальные же оставались верны трём эмоциям: заинтересованностью, заторможенностью и неверием, а у некоторых - отчаянием. Только бледно-голубые глаза горели неподдельной надеждой. - Нам нужно придерживаться легенды, поэтому для всех вас я теперь Алоис Транси. Я пообещал ему рассказывать о всех заговорах против него, но конечно же не стану этого делать. Ха, я буду одним из самых активных в команде против этого демона. Мне удалось узнать, что никаких звуков из этой комнаты, кроме своего имени, он не слышит, так что у нас есть свобода действия. Я, как засланный козачок, прикидываюсь его пешкой взамен на уход за мной. - для пущей убедительности блондин ладошкой откинул несколько мягких и чистых прядок своих волос в сторону, смотря на других.

\- Ах ты сволочь белобрысая. - Даггер резко кинулся в сторону Алоиса, не хило испугав последнего, заставляя немного подскочить на месте. - значит лобзаешь ручки этой дылде черноволосой, а сам, как последняя крыса, сливаешь нам о нем инфу? - юноша треснул кулаком в клетку, отчего Бист попыталась немного его оттащить. - А если он узнает, что ты врешь, если почувствует ложь? Или еще хуже, чтобы показать твою верность ему, он заставит нас что-то сделать?! - агрессивные эмоции будто сочились из самого Даггера, пугая всех вокруг, его гнев был все более осязаем. - Ты вообще думал, когда шел на такую сделку с ним? Двигал своими клетками мозга? - начертав круг пальцем возле своей головы и намекая на умственные способности Алоиса, парень еще раз ударил по прутьям, но в этот раз со всей силы, обеими руками, заставив клетку задрожать от таких резких движений.

\- Даггер, возьми себя в руки. - Долл обратилась к парню немного осипшим голосом. - Братишка, прошу тебя... Возможно, это будет нам на руку, если грамотно это разыграть.

\- Золотые слова! - Сома подхватил идею, цепляясь за любое, что могло бы хоть немного отвлечь Даггера. Не хотелось опять стать его жертвой для вымещения плохих эмоций. Присаживаясь возле своей подруги, все еще раздражённый Даггер играл с ножном, явно расслабляясь. Его взгляд тут же метнулся к Зиглинде и Сиэлю, внимательно всматриваясь в их обеспокоенные лица.

\- Прежде чем этот болван, и по совместительству спаситель всея народа, вернулся, вы что-то пытались сказать. Окончите?

\- Ты, кажется, говорил об мощи Се... демона. - в последний момент исправив себя, Зиглинде напомнила Фантомхайву об давно уже утеряном смысле его последнего предложения.

\- Как по мне, все, что этого касалось, уже сказано. Теперь нам остается только копить информацию и создавать свой план действий. Здесь привилегии... Алоиса будут как нельзя кстати.

\- Но и все равно, чтобы хоть как-нибудь действовать, информацию нам тоже собирать нужно. - Сома принял участие в разговоре, оживляя дискуссию. - Не знаю как с другими, но со мной он не особо разговаривал. Поэтому нам придется работать с тем, что он говорил здесь.

\- Я тоже считаю то, что он стал объяснятся перед нами - невероятно важно. - Макмиллан, оторвавшись от скудной, но хотя бы съедобной пищи, стал активно рассуждать вслух. - Он не случайно же рассказал нам об оплошностях кое-кого на жизненном пути. - конопатый мальчик многозначительно посмотрел на соседние клетки, отчего Даггер заскрипел зубами, а Бист послала ему убивающий взгляд. - Считаю, что для начала нам нужно рассказать о себе чуть больше. Он упоминал, что каждый из нас попал сюда по заслугам, поэтому говорить нужно искреннее, чем на исповеди. - мальчик посмотрел на каждого по очереди, будто приглашая. - Кто начнет?

\- Единственное, в чем я чувствую себя виноватой, это воровство. - Долл незначительно поднялась. Сидя раньше на полу, сейчас она сидела на своих ногах. - Но мне это было необходимо. Мы с братом - тонкая ладонь указала Даггера - не имели никакой возможности на выживание, нам осталось только это, и поэтому я воровала для нас. - Девушка склонила голову, чувствуя себя виноватой, но ее глаза искали понимания. - Никто нам не хотел помочь, а я так жадно желала жить... - Речь девушки оборвалась, она явно не желала продолжать и избегала длительного зрительного контакта.

\- Да, это все правда. - Даггер спокойно отозвался, вертя перочный ножик в руках. - Я начинал вместе с Долл, но черствость людей добивала меня. Просить милостыню было бесполезно - все отворачивали головы или делали вид, что из-за наушников ничего не слышат и не видят. Во мне накопилась ненависть. И я с радостью вымещал свой гнев на других, связавшись с Бист. - Даггер посмотрел в ее глаза, будто вспомнив хорошие времена.

\- Значит, теперь моя очередь? - брюнетка улыбнулась парню, удивляясь, как всем легко даются откровения. - Что же, моя история не очень-то приятная. Мать была проституткой, а мой отчим ее же сутенером. Большого выбора, кроме как податься в ее следы, у меня не оставалось. Мать умерла, когда мне было четыре, ее убил сифилис, а отчим требовал от меня помощи. В промежутке от 4 до 6 лет я помогала наводить порядки в борделе, в 6-10 лет я умывала, откармливала и поддерживала "новеньких", которых барыги приводили с улицы, по желанию нашего босса. А с 10 лет и меня взяли в "новенькие"... - с непроницаемым выражением лица Бист посмотрела перед собой, скорее всего сейчас все себе воспоминая. - неожиданностью это для меня не стало, мне говорили о моей судьбе почти с пеленок. "Шлюхастое лицо у этой девки" - повторила чьи-то слова, изменив свою интонацию. - Потом я встретила Даггера, и вместе мы сумели пошатнуть спокойствие моего отчима, а потом и вовсе его устранить.

\- С тех пор ты стала сутенершей, а я - главным барыгой. - Даггер сорвал быстрый поцелуй, легко усмехнувшись. Не было смысла скрывать больше ничего.

\- Именно. Для меня это был конец этих уродливых лиц и грубых рук, для тебя - конец нищеты, ведь все кого ты избивал неизменно имели с собой нечто интересное и дорогостоящее. - с такой же улыбкой Бист закончила свой рассказ, при этом дополняя чужой.

\- Как все уже успели понять, я здесь по поводу моего происхождения. Я - ведьма, в моей деревне в Германии к этому даже в наши времена присматриваются, и как только во мне увидели потенциал силы, то тут же взяли на ритуал. - Девушка с грустью посмотрела на свои ноги и еле заметно улыбнулась. - С тех пор я - ведьма, поэтому иногда и сталкиваюсь с разной нечистью. - подняв глаза и посмотрев на остальных, Зиглинде быстро закончила свой рассказ.

\- Меня сделали таким не по моей воле. - Финниан начал свой рассказ, смотря на свои ладони. - однажды меня просто похитили из дома, заперев в лаборатории. Изо дня в день надо мной ставили какие-то засекреченные опыты, пытаясь сделать меня не по-человечески сильным. Им это удалось, и они с улыбкой говорили, что от других подопытных можно уже избавиться. - Ладони парня сжались, глаза в миг посветлели, будто кто-то разбавил их молоком. - Тогда-то я и не выдержал. Я убил их всех, доложить о положительных результатах им не удалось, и я получил свободу. Но с каждого раза, стоило мне немного разозлиться, моя мощь вырывалась из-под контроля, и я все ломал. Все уничтожал. - белесно-белая, словно с каким-то осадом, слеза скатилась по щеке юноши и разбилась об его руки, немного отрезвляя. 

\- Я не ангел, конечно, но слушая эту подборку, я даже не знаю, что же я такого натворил... - Сома нахмурился, чувствуя себя неловко, и почесал затылок, задумываясь.

\- Зато я знаю. - Сиэль пытливо и в упор смотрел на Сому, отчего Кадар даже немного стушевался. Неужели только он улавливал еще и упрек в синих глазах? - Жить наготове, людей, которые тебе служат, не ставить в один ряд с разумными существами, а других, смеющих тебе отрицать и вовсе презирать. Ты хозяин любой ситуации, ты безоговорочно прав, ты же принц в конце концов. Я прав? - Сома смотрел на Сиэля с большим удивлением, но признавая его правоту, кивнул.

\- Откуда ты все это...? - Кадар не окончил своей мысли, делая жест рукой, объясняющий, что он имеет в виду.

\- Это тщеславие. Я страдал гордыней не меньше, чем ты, пока не пришел сюда и не увидел себя в зеркале - Сиэль указал на Сому - то есть тебя. Ты точно с такой же историей как и я, но ты старше, пусть и не умнее меня, что так меня поразило, что я прямо-таки прозрел. - Сиэль с гадкой ухмылочкой поддел принца, радуясь, что они сейчас находятся в разных клетках. Зиглинде же тем временем смотрела на тех, кто еще не высказался.

\- Если честно, я не знаю, почему я сюда попал. - Макмиллан быстро пересек взгляды, обращенные к нему, скрещивая руки на груди. - Я ничего такого ужасного никогда не делал. - юноша нахмурился, смотря на легкую улыбку Зиглинде.

\- А я, кажись, начинаю понимать... - Девушка вытянула вперед свои ладони. - Гнев, - первый палец загнула, посмотрев на Даггера. - Гордыня - второй палец, взгляд обращен к Сиэлю и Соме. - Похоть - еще один палец, красноречивый взгляд на Бист. - Алчность - четвертый палец, и зеленые глаза встретились с глазами Долл. - Уныние. - сочувствующий взгляд встретил равнодушные глаза Снэйка. - Чревоугодие. - Макмиллан, на которого посмотрела ведьма, заметно стушевался, отодвигая миску. - И последний, седьмой смертный грех... - синхронно вслед за ведьмой все посмотрели на Алоиса. - Зависть.

Чувствуя себя загнанным в угол, парень выдал из себя невнятный звук, пряча лицо в ладонях:

\- Да, я завидовал всем и всегда. Даже моему брату, который был не в лучшей ситуации, я завидовал, ведь его детская непосредственность так часто спасала его рассудок, но не мой! - Алоис кричал, как вредный ребенок, ударяя кулачками по полу. - Я чем заслужил жизни вокруг тех мерзких людей в зачахнутой деревне, а?! Чем я заслужил их ненависть к нам? - парень стал кидаться к остальным пленникам. - Мне надоело так жить!

Будто и не слышав истерики и вообще, мало обратив на нее внимание, молодежь стала дальше рассуждать.

\- Этот бес какой-то очень нумерологический нам попался... - начал было Макмиллан, но потом будто очнулся и стал тихо пересчитывать. - семь смертных грехов, нас, в начале, чертова дюжина была... - Подхватив мысль, Зиглинде продолжила.

\- Или он очень любит порядок даже в таких делах, или это часть какого-то обряда.

\- То есть для подразумеваемого жертвоприношения ему нужно было 13 душ? - Финни искал подтверждения

\- Нет, дело совсем не в обряде. - Сиэль прервал логическую цепочку, которой хотела последовать группа. - будь ему нужно всего лишь 13 душ с определенными пороками не стал бы так жестоко наказывать Дорселя за это. - Рука, указав на последнюю клетку, метнулась к лицу и задумчиво потирала подбородок, а мысли, словно стая ласточек, гнали вперед, выстраивая свою логическую цепочку. - Тем более не стал бы привлекать к этому Морриса.

\- Он был взбешен. - Даггер тут же усмехнулся на доводы Фантомхайва.

\- Для него мы ничто больше, чем неумные животные. - Долл поддержала точку зрения Сиэля. - Ему, как демону, не интересно, что мы о нем думаем.

\- Да и что ему мешало восстановить баланс душ, похищая еще немного детей? - Фантомхайв развел руками. - Но Даггер прав. Ему _не должно_ быть интересно наше поведение, но он явно устраняет хамов или красноречиво показывает свое к ним отношение. Он будто помешан на манерах. - Парень нахмурился, вспоминая как он сюда попал.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? - Бист пыталась посмотреть в глаза Сиэлю, но из-за боли в ноге, или точнее ране на бедре, ей было затруднительно это сделать. Парень с пониманием отвернулся к ней.

\- Когда я не здесь очнулся в замке, он... Явно играл со мной в какую-то извращенную игру. - Пусть и Фантомхайв пытался объяснить предельно ясно, все же остальные ждали продолжения. Сиэль не желал в это углубляться и выкрутился из этой ситуации, не раскрывая всех карт - Издевался психически. Но самое большое мое удивление было, когда он дал мне подзатыльник, после того как я просто матерился. Сказал тогда что-то в роде "можешь убивать, если тебе угодно, но в моем присутствии веди себя воспитано". Необычно для дьявола, не так ли?

\- Да уж, видимо нам попался демон старой даты. - поспешила усмехнуться Бист над сложившейся ситуацией, но тут же нахмурилась. - Но эти знания не дают нам никаких указаний как и где поступать. У нас все еще нет плана.

\- Нет, нам известно, как действовать, чтобы не злить его. - Зиглинде пожала плечами, а Фантомхайв все еще обдумывал, какую еще интересную информацию может рассказать остальным.

\- Сначала нам нужно знать, к чему стремимся. Хотим помилования или устроим побег? В битве у нас точно шансов нет. - Сиэль посмотрел на остальных выжидающе.

\- Как демон, он перемещается молниеносно, тем более, куда нам бежать из подводной лодки? - Долл критически оглядела других, но Фантомхайв замер, а потом на его губах появилась улыбка, достойная маньяка.

\- Это не такая уж и подводная лодка - за его взглядом внимательно смотрели, в то время как он явно воспоминал что-то и смотрел в одну точку. - Однажды мне удалось от него сбежать на несколько секунд, и я набрел на определенный длинный коридор с множеством дверей. - Сиэль опять будто ожил и стал водить пальцем по пыльному полу, прикидывая, где он находится по отношению к зале, в которой они находились. - первая дверь находится относительно недалеко. Эти двери - порталы в разные уголки мира. Мы можем попытаться туда сбежать и тогда, где бы мы не оказались, наверняка найдем путь домой. - улыбка все еще не покидала его губ, и он был невероятно рад, не замечая некого скептицизма, царившего вокруг.

\- То есть стремимся к побегу? Это все выглядит недурно, но остается множество "но". - Салливан наклонилась ближе к схеме, нарисованной Сиэлем. - пройти в эти точки действительно не составит никакого труда, но каков отвлекающий маневр? Чем можно было бы занять демона, чтобы он не смог нас остановить? К тому же, у нас нет никаких гарантий, что он не соберет нас опять, раз уж именно мы ему так принципиально нужны. - девушка, нахмурившись, рассказывала о своих сомнениях. Верить в благополучный исход она страстно желала, но не могла подвергать всех опасности провала побега.

\- Тогда бы мы были в невероятно плохой ситуации. Боюсь, на нас бы применили все пытки Святой Инквизиции. - Сиэль усмехнулся, смотря на остальных. Слишком много горечи было в той усмешке, но глаза все так же ярко сияли упрямостью в желании выжить, в сопротивлении, в обыкновенном инстинкте самосохранения. 

\- Нам нужно узнать побольше о планах этого черта на нас. Возможно, если мы ему не сильно нужны, то нам удастся уговорить его на индивидуальные сделки, как... Алоис, - новое имя парня далось Даггеру с заминкой и еле уловимой неприязнью. - и тогда мы получим свободу. Я, к примеру, не откажусь от какой-то грязной работенки. - парень усмехнулся, в его глазах появился блеск. - Убивать для меня не в первые, так что вообще без проблем.

Проводив недовольным взглядом фигуру Даггера, Транси тут же вскочил на ровные ноги, смотря на него свысока:

\- Ты действительно считаешь, что дьявол станет использовать тебя в своих целях? Таких как ты у него пруд пруди, он даже слушать не станет. - чувствуя свое превосходство, Алоис ухмыльнулся, даже не предполагая, что парень, носящий несколько экстравагантную прическу, даже не оборачиваясь, метнет в него нож, и уж тем более не думал, что он не промахнется. Сиэль видел удивление на чистом и белом, в отличие от их запачканных, лице отобразилось удивление и боль от ранения в ногу. Блондин быстро присел, отчего Даггер поднялся, и теперь он смотрел свысока, явно наслаждаясь заменой ролей.

\- Ты слишком самоуверен в себе, чувак. Таких не любит никто, такие заканчивают очень прискорбно. Примерно так же, как ты сейчас закончишь от моего ножа, избранник дьявола. - Сказав это, будто выплюнув, юноша замахнулся ножом в лицо Транси, но Финниан, проявив свою реакцию, толкнул его в бок, отчего Алоис обзавелся новой царапиной на руке, вместо рукояткой ножа, торчавшей из его тела. Даггер редко промахивался.

\- Себастьян! Явись сюда! - сказал он, испуганно смотря на свои руки, и возле него тут же появилась сверкающая тень, выливающаяся в силуэт мужчины в длинном платье в пол, хорошо известному Сиэлю. Темно-синие глаза наблюдали, как демон, посмотрев на увечья мальчика, поднял его на руки и унес из залы, под недовольным взглядом не только Даггера. Остальные, и даже Сиэль, пусть и знали, что вся эта услужливость может сыграть им в пользу, не могли отделаться от раздражения, что кого-то лелеяли и пылинки сдували, в то время как они гнили в этих клетках. 

Удивленно распахнув глаза, Фантомхайв посмотрел в след удаляющимся фигурам. Он понял некоторые мотивы демона - все с самого начала и до конца было психологической игрой демона. Он давал Сиэлю подсказки, которые те складывал в целые выводы. И теперь он не ушел его вниманию. Не каждый является избранным, но каждый избранный это жертва зависти всех в его окружении. Сиэль почти представил себе голос Себастьяна в своей голове, задумываясь, какие же мотивы двигают им в самом деле. И этой информацией он явно не желал делиться с окружающими.


	15. Мю '(прим)

Примерно полтора часа. Именно столько длилось отсутствие Алоиса. Досчитав до 2117, Сиэля сменила Зиглинде, а потом, такой же временной промежуток начал отсчитывать он. Для обоих это занятие было столь же нужно и абсолютно негласно: один начал, другая продолжила. Им необходимо было хвататься за время, это была их личная панацея, спасающая от чужого мира, в котором время было ничем. Это, пожалуй, и был самый главный минус пребывания в аду.

Макмиллан помогал им в этой задаче, в основном пересчитывая секунды на минуты, а минуты на часы. Но с появлением чёрного тумана, который нёс белокурую ношу, все бросили своё увлекательное занятие, рассматривая прибывших. Одежда на подделанном принце была новой, но такой же расцветки и фасона, будто в шкафу имелось немереное количество именно этого прикида. На местах недавних ран, под слоями одежды, скрывались бугорки, вероятнее всего, бинты, не позволяющие появиться заражению.

Злым и затравленным взглядом Алоис посмотрел на всех присутствующих, но встретившись глазами с Даггером, его губы, буквально на минуту, дрогнули в улыбке, почти сразу же возвращая им прежнее состояние. Фантомхайв воспринял это как сигнал, явно не бедствия. Должно быть, всё шло по плану и демоническое создание в идеальной человеческой оболочке поглотило крючок. Сам же мужчина, махнул рукой медленно, будто поглаживая воздух. После несложных манипуляций, оказавшихся явно не простым движением руки, место массового убийства было очищено от окровавленных останков. Будто кровавой сцены никогда и не было. Себастьян ловко сел на алтарь, закинув ногу на ногу и поправляя платье.

— Эх, я вижу что между вами назревает конфликт, и это меня беспокоит. — Михаэлис начал, глубоко вздохнув. Между бровей появилась складочка, и нахмуренное лицо будто подтверждало слова своего хозяина относительно беспокойства. Он казался уставшим от этой ситуацией, прямо-таки искреннее огорчен. Его мимика была теперь для всех новой и неожиданной, что волей-неволей поставило всех в тупик, заставляя удивленно слушать высказывание дальше. — Я был уверен, что мои уроки для вас более чем ясны, но вы снова стали калечить друг друга. — Себастьян опустил взгляд ясно-коричневых глаз в пол, всё больше напоминая узникам человека. Сиэль чувствовал, что почти поддался этому обману, но стоило демону опять поднять голову, как вся иллюзия растворилась, являя рассерженные, алые демонические глаза с удлиненными зрачками. — Когда вы так делаете, то забираете моё удовольствие. Потому что калечить и убивать вас… Хочу. Исключительно. Я.

Демон отчеканил это, довольно зажмуриваясь и вдыхая полной грудью, витающий вокруг, запах. Разлагающиеся останки в последней клетке, которые явно доминировали среди других запахов, менее уловимы для человека, но вполне для дьявола, запах пота, смешанного с грязью, и уж совсем неуловимые для людей --запахи адреналина, чувство страха и некого предвкушения. Себастьян опять открыл глаза, выныривая из пучины приятных запахов и ошеломляюще ухмыльнулся.

— Как вы успели заметить, у меня появился фаворит, — не дожидаясь реакции на свою прошлую реплику, начал демон, поправив корону на неуложенных волосах. Сквозь некоторые прядки были заметны черные рога. Глаза становились всё ярче, а клыки длиннее — и я ОЧЕНЬ недоволен очередными травмами. — Себастьян посмотрел на Даггера, явно обращаясь к нему. — За такое нужно понести наказание.

Размеренный стук каблуков эхом отбивался от стены. Все неотрывно смотрели за происходящим со страхом, сожалением, непокорностью. Даггер смотрел на демона с неким превосходством, гордо поднимая подбородок и подавшись грудью вперёд. Будто в самом деле собирался с ним сразится. Сиэль позавидовал бы его храбрости, если бы не знал как его мнимый гнев и упрямое сопротивление бесполезны, когда с тобой желает расправиться дьявол.

Бист всё пыталась его оттащить, что-то говоря на ухо. Себастьян даже не был удивлён такой реакции Даггера, будто этого и ожидал от него, и тут же, не задумываясь, открыл клетку и резко вытащил за руку Бист. Даггер на автомате дернулся за ней, и уже хотел ударить демона, как вдруг замер. Михаэлис смотрел на него в упор, не отрывая зрачков, и глаза самого парня тут же округлились.

— Что ты делаешь, мразь?! Отпусти Бист, и… Почему я не могу двигаться, черт?! Верни мне возможность двигаться!

— И не подумаю. — демон ответил спокойным тоном, точно со знакомыми за чашкой кофе сидит, а не в пыточном зале ведёт к алтарю девушку-калеку. По его же милости, калеку. — Ты заплатишь сполна. Но смерть, даже мученическая будет для тебя слишком простым наказанием. Поэтому теперь ты пожалеешь что родился на свет. — многообещающе сказал Себастьян тоном, больше подходящим для утешений кого-то отчаявшегося.

— Что ты за чепуху несёшь?! Прекрати! — Даггер предпринял попытку двигать конечностями, но ничего более, чем неловкого движения головой не получалось. Даже поворачивать ею нельзя было, только движения вверх-вниз были теперь доступны парню. — Отпусти ее, мерзавец!

Сам же Себастьян, как ни в чем ни бывало, закрепил запястья вырывающейся Бист кандалами над ее головой. Обычные куски железа были покрыты чем-то, отдалённо напоминающем иней. При каждом движении немного порошка осыпалось на пол, а острые края оков царапали кожу, заставляя сутенёршу жмуриться от боли. «Неужели соль?» — к такому выводу пришел Сиэль и новая гримаса боли как будто подтверждала его догадки. Но уверенности не было. Это могло быть и что-то похуже.

Совсем не обращая внимания на ругательства и дерганья Даггера, Себастьян подошел к Бист сзади, и придерживая её за подбородок, стал шептать что-то на ухо и часто из его рта показывался длинный, змеиный язык. Барышня, будто под влиянием гипноза, смотрела в одну точку и внимала словам дьявола. Её возлюбленный чуть ли не выл от злобы и беспомощности, смотря на эту картину. Ей явно делали промывание мозгов, и никто не мог предугадать итога сия действия.

— Даггер, теперь я послушна. — как только Себастьян прекратил шептать, Бист тут же обратилась к нему, смотря на него несколько отстранёно. Демон расположил её так, чтобы она смотрела на «зрителей», в то время как к Себастьяну была развернута спиной. — Я не подойду к тебе, не коснусь и всё это твоя вина. — Даггер, не веря, смотрел в её глаза, жмурясь от эмоциональной боли. — Я сейчас умру. Моё тело будет чувствительнее во сто крат, но я не смогу ни кричать, ни облегчить себе страдания. И всё из-за тебя.

Это были её последние слова. Демон расположил свои ладони на ее ключицах и потянул руки вниз, соприкасаясь ими между ее грудей, а потом медленно расставляя их, окончив своё путешествие на её бедрах, попутно срывая одежду. На месте, где прикасались его ногти были лёгкие красные полоски, как царапины, от простых, чёрных ногтей. Но на их месте появились длинные и острые когти, повторяя маршрут проделанный раньше. Из глубоких ран, похожих на порезы, сочилась кровь, стекая тонкими струйками. Из невесть откуда появившейся миски с солью, демон набрал кулак специи и уверено вылил на белый песок какую-то жидкость, не меняя цвета, но делая соль более клейкой и влажной. Михаэлис тут же принялся её втирать в раны девушки, наслаждаясь ругательствами Даггера.

Наблюдая за всем этим, Сиэля вовсе не ужасался сильно тому, что тело Бист без единого чистого участка превращалось в кровавую роспись, даже не волновало то, что для «закрепления эффекта» все это поливалось или натиралось чем-то химическим, и точно очень неприятным для открытых ран. Пугало то, что пусть и Бист не могла кричать, но в её глазах отражалась вся та боль, отчаяние и страх, которые, несмотря на спокойное выражение лица, мучили девушку. Он очень хотел ей помочь, пусть даже услышал бы сейчас о ней страшные и ужасные истории — то что творилось, не складывалось ему в голове. Все до единого наблюдали, естественно, но судя по заплаканным глазам Зиглинде, она сейчас думала примерно о том же, что сам Сиэль.

Кровь, крики издалека и отстранённо-равнодушное лицо. Всё это напоминало жуткую драму, напоминающей Фантомхайву какую-то невероятно грустную, лирическую песню. То, что девушка должна была страдать из-за оплошности Даггера, и то, что её руки, уже стёртые в кровь кандалами, плохо помогали удержать вес тела, опертого на единственной ноге, которую так же иногда «украшали» ударами плетки, в то время как сам виновник смотрел на это не двигаясь, а роняя тяжелые слезы, казалось ему чертовски жестоким. Но для Даггера, который выл, как животное во время работы резника, прояснялась одна простая истина — это и в самом деле было самое изощрённое наказание, которое мог только придумать невероятно умный противник.

Тем временем под девушкой, словно лужа в дождливый день, расползалось огромное пятно крови, капающей с остатков ноги, с лоскутков ткани, которая раньше была её одеждой — девушка ведь была почти полностью обнаженная. Но сотни, тысячи кровавых полосок создавали впечатление, будто на Бист было прекрасное, алое, кружевное платье. В каждой легкой царапине, как и в каждой глубокой ране был свой смысл и свое назначение. Сиэль понимал, какой сильный сейчас драматический момент, но он будто перегорел, и не мог сочувствовать ещё сильнее каждому в его беде. А вот Салливан, которая уже долгое время сидела с лицом, спрятанным в руках, и издавая редкие истеричные всхлипы, видимо, могла.

Себастьян отметил интерес в глазах Фантомхайва и довольно усмехнулся — долго же он ждал, когда в юноше проснется эстет, и когда кровь и синяки перестанут вызывать в нём исключительно жалость и сочувствие. Пришло время для кульминационного момента и, сделав ещё несколько штрихов плеткой на спине девушки, Михаэлис развернул её спиной к остальным, сам же легко прижимаясь к ее груди и выглядывая из-за ее плеча, смотря то на остальных, то на спину Бист. В глазах его читалось явное предвкушение.

Остальные, находящиеся в зале не могли оторвать глаз от девушки. Обратили внимание все, каждый поочередно смотрел с самыми различными эмоциями. Зиглинде — явно удивлена, Алоис — шокирован с некой долей отвращения, даже у Снейка глаза загорелись неподдельным интересом, а зрачки стали ещё тоньше. Сам же Сиэль не верил в то что видит. Он знал, что это иллюзия, обман зрения, но истощение и голод делало своё дело и парень упорно видел Бист в прекрасном кружевном платье, с огромным вырезом на спине. Спине, на которой красовались идеальные линии, создающее впечатление будто Бист является частью огромной скрипки или контрабаса. Лужа крови только дополняла этот образ, выглядя как самый гладкий и прекрасный бархат, тоже являющийся частью платья.

— Как вам это? Я уверен, такой прекрасной она не была еще никогда — Себастьян сказал это, заговорщически встретившись с глазами Сиэля всего на минуту. Потом, не позволяя наваждению покинуть пытливые глаза зрителей, взял в руки небольшую глефу с натянутой на нее струной. — Сегодня я вам сыграю, может тогда вы немного расслабитесь, и будете милее друг для друга. — Сразу же после этих слов Даггер разразился в негодовании, будто просыпаясь ото сна.

Щелчок пальцев, и Бист, прошипев, вздохнула полной грудью, немного засуетившись. Михаэлис придержал ее за талию, будто для танца. Сам же, другой рукой, стал уверенно нажимать своим «смычком». Брюнетка тут же жалобно то ли простонала, то ли прокричала, уже ни на что особо не надеясь. Длинные, чёрные полосы от плётки вдоль позвоночника, так умело имитирующее струны, ныли и заставляли сильнее сжимать зубы, лишь бы выдержать, а тут их ещё и стали бороздить, расширять, ранить ещё больше. Она уже хотела умолять, она так устала, что её очередной вскрик от движения демона потонул в выдохе.

Себастьян, будто понимая к чему идет дело, убрал руки и отошел назад, смотря Бист в глаза. Она хотела что-то сказать, но отдышатся, видимо, было для неё сейчас важнее. Один взмах руки и девушка без сил падает на свое единственное колено, еле удерживая равновесие руками, тут же опираясь на них. Кровь со свежих ран, стекавшая из повреждённых запястий, смешивалась с более тёмной кровью, собравшейся точно под Бист. Она тут же подняла лицо, не изуродованное порезами, и встретилась измученными глазами с алыми глазами Михаэлиса. Губы пришли в движение, будто не по её воли.

— П-пожалуйст-та… — немного заикаясь, произнесла сутенёрша, хмурясь от боли во всём теле. Следующие слова сопровождались стоном, полным боли — Умоляю тебя…

Ещё миг продлился их зрительный контакт и Себастьян, не прекращая смотреть в зрачки девушки и видеть в отражении два блестящих рубина, быстрым движением руки загнал глефу прямо в ее сердце, прошивая грудную клетку и вбивая оружие в пол. На какое-то мгновение всё резко стало тихо, а когда тело безжизненно замерло, все вокруг словно отмерли. В том числе и Даггер, к которому вернулась возможность двигаться. Он тут же поднялся на ноги и побежал к девушке. Не без труда вытащив глефу, он начал рыдать, обливая слезами «украшенное» декольте, и крепко сжимая, местами ещё тёплый труп девушки.

На минутку, на приторно-прекрасном лице показалась гримаса сочувствия, которое часто можно увидеть на похоронах. То самое выражение какого-то родственника, который видел усопшего не чаще трёх раз в год, но всё равно приехал на похороны, потому что, оказывается, были шансы, что он может получить завещание. Абсолютно искреннее сочувствие для тех, кто не в курсе событий и, насквозь пропитанное фальшью, для близких мертвого, которые знали правду. Позволив себе еще минутку оставаться с таким выражением лица, дьявол сразу же скинул маску, возвращая красоту своему лицу вместе с лукавой улыбкой.

— Физическая боль от потери длится максимум 20 минут, остальное — самовнушение. — Себастьян подошел к Даггеру сзади, нагнувшись лицом к его лицу, и отцовским жестом растрепал его волосы. Парень удивлённо замер, не понимая намерений Михаэлиса. — Твои 20 минут начались ещё в клетке, когда ты понял что раны Бист несовместимы с жизнью и теперь закончились. Так что я больше не желаю смотреть на этот дешёвый театр человеческих, эгоистических чувств.

Рука, которая легко трепала чёрно-белые прядки, тут же сжала их сильнее, насильно поднимая парня с колен. Немного подёргавшись, но поняв, что сопротивляться не имеет смысла, Даггер нехотя и бережно выпустил тело девушки с остекленевшими глазами. Его швырнули в клетку, от чего она затряслась, и парень очень больно и ощутимо ударился о прутья. Проигнорировав стон боли, и, почти физически ощущаемый, взгляд ненависти, направленный на затылок, демон подошел к алтарю, на котором находились разные плетки, смеси и другие «полезные вещички».

Себастьян взял в руки старинное оружие, напоминавшее топор, но с центрально размещенным лезвием взвешивая его в руках. Неспешной и несколько хищной походкой он приближался ко второй клетке, но как только встретился глазами со своей жертвой, то тут же молниеносно оказался подле Даггера. Минуту они сверлили друг-друга взглядом полным ненависти, и потом парень снова заметил, что его движения скованы и ограничены. Не теряя возможности, он высказал пару ласковых слов в адрес Себастьяна, уговаривая его убить, будто пытаясь взять «на слабо». Михаэлис только улыбнулся на такие яростные потуги юноши.

— Раз ты так её любил… — Сделав взмах в воздухе топором, который весил много из-за украшений в виде драгоценных камней и тяжелой, украшенной теми же камнями металлической части, Себастьян прервался и облизнул губы. Топор почти вырисовывал в воздухе восьмерку, что было удивительным для Сиэля, ведь демон вертел ним, как ничего не весящей палкой. Поймав рукоять обеими ладонями, дьявол занес ружье точно над бедром парня -…То, думаю, не будешь против разделить ее страдания.

По зале раздался металлический скрежет об пол и громкий, отчаянный вопль Даггера. Себастьян, резким движением, от чего даже несколько прядок выбилось из его прически, заслоняя глаза, забрал свое оружие, рассекая последние соединения тканей. Правая ладонь отстранила топор, а левая, ловко извернувшись, тут же, словно огнемет, охватила пламенем ногу парня. Даггер все еще кричал, но его голос терял силу, парень медленно, но верно начинал хрипеть.

— Эх, приятно себе иногда вспомнить времена Святой Инквизиции… — Себастьян поднес топор, будто дама подносящая к лицу зеркало, но вместо тщетных попыток разыскать свое отражение в старом, повидавшем многое топоре, он стал размазывать по нем кровь, которая стремилась стечь на рукоять. Издав легкий смешок, точно кто-то легко защекотал его, Михаэлис опять опустил оружие, направляясь к алтарю и выходя из клетки. Последний штрих — он поднял ногу Даггера и с отвращением бросил ее в последнюю клетку, поверх трупа Дерека. Такую же судьбу встретило тело Бист, и только после этого клетка захлопнулась, а Даггер вернул себе возможность двигаться.

Одним щелчком пальцев демон убрал все ружье и все аксессуары, которые рассыпались в воздухе бордовой, блестящей пылью. Позволив себе еще одну улыбку в адрес Даггера, выражающую превосходство, Себастьян приподнял один конец своего плаща и резко потянув на себя, будто хотел себя ним укрыть тут же исчез в черном дыму, из которого выпорхнула ворона. Животное еще село на труп девушки, клювом разрыло ее раны и тут же устремилось к выходу, держа в клюве кусочек плоти и пафосно шумя крыльями.

Вместе с хлопком двери после «вылета» Себастьяна в зале воцарилась ужасающая и давящая тишина. Даже Даггер уже не выражал ни в какой способ своей тоски или боли. Он просто тупо смотрел то на неестественно выгнувшееся тело Бист, то на свою укороченную ногу. После нескольких долгих минут, для Сиэля вытягивающихся чуть ли не в вечность, по зале прокатились, словно рокот поезда первые звуки. Даггер звал. Тихо, но со временем более уверенно. Звал, будто та, которую он искал была в комнате и могла ему ответить. После настойчивости в тоне парня читалось раздражение, будто это Бист виновата что не может откликнуться на зов.

Салливан покачала головой и прижалась к Сиэлю. Парня это смутило, все же обычно люди прижимаются к _близким_. Значило ли это что беда их сблизила? Ответ на этот вопрос Сиэль не мог дать даже себе. Но зато на вопрос «сошел ли Даггер с ума?» знали почти все, и это был утвердительный ответ. Фантомхайв решил осмотреться вокруг, для анализа ситуации. Долл тихо рыдала в угле клетки, Финни сидел рядом, крепко обнимая девушку и шепча ей что-то время от времени, Алоис сидел напротив них, равнодушно поглядывая то на Бист то на извивающегося у прутьев Даггера. Сома нахмурился и следил за Алоисом, видимо о чем-то активно размышляя. В клетке Сиэля, кроме внезапного порыва Зиглинде не происходило ничего экстраординарного. Все были обеспокоены, но не выходя за рамки адекватности и обычного поведения.

— Бист, что же с нами стало… Ты видишь? Нам вернули наши пули все сполна…* — Даггер сокрушенно, и совершенно незаметно для себя ронял слезы, скребя руками по полу так сильно, что ломал ногти. — Как же так, Малли милая, как же так? — на каждый шепот Даггера всхлипывала и Долл, но услышав настоящее имя Бист девушка отчаянно заплакала, выглядывая из объятий Финниана.

— Братик… Прошу тебя, не надо, не плачь… — Безуспешно пыталась девушка его утешить, но к ее изумлению, и удивлению других, полу лежачий парень стал немного подниматься. Рыская в своих карманах и выкидывая оттуда все ножи и кинжалы, он вытащил один большой, которым всегда играл, дабы успокоиться.

— Ты права, Сестренка… Надо просто собрать волю в кулак… — Даггер зажал рукоять ножа в правой ладони, весело и радужно улыбаясь -… и последовать за своей любовью. — резким движением руки парень вогнал нож по самую рукоятку чуть выше солнечного сплетения. То ли рука дрогнула, то ли плохо рассчитал расстояние, но юноша, вместо в сердце, вогнал себе нож по самую рукоять в правое легкое. Голова резко развернулась в сторону Долл, будто не по воли парня и бросив извиняющийся взгляд на сестру, все еще находящуюся в ступоре он посмотрел на Бист.

— Я так хотел… С тобой… Через холмы… Вдаль… — Даггер упрямо сдерживал очередной плевок кровью и смиренно глотал, чувствуя ужасную боль, но все же не сдержал двух струек крови, вытекающих из уголков его губ. Рука смиренно отпустила кинжал и уверенно потянулась к девушке, которую с ним разделяла целая клетка. К девушке, которую он обещал не бросить никогда. — Как в нашей песне… — подавляя очередной приступ кашля он не удержал равновесие и упал лицом к полу, вбивая рукоять в себя еще глубже.

— ДАГГЕР! — Долл закричала, протянув к нему тонкую ладошку все еще удерживаемая Финнианом. Но самое удивительное было то, что не Долл эта смерть довела до срыва, а Сому, который остался в клетке один на один с трупом.

— Это все из-за тебя, Джим! — Сома взял в руки один из выкинутых Даггером ножей и направил его в сторону блондина.

— Я теперь Ал…

— Плевать я хотел на то как тебя зовет сатанистский садист, от названия и шмоток твоя суть не меняется! — Сома злобно смотрел в голубые глаза видя в них взаимную ненависть. Следующие слова он выплюнул с особым ядом — Ты был и остаешься простым завистливым щенком без какой-либо родословной.

— СЕБ… — Алоис, порядком взбесившийся, уже хотел проорать это на всю залу, но Финни, ловко закрыл ему рот рукой, а потом заставил посмотреть в свои неестественно нежно-зеленые глаза.

— Лучше не надо. На один день мне хватит представлений. — Блондин сказал это тоном, не терпящим возражений и Транси смиренно замолчал. — И тебе бы, Сома, тоже успокоиться надо бы.

— Я спокоен. Я даже придумал чудесный план. — Теперь многие смотрели на индейца с интересом. Кадар осмотрелся вокруг и улыбнулся. — Я думаю, нам стоит самим уйти из жизни не дожидаясь ласки или злости милого Се… демона. — Сома поднял еще несколько ножей и осмотрел их. — Вот Даггер так сделал и молодец. Да еще и ножи нам оставил.

— Сома, положи их, будь добр… — Сиэль подошел ближе к Кадару, говоря медленно и так же медленно приближаясь. — Не глупи, зачем тебе себя убивать? Мы выберемся, я уверен.

— Не ври мне, Сиэль. — Карие глаза смотрели немного с осуждением. — И не воспринимай меня за психа. Я просто не желаю перед смертью почувствовать на себе пытки. Не разделяешь моих взглядов — ну и ладно, мазохизм правом не запрещен, но на всякий случай держите. — Сома подал ему четыре ножа и Фантомхайв их принял. Такое всегда пригодится. А Кадара останавливать было бесполезно — он сделал свой выбор. Пусть и не было это самым идеальным выходом из этой ситуации, но и не было совсем лишено смысла. Те же ножи принял Финни, которые тут же выхватила Долл, прижимающая их к груди и приговаривающая кличку своего брата.

Сома сел на полу, закатил рукава и взял в руки нож. Уже приставив к коже нож, он посмотрел на всех поочередно и выдавил из себя улыбку, напоминающую солнце, выглянувшее в пасмурный день.

— Будете со мной говорить, пока я не уйду? Я немножко боюсь умирать. — По его щеке скатилась одинокая слеза, но лицо продолжало улыбаться. Сиэль поразительно смотрел на это и, незаметно для себя, тоже улыбнулся.

— Будем. Всё будет хорошо. — Фантомхайв подбодрил индейца и тот неуверенно, дрожащими руками, начал делать надрезы в виде буквы «Т». Улыбка не сходила с его губ и Сиэль всерьёз задумывался, не превратило ли это место их всех в душевнобольных? По крайней мере, такое складывалось впечатление.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Отрывок песни Сплин - Бонни и Клайд. Чтоб не было сомнений, персонаж песни не знал, просто автору понравились слова песни.


	16. Ню

«Проклятая бюрократия!» — мысленно шипел раздраженный глава семейства Фантомхайв, Винсент. Карие глаза внимательно исследовали документ о поставке новых продуктов в их игрушечные фабрики, в другой руке были отчеты о полученных игрушках и сладостях и бизнесмен, упорно сжимая губы в тонкую полоску, проверял в который раз совершенно идеальные отчеты, но в глазах цифры плясали и менялись местами, будто насмехаясь над каким-то человечишкой. Представив себе удовольствие, которые могут испытывать от его мучений эти скучные отчёты, Винсент раздраженно их отбросил.

«Представлять себе, что бумага над тобой смеется — это уже диагноз, дружище» — так Винсенту сказал его внутренний голос. Мужчина усмехнулся и, позвонив Танаке, приказал заварить для него крепкий чай. Попытайся кто впихнуть его в психиатрическую лечебницу, он бы серьезно задумался, не прав ли этот человек, поступая таким образом. Кареглазый уже было собирался развернуться к окну и смотреть на двор, в котором, казалось бы, так недавно пропал его сын, но звук открываемой двери перечеркнул его планы. Вместо этого он резко поднялся, опрокидывая стул и смотря на вход, отмечая там своего друга.

— Уже пора? — Дитрих легко кивнул головой в знак согласия, а у Винсента мелко задрожали руки. Он немного паниковал и опасался обряда, но возбужденный тем, что они вернут Сиэля домой, и что другие миры существуют, нашло свое отражение в нём. В тёплых, карих глазах горел интерес, азарт и предвкушение. Танака, появившись с чаем в рекордно быстрые для него сроки, понятливо улыбнулся, смотря на мужчин.

— Значит, уже уходите? Что же… — таинственно улыбнувшись, слуга посмотрел на своего господина. — Предполагаю, пропажа сегодня вернётся домой?

— Именно, дедушка. — Винсент заговорщически улыбнулся своему дворецкому. — Я не намерен проигрывать и никогда не одержу поражения. — Молодой мужчина, уже вместе с немцем, направился в путь по длинному коридору, но потом развернулся, будто что-то забыл и посмотрел на Танаку с мягкой улыбкой на губах. — А чай можешь выпить, пока еще не остыл и съесть вместе с тортиком, который приготовили на десерт. За успех нашего дела.

— Всенепременно, господин. — Танака склонил голову и, улыбнувшись, закрыл кабинет и ушёл в противоположную сторону коридора.

— Как она там, злится, нервничает? — Винсент с волнением спросил немца, нахмурившись.

— Она спокойна, как удав. Либо потратила всё своё хладнокровие на контроль своих эмоций, либо не верит, что вообще что-либо из этого получится. — Дитрих усмехнулся, смотря на Винсента. — И лично я склоняюсь ко второму варианту. Сам тоже не верю этому эмо-клоуну.

— А вот я уверен, всё получится. — Тут же заверив своего друга, Винсент вспомнил, что именно происходило с того самого дня, когда его сестра согласилась им помочь. Остальные члены семьи, то бишь Алексис, Рэйчел и Ангелина вели себя многогранно и оригинально, то есть все были удивленны на свой способ: Алексис был крайне обескуражен, смотря то на Фрэнсис, то на Винсента, Рэйчел, которая и не знала, зачем её муж попросил их выйти на время разговора с Фрэнсис, смотрела с некой опаской, будто ожидая что кто-то скажет ей, что это шутка, а Ангелина внимательно слушала Винсента, не отводя от него взгляда и время от времени сдвигая свои брови к переносице.

И вот сейчас, когда настало это время, тот день, которого всё в поместье Фантомхайв ждали, пропуская удары сердца, двое высоких мужчин направлялись к выходу из особняка, где их ждала возле машины эффектная блондинка с серьёзным выражением лица. Винсенту сразу вспомнились ее слова, которые она сказала в ответ на быстрые и немного осуждающие вопросы его свояка, а её мужа. «Я сделаю многое ради спокойствия моего брата и целостности Фантомхайвов, как целого рода. Да и если есть мизерный и невероятный шанс сделать продвижение в деле, на котором все уже поставили крест, то почему бы не сделать этот шаг?» — пусть Винсент всегда восхищался своей сестрой и гордился ей, в тот день и ту минуту он почувствовал ещё одно чувство, которое вселило в него надежду. Он чувствовал _поддержку_ от своей сестры, и это было для него невероятно важно в это мгновение.

***

Все с содроганием сердца слушали приближающиеся шаги. Сома уже давно покинул их общество и это больше напоминало сцену, будто парень просто уснул. Пожалуй, для остальных это была наименее травмирующая смерть. Но их палач уже приближался к зале, и остальные со страхом смотрели друг на друга, пытаясь угадать, кто же следующий. Михаэлис вошел в залу, незначительно улыбаясь. В руках он держал немаленькую, разноцветную коробку.

— Как занятно, как занятно… Некоторые сами вышли из игры, вижу. Но вы, остальные, не такие, вы боитесь ярлыка «трус», не так ли? — ироничная ухмылка искривила губы дьявола, и все как один пожелали стереть эту улыбку с утонченного лица. — Ну что же, раз старшие ребята вас оставили, то думаю ничто нам не мешает сыграть в игру. — Себастьян весело встряхнул коробкой, от чего некоторые предметы, находящиеся в ней тихо загремели. Потом, синхронно со взмахом руки появился стол и семь стульев. Столько, сколько их и осталось. Клетки открылись, а мужчина поманил их к себе, располагая коробку центрально на столе.

— Живее, вам точно понравится эта игра. — с немного строгим и скучающим видом сказал дьявол, и Сиэль с хромающей Зиглинде, которую парень поддерживал, стали приближаться. Первым за стол сел Алоис, уверенный в своей неприкосновенности, следом за ним подтянулась Долл, Макмиллан, Сиэль и Зиглинде, а также, немного застенчиво, заняли оставшиеся места Снэйк и Финни. Все ждали подвоха, но его не было. И Сиэль ждал. По одной из вероятностей, которые построил парень, было возгорание стульев ещё быстрее, чем они узнают что находится в таинственной коробке. Да и сама коробка сама из себя могла таить много опасностей: динамит, ядовитый газ, опасные предметы, такие как ножи… Но каково же было их изумление, когда в ящике находилась плетённая корзинка без дна и с большими дырками, разноцветные палочки и такие же мячики.

— Ты действительно решил принести нам игру? — немного неверяще спросила Долл, смотря на непонятные предметы. — И что это за игра вообще?

— Ах, не будьте столь нетерпеливы, дорогие мои детки. — демон явно был польщен таким интересом со стороны пленников. В конце концов, ему же удалось удивить их по-настоящему, ведь все ожидали наказания и явно не ожидали такого поворота. Сиэль нахмурился — демон оставался для него загадкой, никогда не было понятно, что можно от него ожидать. — Сначала сделаем приготовление к игре. Пронизывайте плетенку палочками, пожалуйста. Смелее, смелее, они не кусаются.

Сиэль взял в руки палочку, пока другие уже пропихивали их в дырки под всевозможными углами. Обычная палочка, чем-то напоминающая палочку для суши, только все выкрашены в разные цвета радуги. Так же, как и другие, Сиэль немного флегматично вставил свою палочку и, сам того не заметив, тут же потянулся за следующей. Здесь их было много, около пяти десятков, и он хотел как можно быстрее с этим покончить. Фантомхайв хотел узнать, чем закончится эта игра, но по лукавым алым глазам он заключил, что финал еще далек. Или ему только так казалось.

— А теперь я высыплю сюда шарики… — Себастьян выполнил озвученное действие, и ни один шарик не коснулся поверхности стола — большой диаметр шариков и густая сеть из палочек не позволяли это. Демон одарил всех вежливой и немного фальшивой улыбкой. — Итак, игра начинается. Вам нужно вытянуть палочки так, чтобы ни один шарик не упал на дно. Если это случится — я забираю палочку, и вам она не засчитывается. — К концу объяснения правил лицо Себастьяна стало немного серьёзнее. Он наблюдал за каждым игроком. Что-то в объяснениях игры Сиэлю казалось скользким и он упорно искал подвоха, но не нашёл. Тем временем Михаэлис продолжил — Я буду каждому из вас называть цвет и каждый должен вытащить палочку соответствующего цвета. Всё понятно? — все как один кивнули или издали из себя звук, приближённый к согласию.

— Что ж, тогда начнём. — Демон посмотрел на Долл. — Вытащи красную. — Девушка послушно вытянула, первую попавшуюся под руку, палочку и ничего не произошло.

Прошло несколько очередей и Сиэль уже ухватил принцип игры, наблюдая за другими. Нужно было копить палочки, чтобы победить и тем самым не дать шару коснутся поверхности. Чувствуя вину, за происшествия в этой зале парень нарочно, и с точностью сапера, стал сбивать как можно больше шаров, чтобы другие могли собрать больше палочек. Решительно хотел уйти из жизни благородно, давая другим шанс на победу, смутно вспоминая разговоры отца и тетушки, которые уверяли, что честность и благородность всегда были главными чертами людей в их роду. И он, чёрт его дери, Фантомхайв, и не позволит себе опозорить свою семью!

Некоторые из игроков, а точнее Зиглинде и Снэйк, повторяли за Сиэлем, но он не знал, потому-ли, что доверяют ему, или потому, что солидарны с ним. Он пытался подать им знак, чтобы этого не делать, но демон точно бы это заметил и пресёк бы эти попытки. Дойдя до третьего круга очереди, последняя палочка была изъята Макмилланом, который тут же радостно поднял палочки.

— Я выиграл, я выиграл! Сыграем еще?

— Я сомневаюсь. — Сзади к нему подошел Себастьян, от чего мальчик замер, смотря перед собой и не замечая ничего от страха. В голосе дьявола была сталь. Все, кто посмотрел на демона, видели чёрные клубы тени вокруг него, как рассекающийся дым, и довольную улыбку. — Я забыл добавить, что победителем становится тот, у кого меньше всего палочек. Ты — проиграл. — Последние два слова Себастьян сказал, вонзив ему палочку в спину. Сила, с которой было это сделано была так огромна, что палочка пробила кожу и впилась в мышцы, заставляя парня орать. Он метался из стороны в сторону, но его будто приклеили к креслу. Следующие палочки проходили насквозь, но это потому что демон добавлял ещё свою ладонь, по запястье загоняя в, ещё слабо трепыхавшееся, тело Макмиллана.

— Что же, у кого второе место? — демон посмотрел на руки каждого, будто считая палочки, но второй победитель уже знал ответ. Точнее, победительница. — Жадность — нехорошее чувство, разве тебе этого не говорили, куколка? — демон ловко использовал псевдоним девушки, от чего та начала дрожать, как осенний лист, который вот-вот сорвёт ветер. Сиэль даже не представлял, что она может чувствовать. Это как стоять одной в тёмном лесу, прямо перед голодным волком. Даже в минуты ярости демона, направленного на парня, он не думал, что может умереть. А то, что умрёт Долл, было ясно всем.

У Себастьяна осталась одна палочка. Он сломал её и спинку стула, на которую опирался уже труп Макмиллана и, не раздумывая, метнул её в Долл, палочка застряла у неё во лбу, чуть ли не по само основание, и тело безжизненно свалилось на сидящую рядом Зиглинде. Если подумать, несмотря на то, что она чуть не умерла со страху, то это самое безобидное убийство в исполнении Михаэлиса. Встряхнув пыль с чёрных перчаток, Михаэлис жестом попросил Финни подняться.

— И наш счастливый обладатель третьего места не получит сегодня смерти. — Себастьян подошёл почти впритык к блондину, но было заметно, что никто особо не верит демону. — Он получит нечто хуже. — Свободной рукой Михаэлис щелкнул пальцами и отстранился. У всех на виду Финниан начал дрожать, а потом с ним начали происходить непонятные метаморфозы: через копну блондинистых волос прорезались острые, такие же блондинистые ушки, вместо ногтей появились удлиненные когти, а из поясницы вырос немаленький, прямой хвост. Сиэль уже было подумал, что он меняется в кошку, которые так любил бес, но лицо парня вдруг стало ему чем-то напоминать собаку. А именно — глаза, в которых уже не было белка и вовсе. Михаэлис взял всхлипывающего Финни за руку со словами:

— Пошли, у нас появились неотложные дела. А остальные — Себастьян полуобернулся с улыбкой — не скучайте. Вы ещё увидите Финниана. Ну, по крайней мере, некоторые из вас. — Весело подмигнув, Себастьян скрылся за дверью зала вместе с их другом, оставляя игроков наедине с собой.

***

Вокруг темнота и едва уловимая влажность. Никаких тебе котелков, никакого адского огня, только темнота, хотя, украшенный шрамами, шинигами уверял, что именно так в аду выглядит день. Если вообще допустить что есть здесь такое понятие как «дни и ночи». Винсент ступал рука об руку с Дитрихом, а Гробовщик шел спереди рядом с Фрэнсис и Бардом, не оставляя попыток завязать дружеский разговор. Когда они только ехали к месту встречи на заброшенной стройке то Фрэнсис вела себя как обычно, но как только поближе узнала Гробовщика, то Винсент не мог не заметить явного раздражения, которое вызывал своими подколками его давний друг.

Никто из собравшихся, даже сам Гробовщик, не до конца верили в удачность ритуала, но вот они здесь и жнец, гордо подняв голову, ступает к направлению большой кованой двери замка, возле которого они перенеслись. Когда-то Винсент считал свое поместье большим, но теперь он понял что живет сравнительно скромно, и это еще при упоминании Гробовщика, что подвалы огромные, и именно туда им нужно будет направляться. Вспоминая эти помещения в своем доме мужчину передернуло — подвалы, пожалуй, нигде не являются приятным местом, и понимание что Сиэль сейчас может невыносимо страдать от этого наполняла его решимостью.

Когда они наконец подошли к огромным дверям, примерно в три раза выше Винсента, им тут же открыли, будто их только и ожидали. Открыл им хрупкий на вид юноша, с некоторыми элементами физиологии животного: уши, хвост и странное лицо, но не уродливое. Немного устало и с мольбой в глазах, парнишка обратился к ним шепотом.

— Вам стоит уйти отсюда, пока он ушел. — Гробовщик ослушался, выходя вперед и тем самым отстраняя мисс Фрэнсис.

— Нам нужно говорить с твоим хозяином. — Громко и уверено говорил мужчина, немного откидывая серебристые волосы и указывая глаза — Срочно.

— От чего такая спешка, Гробовщик? — будто материализуясь из тени сказал хозяин замка, подходя к блондинистому юноше. — Думаю, сегодня нам не получится договорится, вы все настроены агрессивно, а я таких гостей не люблю. — Темноволосый мужчина тут же поставил руку на плече юноше и едва заметно улыбнулся. — Почему бы вам не прийти когда-нибу… — Демон не договорил отстраняясь от шпаги Фрэнсис, а блондин с животным скулением спрятался за колонну, желая спастись от свистящих пуль Барда. Все происходило так стремительно, что Винсент поймал себя на мысли что все закончится прежде чем он успеет как-то участвовать в этой передряге.

— У нас нет времени на разговоры, отдавай мальчишку, Михаэлис. — жнец подошел ближе. — превосходство на нашей стороне.

— А не много ли _тебе_ будет, жнец? — демон, с некой злобой сказал это, в ответ на требование отдать им Сиэля. В момент, когда Мидлфорд почти задела его шпагой, он создал некое защитное поле, которое никто не мог пройти. — а если не хотите встретиться с моими друзьями, вам стоит убираться прямо сейчас. — Последние слова демона звучали тверже стали и его уверенная походка прочь только уверила остальных, что демон не настроен на какие бы то ни было разговоры и компромиссы.

Как только за дьяволом и след простыл, вокруг стало подозрительно тихо. Их проводник склонился к земле, прикрыв глаза и легко касаясь ее раскрытой ладонью. Винсент смотрел на Гробовщика, ожидая его реакции и она не заставила себя долго ждать — жнец вдруг подскочил как ошпаренный. Теперь и остальные увидели причину его беспокойства — вокруг собирались различные твари, напоминающее земных медведей, волков, змей и ворон. Дитрих поймал Винсента и Барда за руки, заставляя жестом и остальных встать в позу, в которой они здесь явились — круг.

— Давай, Гробовщик, убирай наши задницы отсюда пока это дерьмо не подошло ближе к нам — требовательно сказал Бард, сжимая сильнее руки и заметно волнуясь. И словно следуя за серебристыми бликами, летающими вокруг них, они рассыпались снопом ярких искр.

***

— Это наш шанс. — Осоловело смотря на дверь, в которой несколько минут назад исчез демон, Сиэль смотрел на оставшихся ребят, лихорадочно двигаясь по зале. Возле столика не воняло так сильно как в клетках, и Сиэль совсем не желал туда возвращаться. — Сейчас или никогда. Мы должны сбежать отсюда, и я знаю где нам точно удастся скрыться. Как только мы сбежим через эти двери нам нужно будет сразу направится в церковь, сейчас только это может нам помочь.

— Но Сиэль… Посмотри в каком мы составе. Почти все умерли, не осталось за что бороться. — слезы Зиглинде прочерчивали очередные соленые дорожки на красивом лице и девушка вся поникла — у нее больше не было сил бороться. Алоис и Снэйк оставались невозмутимы и только наблюдали за ситуацией.

— Да, ты права. Но оставаясь здесь у тебя не будет шанса выбраться больше никогда. — Сиэль сказал это резко, не контролируя свои эмоции. — И все твои обещания насчет помощи будут ничем кроме пустых и ничего не значащих слов. — Останавливаясь возле сидящей Зиглинде он протянул ей грязную руку. — Ты со мной?

— Да… — Немного запоздало ответила девушка, хватаясь за руку своей ладошкой.

— Я с вами, Сиэль! Говорит Оскар — все трое синхронно повернулись на неизвестный голос и увидели как по руке Снэйка ползет, будто по ветке дерева, змея.

— Снэйк, ты… Разговариваешь? — Находясь в шоке, Салливан переспросила его, будто не веря своим ушам.

— Да, я могу говорить, но без моих друзей, я немой. Говорит Оскар — Парень сказал это серьезным тоном.

— А я останусь здесь, в случае чего прикрою вас. — Алоис тоже вставил свое слово, выглядя немного виноватым. — Я вел себя как придурок, пора бы исправить свои ошибки

— Но как же ты? — Зиглинде посмотрела на него, нахмурившись.

— Пока у нас сделка он не посмеет меня тронуть. А вы бегите пока можете. — Он прибодрил ребят, собирая шарики и целясь в корзинку. Сиэль благодарно кивнул ему головой, а Зеленая Ведьма сжала его плече, будто выражая свою поддержку. Вскоре все трое покинули залу, оставляя Алоиса одного.

— Бегите, глупцы… Это ваша последняя надежда, которая лопнет как мыльный пузырь. — Блондин проговорил себе это под нос и разбросал шарики по полу. — Себастьян, приди ко мне.

***

Не прошло и часа как на заброшенной стройке, под высокий звук, похожий на торможение поезда, появилась пятерка земных жителей, которые так безрассудно отправились в ад. Гробовщик был единственным, кто с усилием смог удержаться на своих двоих после возвращения. Он поспешно отвернулся от пары Фантмохайвов, которые росли бок о бок, и сейчас так же синхронно смотрели на него со злобой, стряхивая пыль.

— Какого черта, Гробовщик? Почему мы даже и близко не подобрались к Сиэлю? — Винсент подорвался на ноги и тут же, взяв его за руку, развернул к себе. — Как это вообще понимать? Ты же говорил что все пойдет как по маслу! — мужчина уже заметно злился, и будь на месте Гробовщика кто-то другой, ему стоило бы уже пуститься бега чтобы не убило рикошетом от бешенства и злобы, которую мужчина щедро и активно оказывал своему не человеческому другу. Но Гробовщик едва ли этого испугался. Вместо этого он без труда выдернул руку и ехидно улыбнулся.

— Да, конечно, мы могли бы там остаться и дальше, искать Сиэля, но думаю что смертные бы в процессе умерли. Погодите, а кто в нашей компании смертен, не считая меня? Ой, да я погляжу, все! — В тон Винсенту проорал вечно веселый шинигами, заметно нервничая. Винсент невольно отпрянул, а Фрэнсис, слушая слова Гробовщика спрятала шпагу. Мужчина тем временем продолжил. — Я верну Сиэля, обещаю. Но теперь я буду работать один. Отвлекаться на защиту вас нет совершенно никакого смысла.

Для всех, кто хорошо знал Винсента, эта ситуация была очень необычной, так как мужчина ни слова не сказал в ответ Гробовщику, всего лишь смотря ему в след. Все молча стали расходиться, и Винсент последовал за ними, смотря на место их приземления. Все камни и пыль расступились, образовывая идеально ровный круг, а заходящее солнце за окном придавало всему этому зловещий вид, Винсенту даже показалось что он видит в центре круга кровь. Поморгав, мужчина удалился, следуя за остальными и идя на звук тяжелых шагов по камням.

В то же самое время, его разыскиваемый сын в сопровождении своих друзей бежал по знакомому коридору с факелами, поддерживая Зиглинде вместе со Снэйком и чуть ли не неся ее на руках. Они не бежали слишком быстро, так как все были почти на исходе, но спастись хотели все, так что поддерживали друг друга как могли. Показалась первая дверь и Сиэль остановился, кашляя, а Зиглинде мягко сжала его за руку.

— Так что, Сиэль, открываем? — Девушка неуверенно подошла к двери, уже держась за ручку, как вдруг Фантомхайв ее остановил.

— Сначала договоримся. — Сиэль посмотрел и на Салливан и на Снэйка. — Если то, что мы увидим за этой дверью окажется хоть немного подозрительным — не заходим туда. У нас просто не будет сил противостоять трудностям. Будет безопаснее если не будем делать шаг за дверь, а будем только выглядывать. — и Ведьма и Снэйк согласно закивали головой, открывая первую дверь.

Почти не дыша тройка посмотрела на помещение, которое выглядело заброшенным. Вскоре все в этом уверились, смотря на камни и разбитые оконные рамы. За окном можно было заметить заходящее солнце. Все большие и маленькие камни, вплоть до маленьких песчинок были выстроены в идеальный круг. « _Ритуальный_ », промелькнуло в мыслях парня. Все услышали как кто-то идет в коридоре за этой дверью, и это явно был не один человек.

— Сюда мы явно не будем заходить. — прошептала Зиглинде, будто читая в мыслях Сиэля и он поспешно закрыл дверь. В тишине, трое друзей потянулись к следующей двери, которая вела в большой, почти пустой, зал, не считая столика и стула, на котором сидел рыжеволосый парень. Как только Снэйк его увидел, то тут же помчался к нему, с взволнованным и, немного облегченным, криком «Джокер».

Фантомхайв быстро закрыл дверь за Снэйком, подозревая худшее. Несмотря на восклицания его спутницы и вопросы, он приложил ухо к двери и слушал. Даже за запертой дверью было слышно их голоса и, невероятно волнуясь, Сиэль понимал, что портал не пропускал бы звуков, если бы он мог запереть его. Открывая прошлую дверь, парень чуть ли не заплакал — вновь зал, вновь Джокер со Снэйком и никакого прошлого пейзажа. Обессилено облокотившись об раму двери, и, сев на пол, Сиэль стал все объяснять.

— Тот рыжий парень — слуга Себастьяна и порталы исчезли. Видимо дьявол уже знает что мы сбежали, и теперь я даже боюсь предположить что произойдет. — Совсем безжизненный тон испугал девушку, но грустное выражение лица рыжеволосого говорило о том, что на демона он работает не по собственному желанию. Картинка складывалась в одно целое и девушка так же села возле Фантомхайва, смотря на приближающихся ребят.

— Сиэль, Зиглинде. Прошу Вас, пройдите со мной. — В его голосе слышалось явное сожаление, но в глазах была радость. — Благодарю Вас, что вернули мне брата. И простите что я вынужден отвести вас туда обратно. — Так и не разжав хватки ладоней Снэйк и Джокер подали им руки, помогая подняться. Сиэль и Зиглинде больше не сопротивлялись и поднялись, следуя за Джокером, опять возвращаясь в залу. Алоис сидел на своем месте, трупы Долл и Макмиллана были в последней клетке. Себастьян стоял возле Алоиса, скрестив руки и выглядя недовольным. Снэйк и Джокер провели пропажи к самому столу, и Сиэль, вместе с Зиглинде, послушно сели за стол.

— Джокер, Снэйк, можете быть свободны — Зиглинде и Сиэль удивленно посмотрели на парочку, но Михаэлис не закончил еще говорить. — Джокер, обучи всему необходимому Снэйка. — Как только они уже хотели отлучиться, Себастьян их остановил, будто вспомнив что-то — Хотя погодите ещё. Есть одно дело для вас.

Ребята, сидящие за столом, заинтересовано посмотрели на демона. Тот головокружительно им улыбнулся и, сжав волосы Алоиса, рывком поднял его на ноги. Парень кричал и дергался, пытаясь вырваться, но все было зря, демон и не думал расслаблять захвата и мучил парнишку, все так же мило улыбаясь.

— Как только вы ушли, этот лживый подхалим тут же позвал меня и доложил о всех ваших планах, наивно лелея надежду, что такое поведение сможет меня задобрить и я буду у него на побегушках. Но он не учёл, что я тоже умею обманывать — Алоис замер, слушая что говорит демон, и последний улыбнулся еще шире. — Я слышал каждое слово, говорили ли вы моё имя, или нет. Я знал о всех ваших планах и конечно знал, что Алоис в самом-то деле хотел сделать. — Говоря его имя, демон потянул волосы сильнее, от чего парень прокричал.

— Я не знал что он меня обманул, ребята, поверьте мне. — предпринял еще одну попытку защитить себя.

— Все верно, об этом ты не знал, но не хочешь сказать друзьям что ты всё равно говорил мне об всех их планах побега? — Себастьян бросил его на пол, гневно смотря на блондинистую макушку. — Не трусь хотя бы один раз в своей жизни и признайся.

— Да, всё было именно так! — Блондин поднялся, так же гневно как Себастьян, смотря на присутствующих — Один какой-то благородных кровей, другая потомственная гадалка, силачи! Вы все и всегда думали, что вы лучше меня, простого Джима! И знаете, мне плевать! Плевать, демон, можешь убить меня! — Не желая сдерживать злобы, Алоис поднимался на ноги, не отрывая взгляда от лица Михаэлиса. Тот, не смотря на блондина, лишь махнул рукой, обращаясь к Джокеру.

— Позаботься чтобы наш гость нашёл выход из замка. И желательно, чтобы это произошло сейчас же.

— Ты не будешь меня убивать? — Алоис посмотрел на него с надеждой, смотря в лицо и пытаясь там найти какие-то намеки на хорошее к нему отношение.

— Нет, но я уверен что это сделают за меня другие мелкие бесы, которые шастают по округе. — Послав Алоису презрительный взгляд он отошёл на шаг дальше от него. — Не желаю марать об тебя руки.

Почти сразу же, сквозь слезы, Алоис тут же стал проклинать проклятого, обещая месть и вырывался из рук Джокера, который вместе со Снэйком уводил его прочь, будто хотел ударить Себастьяна. Сиэля позабавила эта мысль, и он бы засмеялся, если бы не пребывал в глубоком шоке и обиде. Он не ожидал что Алоис поведет себя так мерзко по отношению к ним. Себастьян же сел возле ребят за стол и, незначительно улыбаясь, взял в руку шарик, играя с ним.

— Что же, я ожидал что у нашей игры будет такой исход и знал, что вы продержитесь до конца. Но теперь вам осталось последнее испытание. — Вместо шарика в руке мужчины появился нож, который он подбрасывал с такой же уверенностью как шарик. — Теперь вам нужно убить. И не кого-то постороннего, а одного из вас. То есть Сиэль должен убить Зиглинде, а ты, Зиглинде, должна убить Сиэля. — Себастьян улыбнулся. — Только при таком раскладе вы сможете закончить эту игру и я обещаю что в замен за послушание ваши души будут свободны и я их не поглощу. — Демон посмотрел по бокам и встал с места. — Решите всё здесь и сейчас. У вас несколько минут.

Оставляя их в зале одних и растворяясь клубами черного дыма, Сиэль понял что им не осталось никакого другого выхода. Пусть и они были одни, но демон их слышал и Фантомхайв, взяв за руку Зиглинде, посмотрел в её глаза, полные слез. Она в ответ сжала его руку до боли, сжимая обеими ладонями.

— Сиэль… Я не смогу… ОН сделал меня сумасшедшей, я не вижу никакой цели… — Парень хотел запретить, прервать ее, но она не позволила на это, мотая головой. — Я не смогу тебя убить, я просто физически не смогу, никакие аргументы не подействуют. — Ведьма подала ему нож, который любезно оставил Себастьян, и сжала его пальцы на рукоятке. — Прошу тебя, избавь меня от мучений.

Оба не скрывали слез, у обоих дрожали руки, только один сидел с мученической гримасой, а другая деликатно, поддерживающее улыбалась ему. Одним быстрым движением Фантомхайв загнал рукоять ножа в грудь девушки, тут же поддерживая её за плечи и шепча извинения. Ведьма сжала его руку и, улыбнувшись, сказала свои последние слова « _это ничего, Сиэль, это ничего_ » и закрыла глаза. Зря пытаясь привести ее в чувство, Сиэль увидел как вместе с воздухом из рта девушки, будто змея, выползает уже знакомая ему золотая нить, которая обвила его вокруг запястья и слилась в браслет, который Сиэлю не было бы под силу снять. Удивленно смотря на свою руку, Фантомхайв услышал за спиной знакомый шепот:

— Не тревожься, Сиэль, это всего лишь ад. Ты же не ожидал чувствовать себя здесь, как в раю?


	17. Кси

Крепкая, и казалось бы неразрушимая стена была вся в трещинах. Молодой парень прислонился к ней спиной, смотря отсутствующим взглядом как демон делает уборку в зале. Спустя какое-то время пришел Джокер и бережно взяв Сиэля под руку вывел его из этой комнаты. Фантомхайв хотел оглянутся в последний раз и посмотреть на тела своих, уже мертвых друзей и товарищей, но не мог. Тело сейчас жило своей жизнью и находилось в глубоком оцепенении. Даже веки смыкались, моргая, реже обычного.

Это вполне можно было предвидеть. Он, особенный для Себастьяна, конечно же должен был выжить, демон едва ли позволил бы ему уйти. Но именно это было самым желанным сейчас для парня - сон, вечное забвение и освобождение от этого кошмара. Теперь, когда он остался один можно было не заботиться ни о чем и продумывать план самоубийства.

Но даже если решение было принято, то реализовать его было не просто - адская прислуга не отходила от него ни на шаг. Джокер, с черной повязкой на глазах бережно умывал парня, так как Себастьян запретил ему лицезреть голого Сиэля. Нельзя было сказать что справлялся он идеально: несколько раз он пытался поймать воздух, иногда тер губкой сильнее положенного а подавая полотенце и вовсе царапнул руку Фантомхайва. Парень был настолько обессилен, настолько истощен и шокирован что едва ли замечал эти оплошности.

Джокер отвел Сиэля в его комнату, где все еще были кошки. Парень глубоко вздохнул, не способен на какое-то другое чувство кроме обреченности, и тут же пожалел - воздух пропитался запахом кошек и глубокий вздох не был замечательной идеей, сразу же вызывая неприятное щекотание в носу. Усилием воли Сиэль воздержался от чиханья, глазами воображения уже видя свои покрасневшие глаза.

Слуга помог парню подойти к кровати и Фантомхайв не медля и не раздеваясь зарылся в одеяло почти с головой и тут же, будто потеряв сознание, крепко уснул. Комфорт это было то, о чем парень уже и не мечтал. После проживания в клетке, когда кормили раз в день и спали люди посменно, боясь остаться незащищенными, такая мягкая кровать была словно свет в окошке. Мысль о том, что не придется гадить там где живешь, как какое-то животное, а что можно просто воспользоваться туалетом вообще была сродни утопии. Но радости не было. 

Сиэль носил в сердце грусть, как многие дамы носят под сердцем ребенка. Сон, который теперь увел юношу не был приятным и спокойным, это не был сон, во время которого человек отдыхает. Быстро, будто на американских горках проносились в уме образы кровавых действий, слез, сопротивления и лица. Лица людей которые любили, которые ненавидели, которые предали и которые желали просто помочь. И кровь на руках Сиэля, которая не смывалась, а если быть точнее, _не снималась с руки_.

Но вскоре сюжет сна, будто резко съехавший не на те рельсы поезд, представил парню другую картину. Сиэль находился на открытом пространстве и закапывал черную, зияющую пустотой яму, заливаясь слезами. Он знал кого там закапывает, так же как подсознательно во сне человек знает что происходит. Закапывал он всех убитых на его глазах. Всех, кого убил он, **сам Сиэль** , собственными руками. По крайней мере так было в том сне. Закончив со своей работой парень пошел по направлению к стене здания неподалеку, откидывая челку грязной ладонью, будто он землю раскапывал руками, а не лопатой. Несмотря на темноту юноша отметил под слоем грязи капли запекшейся крови. 

Вокруг доносился редкий вой волков, были другие поселения, но нигде не горел свет. Подойдя к стене Сиэль открыл крышку подвала, находящуюся, как обычно бывает в пригородных домах, почти что в земле, под легким уклоном. Но вместо старой и ветхой лестницы, которую он ожидал увидеть, перед глазами предстал эскалатор, который подсвечивался нежным, зеленым светом. Фантомхайв ступил на первую ступеньку, и позволил себя унести вниз, пытаясь что-то заметить в почти полной темноте. В подвале, как оказалось, было очень сыро и достаточно неуютно. И как только парень сошел с эскалатора то вдруг вокруг немного прояснилось, хоть источник света был неизвестен. "Если и существуют существа, которые все видят в абсолютной темноте, то именно так все и видят", уверял себя Сиэль.

Вдруг внимание привлекли два пожелтевших от времени листка бумаги, которые скорее были когда-то свертками. Подойдя ближе и изучив их, Сиэль, с удивлением отметил, что это план по убийству всех ребят из залы, а на втором свертке было их местонахождение на карте. Так же не без удивления Сиэль отметил схожесть с древними свитками, на которых указывалось местонахождение клада. Скорее почувствовав, чем заметив на себе чужой взгляд, Сиэль оглянулся - перед ним стояла заплаканная Зиглинде, сжимая губы в тонкую полосочку от обиды. Ее лохмотья, в которые она была одета, снова стали прекрасным платьем, чему юноша не смог не удивиться. Парень хотел подойти и помочь ей стоять, но быстро заметил что с этим у нее проблем нету - девушка витала в нескольких сантиметрах над полом.

\- Что же ты наделал, Си-эль? - Сдерживаясь от всхлипов, Салливан сказала это почти плавно, но на его имени запнулась, и устало закрыла глаза. - Идем же. Я никому не скажу и буду тебя беречь, но нам нужно успеть. - После этих слов призрачная подруга развернулась и полетела не спеша к другому эскалатору. Сиэль побежал за ней и краем глаза заметил что он на каблуках.

Молча они поднялись наверх, заходя в само здание, Фантомхайв немного воровато оглянулся - его волшебное зрение исчезло, но вокруг было светло и было много людей в масках, смотрящих на Сиэля с упреком. Он поверил Зиглинде, что та будет его беречь и уверено ступал с ней рядом. По мере того как он становился более уверенным, остальные от него отворачивались, будто он один из них. Пройдя мимо всех этих людей парочка вышла на улицу, но окружение немного изменилось. Вокруг был лес, было пасмурно, но был день, и единственное, что мелькало вдали - это аэропорт, а погода становилась все сквернее. Сиэль понимал, что в такую погоду летать ну никак не стоит, но самолет подготавливался к взлету. Ответ стихии не заставил себя долго ждать - только-только поднявшийся самолет поразило молнией. 

Салливан тут же дернула руку юноши, который хотел было побежать на помощь и повела его прочь. Сиэль не слышал ни одного крика - либо все умерли в одно мгновение, либо самолет был совершенно пуст. И тем не менее Ведьма вела его дальше в лес. Все тянулся и тянулся их путь, пока он не почувствовал огромную усталость. Но все вдруг как рукой сняло - обстановка поменялась резко. Вместо Салливан, за руку его держала тетя Ангелина, одетая очень экстравагантно, но в свой любимый красный и Сиэль понимал что даже если захочет, не сможет обращаться к ней иначе как Мадам Рэд. Вокруг же не было больше леса, а был какой-то город, будто из совсем другого измерения, из параллельной вселенной. Деревья, кусты и прочая растительность ничем не отличалась от обычных, но цветы как один напоминали вырезанные из бумаги фонари на свечи, которые пускают в воздух или же по воде, отличаясь только цветом. Вокруг люди тоже были странные - некоторые бежали куда-то с мобильником, одни - летели на чем-то, отдаленно напоминающем автомобиль без колес, а еще некоторые - ехали в повозках, запряженных лошадьми. Самое странное было то, что никто не волновался таким разнообразием.

Все еще было пасмурно. Неподалеку от Сиэля стояла Зиглинде, криво ему улыбаясь, но как только к стоящему неподалеку магазину подъехала повозка она тут же стала его светловолосой кузиной. Выходящего молодого человека с длинными, черными волосами он не узнал, но один взгляд на алые радужки объяснял, кого же тот парень Сиэлю напоминает. Элизабет тут же к нему подбежала, горячо признаваясь в своих чувствах, но мужчина отвергнул ее чувства быстрым отказом. Его взгляд зацепился за Сиэля, который вспомнив слова Мадам Рэд, что женщина на шпильках выглядит гораздо более утонченнее и желаннее, быстро продемонстрировал свою ногу в обуви на каблуке, но не в полным похабности жесте, а просто и непринужденно, будто показывал кому-то новую покупку. Довольный оскал красноглазого юноши уверил его что Сиэль опять сделал что-то лучше чем Лиззи.

Но на этом моменте парня вырвали из сна, который уже становился просто интересным сном, обещающим отдых, а не кошмаром. Легкими и аккуратными движениями и обращениями, типа "Ваше Сиятельство", "Ваше Высочество", "Господин", его пытался разбудить Джокер, который смотрел на Сиэля с легким волнением. Юноша только сейчас отметил как большие круги собрались под глазами слуги и стараясь сделать как можно лучше для него, поспешно поднялся с кровати и позволил ему себя переодеть.

\- Господин желает видеть Вас сейчас в обеденном зале, Сиэль. - сказав это таким тоном, будто извиняется, Джокер одел Сиэля в праздничную одежду. Быстро выходя из комнаты и оставляя за собой в таком же темпе коридоры, они наконец пришли в залу, где за сервированным на одного человека столом, но с двумя креслами сидел Себастьян, заняв одно. Когда Сиэль занял другое кресло, он начал говорить.

\- Итак, Сиэль, тебе наверное интересно, зачем я тебя сюда позвал. - Себастьян смотрел внимательно на своего пленника, но парень молчал, стараясь есть медленно, будто показывая что он обижен. Демона это позабавило. - Ты победил всех остальных и выжил, используя различные уловки. - Парень нахмурился, но не сказал ни слова. - И теперь тебе, как победителю, полагается приз! - мужчина радостно хлопнул ладонями, но заметил что Сиэль не просто усиленно молчит. Он игнорирует демона как только может. Себастьян с минуту смотрел на него свирепо и пытался успокоится. Понимая, что при таких обстоятельствах разговора не выйдет, он взял парня за руку немного сильнее чем планировал и в молчании запер его в комнате, которая находилась неподалеку от залы.

Эта комната немного отличалась от прошлой, в которой он жил. Здесь царил полумрак, за окном светила луна, пробиваясь сквозь кроны деревьев. Найдя в кромешной темноте включатель, и включая свет, Сиэль ахнул. Это была его комната, в его доме. Хотя, если быть точным, это было только подобие его комнаты - Сиэль не мог объяснить почему, но все было очень похоже, но не то. И окно не было окном, а картиной ночного пейзажа с подсветкой. Такое издевательство было для Сиэля ударом ниже пояса - это была одновременно его комната и не его. Медленно скатываясь по стене вниз он выключил свет и с грустью смотрел на искусственную луну. 

***

Долго Сиэлю не позволили оставаться наедине. Себастьян, после процесса снятия стресса, на который ушло больше часа, вновь явился в комнату, бережно взяв парня на руки и понес в залу. Держал он его действительно крепко, так как парень барахтался и вырывался, но при этом нежно, не причиняя дискомфорта и смотря на Сиэля с гадкой ухмылочкой. Этот взгляд и эти иронично изогнуты губы заставляли Фантомхайва забывать о страхе и боли потери и чувствовать только раздражение, даже если не злость. И интерес, что может думать демон, смотря на него таким способом.

Как только они пришли на место демон тут же усадил юношу в глубокое кресло, сам присаживаясь напротив. Несколько минут между ними витала напряженная тишина, которую, казалось, можно было резать ножом. Не дожидаясь гневной тирады парня Себастьян решил начать говорить, пока еще была такая возможность. 

\- Я не буду говорить что знаю что ты чувствуешь, потому что это будет дерьмом собачьим, которые множество людей любят использовать как красивые слова - Сиэль вскинул бровь, удивляясь такому началу и невольно пожелал чтобы мужчина продолжал. - Все что я делал с момента похищения - все для твоего блага. 

Раздался короткий щелчок пальцев и в комнате появилась гибкая и немного хищная белая кошка. Ее ушки и лапки были в рыжих пятнах, и это добавляло ей изящности. Себастьян улыбнулся при виде животного и следил за Сиэлем. Парень уже хотел спросить почему удостоен такого внимания, но действия животного заставили его замереть. Гибкая шалунья запрыгнула на колени парня, на секунду замерев точно так же как парень, почувствовав его напряженное тело. Не долго думая она забралась передними лапами на его грудь и стала принюхиваться к лицу. Себастьян совсем не злобно хохотнул.

\- Сиэль, вдохни, это же кошка а не двухметровый таракан. 

\- У меня аллергия. - тихо, но уверенно пробурчал Сиэль, осторожно пытаясь вдохнуть и отворачивая лицо от представителя кошачьих. Себастьян хмыкнул.

\- Ты уверен?

После этого парень опять замер, поворачивая голову в сторону Себастьяна, чтобы посмотреть в его глаза и убедится что над ним не издеваются. Но демон был все так же спокоен и самую малость забавляла его эта ситуация. Кошка, увидев лицо парня опять перед собой почти уткнулась носом в его нос, обнюхивая. Парень отстранил животное немного, но не скинул с колен. Втянув воздух он не почувствовал неприятного щекотания в носу. В последний раз он видел кошку в огромной комнате с десятками других кошек, где весь воздух был ими пропитан абсолютно, а здесь в комнате был чист и присутствие одной кошки его не волновало абсолютно. Удивление тут же вырисовалось на лице Сиэля. Для уверенности он и гладил, и запускал руку в мех на животе, и потерся самой щекой об мордочку животного, но никаких признаков аллергии не было. Разве что слабое покалывание где-то в области горла, но вполне терпимое. 

\- Как ты это сделал? - Сиэль удивленно смотрел на демона, поглаживая кошку, которая вальяжно развалилась на его коленях, призывая гладить. Раньше он так гладил собак, но в сравнении с ними у кошек была более мягкая шерстка и парень отметил, что это довольно приятное занятие.

\- Я? Всего лишь посадил тебя в комнату полную кошек, остальное ты сделал сам. - Себастьян все еще улыбнулся, а Сиэль, задумываясь над всем этим методически гладил кошку, которая уже мурлыкала от удовольствия. Юноша посмотрел на нее как на восьмое чудо мира и невольно улыбнулся. Себастьян тем временем решил продолжить. - Как видишь, даже то, что ты считаешь за изощренную пытку может оказаться полезным. 

\- Хочешь сказать что ты, дьявол, взял на себя миссионерскую цель мучить меня во благо человечества? Что, очищал нас от смертных грехов? - в полу-злой, полу-задумчивый Сиэль прервал речь демона. Он отметил, что от его бывшей возвышенности и тщеславия, скорее всего, не осталось и следа, но он не хотел верить в добрые помыслы демона.

\- Очищать от грехов? Велиал меня упаси, для этого люди придумали Святую Инквизицию, я же скромный демон который показывает и учит. Я тот, кто поставит перед тобой зеркало и укажет на недостатки, а не тот кто с воплями о грехе станет тебя уничтожать за малейшее отличие.

\- Так, ладно. - Сиэль глубоко вздохнул, всё-таки чувствуя легкие покалывания в носу, но не пожелал обращать на это внимания, а вместо того пытался собрать свою волю в кулак и не показывая слабины. Игра с демоном была как игра с хищником - один лишний шаг, одно лишнее слово и тебя разорвут в клочья. - В таком случае, зачем все это было? Какая была твоя цель в этих пытках?

\- Разве я не могу убивать просто так? - Себастьян раскинул ладони в жесте полной безмятежности. - Я же демон, верно? - Сиэль не ответил на этот риторический вопрос и только изогнул бровь. Себастьян мягко улыбнулся, но эта улыбка, как и многие другие, глаз не коснулась. В его глазах горел холодный, алый огонь. - Я закалял твою душу, потому что поспорил.

\- Что? - Фантомхайв удивился, немного напрягаясь, тем самым разбудив кошку, которая уже свернулась в клубок и дремала. Оценив ситуацию вокруг и не найдя никакой опасности, животное закрыло глаза. - Как это, "закалял душу"?

\- Эх, Сиэль... Помнишь как я тебя оставил в белой комнате? - Себастьян посмотрел на него снисходительно, но Сиэль не чувствовал себя обиженным, так как заслужил на это, явно не понимая что пытается донести до него демон. Юноша послушно кивнул. - Ты очень аккуратно слепил фигурку колибри, очень старался, не так ли? 

\- Да, но...

\- Так вот, к чему я веду, - услышав ответ, мужчина сразу перебил парня, продолжая свой рассказ, - я создаю тебя сейчас точно так же, как ты тогда создавал колибри. Я придаю тебе формы, удаляю недостатки, эстетически украшаю. Весь стресс, который тебе пришлось пережить закаляет тебя и твою душу и позволит в будущем быть более спокойным в таких ситуациях. Мне совсем не обязательно было это делать, но я решил что это тебе может пригодится, так что считай что это подарок от меня.

\- Кхм... Ясно. - Сиэль решил не комментировать, как он относится к подобному "подарку" и решил вытянуть из демона еще немного интересующей его информации. - В каком смысле "поспорил"? На что?

\- Видишь ли, Сиэль, иногда нам, дьяволам, становится скучно. Мой негласный враг поспорил со мной насчет... Скажем так, моих умений. - Замечая интерес в голубых и немного потемневших от злости глазах, демон решил донести всю суть до мальчика. - Он считал что я умею лишь совращать, и что правильнее было при падении меня назначить инкубом, а не поглощателем душ. - Михаэлис сделал вид что не видел удивления на лице юноши и продолжил. - Мы заключили спор, в котором я должен был создать идеальную для поглощения душу. Но мы, демоны, лишены возможностей творить, поэтому мы нашли душу, которая была потенциально прекрасной и я должен был уберечь ее от факторов, которые бы уничтожили ее свет. Это был ты, и изъяном, которое тебя портило, было общество и твое в нем положение. - Себастьян усмехнулся. - Я всего лишь спровадил тебя с небес на землю, и теперь твоя душа поистине прекрасна. - Михаэлис вмиг появился рядом глубоко вдыхая воздух, будто наслаждаясь каким-то прекрасным запахом. Но он лишь взял кошку на руки и сел обратно в кресло.

\- Хмм... То есть я теперь должен быть тебе по гроб жизни благодарен за очищение и преподнести свою душу на тарелочке с голубой каемочкой? - парень удивленно смотрел на демона.

\- Ни в коем случае. Я спор выиграл, но я не буду тебя поглощать, по крайней мере пока что. Ты мне интересен и твои реакции на мои действия меня забавляют. А скукота, как я уже говорил, мне порядком надоела. К тому же, ты прекрасно выглядишь... - Демон неоднозначно посмотрел на Сиэля, от чего тот покраснел до ушей, только вот не известно, от злости или от смущения. Сдерживая охоту обругать мужчину за такой взгляд, Фантомхайв задал еще один вопрос.

\- Ты сказал что после падения... То есть... Ты - падший ангел? - немного дрожащим голосом пролепетал парень, смотря в алые глаза.

\- Да, я падший, разве ты не слышал о том что некоторые ангелы падают? - Себастьян посмотрел на него с улыбкой, но Сиэль чувствовал что эта тема не самая приятна для демона. Но так как злить демона не хотел, но узнать больше он тоже все же желал, поэтому быстро придумал выход из этого щекотливого положения.

\- Но как это все устроено? Как случается что ангелы падают?

\- Ангелы падут за погрешность, это ведь известно каждому. - Дьявол улыбнулся, но уже более дружелюбно. Он поднялся, маршируя медленно по комнате. - Ты, наверное, хотел спросить как устроены небеса и ад, так ведь? - Себастьян явно видел интерес юноши, хоть и не говорил об этом в открытую. - Что же, мы, демоны, пусть и не всезнающие, но наделены большими умениями рациональных наук. Мы лучше людей только в том что наш мозг работает на все сто процентов, а также получаем от Верховного Сатаны магические мощи соответствующие нашему чину при падении. К примеру, если бес третьего чина сразится с бесом первого чина используя только магию, то бес первого чина победит. И нам не нужно спать, хоть и не запрещено. 

\- А ангелы? - Сиэль слушал это с увлечением, желая узнать как можно больше.

\- А ангелы не так телесны как дьяволы. - Теперь он приостановился, присев на подлокотник кресла, будто уставая. - У ангелов нет мозгов, как таковых. Они просто прекрасные души, иногда более или менее физические, все у них решают эмоции. Но не смей даже думать что они глупы. Все они между собой и Господом связаны очень крепко и делят одну мысль на тысячу, миллионы. Это похоже на большой дом, где кто-то один говорит по телефону, но у остальных тоже есть трубка подключена и каждый может подслушать. От них ничего не скроешь. 

Сиэля одолели некоторые сомнения. Он не хотел верить дьяволу, который так хорошо отзывался об ангелах. Не желая больше продолжать это он пошел по направлению в идеальную копию своей комнаты, проводить там остаток дня. Но не успел он и двух метров преодолеть как на худощавом запястье сомкнулась ладонь с длинными, музыкальными пальцами. Мягко, но настойчиво демон развернул его, будто забыл что-то сказать, но когда Сиэль отвернулся то увидел _ближе_ , чем ожидал, лицо идеального дьявола и необычные, алые зрачки.

Сколько раз Сиэль читал разные статьи о романтике, просто так от нечего делать? Сколько раз видел это в сериалах, фильмах, сколько раз об этом упоминалось в книгах? Теперь ему настойчиво крутилась в голове фраза об этом, как можно утонуть в чьих-то глазах. Юноша помнил, как фыркнул тогда и шутя сказал что его скорее в психушку упекут прежде чем он станет думать о таком. Но теперь Сиэль тонул, беспомощно и безнадежно тонул в горячей лаве, с тысячью поднимающихся снопов искр, ударяющихся о скалы волн магмы. Это напоминало ему те миги, когда он, невероятно уставший после пробежки находил бутылку воды, или родник. Что-то, чего не хватало, что-то, чего хотелось вкусить здесь и сейчас.

\- Что же ты, Сиэль, уйдешь, даже не оценив моих умений на собственной шкуре? - вопрос был риторический, но парень ответил вялым кивком головы. Себастьян прикрыл глаза, и тихо засмеялся, придвинувшись ближе к лицу юноши и снижая тон своего голоса, делая его немного хриплым. - И разве при таком раскладе твое любопытство не съест тебя заживо? Я бы очень этого не хотел, хотя должен признать... - мужчина сделал паузу в своем высказывании, наклоняясь к уху Фантомхайва, шумно дыша - ... что ты чертовски вкусен, Сиэль. - Имя парня было произнесено с придыханием, словно Себастьян долго ждал этого мгновения и в подтверждение своих слов он прикусил мочку уже покрасневшего уха.

Фантомхайв чувствовал что теряет себя. Он понимал что если не окажет сопротивления сейчас, то просто пропадет, за 10 секунд не будет прежнего его, и время невозможно будет вернуть вспять. Чтобы хоть как-то себя отвлечь парень стал отсчитывать. 

10... Закрыть глаза, прервать зрительный контакт, который возобновил демон, отстраняясь от уха.

9... Сиэль прикусил нижнюю губу, ближе к левому углу. К правой стороне той же губы прикоснулись чужие губы.

8... Дрожь, во всем теле дрожь. Все мысли враз покинули его голову как стая испуганных птичек. Как это будет, что будет дальше, как сопротивляться... Вместе с мыслями исчезли и любые вопросы и волнение, но Сиэль не знал, к лучшему ли это. Он просто продолжал отсчет.

7... Ноги и руки дрожали. Демон удерживал его за талию, чувствуя что парень не уверен, выстоит ли он. Фантомхайв даже был немного ему благодарен за этот жест.

6... Чужие губы опять коснулись влажных и горячих губ Сиэля, неспешно лаская. Невидимая рука будто сжала его сердце, которое бешено колотилось.

5... Забудьте о благодарности. Руки, которые исследовали его тело, задирая кофту и касались кожи, обжигая. Можно было их скинуть, но тогда встреча с полом гарантирована. У Сиэля не было выбора и он остался в обжигающих тисках.

4... Губы переместились на шею, целуя кадык, бьющуюся жилку, даже выпирающие косточки. Движения становились резче, быстрее, **ненасытнее**.

3... Парень не выдержал, открывая глаза. Демон будто услышал скрип век и тут же поднял голову. И Сиэль понял, что ему потребовалось меньше десяти секунд, чтобы потерять остатки рассудка.

Буквально в секунду они оказались в комнате Сиэля. Демон поспешно, прежде чем снять с себя кофту, бросил свою жертву на кровать, так похожую на ту, в которой родители читали ему сказки на ночь. Даже складывалось такое впечатление что сейчас в любую секунду может зайти папа или мама и застукать их с Себастьяном, занимающихся... А чем они занимались, если быть точным? 

\- БЛЯТЬ. - В чувствах вскрикнул парень, понимая что его сейчас оприходует демон, но его голос не передавал никакого раздражения или злости, в связи со сложившейся ситуацией, так как в этот же миг Михаэлис припал к его шее, оставляя большой и алеющий засос. Парень принимал ласки, охотно помогая с себя снять рубашку. Он пытался освободить пуговки из петелек, но услышал лишь звук раздираемой ткани и сорочка уже исчезла из его рук. Вскоре и вовсе они оба остались в одних брюках. Сиэль посмотрел на торс Себастьяна и отметил, что он идеален той красотой, которая не была рекламирована в мире людей. Бледная кожа без единого изъяна, немного худощавый, с хорошим телосложением, но вовсе не накачанный выше нормы. Себастьян даже перекатился на спину, усаживая Сиэля себе на промежности, чтобы парень мог сам все оценить и исследовать, а сам тем временем увлеченно сжимал ягодицы парня, запустив руки в его брюки.

Тонкие ладони водили по торсу, задевали соски, сжимали шею... Сиэль, как бы это не было парадоксально, вел себя нагло, но не был уверен. Он мог смело целовать грудь или ребро Себастьяна, а его дрожащие руки тем временем вяло держали демона за шею, будто угрожая придушить в любой удобный момент. Но в самом деле парень просто хотел чувствовать его пульс. Но какого же было его удивление когда он почувствовал пульсацию в еще одном месте - в промежности. Будто волна, Сиэля охватил жар от понимания и демон не стал себя сдерживать.

Теперь снизу был парень. Брюки на нем рвали острые когти, иногда и задевая кожу. Возмущенные вскрики боли были остановлены жадными поцелуями, а когда пришла пора на брюки самого демона, из груди Себастьяна вырвался громкий, животный, раздраженный рык. Как только с одеждой было покончено, Себастьян развел колени Сиэля и сел между ними. Член юноши был тверд и налит кровью, но как только парень понял что его сейчас ждет то сразу напрягся. Желая успокоить, Михаэлис провел рукой по нежной коже внутренней стороны бедра. Мурашки прошлись по телу Сиэля и он опять почувствовал жар. Дьявол смотрел на парнишку, и не отводя взгляд стал облизывать свои пальцы. Шаловливый язык вытворял невозможные вещи, они входили и выходили с пошлым причмокиванием, эта картина медленно, но верно сводила парня с ума.

Возможно поэтому он даже не заметил как пальцы прикасаются к его сфинктеру. Первый палец вошел в Сиэля и только тогда парень напрягся. Себастьян наклонился для поцелуя, двигая пальцем. Сиэль отдавал всю боль в поцелуй, держа его за шею и прикусывая идеальные губы. Очень быстро к первому присоединился второй палец, уже активнее растягивая. Сиэль хныкал, прося прекратить, но Себастьян будто не слышал юноши. Он уже приготовил третий палец, и вошел одновременно прикасаясь к изнывающему члену парня языком, посасывая головку. Забыв о боли, Сиэль простонал от удовольствия, когда Себастьян стал интенсивнее сосать его член. Когда знающие дело пальцы прикоснулись к простате парня, то выдержке его пришел конец и Фантомхайв кончил в рот Себастьяну. 

Тяжело дыша он встретился взглядом со своим любовником и отметил узкий зрачок и светящееся глаза. Долго не мешкая, Михаэлис вошел в парня и начал движение, сначала ленивые и дразнящие, но потом перекинулся на быстрый и активный ритм. Касания пальцев были ничем в сравнении с ритмичными ударами крепкого, пульсирующего члена. 

Сиэль невероятно ласкал слух стонами, а голубые глаза заставляли рычать, запрокидывая голову. Себастьян признал должное, давно уже секс не приносил ему такого большого удовольствия. Поэтому-то кончил Себастьян быстрее обычного, не изводя жертву часами, как он любил это делать. После такого бурного секса Сиэль мечтал о отдыхе, но сдерживал себя, смотря на улыбающегося демона. Себастьян притянул его к поцелую и не удержал вопроса.

\- Тебе понравилось представление? - Себастьян отстранил его немного, желая взглянуть в его глаза, но парень резко замер и потом медленно встретил глаза демона.

\- Представление? - недоумение красовалось на его лице и Сиэль все еще надеялся что ему послышалось. - Ты называешь это _представлением_? - тон юноши выражал его злость в полной степени, но демон лишь удивленно захлопал ресницами.

\- Ну да. Я ведь говорил что покажу свои умения. - Как будто это было дважды два, таким тоном сказал это Себастьян. Сиэль вырвался из объятий, равнодушно кивнул головой и вбил взгляд в простынь.

\- Понимаю. В таком случае оставь меня одного. - Когда демон не двинулся с места Сиэль поднял голос, не сумев спрятать подступающих слез. - Убирайся. Вон.

Не понимая реакции парня мужчина оделся и покинул его комнату. Как только это произошло, Сиэль сразу нырнул под одеяло с головой, давая волю слезам. В его сердце была брешь и пустота, хотя губы все еще чувствовали поцелуй, а кожа горела от прикосновений. Его встретили одновременно замечательный секс и чудовищное предательство. 

***

Было то, в чем глава семейства Фантомхайв не преуспевал никогда - доверить кому-то другому дело, от которого в глазах появлялся судорожный блеск а руки мелко било дрожью. Болезненное и настойчивое желание чего-то конкретного было для Винсента не впервые - несмотря на свою успешность и хорошую родословную он в своей молодости ощутил понятие "ломка" на собственной коже. Выйти из этого не было сложно для Фантомхайва, так как он не был слабохарактерным человеком, готовым всю жизнь гонятся за призрачными, а если быть точным, то фиолетовыми зайцами, которые его навещали в те мгновения вместе с карманными слонами.

Только сегодняшняя ситуация была немного другая: во первых, над ним не стоял Дитрих, который невесть откуда знал что делать в случае кокаиновой ломки и не подсказывал что делать. Теперь решения принимал исключительно он, Винсент, что не давало привычного удовольствия. Во вторых, теперь, в данный момент смотря на трясущиеся руки Винсент понимал что не было у него того мига удовольствия, который обычно и является целью употребления. Или не было, или было так привычное что мужчина перестал его замечать. Но одно в тех ситуациях было общее - Винсент понимал что продолжатся так не может и проблему нужно решить.

После неудачного ритуала и вполне объяснимого гнева Гробовщика, Винсент стал искать решений сам. В то время пока Скотланд-Ярд прочесывал подворотни, леса и морги Фантомхайв искал сведения о всевозможных гадалках на территории Лондона и искал помощи. Множество из них оказывались шарлатанами, но многие владели силами и Винсент это видел. Как много рук медиумов обожглись об фото Сиэля, как много уверяли его что не станут ему помогать ни за какие деньги, некоторые и вовсе не разрешали пройти порог дома. Все пути вели Винсента к знакомому магазину оружия. 

Мужчина вошел без стука, застав на месте блондина. Бард лишь вскинул глаза, встречая главу рода. Все встречи происходили так же: Фантомхайв приходил, они ругались и глава рода оставался с мужчиной, раздумывая вслух что он может сделать еще для сына и Бардрой невольно помогал ему в этих раздумьях, подкидывая разные полезные идеи и информацию. Но видимо в этот раз кто-то решил обойтись без ссоры.

\- Садись, Винсент.

\- Оу, что-то новое. Ты не будешь меня уверять что ты не поможешь мне?

\- А какой смысл если все равно помогаю? Того гляди, может вместе сможем сделать что-то больше, чем в одиночку. - Бард весело ухмыльнулся, подавая Фантомхайву кружку импортного, горячего кофе.


	18. Омикрон

\- Сигаретные ожоги? Я думал ты умнее. - Как всегда неожиданно. Мэйлин вздрогнула от вкрадчивого голоса над ухом. Открытое окно, ну конечно же. Девушка встретилась своими карими глазами с необычно алыми зрачками, поражаясь их глубине и сиянию. Но все же, к звездам бы она их никогда не смогла сравнить. Максимум - к пагубному огню пожара. Не было в них ни грамма доброты или снисходительности.

\- Мистер Михаэлис? Отчего же сегодня Вы пришли в такой неконвенциональный способ? - абсолютно проигнорировав его вопрос, Мэйлин задала свой, не особо ожидая на ответ. Это было попыткой навязать более простой разговор. Но этому не суждено было сбыться.

\- Пройди в мой кабинет, Мэйлин. - Тон мужчины так и говорил о том что следующие слова будут примерно как "нам нужно серьезно поговорить" и после этого она ждала проблем, но какого же было ее удивление когда она услышала совсем другое. - Мне нужна твоя помощь. - Студентка замерла на месте. Вечно идеален Мистер Нотариус-Психолог-черти-кто-еще просит ее об услуге. Это было что-то определенно новое и поэтому Мэйлин, переборов ступор, быстрым шагом направилась в кабинет своего босса.  
  
\- В чем же я могу помочь, Себастьян? - понимая настрой мужчины, и совсем не желая лавировать между его многочисленными масками Мэйлин пошла ва-банк и спросила напрямую. После глубокого вздоха силуэта в кресле она услышала мягкий голос с отголосками разочарования который патокой лился по комнате.

\- Можешь мне помочь тем, что ты человек. - На минуту в кабинете повисла тишина и недопонимание четко отображалось на лице секретарши. Себастьян начал свой рассказ от истории со спором, удовлетворенно отмечая, что весть о том, что ее босс - демон, девушка снесла довольно спокойно. Он знал что она догадывается о его натуре, но так же знал, что не знает ничего точно. Он также рассказал ей о плене всех детей, раскрыл свои мотивы, которые представил Сиэлю и его речь плавно приближалась к концу. - Я испробовал все, абсолютно все, Мэйлин. Я нашел ему собеседника, которому он мог вылить душу и поплакаться в жилетку, раз мне он не хотел ничего рассказывать. Благо Ирен согласилась мне помочь. - Девушка вскинула бровь, не понимая о ком говорит Себастьян, но решила что сути дела это не меняет. - Она посоветовала мне что время лечит раны и я послушал ее. Я дал мальчику 4 года на привыкание ко мне, но увы! - Михаэлис всплеснул руками, явно раздраженный, и тут же сплел пальцы, опираясь на них своим подбородком. - 16 лет, период бунта и неприязнь ко мне вызвали просто взрывоопасный коктейль. Сиэль теперь еще более строптивый, чем был. Мысли о суициде уже откинул, но любое мое слово разбивается об его стальное "Нет". "Не хочу". "Не буду". "Не подходи". Я хочу его задушить, но не могу. Его душа все еще неустойчива, а спора я проиграть не могу.

Михаэлис выглядел злым и раздраженным, отчего в обычной ситуации у Мэйлин пробежались бы мурашки по спине, но теперь она знала еще кое-что,что добавляло ей решительности и уверенности в своей правоте - демон пусть и прекрасно был осведомлен в искушениях человека, в его поведении, нуждах и прочих составляющих, но он не знал как вести себя в ситуации, где его знания бесполезны, в ситуации, когда человек сам не знает как ему быть и как поступать, но все предложенное демоном разбивается об отказ, _только потому что это предложил он, Себастьян_. Без своего шарма, на который отзывалось каждое создание, в том числе и Мэйлин когда-то, он чувствовал себя беспомощным. И даже без диплома о окончании психологии девушка видела это как на ладони.

\- А Ирен, как я предполагаю, тоже дьявол? - Мэйлин начала издалека.

\- Да, Ирен Диас, опытный суккуб питающийся кровью. А к чему такой вопрос? - Михаэлис смотрел в упор на Мэйлин, но та только мягко улыбалась.

\- Не думаю что в такой ситуации мне бы помогли разговоры с другой нечистью. - Мэйлин ухмыльнулась, что делала не так уж и часто, и демон слушал ее еще внимательнее. - Во первых, Сиэлю нужно побыть в человеческом обществе, иначе он одичает. Я не хочу сказать что демоны - дикие создания, нет, но все таки иногда контакт с представителями своего вида очень важен, не находишь? - Мэйлин говорила тише, и уже менее уверенно, но продолжала. - На худой конец могу предложить свою кандидатуру, я ведь в курсе происшествий. А во вторых, ему нужно немного свободы. Неважно как красива будет клетка, но птица все равно может пожелать из нее сбежать.

\- То есть ты предлагаешь чтобы я привел Сиэля к тебе? Он ни за что не согласится, а насильно лучше не поступать. 

\- Ох, здесь я соглашусь. Поэтому есть еще одна вещь, которую тебе нужно сделать, прежде чем предложить ему провести со мной время. - Демон выглядел заинтригованным, смотря на Мэйлин сквозь веер густых и длинных ресниц. - Ты должен сказать ему что-то сокровенное. И только правду, не смей выдумывать. Должен сказать что-то что тебе тяготит... - Ирония на лице мужчины явно убавила решимости Мэйлин. - ... Ну или тяготило когда-то... Когда ты был человеком... Или ангелом... Если вообще был конечно... - Секретарша окончательно покраснела и последние слова добавила совсем тихо, что даже позабавило Себастьяна.

\- Спокойно, Мэйлин, есть одна такая история. И я думаю, Сиэлю будет интересно ее узнать. Говорить спасибо не буду, так как еще не известно поможет ли это, но это хорошо, что ты старалась. А теперь можешь вернуться на свой пост, сегодня возможно будут посетители. 

\- Конечно, босс. - Мэйлин с удовольствием выдохнула когда можно было вернуться к более официальному тону и не раздумывая о всем этом, вернуться в реальность, смотря на несколько тетрадей из университета. Но все же, когда девушка уже села за свое рабочее место то мозги уже составляли план развлечений или просто занятий для вечного пленника дьявола. 

***

Как только Фантомхайв младший открыл глаза в идеальной копии своей прежней комнаты, но уже немного измененной согласно с его вкусом и желаниями, было "утро". Себастьян, несколько месяцев после этого происшествия сжалился над мальчиком и окно показывало идеальную иллюзию дня и ночи, но в самом деле ничего снаружи замка не менялось, ад был местом лишенным времен года и суток. Обычно после пробуждения юноша нажимал на кнопку на ночном столике и к нему приходил Джокер, принося чай и легкий завтрак, а потом предлагал помощь в выборе одежды. Потом приходила Ирен и занималась с Сиэлем, обучая пению, биологии или просто разговаривая. Потом приходил "обед", потом "вечер" и все начиналось заново.

И парень опять нажал на так знакомую кнопку. После нескольких минут явился Джокер, рассказывая что Ирен сегодня не будет и что Себастьян тоже отлучился на весь день.

\- Простите, но Господину нужно работать. - Преклонился на одно колено одет по-шутовски юноша и не сдержал улыбки. Сиэль не раз задумывался почему слуга не стареет, в то время как ему самому стукнуло уже 16 лет. Но его это не заботило, и то, что Джокера удалось разговорить до дружеских отношений, пока Михаэлис не смотрел, он считал более важным, чем раздумьями над возрастом.

\- Это ему-то _нужно работать_? - Последние два слова Фантомхайв сказал с явной иронией а потом коротко рассмеялся. - Вот уж спасибо, позабавил. Так его не будет целый день и Ирен тоже? - С надеждой спросил Сиэль.

\- Да, а что? Желаете заняться чем-то конкретным? - Джокер приподнял бровь, смотря на предвкушающее выражение лица парня.

\- Конечно планирую. Подай мне быстрый завтрак и отведи меня к собакам. - Сиэль коротко ухмыльнулся, направляясь в ванную вприпрыжку. Приведя себя в порядок, а потом навестив гардероб, парень спешно позавтракал, хваля Джокера за особо вкусные тосты. Рыжеволосый пусть и был впечатлен, но быстро повел юношу куда он хотел. Как только открылась тяжелая дверь то Фантомхайв тут же буквально бросился на шею своему давнему другу, подув ему в уши, желая подразнить. Блондин смешно фыркул, высвобождаясь из хватки пленника.

\- Вау, давненько тебя не было. Себастьян заострил заключение? - Финниан сел на сено возле Фантомхайва, который вальяжно развалился на нем. Они и вправду не виделись уже довольно давно но вовсе не по вине демона, который делал вид будто и вовсе не знает о встречах двух друзей.

\- Нет, наоборот, он пожелал чтобы мне жизнь медом казалась и Ирен стала сидеть со мной еще чаще. Но сегодня их нет в замке, и я тут хозяин. Кстати, Джокер, - Сиэль повернулся к слуге, будто вспомнил о чем-то. - Принесешь нам чай и что-то сладкое? Финни наверное не откажется. 

\- Конечно, Господин. - мужчина быстро ретировался, прикрывая за собой тяжелые, кованные двери. 

\- Ну что же, Финни, как здесь мои сладкие без меня? - Сев и таким образом приняв вертикальное положение, спросил Фантомхайв потирая ладони. Блондин понимающе улыбнулся, не менее предвкушая. 

\- Ох, уверяю тебя, от тоски они чуть ли не выли. - оборотень коротко засмеялся, свистнув и призывая животное по имени. - Тобби, Сиэль пришел!

Быстрый топот лап раздался в огромном, как ипподром, помещении и из-за поворота показался большущий, по размерам примерно с лошадь, пес с тремя головами, которые все как одна восхищенно вывалили языки. Цербер легко толкнул парня обратно на сено и все три головы стали облизывать парня куда только могли дотянуться. Смеясь и безуспешно пытаясь отстранить пса, после нескольких секунд Сиэль был освобожден со слюнявого плена с помощью Финниана и его нечеловеческой мощи.

\- Хах, я тоже скучал, хорошие мои, хахах. - Все еще посмеиваясь от щекотных ощущений шершавых языков Сиэль по-настоящему заботливо чесал головы цербера за ушками, поглаживал морду и просто ласкал потустороннее животное, которого сильно испугался при первой встрече. Финни тоже улыбался и заботливо запускал свои когти в местами жесткую шерстку цербера.

\- А как... Ну... - Оборотень красноречиво указал на золотой шнурок-нитку на запястье Сиэль.

\- Ты же знаешь что она с нами. Всегда. - Фантомхайв посмотрел на свое личное проклятие в черном плаще. Она мягко и немного печально смотрела на Финни, у которого стояла за спиной, а Сиэль увидел как призрачные капли, будто дождь падают на ее плечи. - Не горюй и не плачь, Финни. Она скоро уже утонет в твоих слезах.

Видя как в глазах блондина опять собираются слезы, Сиэль про себя чертыхнулся. Опять он был слишком резок с ним. Зиглинде так же обняла его призрачными руками и быстро задвигала губами не издавая и звука. Сиэль все слышал в своих мыслях. Его рука крепко сжала правую когтистую ладошку своего друга.

\- Финниан, она стоит прямо за твоей спиной, сжимает тебя крепко и говорит что она тоже следит за тобой даже если находится со мной. Она никогда тебя не оставляет одного, просто смирись с этим. - Ухоженные пальцы аккуратно поглаживали немного заросшую шерстью, но все еще так напоминающую человеческую, ладонь.

\- Это слишком сложно, понимаешь, Сиэль? - блондин положил свою свободную руку на грудь, точно там, где были руки призрака. Фантомхайв даже на минуту подумал что он их почувствовал, но потом заметил что рука проделывает жест, очень хорошо знаком брюнету. Тот самый жест когда хочешь разорвать кожу, разломить кости и вытащить сердце чтобы больше не чувствовать. Но рука переместилась к лицу вытирая слезы. Дождь над Ведьмой-призраком усилился и она печально вздохнула. - Она была мне как сестра которой у меня не было, она была еще одним моим товарищем, который умер. - Теперь зеленые глаза смотрели на него с тоской. - Это невыносимо не видеть ее. Мы с ней были особенно близки, когда я учил ее английскому она была так отзывчива и благодарна... - Финни отвел взгляд, а Зиглинде широко распахнув глаза скинула капюшон и шокировано смотрела на оборотня. - Я был в нее влюблен, Сиэль. И люблю все ещё. 

Все удивленно замерли, когда со скрипом открылась дверь. Джокер принес угощение и чай, но заметив что атмосферу можно резать топором, просто оставил все и поспешно удалился. Финни ухмыльнулся.

\- Так что такие дела. Она здесь и слышит, но я даже не могу посмотреть ей в глаза и признаться как положено. - Мысли Фантомхайва тут же затопил высокочастотный крик призрака. Девушка присела возле блондина и попыталась показать какие-то признаки жизни, но парнишка, естественно не мог этого видеть. И именно тогда, когда Сиэль тщетно закрывал свои уши руками и стонал от боли, слезы призрака стали вполне осязаемы и падали на руки оборотня, скатываясь по шерсти. Острое, животное ухо дернулось и блондин поднял взгляд. Растроганный Сиэль улыбнулся.

\- Что же... Похоже переводчик больше вам не нужен? - Вместо ответа призрак огладила щеку оборотня, а тот неотрывно смотрел ей в глаза. Еще раз усмехаясь подросток быстро удалился из комнаты, прикрывая за собой дверь. По слабому мерцанию ниточки на запястье Сиэль понял, что возможно Финниан сможет теперь сказать девушке все в лицо. Сам же парень направился в комнату решая взяться за учебу, желая отвлечься от сложившейся ситуации.

***

Сменив обычную, человеческую одежду в свое любимое черное платье с накидкой и изысканные кожаные сапоги на шпильках Себастьян довольно шагал по своему дворцу. Встретившийся ему Джокер удивленно вскинул бровь но тем не менее поклонился. Едва ли обратив на него внимание демон двигался вперед, в комнату своего пленника. Он хотел уверенно зайти в комнату, но вспомнив цель визита немного нахмурился и постучал в дверь. Сиэль оповестил его коротким "войди" и удивился, замечая на пороге не обычно послушного Джокера, а Себастьяна. Видимо, слуга предупредил парня что Михаэлис будет отсутствовать целый день.

\- Здравствуй, Сиэль. - Парень все еще молчал, поглядывая на сатану поверх книги. - Я уже устал. Я просто хочу снять это напряжение между нами. Как бы это глупо не звучало, но я не люблю вражду и охотно закопаю наш топор войны.

\- Хмм... - Только и всего ответил Фантомхайв, смотря с сомнением, но книгу отложил. - Мне тяжело в это верится. Я все еще тебе не верю. Как знать, может и в твоем раскаянии скрывается какая-то интрига?

\- Я никогда не вру, Сиэль. После всего я открыл тебе все карты не тая ничего. - Демон сел на кровать парня, проигнорировав другую мебель и опустил взгляд. - Я осознаю что я был резок с тобой и что ранил тебя, но... Позволь мне исправится. - Мужчина напрягся и замялся, все еще взвешивая что-то, но в конце концов принял решение, смотря на Фантомхайва прожигающим взглядом. - Я готов дать тебе в руки самое мощное оружие, которое позволит тебе ранить меня и очень больно. - Не отрывая глаз от насмешливо улыбающегося Сиэля, демон уточнил. - Ранить эмоционально, надавить на самое больное и вскрыть давно спрятанные воспоминания. 

\- Ладно, ты меня заинтриговал. Что же ты мне расскажешь?

\- Я хочу рассказать тебе мою историю падения. - Сиэль, до того смотрящий на демона немного высокомерно тут же зажегся интересом. Демон продолжил, отмечая про себя интерес своего пленника. - На небесах я не был никаким из высокопоставленных ангелов, и не стремился быть им. Другие мои друзья старались стать защитниками добра и изгонять нечисть, восстановлять справедливость, или же хотели быть хранителями человеческих душ, потому что это обещало перспективу время от времени на протяжении века следить за человеком. Я искренне их не понимал, так как с самого моего момента рождения я хотел просто быть ближе к Богу. Все волновались этим моим состоянием, так как в определенный момент я должен был стать кем-то, не мог я быть просто ангелом, ошивающимся возле Господина. И тогда я стал в себе ощущать огромное и сильное чувство. Меня исполняла любовь. Сначала только к Богу, эдакое слепое обожание, но потом я замечал в себе любовь ко всем. Каждого ангела, которого я увидел, я одаривал любовью. Каждый взгляд заканчивался влюбленностью, но в отличии от вас, людей, у меня это не заканчивалось страданиями из-за неразделенной любви, так как я слышал мысли их всех. 

Себастьян осекся на минуту, вбив свой взгляд в покрывало и замер. Вместе с этим действием в его глазах плескалась настоящая боль. Молчание затянулось и любой другой человек, подумал бы что рассказ окончен, но Сиэль видел эти глаза, он понимал что самая жуткая часть истории впереди.

\- Некоторые друзья в шутку называли меня ангелом полиамории и предлагали стать купидоном. Но я упорно не хотел покидать Отца. - То, каким тоном Михаэлис произнес последнее слово уверило Сиэля что раньше он был ангелом, и к тому же прекрасным. В этом тоне не было притворства, а была только кристально чиста тоска. - Я был слишком предан ему и сама мысль что мне пришлось бы следить за человеческими судьбами и сплетать их вместе была пугающей для меня. И одного дня Отец рассердился на меня за мое упрямство и попросил меня определится. На это мне было выделено всего лишь несколько человеческих лет. Я был растерян и выбор хаотично мешался перед глазами. Я так хотел в этот момент быть ангелом высшего ранга лишь чтобы быть ближе к Отцу. Но через год произошло то, что перевернуло все с ног на голову - мой друг пал. Это было как снег на голову. Он возжелал другого ангела, который был связан с другой душой, то есть это так же как у вас, людей, возжелать жену своего друга. Это было слишком сильным ударом по доверии Отца и он его изгнал из Рая.

В комнате опять на стала напряженная тишина на длилась она относительно короче. 

\- По делу падения Клода Фаустуса начали вести расследование. Все пытались понять в чем было дело и порывшись в воспоминаниях ни для кого не было уже больше секретом что всему виной был я. Он читал мои мысли и заметив что я одарил эту душу чувством сильнее чем симпатия, сам проникся этим к ней. Но в отличии от меня Клод не мог перестать думать о ней и возжелал связать с ней узы родства душ. Это как ваши человеческие свадьбы. - Демон небрежно махнул рукой, видимо намереваясь за жестом спрятать эмоции. - Отец долго думал над этим и решил что мои мысли несут слишком большое искушение для других ангелов и что я поддаю всех бессмысленным испытаниям. Таким образом мне срезали на гильотине крылья. Господь приказал мне отправляться в ад и искать там убежища. Я видел что его эмоции не позволяют ему отпустить меня, но разум диктовал другие условия. Последнее что он сделал - подозвал для последнего поцелуя. Вместе с легким касанием губ он убрал мои эмоции - с тех времен я не могу никого полюбить. Я не знаю, что он думал в тот момент, так как с этим поцелуем я перестал слышать мысли остальных, но он жестоко просчитался, думая что так будет мне легче. 

Алые радужки пылают, но в них нет злости. Зрачки по-человечески круглые и большие. На лице демона красовалась обреченность и он глубоко вздохнул. 

\- Я попал в третий чин, сосуд беззаконий. Верховный Сатана долго думал где меня распределить, так как я все еще сильно напоминал ангела, пусть и моя душа была полна обиды и боли. Кажется все бесы тогда невероятно ликовали, чувствуя эти эмоции. Мне хотели дать девятый чин, самый слабый, где все ни рыба ни мясо, но за меня заступился Велиал. Он возглавлял третий чин и захотел меня забрать к себе, на что Сатана охотно согласился. - Демон незначительно усмехнулся. - Было заметно что ему безразлично в каком буду чине, и все торжество для него было слишком скучным. И уже тогда, когда я рядом с Велиалом направлялся прочь из распределительной площади я увидел Клода. Он был в седьмом чине, княжестве фурий, демонов войн и раздоров и не находил себе места от злости. - Алые радужки опять поймали взгляд синих глаз, которые восхищенно ловили каждое слово. - И мне не нужно было знать его мысли чтобы понять что он сгорал от зависти что я опять, совсем не стараясь был лучше него.

Теперь рассказ был окончен, Сиэль понял это по движениям демона, он незначительно расслабился и заинтересовано выискивал реакцию парня. А Фантомхайв не преминул возможности отомстить за свою боль, с которой он встретился из-за демона. Глупая месть, но парень не смог себя удержать.

\- В чем-то ты сам себе заслужил свое падение. Ты был слишком наивным, даже как на ангела, надеясь что тебе разрешат всю жизнь быть баловнем судьбы и не помогать другим созданиям. Бездействие тоже грешно, не так ли?* - Подросток сказал это с гадкой ухмылочкой, обнимая подушку и наблюдая как демон дернулся от его слов, как от пощечины. Значит, ему получилось его задеть. Себастьян выглядел одновременно расстроенным и удивленным. Он молча поднялся и направился к выходу. Уже у самой двери он бросил через плече: 

\- Один-один, человек. Через два часа будет обед, буду ждать тебя в столовой. - Таким образом Михаэлис оставил Сиэля одного, радующегося исполненной местью и воцарившей справедливостью. Зуб за зуб.

***

Блондинистые волосы, приведенные в порядок несколько минут назад уже вовсю терзал ветер. Нежно-голубые глаза следили за умопомрачающее высоким замком. Балкон спальни маленького монарха Дворцов Пауков, намного ниже готического замка, но ничуть не уступающее изысканностью, открывал вид на большое строение враждебного жилища и небольшого свободного участка диких земель Ада. Улыбка блондина, которая сама по себе была несколько сумасшедшей, стала еще шире как только он увидел возле себя, уже так знакомого высокого и серьезного мужчину, по обычаю одетого в военно-парадный костюм.

\- Очень скоро мы сделаем первый шаг, да, Клод? - Блондинистый одногодка Фантомхайва одарил своего собеседника гадкой ухмылкой. Тот, в ответ, изменил цвет глаз из карамельно-золотого в пронизывающий алый.

\- Да, думаю мы готовы к этому шагу. Но зато они - тонкий палец указал на высокое строение - точно не готовы.

По поляне возле поместья Клода Фаустуса прокатился звонкий смех. 

*** 

\- И для чего ты меня позвал? - Сиэль не заставил Себастьяна долго ждать так как уже давно ждал обеда. Возле них как обычно порхал Джокер, принося Сиэлю еды, а стол по стороне своего господина оставлял пустым.

\- Я не шутил, когда говорил что хочу сделать тебе жизнь милее. Но сначала пообедай, потом поговорим. - Недовольный ответом Сиэль незначительно насупился, но вскоре замечая какая на столе появляется вкусная еда, решил не упираться и принялся за еду. Бульон на петушином мясе, отличное блюдо с тушенной ветчиной, и на десерт невероятно вкусный бананово-шоколадный пирог. Доедая вкуснейший бульон который он когда-либо пробовал в своей жизни, Сиэль усмехнулся. Его всегда интриговало почему к мясным блюдам демон отбирает только самцов, но решил что лучше не лезть в эти дьявольские традиции. 

Насладившись сполна он повторил свой вопрос, встречаясь с гадкой ухмылкой демона.

\- Одна моя очень хорошая знакомая очень хотела познакомиться с тобой. Можешь не накручивать себя, она смертная, и живет в вашем мире. Я готов тебя пустить к ней, если ты не будешь создавать ей лишних проблем. - Замечая недоумевающий взгляд Сиэля, Михаэлис тут же продолжил. - Я не буду за вами следить, мне есть чем заняться, а вот тебе не мешало бы развеяться, не так ли?

В зале на минуту воцарилась тишина, но Сиэль лишь усмехнулся и принял предложение демона, незначительно посмеиваясь в глубине души. Он понимал что демон не так глуп чтобы не присматривать за ним и позволить сбежать, но сам факт, что он так старался лишь бы утешить человека, было забавно. Пожалуй, он и не догадывался что будущая вылазка в мир людей может стать такой же непредсказуемой, как огромное, неизвестное помещение, наполненное дымом.

___________________________________________  
* Имеется ввиду один из смертных грехов - уныние.


	19. Пи

Теплый, оранжево-алый свет восхода находил своё отображение в глазах Сиэля, который полной грудью вдыхал свежий и холодный воздух рассвета. Дьявол сдержал своё слово и сейчас он в человеческой реальности, вместе с юношей, одетым в обычные джинсы и свитер с рубашкой. Лямка сумки парня была переброшена через плечо. Сам же Себастьян был одет, как по-обыкновению, в рубашку и выглаженные брюки, выглядя при этом максимально расслабленно. 

Несмотря на ранее утро, Лондон уже просыпался, начиная шуметь автомобилями, являя миру ранних прохожих и увлеченных туристов. Сиэль проходил мимо всех этих людей, не обращая на них ни малейшего внимания. После недолгой прогулки они пришли к месту назначения - нотариальной конторе Себастьяна Михаэлиса. Пересекли они порог ровно в 6 часов, Сиэль очень удивился такой пунктуальности.

Двое мужчин посидели еще несколько минут, как в здание вошла Мэйлин. Девушка, видимо хотела открыть дверь своими ключами, но заметила что дверь уже открыта. Тихо прошмыгнув, как мышка, она явно старалась не привлечь к себе внимание что было невозможно, так как все ждали только ее. Сиэль поднялся с кресла и подошел к девушке, смотря на нее заинтересовано.

\- Меня зовут Сиэль Фантомхайв. Как, наверное, уже знаешь, меня привел Себастьян. - Он протянул ей свою руку и Мэйлин охотно ее пожала.

\- А я Мэйлин. Сегодня я постараюсь тебя избавить от скуки и хлебнуть свежего воздуха. - студентка склонилась к уху Сиэля, быстро, но отчетливо шепча. - И подальше от этого зануды.

Услышав это, Сиэль тихо засмеялся, смотря на Мэйлин вполне дружески, а не так, как привычно смотрел на свежеприобретённых знакомых - со скептицизмом и опасением. Сразу было заметно, что Мэйлин в его команде, и в этом уверил его тяжелый и недовольный взгляд Себастьяна. Девушка сразу стала носится по комнате, наверняка пытаясь проявить чудеса гостеприимности. После кружки тёплого и ароматного чая, за приятной беседой, Сиэль стал присматриваться к Мэйлин.

Судя по ее рассказам, манере разговора и прочим составляющим, она была девушкой из проблемной семьи с какими-то комплексами и, возможно, серьёзными проблемами. Фантомхайв не спрашивал её как она познакомилась с Себастьяном и почему согласилась ему помогать, зная о его сущности. Этот вопрос он решил оставить на позже, когда атмосфера будет больше располагать к этому. После еще нескольких долгих минут разговора, Мэйлин поднялась и позвала Сиэля.

\- Я сначала хотела забрать нас на ярмарку, которая недавно началась в нескольких кварталах отсюда, но я решила что тебе не 10 лет, и что ты все-таки знаком с Лондоном, поэтому стоило бы сначала посоветоваться с тобой. 

\- Я ценю такое отношение, спасибо. - Сиэль без обмана был удивлен этим решением девушки. После долгих раздумий они все-же решили сначала посетить ярмарку, а потом, если не будет чем заняться, они отправятся в парк.

Как двое и предполагали, долго на ярмарке времени они не провели. Сиэлю не по вкусу было множество людей, а Мэйлин - суматоха и много шума. Запасаясь едой они отправились в дикую часть леса где множество людей опасались приходить из-за змей. Присев на камне, и вздохнув поглубже воздуха, парень сказал то, что давно мучало его.

\- Скольких ты убила? - Он посмотрел на ее руки, все в золотых ниточках, которые местами переплетались, создавая браслеты. Сиэль подозревал что девушка не видит ниток.

\- Я сбилась со счета. - Девушка стала вдруг серьезная и смотрела в упор на Фантомхайва. - А ты? Видимо ты этим терзаешься.

\- Одна особа, она была близка мне. - Сиэль опустил голову, но поднял взгляд на Мэйлин, таким образом смотря на нее исподлобья. - А ты как об этом узнала?

\- Ты ведешь себя немного странно. Все понимаю, заточение и все дела, но ты избегаешь чего либо что так или иначе связано с убийством. - Она улыбнулась слегка снисходительна. - Как вор, пойман на горячем поступке.   
А взяв во внимание рассказ Себастьяна о происходящем в этом подвале... 

\- Но ты ведь могла предположить что это травма из-за потери друзей, разве нет?

\- Возможно, но я предположила другое. Считай что это интуиция. - На минуту воцарилось молчание. - А тебе рассказал Себастьян?

\- Нет, я... - Сиэль осекся, понимая что пусть и девушка знает о сущности Себастьяна, то рассказ об золотых нитках может быть несколько шокирующим. - Мне это известно из другого источника.

\- Вот как. - Мэйлин коротко хмыкнула. - Значит не расскажешь мне? 

Ответ был лишь короткий, утвердительный кивок. Между двумя повисла неловкая тишина. Они находились на возвышении и могли наблюдать за происходящим на ярмарке. Фантомхайв молча смотрел на происходящее на площади, а девушка, незначительно напрягаясь, сняла очки. Смотря какое-то время в сторону ярмарки она возмутилась.

\- Еще даже не вечер а в баре уже дебоширит какой-то пьяница. - После ее слов Сиэль немного напрягся, смотря в сторону происшествия.

\- Как это возможно что ты увидела такое с этого расстояния? - Не скрывая удивления он посмотрел на Мэйлин, которая опять одела очки.

\- Я очень дальнозоркая. - Она потянулась к рюкзаку. - До той степени что мне не нужен прицел. - Девушка показала пистолет.

\- Зачем тебе оружие? - Парень, нахмурился, но потом это выражение лица сменилось пониманием. - Так вот почему...

\- Догадался, да? - Мэйлин усмехнулась. - Я наемница. Но думаю, ты сейчас не побежишь сдавать меня копам, не так ли?

\- Конечно нет... - Сиэль посмотрел на девушку с интересом. - Мог бы я увидеть тебя в деле когда-нибудь?

\- Хочешь увидеть как я стреляю? - Киллерша удивилась, но тем не менее улыбнулась. - Ладно, но сначала нам стоит сходить в одно местечко. 

***

По пути в то самое "местечко", Мэйлин проверила свою почту в телефоне и удивленно вскинула брови.

\- Планы немного меняются. Сегодня у меня нет никаких заказов, так что перестрелки не будет.

\- И чем же мы займемся? - Сиэль шел с ней, с радостью отмечая что он так же высок как она, и засунув руки в карманы толстовки, широко улыбнулся. Пусть и улыбка напоминала хищный оскал.

\- Я могла бы показать тебе один день из моей жизни. И если очень хочешь пострелять то также можем сходить туда, где я тренируюсь.

Путь предстоял им недолгий. Стоило только пройти через два перекрестка и Сиэль тут же вместе с девушкой оказались в каких-то трущобах. Сиэль, который в мире людей такой нищеты еще не видел тут же почувствовал себя несколько неловко. Апогея же чувство неловкости достигло его когда он увидел кто вышел из дома Мэйлин. Огромный, лысый мужчина с внушительными мускулами улыбнулся его подруге и молча дал пять. В этот момент Сиэль заметил какая его рука большая по сравнении с рукой Мэйлин.

\- А с кем это ты, Мей? - Лысый ухмыльнулся и держась ладонью за бедро посмотрел с любопытством на парня. 

\- Это Сиэль, и это все что тебе стоит знать. - Студентка бросила это таким тоном, мол насмехалась, но мужчина будто уловил в этом взгляде нечто, что заставило его поверить девушке.

\- Очень приятно познакомиться, Сиэль. - Он оторвал свою ладонь от бедра и протянул ее парню. - Меня зовут Джамбо. Я бы охотно выпил с вами чая, но мне нужно бежать. Но вы не стесняйтесь и проходите, Венди делает как раз блины.

\- Ты шутишь?! - Мэйлин восторженно отреагировала на эту информацию, чуток повиснув на мужчине. - Она ведь века уже не подходила к плите! Я так обожаю ее стряпню. - Без лишних слов, Мей, как называл ее Джамбо, побежала к направлению к двери дома. Сиэль тоже приближался, но медленнее, осматривая сам дом. Выглядел он так, будто его вот-вот дадут на снос. Трехэтажный многосемейный дом был зажат между большими строениями, был довольно близко к центру города, но был совершенно незаметен и вела к нему та самая, знаменитая улица, в которой вы бы не хотели встретится ночью с кем-то жутким. Там, где вечерние фонари не светят и солнечный свет не попадает. В конце концов, после беглого осмотра фасада Сиэль прошел.

Внутри все было намного радушнее чем снаружи. Жители дома явно имели вкус и смекалку, как обустроить все дешево и сердито. Сиэль ожидал чего-то соответствующего атмосфере царящей снаружи, но никак не ожидал увидеть мягкого персикового цвета стены, которые освещало солнце из третьего этажа. Занавески на окнах были несколько старомодные, но сверкали как новые и наполняли дом ароматом свежести, будто свежевыстиранное. Возможно так и было.

Дополняло это все аромат вкусной стряпни из кухни, к которой вел коридорчик возле лестницы. Сиэль не замедляя решил туда пройти, так как услышал голос Мэйлин оттуда. Разувшись, парень уже шел туда энергичным шагом, надеясь на угощение, так как в животе урчало. Зайдя на кухню он увидел Мэйлин, уплетающую блины за две щеки и маленькую девочку с лицом подростка, даже если не взрослого. Карлик.

\- Мэйлин, ты привела гостя и сначала побежала жрать, а не представлять его всем? Ай-ай-ай. - Девушка неодобрительно покачала головой и спрыгнув из потрепанного стула уверенной походкой подошла к Фантомхайву. - Меня зовут Венди и я одна из жителей того дома. Приятно познакомится.

\- Очень приятно... Эм... Мисс? Мэм?

\- Просто Венди. А тебя-то как зовут? - девушка отошла, будто и вовсе не заинтересована, ставя чайник на плиту.

\- Меня зовут Сиэль. Сиэль Фантомхайв.

Замерев на секунду девушка посмотрела сначала на парня, а потом в газету, которая стояла на кухонной тумбе. Найдя там что-то она долго смотрела на что-то там, и на Сиэля.

\- Так это ты сын графа, который ведет поиски ребенка? Не выглядишь на 9 лет, если честно.

\- 9 лет? - Сиэль немного беспардонно вырвал газету из рук девушки и стал детально ее изучать. Когда он оторвался от своего занятия, на его лице красовался глубокий шок. - Прошло всего несколько месяцев?

В помещении повисла тишина. Все смотрели друг на друга немного удивленно, и каждый из разных поводов. Общее непонимание прервал быстрый топот чьих-то ботинок по лестнице.

\- Венди, ты уже приготовила... Опа, а это кто? - В двери появилась мини-версия подростка, который, пусть и был ниже Сиэля, все равно умудрялся смотреть на него сверху вниз. - Новый сожитель?

\- Нет, он просто мой... Друг. - Мэйлин выдавила это из себя, после того как проглотила еще один кусочек блина, и смущенно улыбнулась, будто чувствуя себя неловко. - Его зовут Сиэль.

\- Сиэль? Ну окей, а меня зовут Питер и будет лучше если обойдемся без нежностей. - Карлик пренебрежительно махнул рукой, показывая свое отношение к ситуации.

\- Не принимай близко к сердцу, дружище, он просто страдает гаптофобией. - Как ни в чем не бывало, будто забыв ситуацию которая происходила несколько минут назад отозвалась Венди. Мэйлин шепотом добавила:

\- А еще это потому что он хам. - после этих, довольно отчетливых для окружающий людей, слов, в Мэйлин полетела тряпка, которая как раз попалась Питеру под руку.

\- Да-да, Мей, я тоже тебя люблю. - Скорчив издевательскую рожу тихо хохотнул парень. В дальнейшем все помогли Венди накрыть на стол и вместе сели трапезничать. Спустя полчаса к компании присоединился Джамбо и все уже впятером наслаждались разговорами и едой.

Несмотря на дружескую и непринужденную атмосферу Сиэлю было довольно не по себе от информации, которую он узнал здесь. Он ни за что не предполагал что его родители, увидев его сейчас могли бы не поверить что это он. Еще бы, за те семь лет заточения в когтях демона Фантомхайв изменился.

Мэйлин, которая время от времени поглядывала на парня, заметила его состояние и в определенном моменте, мягко меняя тему разговора увела его от своих друзей. Видимо, Сиэлю нужно было время, раз уж отвлечься от этих мыслей он не мог. И Мэйлин предполагала что дорога в следующее место назначения может вполне помочь с этим.

*** 

\- То есть ты хочешь сказать что это сработает?! - Винсент подорвался на ноги, неверяще смотря на Барда.

\- Ты же не забыл кто я? - Блондин улыбнулся, явно хвастаясь. - Пусть и 90 процент того что я делаю это гороскопы или психическая манипуляция людьми, но все же 10 процент из этого это чистой воды магия и ясновидение. Этот способ самый действенный, из всех которые я просматривал, и это то на что я способен согласиться. - Винсент поднял толстую книгу и еще раз посмотрев на почти зазубренное содержание страницы, вскинул бровь.

\- Вызов грешника, который тебе задолжал, и попросить провести нас в ад. - Фантомхайв отложил книгу и взглянув на экстрасенса стал ходить по магазину туда и обратно. - А не чревато ли это тем, что он нас обманет? Или не вернемся?

\- Вернутся сможем всегда. Мой талисман из розового кварца поможет вернуться домой где бы я не находился, пусть в самой пучине ада.

\- Звучит обнадеживающе. - Немного неуверенно сказал Винсент, стоя попивая недавно приготовленный чай.

\- Винсент, расслабься. Это как обычный спиритический сеанс будет, только что мы позволим себе немного большее. - Блондин улавливал в глазах Фантомхайва слабое, но все еще сомнение. И решил безжалостно надавить на больное. - Возможно ты больше никогда не увидишь Сиэля. Это наша последняя надежда.

В глазах Винсент появилась огромная боль, но на первый план рвалась жгучая решимость. Бард понимал что это подло, давить на слабое место, но он не понимал что с ним. Будто кто-то шептал ему на ухо это, упрямо вел к этому обряду, будто наваждение. Он уже хотел утешить как-то Винсента и извинится за резкие слова, которые причинили Фантомхайву боль, которую тот безуспешно пытался спрятать, но все его намерения прервал колокольчик, который оповещал о новым посетителе.

Красноволосая смотрела на Барда, намекая чтобы он сплавил Винсента, а сама отвернулась за себя, что-то кому-то говоря, но Бард не мог рассмотреть еще одного гостя. Зная ситуацию Мэйлин и то чем она занимается он сам быстро понял, что присутствие Винсента при этом разговоре может стать для нее опасным. Он быстро отвел Винсента на склад, прося подождать и вернулся к девушке, желая ее быстро выслушать, по нужде помочь и попрощаться.

Когда Бард вернулся, возле прилавка на него уже ждала, облокотившись по-привычке, Мей, а возле нее личность с капюшоном, скрывающим лицо. Ее слегка усмехающаяся улыбка не сулила никакой беды и Бард заметно расслабился. По одежде он подытожил что спутник Мэйлин - парень, и в его голове уже щелкнул включатель. Он едва не удержался от шуточки об их свадьбе. Пусть он и не знал ничего о "женихе"

\- Моему другу нужен пистолет. Можешь помочь? Рассчитаюсь с тобой после получки. - Мей вела себя даже слишком непринужденно, что заставило Барда даже малость усомнится в правильности своего решения. Но все-таки он дал киллерше револьвер. Только когда его мимолетные гости уже были у выхода его шестое чувство, будто дьявол за плечом, заставило посмотреть на парня. Бард не верил в случайности, но находясь в глубоком шоке не сумел отреагировать на почти совершенную и чуть младшую копию Винсента, прижимающую палец к своим губам в жесте молчания.

***

Лес не стал неожиданностью для Сиэля - он примерно в таком месте себе представлял уроки стрельбы от Мэйлин, и радовался своими успехами, с каждым разом стреляя все лучше и точнее. Мэйлин хоть и не была прирожденным учителем, но стреляя она будто превращалась в некое могущественное создание, которое при одном взгляде на него заставляло им восхищаться. Что Фантомхайв и делал - смотрел и отмечал, как натуральны ее движения и как все у нее получается непринужденно. Будто она срослась с самим лесом и переняла на себя всю его уверенность и всю интуицию. 

Точный прицел и жалкие попытки копировать эту интуицию давали хорошие результаты, и Сиэль уже не хотел расставаться со своим оружием. Он уже почувствовал в себе эту мощь и желал прибегать к этому инструменту чаще. Желал _чувствовать_ это, слиться в это подсознательно и уметь стрелять точно даже ночью, еще толком не проснувшись, будто пистолет - продолжение его руки. Делать все так, как делала Мэйлин. 

Отдав еще три выстрела, парень заметил как что-то замельтешило перед его целью и уже секунду спустя возле Сиэля стоял невозмутимый Себастьян, показывающий ему пули. 

\- Не хотелось бы прерывать вам веселье, но нам нужно поговорить, Сиэль. У нас обоих серьезные проблемы.

\- Что? Посвятите меня в это или нет? - Мей сразу спохватилась, волнуясь одновременно об нескольких вещах: она боялась за Сиэля, так как уже считала его своим другом и не хотела бросать его в беде. Еще она видела по общему несдержанному поведению демона, что проблема действительно масштабная, и что он может наломать дров при общении с парнишкой. Эти два повода были вполне хорошими и она не хотела себе признаваться что ей просто-напросто интересно что могло заставить волноваться самого дьявола.

\- Можешь, но ты нам не поможешь. Ладно, не буду объяснять посреди леса. - Себастьян подхватил за талию шокированного ситуацией Сиэля и смущенную прикосновением Мэйлин и магическим образом все трое оказались в хорошо освещенной квартире недалеко от центра города, судя по виду из окна.

\- Что произошло, Себастьян? - немного требовательным тоном начал Сиэль, было за версту заметно как он зол за прерванное занятие. Это очень поднесло самооценку Мэйлин, она радовалась про себя что могла найти столь интересное занятие для избалованного богача, которым он предстал в ее мыслях после рассказа Себастьяна.

\- Теперь будем жить в этой квартире. В ад нам пока что возвращаться нельзя. Точно не тебе. - Фантомхайв, который до этого стоял с заложенными руками мигом отреагировал, шире раскрывая глаза и опуская руки, сжимая ладони в кулаки.

\- Почему это? - новообретённый друг выглядел так, будто не знал, радоваться ему или грустить, что немного удивило Мэйлин, так как он все время хотел быть здесь, в мире людей, а не в аду. Но потом и Мэйлин настигло. При таком раскладе Сиэлю пришлось бы днями сидеть взаперти, так как его могли заметить кто-то из знакомых и начать раздумывать. А как объяснить что 9-летний малыш выглядит как подросток? Ответ один - нечеловеческие силы замешаны здесь, а если быть точнее - силы дьявола. Сатаны, который за разглашение его тайны мог бы убить. 

\- Алоис сговорился вместе с Клодом. - Себастьян сжал губы в тонкую полоску, а на лице Сиэля красовалась безысходность. Пусть девушка не знала кто такой Клод, но так как Алоис вроде был тем самым мальчиком-предателем, то теперь дьявола дьявола и его пленника ждали большие проблемы. - Мои шестерки доложили мне что в скором времени войска Фаустуса заявятся в мой дворец и будут искать нас.

\- Что? Они же могут все там уничтожить! И Финниан там остается, и Джокер со Снэйком! Ты не можешь... - начал было Сиэль, но Себастьян тут же прервал его.

\- Сохраняй спокойствие. Они не простые люди, они не дадут себя в обиду. - Себастьян легко сжал его за плечи, в попытке успокоить и Сиэль заметно затих в его руках. Мгновение позже Мэйлин могла увидеть как со стороны выглядит этот чарующий взгляд Михаэлиса и ей откровенно стало не по себе. - И дворец мне не разгромят. В аду ищейки полагаются только на свое обоняние и ищут запаха крови. Если нас там не будет, это поставит их в тупик и мы сможем выиграть время.

\- То есть получается я теперь буду здесь взаперти? - Сиэль, уже немного успокоившись сказал это полным грусти голосом и девушке откровенно стало его жаль, так как она уже предвидела какой будет ответ. Но заминка Себастьяна оставила сомнения на лицах обоих.

\- Запирать тебя здесь? Нет нужды, немного камуфляжа и осторожности будет предостаточно, но помни, с этого момента тебе нужно быть послушным мне, от этого зависит слишком многое, чтобы это разрушать простыми, пустыми капризами.

\- Здесь я должна признать правоту Себастьяна, Сиэль. - Мэйлин сжала его ладонь, пытаясь показать свою поддержку. - Он тебе не враг, и как можешь заметить, помогает тебе. Это редкое явление, как для демона.

Сиэлю не оставалось ничего, кроме как поверить этой двойке, которые по всему видимому заботились об нем. Если у Себастьяна были на то мотивы совсем не альтруистические, и не будь у него с Клодом спора, то Михаэлис прикончил бы его при первой же возможности, то об Мэйлин он не мог такого сказать. Девушка похоже старалась завязать с ним дружбу, и воспоминая, какая атмосфера царит в ее доме, в забытым богом районе, он верил что ею движет только дружелюбие. Вскорее, слушая об планах Себастьяна на изменение внешнего вида Сиэля, сам парень уснул после второй чашки какао, располагаясь удобнее в чьих-то теплых объятиях. 


	20. Ро

— Сложная задача, не так ли, Винсент? — Бард говорил веселым тоном, будто собирается печь пирог, а не идти в ад. Несмотря на все пережитое, Фантомхайв так же разделял его настроение. Стресс ли? Это было уже неважно. Брюнет просто раскладывал свечи, время от времени выстреливая какой-нибудь шуткой или просто поддерживая беседу, поэтому и не заметил, как все подошло к концу. Облачившись в белоснежную мантию, Бард мигом стал серьезным, зачитывая заклинание. Несколько секунд длились вечность, не происходило ничего, и Винсент думал, что все напрасно, но вдруг в центре пентаграммы появился сизый дым, который стал сгущаться в черную слизь и обтекать к краям фигуры. Фантомхайв не мог отвести взгляд, смотря на это, и пожалуй впервые в жизни чувствовал настоящий страх за свою жизнь.

— Здравствуйте, Георг Сименс. Рад снова видеть Вас в здравии духа, — Легко улыбнулся Бард одними губами. 

— Здравствуй, смертный. Что тебе понадобилось от меня? Решил вернуть свой долг? — Материализовавшийся из слизи мужчина был одет в старомодною одежду и смотрел на обоих вызывающих его с упреком в глазах и отвращением. Почему-то Винсент сомневался, что он может выслушать их просьбу, но попытка не пытка. Все же в аду был свой кодекс обязанностей и правил.

— Именно. И только Вы можете мне помочь в этом, — Ехидная улыбка Барда не сулила ничего хорошего, но создавалось впечатление, что он знает, что делает. Только это и успокаивало Винсента.

***

— Агрх, это же больно! — Возмущенный Сиэль недовольно смотрел на Себастьяна, будто пытаясь убить его взглядом. Демон уже полчаса прикреплял белобрысый парик невидимками, но, к счастью, это была последняя. И почему-то Фантомхайв был уверен, что была она засунута больнее, чем все остальные. Посмотрев в зеркало, он только вскинул бровь.

— Мне все-таки кажется, что парик не вариант, Себастьян, — Мэйлин стояла над Сиэлем с расческой и старалась привести прядки в божеский вид, чего сделать не получалось никак. — Заметно, что это парик. А как только человек замечает что-то ненатуральное, ему сразу же становится интересно. Это привлекло бы только больше любопытных глаз к Сиэлю.

— Что же, похоже ты права. Думаю, нам придется обойтись одним, но очень действенным вариантом, — Себастьян вытащил из кармана очки в черной оправе и подал их Сиэлю. — Это всегда срабатывает. И в глаза бросаться не будет, и с первого взгляда не поймешь, кто это.

Парень нацепил очки на глаза и посмотрел в зеркало. Обозрение не изменилось, значит это были простые очки, без коррекции. Отражение тут же показалось немного смешным и неправильным, и, похоже, именно этого эффекта и добивался Себастьян. Фантомхайв, удовлетворенный простым решением этой проблемы, ехидно улыбнулся.

— Вот это я понимаю. Намного лучше, когда видно улыбку, — Мей тоже улыбнулась, смотря на Сиэля и невольно отмечая его очень привлекательную внешность. Очки добавляли ему еще больше шарма, эдакой сексуальности. Как только в мозгу девушку промелькнуло последнее слово, она мигом покраснела, все еще смотря в глаза Сиэлю. Прикрывая лицо ладонями, она несколько поспешно сказала, что опаздывает и убежала из квартиры демона. Это был уже третий день, когда она там отсиживается вместе с мужчинами и обдумывает камуфляж Сиэля. Но когда решение проблемы появилось, она решила быстро ретироваться, чтобы вдруг не подумать о чем-то еще более глупом.

После ее ухода в комнате наступила неловкая тишина, не разбавляемая даже тиканьем часов. Оба мужчины были удивленны ее побегом, и если один понимал причину, то Сиэль явно недоумевал, смотря ей вслед.

— Хмм, это было... Странно, — Парень подал голос, вскинув бровь. — Она странная немного.

— Что же, думаю, я ее понимаю, — Себастьян склонился к самому уху Сиэля, заставляя того удивленно замереть и смотреть тупо в стену, вовсе ее не замечая и оценивая действия демона. — Ты сейчас довольно привлекателен, Сиэль...

— Тщетно, Себастьян, на меня не действуют сладкие словечки, если ты не помнишь, — Фантомхайв махнул рукой возле уха, желая таким жестом отогнать дьявола, но его попытка была жестоко пресечена когда Себастьян поймал его за запястье.

— Я все прекрасно помню, но просто вдруг ты... Изменил свое мнение... — Рука демона все еще держала запястье Сиэля, а губы мягко целовали ладонь. — Нам все равно заняться больше нечем, по телевизору ничего интересного нет... — Вторая рука в это время еле касаясь ласкала кожу шеи, такую нежную и бледную. Сиэль был поистине в замешательстве. Он помнил, как больно его ранили совсем недавно, но где-то в глубине души он тоже желал этого. Он все еще изводился сомнениями, но знал, что эта битва уже проиграна, на стороне его желаний стоял Себастьян, а он бы даже мертвого уговорил.

Тем временем демон уже спустился поцелуями на изгиб локтя, крепко держа парня за руку и шею, таким образом прижимая к себе. Он чувствовал как Сиэль перестает сопротивляться и ловко приподнял его, перенося на диван. Фантомхайв был крайне обескуражен тем, как стремительно все происходит, но в этом что-то было. Эта необузданность, дикость и огонь, который отражался в глазах демона манил его, словно магнит. Сиэль знал, что спасаться уже поздно, и он вечно будет под контролем этого дьявола, но вопреки всему Фантомхайв был не против. Он желал утонуть в этом омуте алых глаз, уверенный, что на дне его ждет долгожданная свобода. А раз сомнений нет, то зачем себя сдерживать? Парень блаженно прикрыл глаза и незначительно выгнулся в спине, желая почувствовать больше.

Демон шокировано посмотрел на мальчика, который вился под ним, еле слышно постанывая, и не верил своим глазам. Долго его замешательство не продлилось, губы демона тут же исказила довольная ухмылка, руки огладили торс под удобным свитером Сиэля. Себастьян присел на промежность парня, прижимая к софе и ограничивая его движения. Он хотел вкусить как можно больше страсти молодого человека, почувствовать его душу на вкус.

Мальчишка оказался не так прост. Сиэль переплел их ладони вместе, и раскинул руки, заставив демона тем самым приблизиться к нему всем корпусом и вжать в диван. Юркий язычок тут же прикоснулся к уголку губ демона, выпрашивая поцелуй, а глаза следили за всем из-под приоткрытых век. Себастьян, пусть и был немного удивлен, ответил на поцелуй, делая его максимально пошлым, с причмокиванием и постаныванием. Они оба возбудились и оба требовали большего. 

Ноги Сиэля крепко обвили талию Себастьяна, и он перекатился, нависая над демоном. Он вдруг стал яростно раздевать его, порвав его рубашку, оторвав все пуговицы и ведя борьбу с его ширинкой. Михаэлис же нарочно делал все медленно, удивляясь энтузиазму паренька. Когда с одеждой Себастьяна все было покончено, парень яростно слился с ним в поцелуе, кусая губы и ерзая на его эрекции. Он так завелся, что казалось что он мог бы кончить даже от таких манипуляций. Но демон тут же схватил его за голову, превращая поцелуй в медленный и неторопливый, усмиряя пыл паренька.

Его губы были везде: каждый новый открытый участок тела Сиэля был исследован Себастьяном, который опять перекатил его. Когда парень остался без штанов, демон бережно ласкал губами внутреннюю сторону его бедра. Сиэль сжал губы и закатил глаза от такой сладостной пытки. Казалось, что вся кровь прилила к его паху, отчего руки совсем не слушались и просто легко перебирали прядки волос демона. Парень даже не задумался, что такой жест может расцениваться как поощрение, но демон это понимал и, легко ухмыляясь, продолжал свою пытку.

— Ах... Себастьян... — пересохшие губы, которые Фантомхайв то и дело облизывал, стонали его имя, что подзадорило мужчину к дальнейшему, и он, не мешкая, больно прикусил кожу, слыша ожидаемый стон с нотками возмущения и непонимания. Сразу же после он прикоснулся кончиком языка к изнывающему члену и был награжден инстинктивным толчком бедрами вверх.

— Прошу... Не мучай меня... — Паренек посмотрел на него блестящими от слез глазами и изогнул губы в неловкой, умоляющей улыбке. Демон немного удивился такой реакции и на долю секунды замер, но тут же среагировал.

— Как прикажете, маленький принц, — Михаэлис склонился к его паху, и Сиэль почувствовал немыслимое удовольствие. Он даже не предполагал, что минет может быть таким приятным. Видимо, Себастьян прекрасно знал, что и как делать. Он мягко скользил немного шершавым языком по нежнейшей коже, поглаживал и сжимал внутреннюю сторону бедра одной рукой, а второй в это время мягко мял яички. Проделывал он эти нехитрые манипуляции, пока Сиэль со сладким и громким стоном не кончил ему в рот. 

Михаэлис собрал капельки спермы, которые попали мимо и пальцами отправил их обратно в рот, соблазнительно посасывая их, и все это на виду у охмеленного оргазмом Фантомхайва. Себастьян немного отстранился и другой рукой снял свои штаны вместе с трусами, являясь перед парнем голым. Сиэль после лицезрения такой картины опять чувствовал желание. Он слегка приподнялся на локтях, а потом и вовсе хотел подняться, но демон пересек его попытки. Одной рукой он избавлял парня от остальной одежды, бросив ее на спинку дивана, а мокрыми пальцами провел от верхушки члена до самой заветной точки. 

Мягкие нажимания и легкий массаж сфинктера принесли свои плоды, в виде растянутой дырки и возбуждению парня. Он уже прямо предвкушал плавный вход и дальнейшее удовольствие, но вдруг крепкие руки подняли его и в мгновение ока он оказался на столе, прижат к холодной поверхности. Фантомхайв не понимал, что происходит, и уже хотел разразиться возмущением, но тогда он встретился глазами с Себастьяном. Они пылали жаждой, и почему-то Сиэль подумал, что лучше попридержать слова при себе. Единственное, что он себе позволил — немного изогнувшаяся бровь.

— Не обессудь меня, мой дорогой принц... — Голос Себастьяна патокой лился в уши и завораживал, Сиэль не мог отвести глаз от его взгляда. — Но страсть всегда скрывалась и скрывается в криках, и я заставлю тебя кричать, — Демон ввел в Фантомхайва сразу три пальца, заставив его дернуться и зажмуриться от боли. — Но я покажу тебе, что боль бывает приятная на вкус.

Себастьян начал медленно входить, в то время как Сиэль пытался обдумать сказанные слова остатками здравого смысла, который еще не умчался вслед за желанием. Но и этого ему не позволили сделать. Другая рука длинными тонкими пальцами сжала шею парня, частично перекрывая доступ к кислороду. Дышать было трудно, но демон оставил такую возможность. Сиэль обеими руками пытался отстранить руку, но тщетно. В голове закружилось, и тут молодой человек почувствовал, что это возбудило его еще больше. И еще этот член, двигающийся в нем так нарочно медленно. 

Тихий, но чувственный стон слетел с губ парня, заставляя демона терять контроль. Рука на его горле чувствовала каждую вибрацию, что только больше заводило демона. Чувствуя, что сил держать зверя в себе больше нет, и что все границы пересечены, он стал раскачиваться быстро и резко, рукой удерживая парня за плечо, тем самым насаживаясь все глубже, с каждым разом попадая все точнее.

И тут головка члена сильно и быстро толкнула простату Сиэля. Он издал из себя неловкий стон, что-то между скулением и криком, но когда это повторилось, он просто закричал, выгибаясь в спине до хруста позвонков. Рука сжимала плечо ощутимо больно, вторая рука выпустила когти и с каждым движением больно царапала спину, но Сиэль плавился в экстазе и не замечал ничего. Он немыслимо хотел достичь оргазма, но ощущение боли будто блокировало это. Но благодаря этим же ощущениям чувство незавершенности и предвкушения продолжалось очень долго, и паренек мог оценить его по достоинству, насладиться им. 

Шея, что так манила своей чистотой и вибрациями непрекращающихся стонов привлекла внимание демона и к острым ключицам парня, которыми Себастьян не побрезговал бережно облизать и поцеловать. Но когда демон почувствовал, как Сиэль незначительно сжал ладонь его руки, не удержался и укусил до крови, пытаясь не кончить в такой момент. Но все же, когда его молодой пленник издал крик, который перелился в сладостный стон, до боли сжал его руку, и еще к тому же сжал задний проход, Михаэлис не удержался, и излился внутрь желанного тела.

Сиэль, почувствовав жаркое резкое прикосновение к своей простате сразу кончил, чувствуя невероятное облегчение, от чего и простонал, выталкивая из легких остатки воздуха. Мужчина убрал руки и вытащил член из тела парня, после чего осталось чувство сосущей пустоты. Сиэль поднялся сначала на локтях, а потом сел, так и не сводя ног вместе, смотря на демона.

Михаэлис ожидал чего угодно, ссоры, возмущения, вселенской обиды, но и не предполагал что парнишка возьмет его лицо в свои ладони и поцелует нежно, будто всей этой ситуации не было. Себастьян смотрел на него широко распахнутыми глазами. Сиэль легко прикрыл дрожащие веки, но потом посмотрел ему прямо в глаза и с гадкой ухмылочкой прикусил его губу до крови.

— Спасибо за ценный урок, Себастьян.

***

— Так, ладно, здесь довольно мрачно. Мрачнее, чем в прошлый раз, — Винсент сильнее сжал в ладони револьвер, но понимание безысходности, что она здесь полностью бесполезна и душила его. 

— Чего вы ожидали, находясь в пучине ада? — призрак вел себя с мужчинами все так же брезгливо и явно смотрел на них свысока, но им явно было это по боку. У них была одна единственная цель, которой они желали добиться любой ценой. 

— Это здесь, — Бард остановился, как только стал виден высокий готический замок. Он попытался подбодрить своего спутника улыбкой, как вдруг заметил, что призрак расплывается. — Эй, ты куда?!

— Чего? Ты же не думал, что я вас под сами двери подведу? Дальше разбирайтесь сами, а я ухожу. И больше не смей меня беспокоить, сопляк, — Для пущего эффекта призрак сплюнул под ноги мага и испарился. Мужчины же с нарастающим беспокойством посмотрели на замок.

— Что же, поздно останавливаться, Сиэль уже близко, — Воодушевленный этой мыслю Винсент побежал, и Бард едва за ним поспевал. Когда мужчины добрались до замка, Винсент хотел проверить, насколько плотно закрыта дверь и как ее открыть, но, к обоюдному удивлению, она оказалась незаперта.

— Знаешь, это немного настораживает... — Начал было Винсент, заходя в полутемное помещение. Бард ничего не ответил, а просто прошел внутрь, держась за свой медальон, готовый в любой момент вернутся домой, в мир людей. 

Мужчины исследовали комнату за комнатой, ища хоть какую-то зацепку, но создавалось впечатление, что замок будто вымер давным давно. Везде была паутина, но Винсент не видел ни одного паука. Они шли дальше и дальше, минуя некое подобие зала для балов, столовой и прохожей, все было так же усеяно паутиной. Набираясь каким-то необъяснимым и бессмысленным страхом, Бард старался двигаться так, чтобы не задеть эту паутину. Винсент, как только это заметил, старался повторять его движения и избегать паутины, что получалось не так хорошо, как хотелось бы. То и дело он цеплялся за нее ботинком, коленом, или отпрыгивал на нее спиной. Но когда он коснулся ее кожей, вдруг все паутины замерли и стали острыми, будто лезвия, и предположительно крепкими, как сталь. Никому из мужчин не хотелось это проверять.

— Душ-ш-ш-а... Пох-х-хожая душ-ш-ша... — Шепот раздался будто изо всех сторон, но его источник достаточно быстро показался мужчинам в поле зрения. Предстала перед ними невероятно высокая женщина в прозрачном, черном платье с белыми, длинными волосами. Ее глаза полностью были залиты черным. — Пох-хожая, но не та-а-а. Ханна должна найти правильную. Ханна хорошая ищейка, — Девушка медленно, с шипением проговаривала это, приближаясь к мужчинам. Она наклонилась к Винсенту и понюхала его лицо. — Это не ц-ц-ц-цель... Но пахнет... Вкусно. Ханна может взять себе.

Винсент даже не успел отреагировать на такое опасное заявление демона, как вдруг его ослепил сноп света, который исходил из его руки. Руки, за которую его схватил Бард. Не прошло и минуты как они опять оказались возле ритуального круга, которым вызвали Сименса. Оба тяжело дышали, а у Винсента дрожали руки. На одной из них была царапина от паутины, и он просто тупо смотрел на рану, пока кровь не стала капать на пол. Тогда мужчина и не сдержал свои рыдания. Оба понимали причину рыданий. Девушка искала душу, похожую на душу Винсента — душу его сына. А вероятность, что эта смертоносная женщина его найдет, была огромная. Что делать дальше? Никто из них не сказал ни слова, над ними висел этот немой вопрос.


	21. Сигма

Птичье перо, уже семнадцатое по счету, валялось на земле. Сиэля даже немного забавляло, что его демон после постельных игр раскидал свои черные перья по всему дому. Этот экземпляр юноша нашел на полу возле окна под шторой. В голове сразу появилось воспоминание: вечером того же дня Себастьян загорелся идеей вжать Сиэля в подоконник и наслаждаться, зная, что за ними могут наблюдать соседи. В начале это невероятно смущало и парень сдерживался изо всех сил, но потом идея, что у кого-то есть возможность подглядывать, принесла ему извращенное удовольствие.

Парень ухмыльнулся и положил перышко на середину стола. Фантомхайв не упускал возможности пошутить по поводу "линяния" демона. Раздражение, которое охватывало его в те короткие минуты, само по себе было увлекательной картиной, а не наигранная обида, которую он выливал в мелкие пакости по отношению к парню и вовсе была бесценна. Сиэль считал это своенравным способом признания в любви или симпатии. Он не был уверен в том, что чувствует к нему экс-ангел, но тот хотя бы не был равнодушен.

Себастьян, в это время сидевший на диване и просматривающий новости в интернете, уже ждал какого-то комментария от юнца, но появление искр на возвышении напротив лоджии прервало их. Однажды, сглупив, Себастьян показал Сиэлю, как из балкона легко взобраться на крышу и теперь часто подбирал парня вечером, смотрящего на звезды, обратно домой. Но то что сейчас происходило было вполне неожиданно для обоих, но знакомо демону. Вскоре из искр появился портал, напоминающий овальное зеркало во весь рост, из которого вышел Джокер, сразу склоняя голову перед Себастьяном.

\- Мой Господин, пришло письмо от властелина преисподней. - Слуга передал красно-черный конверт Себастьяну, который почти вырвал его из рук слуги. Поспешно изучив содержимое демон сморщился и уронил листок на столик. Сиэль попытался его прочесть, но не понимал ничего из письма, скорее всего латынь. Демон выглядел озадаченным.

\- Себастьян, что там? - Фантомхайв предчувствовал худшее, и готовился к самой ужасной новости, но не ожидал того, что скажет демон своей обычной отстраненной интонацией.

\- Властелин созывает бал-маскарад душ. Прибудет вся нечисть и я, естественно тоже должен там появиться.

\- И это такая проблема для тебя? - Искреннее удивился Сиэль, недоумевая. Он всегда считал что демон любит время от времени показать свою артистичность и не понимал почему это взволновало Себастьяна.

\- Господин Сиэль, дело в том что ищейки Фаустуса не нашли Вас в дворце и понимают что вы прячетесь на поверхности. 

\- И Клод знает что я явлюсь на этот бал и не возьму тебя с собой. Он не упустит такой возможности. - Себастьян продолжил за своего слугу, все еще находясь в раздумьях. - Джокер, что происходило во время и после поиска Сиэля?

\- Ищейки проникли в замок и теперь там царит беспорядок. Мы с Финнианом и Снэйком слабо справляемся, но к вашему возвращению все будет готово. После поиска наши шпионы проникли в замок Фаустуса и смогли подслушать насчет похищения Господина Сиэля во время бала. Кроме того, во время поиска в замке были чужие люди.

\- Какие еще люди? - Искреннее удивился демон, внимая своего слугу.

\- Смеем предполагать что близкая родня Господина Сиэля, так мы определили по запаху. Одним из них был маг и им удалось сбежать после конфронтации с Ханной.

\- Папа? - В голосе Сиэля перемешалось возмущение, восхищение и страх, которое он не мог скрыть.

\- Думаю что это был он. - Подтвердил его догадки Себастьян, вспоминая как в прошлый раз он заявился в его замок вместе со жнецом. 

\- Он в порядке? - Парень заволновался не на шутку.

\- Не было ни капельки крови. Единственное что могло с ним произойти это испуг. - Покорно ответил Джокер, успокаивая парня.

\- И что нам теперь делать? Спрячешь меня на время бала? - Сиэль не знал чего ему хотелось больше: пойти к родне и успокоить что он жив или зашиться на время вечеринки у Мэйлин дома.

\- Где я бы тебя ни спрятал это без толку. - Себастьян выглядел задумчивым и явно взвешивал, идти ли ему на бал, или нет. - Джокер, можешь быть свободен. 

Исчезновение портала, в отличии от появления, произошло быстро: как только рыжеволосый пересек черту все исчезло как по щелчку пальцев, оставляя за собой немного пепла. Михаэлис долго и молча смотрел на Сиэля пока тот не почувствовал себя неловко.

\- Есть какие-то идеи?

\- Есть один вариант, и предполагаю что это единственный верный. - Ответил демон, но не удосужился объяснить, просто смотря на парня. Опять настала тишина. 

\- И-и? Скажешь мне что это за план? - Заметно расслабившись, Сиэль сел на диване и нарочно не смотрел на Себастьяна, пытаясь придать своему виду еще больше напускной невозмутимости.

\- Ты пойдешь со мной. - Мужчина усмехнулся, смотря как на лице парня красуется удивление. - Это ведь бал маскарад, не так ли?

***

_Дорогой Винсент_   
_Как всегда, я польщена методами твоей работы. Больше никакие дети не пропадают в неизвестных обстоятельствах, и это не может не радовать. Я знаю что в обычных обстоятельствах я бы стала требовать поимки преступника, но взвешивая твою непростую ситуацию я не стану обременять тебя этой задачей._   
_Очень сожалею твоему горю, примите мои искренние соболезнования._   
_Елизавета._

Дрожащие руки выронили большой листок бумаги, с таким необычным и коротким посланием. В поместье Фантомхайв было необычайно тихо. Все слуги одеты в черное, даже Мадам Рэд отказалась от своих обычных, броских одежд, просиживая вместе с Рэйчел в черном одеянии. Винсент же сидел отдельно от них, в бильярдном зале вовсе не играя, а лишь находясь подле Дитриха, который из кожи вон лез, пытаясь утешить, что у него выходило так себе. Не то чтобы он был в этом хорош, да даже в обычных обстоятельствах глава рода засмеялся бы, но теперь было вовсе не до смеха.

В семье Фантомхайв царила тишина и мрак, так же как и погода за окном. Все будто впали в летаргический сон. Женщины сидели в зале, тихо плача и утешивая друг друга, маленькая Элизабет не выходила из комнаты Сиэля уже который день, Мидлфорд целиком и полностью погрузился в работу, принимая сверхурочную работу. Тишина, мрак и красивое, детское лицо в рамке с черной лентой сбоку.

***

\- Нет, исключено. Я не одену это. - Сиэль смотрел на вешалку с одеждой, предложенной ему Себастьяном и не мог поверить в происходящее.

\- А я тебе повторю еще раз, что это необходимо. - Демон твердо стоял на своем. Первая реакция парнишки на наряд была великолепна и он не мог удержатся от тихого смешка, но упрямство, с которым Фантомхайв пресекал все попытки Себастьяна уговорить его уже порядком злили. 

\- Да иди ты жопу, Себастьян. Если хочешь красоваться платьем на балу как принцесса - то это твои проблемы, а меня в это не втягивай. - Юноша все еще гнул свою линию, а терпению демона приходил конец. Но когда Михаэлис поймал себя на мысли что хочет порвать мелкого на куски, то заставил себя сделать вдох и взять себя в руки.

\- Сиэль, это не просто моя прихоть. Пойми ты, это адский бал-маскарад. Там будут не только демоны, способные держать себя в руках, но и всякие отбросы, которые при самом виде человека бросятся на тебя с пеной на мордах. - Себастьян сел возле парня, прикрыв глаза. - Тебе нужно замаскироваться, и я лучше тебя знаю как это сделать.

\- Но неужели нельзя просто в брюках? Или в костюме?

\- А отчего ты так отказываешься от платья? - Демон изогнул бровь, уже зная ответ.

\- Платья это одежда для женщин. Только педики и трансвеститы ходят в платьях. - Парень нахмурился, смотря на демона будто он не понимал очевидных вещей.

\- Ты наверное забыл куда идешь. Тысячелетия назад и мужчины и женщины ходили в платьях, без раздумий о поле. Да и к тому же, в аду понятие такое как пол для всех равнодушно. Но вот кодекс, и такое понятие как дресс-код превыше всего. Подумай лишь на секунду как ты будешь выглядеть в огромной зале, один единственный в костюме. Не спорю, случаются такие редкие случаи когда предпочитают брюки вместо юбки, но это для экстравагантных личностей, которые любят выделятся и которым, в первою очередь нечего скрывать. - Себастьян смотрел пытливо в глаза Сиэлю, к которому начало приходить понимание всей ситуации. - Я не виноват что ваше общество понавешало ярлыков и до смерти боится выйти за рамки. Но это тот случай, когда тебе необходимо переступить через себя. 

С недовольством, Фантомхайв отметил что мужчина прав, и глубоко вздохнул, смирившись со своим участием. Он поднялся, осматривая миловидное коктейльное платье, сделано из золота с множеством блесток, бриллиантов которое сияло в свете лампы.

\- Ладно... Но раз это бал-маскарад, тогда за кого мы переодеваемся? 

\- Нет особого выбора образа. Все на этом бале одеваются за птиц согласно своей душе. - Демон следил за парнем, и когда Сиэль прекратил рассматривать платье и повернулся к нему с интересом, тот продолжил. - Есть шесть типов душ, если их вообще можно квалифицировать. Обычно это невозможно изменить, и тип души отвечает за наш жизненный путь. У меня душа-ворон. Эта птица символизирует меня и при призыве меня вороны тоже появляются. Но не у всех демонов символ соответствует душе, к примеру у Фаустуса символ мощи - паук. 

\- А у людей как с этим? - Сиэль был не прочь узнать побольше о демонах, но возможность того, что силой души Сиэль сможет призывать какие-то птицы или иметь какую-то другую силу была слишком соблазнительна. 

\- У вас тоже есть так называемые символы души, но людям не дано их использовать. В общем есть шесть типов: ласточка, сова, ворон, колибри, феникс и летучая мышь. 

\- Вау, довольно таки... Разнообразно. Одна мистическая птица, другая - и вовсе не птица, а млекопитающее. Обычный человек в состоянии это как-то отличить? - Казалось бы, что Фантомхайв и вовсе забыл о предстоящем бале и был заинтересован только тем, что рассказывает Себастьян.

\- Ты имеешь ввиду, видите ли души как потусторонние существа? - Пусть и Михаэлиса забавляла вся эта ситуация, но он любил смотреть как Сиэль жадно поглощает каждое его слово.

\- Нет, есть ли какая-то определяющая черта характера для обладателя той или иной души?

\- Это не гороскопы, дорогуша. - Себастьян поднялся, подходя к лоджии. - Квалификация душ обширная и запутана, человеку пришлось бы всю жизнь читать это, чтобы вникнуть. Каждая человеческая душа - потемки, каждый чем-то уникален, чем-то отличен. Но могу тебе по своему опыту рассказать об этих душах.

Вместо согласия парень только кивнул и подошел к нечисти. Себастьян ловко схватил его за запястье и повел на крышу, рассказывая об различных душах, которые встретил. После долгого и интересного рассказа Сиэль сделал выводы насчет душ, находя некоторые общие черты. Ласточки это особи с легкой удачей, баловни судьбы. Совы всю жизнь жертвуют чем-то не в свою пользу, а в пользу других. Вороны несколько педантичны и соблюдают разные правила, а если и ломают то так хитро, что поймать их невозможно. Колибри всегда имеют интересную жизнь, с множеством неожиданных поворотов. Летучие мыши хранят секреты и удерживают в себе знания и эмоции, не показывая их никому. Только вот об фениксах Сиэль не сложил ни одной догадки. Настолько различные судьбы и настолько различные характеры, что в его голове просто не укладывалось. Но возможно такая различность и была отличительной чертой? Он не знал ответа на этот вопрос. И только когда они вернулись уже в дом, говоря о всякой небылице, Сиэль сразу вспомнил главный вопрос, который должен был задать в первую очередь.

\- Ты будешь вороном, да? А за кого переодеваться буду я?

\- Твоя душа, Сиэль, поистине прекрасна. Ты будешь одет в костюм колибри.

***

\- Вы уверены, что все пойдет как должно? - Мэйлин уже около часа порхала возле Себастьяна и Сиэля предлагая свою помощь. Настал день бала и Сиэль заметно нервничал. В большинстве своем Мей для этого здесь и была, чтобы поддержать Сиэля, так как Себастьян уже все проделал - приготовил себя и Сиэля как нужно, вырядил, вплел в платье парня нити из своего плаща, дабы такое количество душ могло замаскировать душу самого парня.

\- Да, мы уже почти готовы. Осталось только одеть маски. - Себастьян взял со стола две, ничем не примечательные карнавальные маски - черную и золотую. 

\- И это должно сделать меня неузнаваемым? - скептически оглядев свою маску, которую ему подал Себастьян, Сиэль хмыкнул. Себастьян ответил на это ухмылкой и одел свою маску. Его лицо стало меняться, лишь на несколько тонов светлее платья, а черты лица стали искажаться. Вскоре перед ним стояла хуманизация птицы с огромными крыльями за плечами, анатомически пропорциональными к высокому мужчине. Парень в изумлении замер.

\- Твоя очередь, Сиэль. - Себастьян проговорил вполне человеческим голосом. - Хотя, возможно будет лучше если я тебя выручу. - Вполне человеческие руки, ничуть не изменившееся, забрали из хрупких, дрожащих рук маску, и приложили к лицу парня.

Больно не было ни капли. Необычное чувство, будто маска затягивала кожу сопровождалось тихим шипением, и стоило только моргнуть, когда вместо рта появился длинный, тонкий клюв. Руки автоматически потянулись стянуть чужеродное тело, но сами остановились на полпути. Длинный субъект мешал обозрению, но только этот фактор причинял неудобство. Дышалось свободно, как еще никогда раньше, и парень втянул полную грудь воздуха, чувствуя как дрожат голосовые струны. Он был уверен что сейчас смог бы спеть как соловей, по-птичьему, но не желал проверять.

\- Что же, Мэйлин, мы отправляемся, следи за домом, только не как в прошлый раз. - Упоминание о чем-то, чем девушка по всему видимому раньше прогрешилась перед чертом, заставило развернутся Сиэля дабы увидеть реакцию, но он не сдержал мелодичного смеха: девушка стояла как вкопанная, неверяще смотря на товарищей. Краем глаза Сиэль также отметил что и у него есть сложенные за спиной крылья. Себастьян дал еще несколько указаний для девушки и открыв портал, шагнул в него, уводя за собой Сиэля. На полу осталась лишь кучка пепла.

***

Помимо того факта что все выглядело довольно обычно глаза Сиэля разбегались в разные стороны. Было несчетное количество разных гибридов человека и птиц. Некоторые, как он с Себастьяном были более хуманизированны, некоторые выглядели менее привлекательно: как гномы на птичьих ногах с отвратительными, израненными клювами, как расплывающиеся человеческие остатки с могущественными крыльями или же просто птицы с осмысленным взглядом, а иногда и человеческими чертами. Парень сделал вывод, что должно быть, от степени человечности отвечает могущество существа. Самые сильные - самые человечные.

Михаэлис, согласно уговору, к которому они пришли с Сиэлем раньше, во время подготовки, представлял всем его как своего пленника и игрушку. Это давало больше вероятности что Сиэля просто не станут проверять на наличие души, и атаковать побоятся. Нечисть запретил мальчику позволять касаться кому-либо к его клюву и Сиэль послушно следовал его указаниям. На балу было много еды и выпивки, чего Себастьян не запрещал и что сам пробовал. В определенном моменте, когда Фантомхайв пошел за кусочком шоколадного торта, кто-то поймал его за руку. 

\- Приятно наконец-то с Вами познакомится, юноша. - На Сиэля смотрели теплые медовые глаза сквозь стекла аккуратных очков. Парень подозревал что без маски мужчина, должно быть, прекрасен, но короткий и изогнутый клюв совы не позволял на полноценную оценку. Руку мужчины тут же отстранили и подросток с облегчением заметил что это было крыло Себастьяна. Вскоре мужчина подошел вплотную к Сиэлю и прижал его к себе.

\- Чего тебе надо, Фаустус?

\- Ах, ничегошеньки, друг мой сердечный. - Произнесено было это с таким ядом что Сиэля невольно передернуло. Но мальчик не мог избавится от ощущения что на гнев именно этого демона он бы мог смотреть сутками. - Просто хочу тебе напомнить что мы поспорили, все-таки. И что рано или поздно я буду должен оценить душу юноши, таков договор.

\- Моя память прекрасна, Клод. Но я уверен что бал маскарад не место и не время на подобного рода разборки. К тому же Ханна тебя обыскалась. Возможно тебе стоит найти ее выяснить в чем дело? - Себастьян победно усмехнулся, а Клод развернулся, и ушел в противоположную сторону лишь передернув крылом, будто от отвращения. 

\- Итак, Сиэль, я прослежу за ним, а ты оставайся здесь и постарайся не впасть в неприятности, договорились? - Демон легко сжал плечи мальчика, жестом которым обычно хотят кого-то обнадежить, но Сиэль понимал что этот жест этот ничто иное, как усиление защиты на платье парня, и желание показать, кому действительно принадлежит Сиэль Фантомхайв.

\- Конечно, я пока что съем этот кусочек и возможно пойду в бар выпить что-то. 

\- Не успеешь, я вернусь быстро. - Сказав это, будто пригрозив, Себастьян исчез из виду парня.

Еде на балу стоило отдать должное - подросток был уверен что повторить такое сможет только искусный кулинар, и то не был до конца уверен справился ли бы с этим человек. Много было блюд, которое человечество еще не придумало, но по вкусу были они изумительны. Наслаждаясь еще одним кусочком шоколадного пирога Сиэль вдруг краем глаза уловил нечто золотое.

Развернув голову он не мог поверить своим глазам. Сиэль был готов поклясться что перед ним невидимое зеркало. Но разве они переносят во времени? Перед Фантомхайвом стоял мальчик 9 лет в очень похожем одеянии и с такой же маской. Выронив тарелку со вкусностями Сиэль пошел по направлению к мальчику. Он краем сознания предположил что это может быть шутка какого-то демона, заметившего перепалку между Клодом и Себастьяном, но когда клон его версии помоложе развернулся на звук разбиваемой посуды, сомнения отпали. Мальчик смотрел на него с таким же удивлением, но и со страхом. 

Ведомый инстинктом, Сиэль тут же хотел подойти и утешить сорванца, но перед ним вдруг возник мужчина в костюме летучей мыши. Длинные белые волосы навеивали воспоминания, ровно как и шрам на лице и после секунды рефлексии, Сиэль вспомнил что этот человек часто заглядывал к ним домой. И Фантомхайв понял в чем отличие. Вместо обычной улыбки на лице было хладнокровное выражение, челка была убрана, демонстрируя лицо, и кроме всего мужчина явно защищал парнишку за его спиной от самого Сиэля. 

Это настолько потрясло парня,что он просто стоял без движения, пока его не взяли в плен крылья Себастьяна, укутав в кокон и унося прочь. Спустя секунду они оказались в квартире демона.

\- Что случилось? Почему вы вернулись так быстро? - девушка стояла у окна, держа в руках бокал с молоком, но заметив испуг в глазах Сиэля она тут же стушевалась. - Что...?

\- У нас две крупные проблемы, Мэйлин. - Себастьян сказал это довольно пугающим тоном, от чего мыщцы девушки больше не поддавались ее контролю и она безвольно раскрыла ладонь, пролив на паркет все молоко.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примерное представление Себастьяна на балу - арт Ти-Стрэя  
> https://pp.vk.me/c637427/v637427126/d8f9/47a_UreU-L4.jpg


	22. Тау

Старая, потрепана сумка Мэйлин медленно пропитывалась молоком, пролитым на пол. Девушка подошла к дивану и слушала рассказа Себастьяна и Сиэля. Все трое недоумевали кем был этот мальчик. Замечая болезненный блеск в глазах Сиэля она быстро поняла что появление этого человека это их главная проблема, так как Сиэль станет его разыскивать. 

\- ... И теперь еще ко всему Клод станет искать Сиэля. Он хочет поглотить его душу, так как она его просто сводит с ума. Я выиграл спор, но теперь Фаустус не успокоится пока не отберет у меня Сиэля. - Демон сжал руку на плече Сиэля, который сидел справа от него и этим жестом явно показал кому принадлежит смертный. Не будь Фантомхайв в таком взвинченном состоянии он бы даже порадовался такому повороту событий, но теперь в его голове засела одна мысль, навязчивая и упрямая как вирус или паразит. Найти _его_.

\- Себастьян, ты говорил что мой отец был в твоем замке. Заметил ли кто-то тогда в каком он был состоянии? Может Снэйк или Финни?

\- Нет, но я кажись понимаю о чем ты. Завтра проверю прекратили ли они поиски.

\- Завтра?! Нужно сейчас! И нужно отыскать этого моего клона!

\- Мы не будем ничего делать сгоряча. - Себастьян посмотрел на него, как на ребенка, которому отказывают в конфетах прямо перед обедом. Весь его вид говорил "успокойся, иначе тебя ждет наказание". - Нельзя сейчас горячится, а нужно составить план как все решить и при этом не попасться Клоду. - Сиэль поднялся, показывая свою злость, но в мыслях признал что Михаэлис прав. Спешка здесь ни к чему. Но беспокойного расхаживания по залу он не мог себе отказать.

\- И что же нам теперь делать? Ты знаешь вообще кем является его опекун? Я помню его, он иногда гостил у нас дома, но я даже не знаю его имени. 

\- Никто не знает его имени. Для всех он просто Гробовщик. И работает в похоронной лавке. Это шинигами в отставке.

\- Кто такие "Шинигами"? - Вопрос прозвучал от Сиэля, и к удивлению мужчин на него ответила Мей.

\- Это персонифицированная смерть в японской культуре, да? В свое время я интересовалась культурой разных стран, но точно не помню уже.

\- Да, это так. - Себастьян следил за мельтешением парня по комнате. - Он в прошлом много дров наломал и больше не может исполнять свою задачу, но это не мешает ему забирать души у людей просто так. Целый ад об нем гудит, а поймать его все никто и не может. Светлые не очень то и пытаются, видимо у них другие заботы, а нам он не мешает, так как с некоторыми бесами он входит в альянсы и отдает собранные души.

\- Но ты успел понять что такое, этот мой клон? Какая-то дьявольская голограмма, или попытка провокации? - Сиэль приостановился, скрестив руки на груди.

\- Нет, это ничего из этих вещей. Это живой человек.

\- Что?! - Фантомхайв остановился перед Михаэлисом в полном непонимании. - Ты же говорил что на людей на этом вашем бале бросаются. Как он мог его там притащить?

\- Замаскировал за душами, почти так же как и я. Только у шинигами на это другие способы. - Демон прошивал Сиэля взглядом, ожидая пока к парню дойдет происходящее.

\- Получается... У Сиэля есть брат-близнец? - Мей быстро сложила факты и озвучила свою догадку, смотря то на Себастьяна, то на Сиэля.

\- Но... Я... У меня не... Постойте. - Сиэль шокировано распахнул глаза. - У меня **был** брат-близнец. Мама мне рассказывала что носила двойку детей, но один родился мертвым. Его похоронили и я о нем не вспоминал. Мне было удобно получать все привилегии и ласку только на себя. И семья тоже не вспоминала. - Парень присел на кофейный столик, смотря в прострации в одну точку.

\- Гробовщик вполне мог его воскресить. - Себастьян подтвердил все это, но никто ему не ответил. Сиэль все так же смотрел в одну точку, а Мэйлин, смутившись затянувшейся тишиной сказала что пойдет за бокалами и вином. Как только девушка отошла от них Сиэль прошептал еле слышно, одними губами.

\- Мы должны его найти.

***

\- Черт, черт, черт, черт. - На другом конце Лондона так же по комнате мельтешил парень с небесно голубыми глазами. В отличии от своего опекуна он заметно нервничал и не мог перестать думать об ситуации на бале. - Зачем ты меня вообще потащил с собой? Я же говорил, не хочу я идти в это сборище грязи? Теперь он будет меня искать!

\- И что же тебя в этом так волнует, малой? - Гробовщик погрузил печеньку в свой рот и тихо засмеялся прежде чем съесть ее и продолжить. - Возможно эта семейная встреча пойдет тебе на пользу?

\- Да как ты...! Я не скрывался всю жизнь чтобы теперь он меня так просто нашел. Я не желаю возвращаться к ним.

\- А кто сказал что тебе нужно будет туда вернутся? Они ничего тебе не сделают, а вот мы сможем с ними позабавится в котики-мышки. - Гробовщик все усмехнулся и засмеялся, а парень, смотря на него так же заразился этой улыбкой и искривил губы в гримасе напоминающей хитрую улыбку.

***

После нескольких бокалов вкусного, белого вина разговор сошел на более приятные темы. Мей делилась своими впечатлениями от превращения мужчин после того, как они перед уходом одели маски. В ответ Сиэль рассказал ей подробно о своих ощущениях в этот момент. Себастьян, с легкой улыбкой наблюдал за их разговором, ели касаясь поглаживая спину парня. В скорее Фантомхайв стал рассказывать о том, что происходило на бале.

\- ... И еще там был такой вкусный шоколадный торт, уверен что тебе бы это пришлось по вкусу! - Сиэль засмеялся, от чего на его щеках появился румянец. Мэйлин засмотрелась на него в этот момент и какое-то время не вникала в то, что он говорит. Чтобы не выдать себя в том, что она не слушала девушка решила изменить тему разговора.

\- А может ты бы хотел прийти ко мне на ночевку? Мы бы устроили пижамную вечеринку и Венди наверняка приготовила бы что-то вкусненькое.

\- Хмм, Мей, а может в другой раз? - Себастьян ответил вместо парня, выглядывая из-за его плеча. Он сделал вид будто провел языком по шее Сиэля, и Мэйлин не могла не понять этот жест, как намек. - Нам еще нужно поговорить с Сиэлем.

\- Ох... - Она втянула полную грудь воздуха и махнула рукой, пытаясь скрыть свое смущение. - Д-да, неверное вам есть о чем говорить, я наверное уж-же пойду, а то поздно и вообще.

\- Но подожди, как ты доберешься сама, уже темно. - Сиэль смотрел на нее с непониманием. - Может мы тебя проводим?

\- НЕТ! - Мэйлин немного резко ответила, от чего Сиэль незначительно отпрянул. - Т-тоесть не-е-ет, вы что, не стоит беспокоиться обо мне. - Она издала нервный смешок. - Я доберусь на такси, все, пока. - Как ошпаренная она выскочила из квартиры, но тут же вернулась, объясняя что забыла рюкзак. Заметив что он стоит в луже молока, она быстро взялась за салфетки и вместе с Сиэлем, который, видимо, желал показать чудеса доброты, помогая ей, привела сумку и пол в порядок и только тогда ушла, на прощание помахав рукой.

\- Ну тут ты не будешь со мной спорить, это было странно, не правда ли? - Сиэль указал рукой на дверь за которой только что скрылась девушка и развернулся, наткнувшись на нечитабельное выражение лица демона.

\- Не буду спорить... - Себастьян приблизился к Сиэлю, схватив его за руку, которой парень указывал на дверь, и другой ладонью прижал его за талию к себе. - У меня планы поважнее намечаются.

\- Какие планы? - Немного смутился Сиэль, но не отпрянул.

\- Мы были на балу но так и не успели станцевать. - Демон ухмыльнулся и без согласия стал кружить его в ритме быстрого вальса. Это не было похоже ни на какой танец, который знал Сиэль до этого. Все происходило быстро, но было довольно приятно. Неумение Сиэля никак не испортило танец, и они кружились так, пока парень не прижался лбом к груди Себастьяна. Демон сразу же остановился, смотря на парня сверху вниз. Сиэль встретил его взгляд и поцеловал то место, в которое недавно уткнулся лбом.

Без лишних слов демон взял лицо мальчишки в свои ладони и крепко поцеловал. В ответ мальчишка обнял его руками за шею, а ногами обвил талию, таким образом становился немного выше Себастьяна. Адский слуга не прерывая поцелуй положил руки на ягодицы парня и направился в их спальню, открывая ногой дверь. Слыша это, Сиэль прикусил его губу, получив в ответ несдержанное гортанное рычание.

Когда они пересекли порог комнаты, парень услышал знакомый шелест крыльев. Усмехнувшись про себя он стал интенсивнее целовать демона, чувствуя как шаловливые руки демона раздевают его. Сиэль приоткрыл глаза и увидел что они уже возле кровати и не долго думая оттолкнулся от демона, приземляясь на матрац. Волшебным образом демон уже был голый, в отличии от Сиэля, который, используя свое положение, прикусил воротник, поощряя демона к действиям.

Себастьян мог только ухмыльнутся и наклонился ниже к парню. Решив подразнить его, он стал раздевать его, и сразу облизывать открывшееся участки кожи. Не прошло и нескольких минут, как Сиэль стал гореть как на огне инквизиции, и ворчать просьбы. В планы демона не входили дальнейшее издевательства, и он просто сделал то, о чем его просил парень. 

Раздвинув стройные ноги, демон не мог не порадоваться покорности Сиэля. Он лихорадочным взглядом смотрел на Себастьяна, явно ожидая каких-то действий. Демон не стал медлить, и наклонившись к поцелую, коснулся губами Сиэля. Входя в податливое тело демон переместился с губ на шею, освобождая рот парня для стонов и криков. Не сдерживая себя, Сиэль стал бороздить ногтями спину демона, время от времени поглаживая крылья. Себастьян то ускорялся то замедляя, что могло означать только одно: целая ночь минует в этом уморительном, интимном танце демона и его жертвы. 

***

\- Доброе утро, Господин. - Себастьян открыл занавески, позволяя солнечным лучам падать на лицо Сиэля.

\- Вот ненавижу тебя в этот момент, Себастьян. - Парень прикрыл глаза ладонью и вымучено простонав перевернулся на другую сторону

\- Спасибо за комплимент. - Сатана криво улыбнулся и сел на кровать, поставив поднос с завтраком на прикроватную тумбу. Еще несколько минут он смотрел на "спящего" Сиэля, буквально буравя его взглядом. Последний не выдержал этого и резко поднялся, отчего его волосы торчали в разные стороны.

\- Доволен? - Еще немного сонный Сиэль обиженно надулся и Себастьян не сдержался, поцеловав его в пухлые губы. 

\- Более чем. - Михаэлис перевел взгляд с лица мальчика на поднос. - Я тебе завтрак принес.

\- Правда? - При слове "завтрак" у Сиэля чуть ли не потекли слюнки и он заинтересованно взял поднос на колени. Омлет с помидорами, апельсиновый сок и два сандвича с любимой колбасой. Парень уплетал за обе щеки и закончив трапезу довольно зажмурился. - Эх, было вкусно. У вас там в преисподнях это семейное, вкусно готовить? - Не ответил Себастьян ответить как Сиэль сорвался на ровные ноги, воспоминая вчерашний день. - Точно, поиски моего клона! - Сиэль все еще не мог смириться с названием его своим братом, и быстро одеваясь бросил испепеляющий взгляд на Себастьяна. - Чего развалился? Вставай, ну же! - Юноша запутался в штанах и чуть бы не упал если бы не умопомрачительно быстрая реакция демона. 

\- Ты так спешишь... Ты хоть знаешь где его искать? - Демон присел перед парнем и помог ему одется, от чего последний почувствовал себя немного неловко. Его одевали в такой способ последний раз дома.

\- Нет, не знаю, но ты да, не так ли? - Фантомхайв посмотрел на Михаэлиса со строгим выражением лица, но в его глазах читалась отчаянная просьба. Тяжело вздохнув, демон вспомнил еще раз, почему он так потакает этому мальчишке и сдержался от злобного комментария. 

\- Да, но я не думаю что нам так просто получится до него достучатся. Тем более учитывая то усложнение, которым является Гробовщик. - Закончив с одеванием юноши Себастьян просто щелкнул пальцами, поднимаясь уже одетым. Не теряя времени они направились к выходу, и уже у самой двери Себастьян дал мальчику очки для маскировки. Сиэль, одетый в простые джинсы и свитер с рубашкой под ним, уверенно вышел из квартиры шагом воителя-разрушителя, а Себастьян, легко улыбаясь вышел вслед за ним, одет почти так же, но в другой цветовой гамме. 

Явно желая подразнить юношу, они не телепортировались, а добирались как простые смертные - городским транспортом. Сказать что это путешествие для юноши, до этого пользовавшимся личным водителем и экспресс линией "магия демона" было сущим адом - это ничего не сказать. Люди пихались, большинство из сидящих пялились в телефоны и Сиэль был единственным кто уступал место старшим особам и беременным. Наградой за это были посиделки на коленях Себастьяна, которого вообще не волновали эти люди. Всю дорогу он смотрел как Сиэль реагирует на все "прелести" их способа перемещения и буквально питался его реакциями на те или иные ситуации. 

Когда же они вышли из метро, и пройдя несколько метров дошли до почти разваливающегося дома с табличкой "Гробовщик" на нем, Сиэля разрывали противоречивые чувства. Он желал как можно быстрее поговорить со своим "клоном", но он совсем не продумал о чем с ним можно говорить и какими аргументы переубедить ребенка, который, как предполагал Сиэль был ним, только помладше. Воспоминая себя в этом возрасте, он был уверен что разговор не будет одним из простых. Надеясь только и исключительно на свою интуицию, Сиэль открыл дверь с пинка ногой.

\- Ну здравствуй, Сиэль, давненько не виделись. - Гробовщик, который как раз нежно полировал покрышку гроба обернулся на звук, ничуть не смутившись экстравагантным входом юноши.

\- Где он? - В голосе Сиэля звучала сталь и вместо голубых глаз Гробовщик видел два беспокойные океаны, которыми двигал шторм.

\- Ну зачем так с порога? Присядьте, угощайтесь печеньем, вы прошли длинный путь. 

\- Не смеши меня. Ты больной ублюдок, играющий со смертью, решил оказать гостеприимность? - Сиэль был неуклонный как скала и уже сжимал кулаки от злости на один вид на Гробовщика. Он столько лет обманывал их семью, играл с чужим горем и при этом не боялся смотреть Фантомхайвам в глаза. Неподобающе.

\- Я не играю со смертью, я выполняю ее волю. - Гробовщик улыбнулся, но в его голосе не было веселья. - Его здесь нет. И не будет. Он не хочет с вами разговаривать. Я спрятал его так, что тебе не найти его никогда, даже с помощью этого демона. - Сиэль посмотрел на Себастьяна, чтобы узнать что он думает по этому поводу, но сатана лишь скептически приподнял бровь и пожал плечами. 

\- Я просто хочу с ним поговорить. - Понимая что угрозы здесь не помогут и не принесут толку, Фантомхайв решил применить другую стратегию. - Я заинтересован, не более. - Сиэль искусно врал, и Себастьян даже на секунду подумал что не знай он его мнения насчет этой ситуации он мог бы и поверить.

\- Просто поговорить... Что же, думаю что с этим не будет проблем, возможно я смогу повлиять на его решение. - Сиэль нахмурился, понимая что слишком просто пошло и ждал подвоха. - Но вам нужно будет выполнить одно условие. Вам нужно угадать его имя.

Широко открыв глаза, Сиэль сам этого не понимая сел не ближайший гроб. Понимая какая из Гробовщика ~~психованная личность~~ неординарная особа, эта задача могла быть им просто не посильной. Это не будет простое имя, типа Ричард или Эдвард, это наверняка будет нечто. 

\- Какие условия? - Впервые от прихода Себастьян заговорил, смотря в глаза Гробовщику, который с удовольствием наблюдал за Сиэлем, откинув челку. Несмотря ни на что, демон уже был заинтересован этой игрой.

\- У вас несчетное количество попыток. Можете пробовать хоть всю жизнь, если хватит настойчивости. Подсказка единственная: Этого слова не найдете в книгах "как назвать малыша", или даже в оксфордском словаре. - После этих слов Гробовщика Сиэль с разочарованием спрятал лицо в ладони.

***

\- О Господи! Да он засранец каких мало! - Мэйлин воскликнула, быстро ловя на себе иронический взгляд Себастьяна за упоминание Бога. - Так и сказал? - Девушка сидела на диване в кабинете Себастьяна, поджав под себя одну ногу и держа в руке кружку чая. Сиэль, который сидел возле нее молча кивнул головой, явно не удовлетворенный сложившейся ситуацией. - Что за идиотские условия? Как он вообще смог убедить твою копию участвовать в этом?

\- Ты не представляешь какой Сиэль был до встречи со мной. Вряд ли ты бы с ним выдержала долго, даже при всей твоей терпеливости. А если Гробовщик воспитывал его подобным образом то я не удивлен такому повороту событий. 

\- Дети любят игры. - Сиэль подал голос, выглядя совсем потерянным и подавленным. - Самое сложное что я не могу поверить что мы теоретически одного возраста, но на деле... - Сиэль приподнял брови и обреченно вздохнул. 

\- Да, тяжело представить такое... Но вы уверены что он точно живой? - Мей еще слабо верилось в такой поворот событий, но всякое возможно. 

\- Да, нам нужны были доказательства, поэтому Гробовщик нам показал что парень фигурирует на списке смертников. Это такой же человек как ты и Сиэль. - Демон усмехнулся, понимая что с теми знаниями, которые есть у Мэйлин и Сиэля этот паренек **_точно_** в такой же ситуации. 

\- А что было потом? - Мэйлин уселась поудобнее, опираясь на подлокотник софы спиной и внимательно слушала. 

\- Гробовщик оказался не такой уж свиньей и рассказал мне все о попытках моего отца меня найти. Для них я уже официально мертв, и показываться им на глаза в ближайшее 15 лет не стоит если я не хочу впихнуть мою семью в психушку или сам закончить как подопытный в лаборатории из-за моего "быстрого роста". 

\- А ты вообще думал возвращаться? - Мэйлин протянула руку к Сиэлю, желая приобнять и убедить откровенничать но парень лишь промолчал и никто не знал как это толковать. 

После длинной беседы вся тройка вышла из офиса, направляясь в квартиру Себастьяна с целью расслабиться. Внимание Сиэля привлек звук закрывающегося шлагбаума, оповещающего об приближении состава. Рельсы уже мелко дрожали от приближения махины, машин, ждущих на проезд было не много и Сиэль волей-неволей обратил внимание на прохожих. Один из них премило улыбался, а когда остался замеченным игриво показал язык, прежде чем пронзительно голубые глаза, которые Сиэль часто видел в зеркале, не заслонил проезжающий поезд.


	23. Ипсилон

Неожиданная встреча на улице чуть ли не привела к катастрофе. Сиэль, ведомый импульсом сразу побежал в сторону рельс, и если бы Себастьян вместе с Мэйлин не погнали бы сразу за ним, юноша наверняка попытался бы "проскочить" между вагонами грузового поезда, не едущего слишком быстро в пределах города, но все же. Последствия могли быть плачевные. Поймав за шкирку Фантомхайва, Себастьян затащил его обратно за пределы шлагбаума под которым Сиэль ловко прошмыгнул. Никто не задавал лишних вопросов, так как в ту долю секунды, в которую остановился Сиэль, все посмотрели туда же куда и он, и его реакция, пусть и была импульсивной и слегка безумной, то все же была объяснимой. 

Когда поезд проехал, то паренька и след простыл. Фантомхайв рьяно намеревался следить за ним, но Мэйлин отважно отговаривала его от этого, пока Себастьян пытался уладить все с дежурным шлагбаумов и пытаясь обойтись без вызова полиции. Когда пыл юноши остыл, и чувство азарта, которое появилось при мысли что они могут его поймать просто так без участия в игре Гробовщика, утихли, вся тройка отправилась туда куда и намеревались - в ужасное логово дьявола, которое в самом деле было уютной и просторной квартирой. 

***

\- Я вам еще раз говорю, проще было его поймать и прижать к стенке, а не играть с ними всеми в прятки. - Фантомхайв недовольно ел печеньки, пока Мэйлин сидела с блокнотом возле него и записывала каждую мысль свою, Сиэля или Себастьяна. Листок был пустой.

\- Давайте сосредоточимся. Какие у нас есть наводки? - Мей кусала кончик ручки, раздумывая и бросая вопрос в воздух.

\- Это имя не найдешь ни в каком списке имен. - Начал Сиэль, который эту фразу прокручивал в мозгу с момента когда ее услышал.

\- А так же это имя не английское. - Добавил Себастьян, так же недоволен условиями. Вариантов было много и он бы не прочь сыграть в это, только вот длилась бы такая довольно долго. Возможно даже дольше чем обычная человеческая жизнь.

Несколько минут все просидели в тишине. Мэйлин что-то царапала на листке, Сиэль со злостью крошил печеньку, а Себастьян смотрел на обоих и ухмылялся. После озвучения в слух условий он знал в каком направлении им стоит двигаться, но ждал пока до этого додумается кто-то из смертных.

\- Что у нас есть? Я составила много вариантов, но мне кажется что тут нет другого выхода... - Мей начала вполне уверено, как будто докладывает об делах фирмы, но поднеся глаза вся ее уверенность будто улетучилась. - Если это... Ну... Не имя. Тогда может он назвал его... Названием, понятием или предметом?

\- И раз нет в оксфордском словаре, получается это в другом языке? - Мысль окончил Сиэль, которого вдруг будто осенило. Отбросив печеньку он стал перечислять. - Нам нужно искать в латышском, французком и немецких языках сто процентов. 

Себастьян поднялся, с улыбкой посмотрев на обоих молодых людей. Издав короткий смешок он издевательски приложил руку к подбородку, будто задумался.

\- А не думаете что лучше будет сначала определится со словом? - Демон все так бы и стоял и насмехался, если бы не печенька, которая прилетела ему прямо в лоб.

\- Себастьян, я не в настроении. Если ты что-то об этом знаешь - говори немедленно. 

\- Вот теперь Мэйлин ты можешь лицезреть Сиэля каким он был до встречи со мной. - Девушка никак не прокомментировала происходящее а просто с улыбкой смотрела как Михаэлис стряхивает крошки со своей одежды. Тем не менее, демон продолжил: - Я думаю что сначала лучше сделать список слов, которые вероятно мог бы придумать жнец, а только потом их переводить. Таким образом мы можем быстрее найти решение. 

Демон подошел к киллерши и перевесившись через ее плече, будто обнимая ее, посмотрел на содержание листка. Кроме ее размышлений, выложенных в аккуратные схемы там были имена его и Сиэля обведены в сердечка. Себастьян ели сдержал смешок и отстранился как будто и не заметил этого, пока Мей легко покраснела от смущения. Михаэлису явно было этого недостаточно.

\- Хорошая работа, Мэйлин. - И в этом моменте он добился своего. Девушка покраснела и стыдливо прижала к себе тетрадь. Сиэль решил не вникать и просто приподнял бровь.

\- Так какие есть варианты слов? Я сразу предполагаю смерть или душу, что-то такое в его климатах. - Парень задумался, распрямившись.

\- А тебе не кажется что ты немного предсказуем, Сиэль? Не думаю что будь это так просто он бы дал это задание. - Мэйлин была немного скептически настроена на быстрые решения Фантомхайва, познав Гробовщика из рассказов мужчин, она была уверена что он не так прост. Но кто как не она могла знать что иногда интуиция подсказывает самые правильные решения.

\- Нет, тут я думаю Сиэль прав. Если бы Гробовщик не захотел чтобы мы увиделись с его близнецом вообще он бы придумал такое имя, которого даже бы я не отгадал. Но он явно просто хочет...

\- Позлить нас и поиграть в свои тупые игры. - Окончил за Себастьяна Сиэль то, что он хотел выразить в более приемлемой формулировке.

\- В таком случае допишу еще игру... - Мэй послушно принялась записывать все идеи.

Прошло три часа. Сиэль и Мэйлин были уже измученные от бури мозгов, но итог их труда был немаленький - в списке было больше 150 слов, все договорились что переводить Себастьян станет на ходу, так как все эти языки он знает так же хорошо, как и английский. В некоторых моментах парень злился что демон не может просто сказать всевозможные слова на всех языках мира, но Себастьян его уверил что даже демону заняло бы это много времени. Поэтому парень смирился и решил ждать следующего дня. В целях расслабления Себастьян вытолкал его из дома на прогулку с Мэйлин, ссылаясь на неотложные дела в аду.

\- Несмотря ни на что, сегодня хорошая погода, правда? - Девушка начала разговор, смотря на пролетающие птицы и подставляя лицо солнечным лучам. Смотря на эту картину Сиэль малостью расслабился.

\- Может пойдем в парк? - Сиэль предложил, хитро ухмыляясь. - Сегодня отличная погода для игр.

\- Игр? Во что ты собираешься играть? - Мей немного удивилась, но не хотела остужать его энтузиазм.

\- Ну знаешь, прогонять детей с качель и горок чтобы покататься самим, сбегать от их свирепых мамочек и прочее удовольствия жизни.

\- Сиэль, ты засранец! - Девушка воскликнула и засмеялась, представляя себе это. Внезапно, идея юноши показалась ей не так уж и плоха. - А по сути почему бы и нет, давай.

Таким образом оба переросших ребенка направились на близлежащую детскую площадку сеять хаос среди маленьких детей. После отвоевывания качели, которое закончилось успехом они с радостью, будто им по 5 лет наслаждались высотой. Несколько недовольных мамочек пытались убедить их не качаться так высоко, но они не слышали и слышать не хотели. А вот завоевание горки закончилось горьким провалом. Сиэль имел неудачу столкнутся с довольно-таки дерзким пареньком, который упрямо боролся за свое место. Когда Фантомхайву получилось его запугать, парень с воплями побежал к своей маме, и пока он объяснял ей наглость подростка, из рук женщины вырвалась вместе с поводком большая немецкая овчарка принадлежащая парню. Собака лаяла на Сиэля с самого начала перепалки с малышом. И теперь она мчалась прямо на него. Фантомхайв вместе с Мэйлин стали убегать от собаки, что им чудом удавалось. 

Пробежав 5 минут, они попали на опушку парка, разделившись. Это позволило им выиграть несколько секунд за счет растерянности собаки, которая все-таки умчалась за Сиэлем. Он ловко вскарабкался на дерево и оттуда на бетонное построение, на котором его уже ждала Мэйлин. Ограждение примерно в 30 сантиметров толщиной позволяло на свободную пробежку по нем, как и сделали молодые люди. Убежав достаточно далеко от собаки они спрыгнули обратно на территорию парка и направились к свободной лавочке.

\- Вух... хах, это было прикольно, правда? - Плюхнувшись на лакированное дерево, Сиэль усмехнулся, глядя на садящуюся рядом Мэйлин.

\- Хаха, это точно. - Девушка села, расслабляясь, будто это не она несколько минут назад бежала на всех парах куда глаза глядят. Ее работа обеспечила ей отличную физическую подготовку. В отличии от Сиэля, который держался за левый бок, пытаясь перебороть кольку. Молодежь еще несколько минут провела на лавочке, общаясь на разные темы, просто болтая. Выходя из парка парочка и вовсе вместе пела песню, так как оказалось музыкальные вкусы у них совпадали.

\- My pluug-in baaabyyyy - в их пении ужасно звучала фальшь, но их это мало заботило, главное было что времяпровождение было приятным. Мей предложила обоим отправится в кафе и пообщаться еще в более приятной обстановке с вкусностями на столе, и подросток охотно согласился.

Проходя через светофор Сиэль отвернул голову от рассматривания автомобилей, отвечая на вопрос Мэйлин насчет предпочтений, но не сделай он этого, в проезжающим мимо мерседесе без затемненных окон он бы заметил крохотную блондинку, которая в его воспоминаниях вечно была неусидчива, подобно ему, но сейчас на ее лице уже довольно долго не было никаких эмоций кроме грусти, отчаяния и сожаления. В какой-то мере кузена Сиэля винила себя в его пропаже.

***

Какое-то время две семьи решили жить вместе. Рэйчел и Винсент после потери своего сына не представляли как бы они смогли жить одни в таком огромном особняке. Женщина окунулась в свою печаль, глотая большое количество успокаивающих, а Винсенту дела фирмы Фантом и задания от Королевы шли все хуже, и Мидфорды решили поддержать родню своим присутствием. Таким образом и последние дети в роду жили в поместье Фантомхайвов, больше их собственного поместья в разы.

Эдвард тренировался на площадке у леса, пользуясь хорошей погодой, как вдруг увидел как Элизабет бежит к нему, приподняв подол своего платья. Он любил свою сестру и изначально обрадовался, смотря как она бежит к нему. Он думал что она просто желает поздороваться с ним, как любила делать до исчезновения Сиэля, но замечая ее встревоженное выражения лица, он замер и смотрел на сестру. 

\- Лиззи? - Эдвард побежал ей на встречу и сразу сжал ее предплечья как только она оказалась в досягаемости его рук. - Что произошло? Ты выглядишь... Испуганой? - Парень решил что такое описание ее выражения лица будет более точным. - Кто-то тебя обидел?

\- Эдвард... Я видела сегодня Сиэля! - блондинка схватилась со всей силы за руки, которые ее держали. Эдвард отпустил ее, пребывая в шоке и смотря на нее будто видит впервые в жизни.

\- Что ты говоришь такое, Лиззи? Сиэля нет... - Подросток предпринял попытку. Он справился лучше с известием о исчезновении кузена, чем его сестра, и он был уверен что ей померещилось.

\- Нет, Эдвард, пойми! Он потерялся, никто не видел его мертвым. - В глазах девушки уже собирались слезы, но она стерла их быстрым движением, будто со злостью. - Я понимаю что ты думаешь. Увидела похожего, напридумывала себе и все. Я тоже думала так в первый раз.

\- В первый раз? - Мидфорд нахмурился и внимательно слушал сестру.

\- Именно. Помнишь как я тебе рассказывала что психолог мне посоветовала ежедневные прогулки чтобы собраться с мыслями? Я так и делаю, но суть в том что в последнее время я стала выходить на них позже, так как были дополнительные занятия в школе. Я выбрала себе определенный маршрут и последние два раза я увидела как Сиэль выходит из одного здания в назначенное время. Я... Мне не хватило смелости подойти к нему. 

\- Лиззи, ты уверена? - Эдвардом все еще терзали сомнения, он не предполагал даже что это возможно. 

\- Если не веришь мне - можешь пойти со мной и увидеть все на собственные глаза. - Элизабет твердо стояла на своем, смотря с мольбой на брата. У него не осталось сомнений. Даже если это неправда, он будет рядом со своей сестрой чтобы утешить после конфронтации с горькой правдой.

\- Я пойду с тобой. Но разве не считаешь что нам стоит сообщить об этом взрослым? - Эдвард нахмурился, но тем не менее бросил свою тренировку и последовал за сестрой. 

\- Ты что, мне же они не поверят. Только запретят вообще выходить куда-то или будут таблетками тети Рэйчел кормить. Особенно матушка, она больше всех недовольна что я так убиваюсь из-за Сиэля.

\- Элизабет, не говори так, мама ведь просто волнуется. - Эдвард приобнял свою сестру, смотря на особняк. - И да, думаю дяде Винсенту мы бы могли сказать.

\- Да, я понимаю что волнуется. - Девушка кивнула, а после второй фразы она отрицательно помахала головой. Ее хвостики смешно дернулись в стороны, будто живя собственной жизнью. - Давай не будем. Пока мы оба не уверимся что это Сиэль, а не мой плод воображения мы должны хранить это в тайне. 

В этом Эдвард был согласен с сестрой. И учитывая что Элизабет тоже воспринимает это происшествие как свой возможный глюк, парень понял что скорее всего сестра не ошибается. **В этот миг** она ничем не напоминала человека, который был вне своего ума от горя.

Придя на условленное место Эдвард стал оглядываться по сторонам. Это явно не было приятное место. Он думал что его сестра гуляет по парку с благоухающими цветками и поющими птицами, но не думал что блондинка предпочитает темные и нелюдные переулки. Его передернуло и он пообещал себе что он обязательно запретит Элизабет гулять здесь. Вдруг изящная рука молодой девушки остановила Эдварда. 

\- Стой, это здесь. - Она посмотрела на часы на руке и посмотрела на ничем не примечательный дом за углом. - Обычно он выходит в одну и ту же пору, то есть должен появится через 5 минут. - Элизабет присела и без остановки выглядывала из-за угла. Эдвард же облокотился на стену, которая скрывала их от глаз жителей того дома, из которого должен был выходить Сиэль. Он скептически осматривал переулок, желая оценить, нет ли здесь неотесанных бывателей, которые могли бы испортить их планы, но все было тихо, даже слишком. 

\- Вот, смотри! - Элизабет хлопнула по ноге Мидфорда, желая обратить на себя внимание, в случае если ее шепот не услышали. Он посмотрел на открывающуюся дверь, нахмурившись, но когда фигура показалась полностью, не прикрываемая никакими тенями или дверями, Эдвард замер. Это точно был Сиэль, все те же глаза, черты лица. Разве что его обычной самодовольной улыбки нет на лице, а вместо нее обычное лицо человека, выполняющего рутинную работу. Эдвард хотел было дернутся, подойти к нему и за ухо притащить домой, будто шкодливую собаку, но Элизабет задержала его. 

\- Нет, не делай этого, Эдвард. - Девушка увела парня и вовсе из этого переулка, пока они не пересеклись с Сиэлем. - Если это не мой плод воображения и ты тоже его видишь то нам нужно обдумать несколько вещей. 

\- Каких, Элизабет? Он же нагло издевается над всеми нами, выставляя на позор! - Выйдя из переулка подросток уже мог позволить себе на подвышение голоса.

\- Брат... - Элизабет начала спокойной интонацией свои толкования, и применила это слово, зная как оно редко падает между ними и как Эдвард от него настораживается. Это обозначало серьезный разговор. - Я была того дня с ним. Он просто побежал в лес. Не убежал, а побежал. Его исчезновение, даже если и назвать побегом, то точно не было задумано только ним. Зачем убегать в лес в грозу, без еды и воды, без любых вещей, которые помогли бы пережить а только с одной палкой в руках. Себастьяна кто-то зверски убил, а он ведь просто побежал за Сиэлем.

\- Ты что, хочешь сказать...? - Эдвард не закончил своей мысли из-за застрявшего кома в горле. Он улавливал суть мысли Элизабет и удивлялся, только представив сколько же времени сестра провела над тем, чтобы сложить все информации в одну логическую цепочку.

\- Даже если он заблудился и попал сюда, то почему не возвращается домой? Это ведь не так и далеко, максимум пол часа, если идти неторопливым шагом. Понимаешь, Эдвард? Я думаю что Сиэля кто-то похитил и держит силой. 

Эдвард еще раз посмотрел в сторону переулка. Он наслышался о похищениях в своей жизни не мало, в современном мире это было довольно частым явлением. Увы, никто не знал что это может быть за безумец, ведь если бы Сиэля похитили с корыстливой целью за него бы уже потребовали бы выкуп. Да и юный Фантомхайв не был похож на утесненного или пленника. Скорее всего был он там по собственной воле. Но зачем ему отказываться от выгодной жизни для пребывания в таком неблагополучным районе? Мидфорд пришел к умозаключению что силой здесь ничего не решить.

\- Ладно, Элизабет, идем домой, нужно подумать обо всем этим за чашечкой хорошего чая. Мы что-нибудь придумаем.

***

\- Хмм? - Услышав шум парень развернулся. Не замечая никого он уже было расслабился, но чуткий слух уловил нотки чужой ссоры, а в том числе и знакомый из телевидения голос Элизабет Мидфорд. Брюнет хмыкнул под носом и вошел в здание, из которого только что вышел, вытаскивая из кармана мобильник.

Послышались гудки. И в скором времени на другом конце взяли трубку, но слышна была лишь тишина. Однако, он знал что его слушают внимательно.

\- Итак, у нас появился хвост. Как я и думал, это она. Без понятия как она могла на меня попасть, наверное неслучайная случайность. Хеймск хайна. - Хоть его речь и была высказана спокойным тоном, юноша вспылил и бросил трубку. 

Выходя через главный выход магазинчика, которым заведовал знакомый Гробовщика, мистер Стокер, он махнул ему на прощание рукой. Зачем теперь прятаться, когда его уже заметили? Идея выхода черным выходом была быстрейшим путем к разоблачению, о чем голубоглазый уже пожалел. Его терзали сомнения, станут ли ребята сообщать о своем открытии кому-то из взрослых... Он опять тихо чертыхнулся. Брюнет не хотел становится простой мишенью для "возвращения домой" и явно не желал попадаться в такую простую ловушку.


	24. Фи

Эхом проносились фразы по поместью Фантомхайвов, в котором будто мизерный огонек в лесу зажглась надежда:

_Дядя Винсент! Сиэль... Он жив, он в Лондоне, мы с Эдвардом видели его собственной персоной!_

_\- То есть, ты утверждаешь что видела его?_   
_\- Да, инспектор. Я уверена, это он. Живее всех живых._

***

\- Себастьян, я иду с Мей сегодня в клуб. - Парень, одет дерзко и вызывающее, как поместь эмо-мальчика и рокера предстал перед демоном. Макияж и очки только дополняли образ. Михаэлис оторвал глаза от книги и проехался взглядом по юноше с ног до головы.

\- Выглядишь как взбунтовавшаяся мужская проститутка. - Мужчина не перебирая в словах прокомментировал внешний вид Сиэля. 

\- Спасибо за комплимент. - Фантомхайв дерзко ухмыльнулся и положил ладонь на ягодицу, обтянутую кожаными штанами. - Я тебя возбуждаю в таком виде, не так ли? - В его глазах искрилась шалость, а губы все так же ухмылялись.

\- Еще одно слово и от твоих штанишек останутся лоскутки. - Себастьян вернулся к чтению книги, скрывая за ней свою довольную ухмылку. Он еще никогда не был так доволен собой. Он испортил мальчика, сделав его раскрепощенным, но чудом никак не испортил вкуса его души и восхищался ей каждый раз, когда Сиэль был возле него.

\- Пфф, ну и ладно, не скучай, старик. - Фантомхайв махнул на него рукой и одевая верхнюю одежду вышел из дома. Себастьян поднялся и одним щелчком оделся в стиле рок-звезды.

\- Как наивно судить, что я отпущу тебя без присмотра. - Вокруг силуэта мужчины начал клубится густой, бордовый дым и по мере его рассевания исчез и сам Себастьян.

***

\- И как, Сиэль, понравилось? - Мэйлин шла рядом с парнем, протирая свои очки. Он только хмыкнул.

\- На последнем концерте по моему мнению, было лучше.

Парочка уже возвращалась из тематического клуба с рок-хитами как современности, так и давних лет. Сиэль не был в восторге от количества идиотов, которые явно пришли туда обдолбаться и малолеток, визжащих при каждой их любимой песне. Хорошо хоть что те вторые удалились из клуба относительно быстро, видимо комендантский час. Представив себе Себастьяна, требующего от него возвращения в определенном часу, он ухмыльнулся. Так же Сиэль представил себе наказание, которое ждало бы его в случае непослушания. Что ж, он с трудом мог назвать наказанием то, от чего оба черпали бы удовольствие.

Мэйлин же просто наслаждалась обществом друга в этот вечер. Обычно ей не с кем было пойти в тот клуб. Те друзья, которые имели такую возможность не интересовались такого рода музыкой, а те кто имели тот же музыкальный вкус по жизненным обстоятельствам не могли к ней присоединиться так часто, как ей бы хотелось. И теперь она просто желала запечатлеть этот момент в своей памяти. Кто же мог подумать что этот вечер запомнится ей совсем другими происшествиями.

Идя по улице, раскрашенной ночью в темные цвета и тусклый свет фонарей парочка услышала приглушенный женский крик. Оба сначала стояли как врытые, но когда вырвался еще один, более внятный крик девушки умоляющей о помощи, Сиэль вместе с Мэйлин рванули с места, побежав на звук. Выглянув из угла девушка увидела как какой-то мужик зажимает в углу молодую на вид девушку. Перед ним стояли два охранника, проверяя не идет ли никто. Выглянув из-за ее плеча, Сиэль тоже увидел это, и полный храбрости, хотел подойти к этой картине несправедливости. Мей быстро поймала его за одежду и указала на пожарную лестницу.

\- Мы залезем туда и минуем головорезов, а потом возьмемся за этого подонка.

\- Да, давай скорее. - Сиэль смотрел как девушка ловко карабкается и обдумывал, получится ли ему сделать это так же ловко. Не получилось залезть туда с такой же грацией как Мей, но он обнадеживал себя тем что по крайней мере сделал это бесшумно. Услышав громкие всхлипы девушки оба стали двигатся быстрее. 

Охранники стояли на приличном расстоянии от своего босса, развернутые спиной к всему действию. Теперь Сиэль мог почувствовать на своей шкуре всю "прелесть" работы Мэйлин. Девушка какую-то минуту рассматривала всю ситуацию, скинув очки, и Фантомхайв не выдержал, легко толкнув ее локтем.

\- Чего мы ждем? Эта мразь же сейчас что-то сделает этой девушке. - Недовольно прошептав, чтобы не обратить на себя внимание.

\- Спокойнее, Сиэль, я должна продумать все. - Мей вовсе не обратила на издевательские нотки в голосе парня, и вдруг продолжила, вытягивая что-то из рюкзака, меньшего обычного и лакированного, подходящего к ее прикиду. - Нам нужно будет их застрелить. И сделать это нужно будет одновременно. Ни секунды на раздумья. Ты готов? - Девушка подала ему пушку.

\- Но выстрел будет слышно, люди сбегутся...

\- Это пистолеты с заглушкой. Их невозможно услышать, разве что свист пули. 

Фантомхайв уже было успокоился, но на ружье не было прицела. Он вопросительно посмотрел на девушку, и она будто вспомнив, прицелила дуло на одного амбалу, а сама уже целилась в другого. Оба были готовы, и у них не было права на ошибку.

\- Готов, Сиэль? На счет три. Три...

\- Два... - Сиэль сказав вместо нее, стараясь унять дрожь уже немного уставшей руки, чтобы быть уверенным что попадет.

\- Один. Стреляй! - От восклика Сиэль автоматически выстрелил, и телохранители умерли почти в ту же секунду, все же Мей была быстрее. Внимательный глаз Фантомхайва отметил как у них обоих завились на запястье золотые нити. Мэйлин, будто поторапливая его, посмотрела на свое запьясте и лишь вскинула бровь, не понимая, почему парень туда посмотрел. Спрыгнув с последней ступеньки пожарной лестницы парень подождал киллершу, а потом он вместе двинулись к насильнику. Подойдя ближе, Сиэль заметил в его руке ствол и приостановил Мей чтобы ей показать. Она только кивнула и начала шептать на ушко, спрятавшись за одним из мусорных баков.

\- Знаю, план у нас такой. Ты опускаешь ему штаны, как только мы подойдем ближе, а я выбью ему из рук пистолет. Я бы его застрелила прямо там, но он с этой девушкой слишком активно борется, боюсь как бы не попасть по ней.

\- А потом что? - Сиэль вскинул бровь, не представляя себе этого плана удачным, а Мэйлин усмехнулась.

\- А потом зависит от обстоятельств. Если он будет достаточно мил для нас то мы его пощадим и сдадим полиции... В обратном случае он проживает сейчас свои последние минуты. 

\- Нет. - На лице мальчика отобразилась ледяная решимость. - Он не выйдет из этой перепалки живым. Я не позволю этого. 

Гордым и уверенным движением Сиэль подошел к насильнику примерно на метр, показывая девушке жестом молчать. Пышногрудая блондинка, захваченная в плен насильника все поняла и делала вид что никого нет. Мей подала знак, выступив ногой немного вперед и сжимая ладони в кулаки. Как только Фантомхайв потянул за штаны, стягивая их в область лодыжек, мужчина повернулся назад, чтобы посмотреть кто же посмел его беспокоить и почему он смог пройти мимо его охранников. Но не успел он и удивиться, при виде двух подростков, как Мэйлин ловким и быстрым движением ноги выбила ему оружие из рук. Все еще ничего не понимающий преступник получил от красноволосой с кулака по лицу. Это сразу вырубило насильника, давая потенциальной жертве возможность сбежать, что она и сделала. Девушка поравнялась с Сиэлем и Мэйлин, посмотрев на мерзавца.

Теперь, когда он был неподвижным, все трое могли его получше разглядеть. Белокурые волосы, большой шрам на лице, проходящий через переносицу, пирсинги, которые своим ударом Мей двинула с места и теперь они отрывали прямой доступ до мыщц насильника, заставляя его кровоточить. 

\- Спасибо Вам за помощь, ребята. Я тут гуляла с подругой, Грета ее зовут, мы бы справились сами, но эти головорезы ее куда-то увели. - В ее рассказе явно сквозил немецкий акцент.

\- Сиэль, иди помоги... - Мэйлин посмотрела на девушку, ожидая услышать ее имя.

\- Анна.

\- Иди помоги Анне с поисками подруги, я останусь здесь.

\- Что бы я оставил тебя с этим ублюдком? И не подумаю. - Парень не сдвинулся с места, но тем не менее прикрыл за собой девушку в оборонительном жесте, так как насильник, оклемавшись немного поднялся. 

Фантомхайв посмотрел на немку: вся она дрожала как осенний лист, пусть и говорила что они бы с подругой справились сами. Возможно так и было, в наши времена не тяжело найти девушек владеющих самообороной или боевыми искусствами, но Анна явно не была из тех людей которые атаковали первыми, даже в целях защиты собственной шкуры.

\- Хех... Хехе... - Мужчина посмотрел на тройку с сумасшедшей улыбкой. - Неужели вы, детишки, думали что у меня всего лишь двое человек? - Из тени, будто по щелчку пальцев вышла еще двойка охранников, схватив Анну и обездвижив Мэйлин так, что даже со всеми своими умениями она не смогла вырваться.

\- Что же, мальчик, если желаешь поиграть, так давай поиграем. - Мужчина вытянул из кармана небольшой кинжал и не сводил взгляда с Сиэля. Смотрел как хищник на будущую жертву. Подросток, посмотрел на девушек. Одна довольно напугана, другая незаметно кивнула головой.

\- Возможно ты и достаточно хитер, чтобы оказаться быстрее нас, но не на того напал, мразь. Твоей гнусной жизни это не спасет. 

Несколько вещей произошло одновременно: Сиэль незаметно вытащил из кармана пистолет с заглушкой, выстрелив в ногу насильнику. Когда мужчина от боли лежал на земле, его охранники, не услышавшие выстрела и очевидно недоумевающие встретили объятья в новый иной мир от руки Мей, ловко выбравшейся из оков одного из них. Замечая свою ситуацию насильник вытянул нож в оборонительном жесте и смолился к молодежи.

\- Умоляю вас! Трое на одного не честно! - Мэйлин хмыкнула, смотря на мерзавца. Видимо тузы в рукаве кончились. Она тихо засмеялась и сплюнула рядом с ним. За таких как он совесть никогда не мучила и она с превеликой охотой смотрела на его страдания.

\- Что-то не о честности ты думал когда хотел навредить этой девушке. - Сиэль подошел, сняв очки. Он наклонился и усмехнулся хитро, становясь как никогда похожим на своего отца. Мужчина посмотрел на него как на призрака, его зрачки расширились от прилива адреналина. 

\- Ф-Фантомхайв? - Мей замерла на месте, а Сиэль посмотрел на мерзавца. Было заметно как эта фамилия вселяет ужас в блондина. Забирая нож из его руки Сиэль руководился сразу двумя намерениями. Во-первых, испуг в глазах преступника говорил о том, как он боится Фантомхайвов. Значит на его счету грехи похуже изнасилования или убийства. Такие тяжелые преступления для него обыкновение. А во-вторых, это давало ему свободную руку для убийства, хотя бы за то, что Сиэля демаскировали. Усмешка, удивление в глазах и яростно-уверенный взмах рукой - на шее насильника красовалась глубокая красная полоса, из которой, будто из крана текла кровь. Будто нехотя Сиэль посмотрел на свое запястье, отмечая на нем новую золотую нить, но невольно присмотревшись он заметил насколько она была пожолклой, с темным налетом. Будто грязная, и подросток явно не был доволен такому "украшению".

Анна, увидев эту картину с ужасом в глазах попятилась назад. Мей, взяв с нее обещание не распространяться о произошедшим никому отпустила, а потом помогла встать юноше. Она ожидала от него какой-то реакции, которая бы говорила о сожалении, но он просто поднялся, будто сорняк в саду срезал. Ей это так показалось знакомым... Это напомнило ее реакцию на первое убийство. Она осознавала что парень идет по жизни опасной тропой, но теперь она понимала что шанса все вернуть вспять у него нет. Это происшествие было, по мнению Мэйлин, точкой невозврата, что-то что сформирует в специфический способ личность Сиэля так, что он не изменится, как сильно бы не пожелал. И читай бы он мысли Мей, точно бы согласился, потому думал он об том же самом. 

Парочка уже собиралась уходить с места преступления как обоих настиг знакомый голос. Мей не могла скрыть своей радости, Сиэль же медленно повернулся, не желая верить своих ушам. Когда же его глаза увидели принца Бенгалии он и им отказался верить. Сома сидел на крыше свесив ноги вниз, и смотрел на Сиэля будто ничего не произошло, сквозь очки, которые Фантомхайв не ожидал увидеть на нем, как и строгого костюма. Будто он не подрезал себе вены в клетке подвала Себастьяна. Воспоминания вихрем пронеслись по голове, сметая все на своем пути и парень стал белее мела, чувствуя как кровь перестала доходить до мышц лица. 

\- Сиэль, я вижу ты победил эту игру. Себастьян сам вручил тебе венец победителя? - Слушая Сому Фантомхайв чувствовал себя будто в кривом зеркале. В его словах явно сквозила насмешка, но его тон был до одури искренен, и он почему-то был уверен что принц не смог бы такого подделать. Кажется, Сома заметил замешательство на лице Сиэля и тут же принялся объяснить. - Я не осуждаю тебя, дорогой друг, просто посмотрев на все со стороны я понял что **он** не делал это только развлечения ради. Хотя, мы ведь оба понимаем это, не так ли? - Сома ловко спрыгнул с крыши, а за ним другой мужчина, с газонокосилкой и наглой усмешкой на губах.

\- Вы что, знакомы? - Мэйлин подкралась ссади Сиэля, здорово испугав его вкрадчивым шепотом от которого он подпрыгнул. Почему этот смелый юноша, только что убивший мужчину, невольно почувствовал себя беспомощным мальчиком, попавшим в страшную залу смерти.

\- Мы... Были? Ты тоже его видишь? - Сиэль посмотрел на девушку изогнув бровь. - Я на собственные глаза видел как Сома подрезал себе вены. 

Красноволосая резко отшатнулась от него, будто он сказал что болен чумой, лишаем и эболой одновременно. Она смотрела на Сиэля как на полоумного и, если быть честным, он ее понимал. Ведь Кадар стоял перед ними жив, цел и здоров, не показывая никаких признаков плохого самочувствия, не говоря уже о том, что Фантомхайв упомянул о нем, как о мертвеце.

\- И это правда. - Блондин в очках стоящий возле Сомы обольстительно улыбнулся Мэйлин. Сама не понимая от чего девушка покраснела. - Сома действительно подрезал себе вены и умер вследствие этого. Единственным фактом, объясняющим то, что он стоит перед вами может быть тот факт, что оба мы в прошлом совершили суицид, и стали Шинигамми.

\- Шинигамми? - Мэйлин и Фантомхайв произнесли это одновременно, недоуменно смотря на парочку мужчин. Девушка была удивленна увидеть собственными глазами то, о чем недавно читала в википедии в разделе "мифы", а Сиэль никак не вписывал в это амплуа Сому. Хотя что он мог знать о Шинигамми, судя по одном лишь Гробовщике? Пока парочка находилась в шоке, блондин кивнул Соме.

\- Ладно, Кадар, давай быстро со всем здесь покончим. Ты бери охранников.

\- Блин, Рональд, ну почему всегда попадаются скучные личности? - Кадар обижено надулся, а блондин, усмехнулся и крикнул вдогонку принцу, который уже направился к трупам, которых назвал скучными.

\- Потому что ты еще стажер, Кадар.

\- Харе выебываться, Нокс, сам-то все еще под каблуком у Сатклиффа! - Полу раздраженно, полу насмешливо бросил Сома и вытянул из внутреннего кармана пиджака книгу. Ту самую, которую видел Сиэль в большой библиотеке портала. Воспоминания того дня пронеслись у него в голове и он чертыхнулся, узнавая в личности в коридоре Гробовщика. Тем временем, Рональд, как его назвал Сома, невозмутимо пожинал душу насильника проехавшись по его голове газонокосилкой.

\- Адзурро Венер, дата рождения - 15 августа, 1975, умер от потери... Сиэль не расслышал остальной части, так как его отвлек крик Сомы, пытавшегося угомонить непослушные... Фото пленки, поднимающиеся из трупов? - Примечаний нет. - Подросток снова обратил внимание на Рональда, который сказал это почти торжественно. Жнец собрал выпорхнувшие пленки в книгу и прибив печатку, сказал последние слова касающееся насильника. - Дело закрыто. 

Как только газонокосилка отстранилась, Фантомхай мог заметить что тело Адзурро, как звали насильника, оставалось таким же, каким его оставил Сиэль. Он нахмурился и посмотрел на свою подругу, которая неверяще наблюдала за Ноксом. Используя ее ступор, Сиэль решил подойти к Соме и переговорить. Он подошел к парню, который уже закрыл дело второго охранника и направлялся к третьему.

\- Сома, подожди. - Сиэль подошел к нему, смотря на него в упор и не зная что сказать.

\- Да? - Кадар явно был не против того, что его отвлекают от работы и руку с серпом облокотил об свое бедро.

\- Как... В смысле, я хотел знать... - Фантомхайв не знал как все это сложить в одно и просто тяжело вздохнул. - Ты мне напомнил обо происшествиях в подвальной зале. Я просто хотел знать, не таишь ли ты на меня злобу, учитывая то, кем ты теперь стал. - Парень небрежно повел рукой и отвернул взгляд, смотря как Мей о чем-то увлеченно говорит с блондином.

\- Ты о чем, Сиэль? Конечно же нет. Ты бы знал как это круто! - Сома светился восхищением, смотря в голубые глаза. А Фантомхайв явно недоумевал.

\- Что? Но ты же сам сказал, что понял истинные помыслы Себастьяна. И тебя не смущает, что я стал с ним за одно? Не считаешь меня... Предателем? - Последнее слово далось Сиэлю тяжелее чем он предполагал.

\- Нет. - Сома улыбнулся немного печально, но все равно его улыбка немного согревала. Раньше подросток видел у него такую же улыбку только тогда, когда Кадар объяснял свою идею суицида и прощался со всеми. - У меня была такая судьба, а у тебя... Что же, твоя жизнь все еще может принять самый неожиданный поворот. - Фантомхайв вскинул бровь, неожиданно было слышать столь умные слова от Сомы, но парень понял, что _бывший_ принц Бенгалии уже давно изменился. Тяжелые повороты жизни заставили, в том числе и заключение демоном. Но можно ли считать то, чем он теперь является - жизнью?

\- Каждый выбор влияет на наше будущее, не так ли? - Бархатный голос прозвучал из переулка и к двум беседующим парням подошел демон в броском наряде, как будто только что вернулся с рок-концерта. Недовольная усмешка Сиэля свидетельствовала о том, что так оно скорее всего и было. 

Молодой Шинигамми замер, услышав знакомый до боли голос и инстинктивно спрятался за Сиэлем. Все-таки как стажер он был более уязвим, чем его коллеги и своим маленьким серпом, замещающим ему будущую косу смерти он вряд ли выстоял бы против демона. Сиэль же отозвался уверенно, с нотками власти и раздражения.

\- Ну и что ты здесь забыл? - Фантомхайв сложил руки на груди, чуть ли не пуская дым ушами. Его невероятно разозлил тот факт, что все это время за ним следили. Сома же искренне удивился. Парень разговаривал с демоном так, будто он один полностью и абсолютно хозяин ситуации. И конечно же, не преминул об этом сказать.

\- Ничего себе, ведешь себя будто он твоя собачка на поводке. - Жнец сказал это шепотом, на ухо Сиэлю, но абсолютно напрасно, ведь демон услышал шепот, будто он и ему предназначался.  
  
\- Скорее из нас двоих это Сиэль есть тем, кто подчиняется. - Дьявол хмыкнул, доволен собой от своего заявления, но его гордость была жестко разбита юношей, который тут же воспротивился ему. 

\- Даже не мечтай, Михаэлис. Ты меня никогда не сможешь приручить. "Мы в ответе за тех, кого приручили". А ты отнюдь не из тех, кто мог бы за меня ответить. - на громкое и дерзкое заявление Фантомхайва, стажер присвистнул, Себастьян явно был недоволен, его глаза мерцали красным, а сам юноша был собой доволен. Наступило неловкое молчание. 

Смотря на разозленного демона Сиэль понял что это вполне хорошее возмездие за слежку. Но совсем не подумал, о том что разозленный демон - не лучший собеседник. Тем более почувствовал это когда Сома тихо удалился пожинать оставшиеся души, пока Рональд чесал языком вместе с Мэйлин. Но внешним видом он не показал своего волнения, а лишь уверенно смотрел в глаза демона. Эти гляделки могли длиться вечность, но парень решил что присоединится к компании Мей, которая пополнилась Сомой, справившимся с остальными мертвецами.

\- О, кстати, малой, для твоего друга есть маленькое сообщенице касающееся твоей души. Думаю вам это может быть интересно. - Не успел Сиэль толком подойти к ним, как Рональд стал листать какую-то книгу, не похожую на прошлые книги жизни. Он была сделана в более темных тонах и создавала впечатление только что вытащенной из огня.

-Вот, тут написал наш босс. - Нокс продолжил, но теперь к дружной компании присоеденился и демон. - Вся та ситуация з близнецом Сиэля нарушила равновесие в наших резервах душ. Если этого не исправить, могут наступить ужасные последствия, ввиде внезапно возросшей смертности и рождемости.

-И что это значит? - Сиэль, более дерзкий чем обычно из-за злости смотрел на жнеца со вздернутым подбородком.

\- Это может обозначать два расклада. Либо в живых останутся исключительно люди после 50 либо дети до 5 лет. В первом случае все были бы лишь с ничтожным шансом на потомство, а в другом большинство не дожило бы репродуктивного возраста. А в обеих случаях это бы обозначало что человечество бы настигло вымирание.

\- Только и всего лишь из-за разлучения близнецов? Такое ведь часто случается. - Мэйлин запротестовала, считая что весь разговор не более чем попытка напугать. На такое Рон пустил ей очко, сообщая шепотом что кроме всех прекрасных черт, которое он уже заметил она еще и проницательна. Килерша покраснела от замечания на свой манер.

\- Я с тобой согласен,но и согласись со мной что не всегда эти детишки разделены между двумя сверхъестественными существами, влияющими на их развитие.

\- Что ваш босс хочет в связи с этим делать? 

\- Вас предадут суду. И тебя, демон, и дезертира Шинигамми. 

\- А кто будет судьей?

\- Предадут суду? - Сиэль спросил Рональда в ту же секунду, что и Себастьян, но Шинигамми не растерялся, отвечая обоим сразу.

\- Да, они будут осуждены за твою с братом разлуку. Вам тоже придется там быть, так что можешь быть готов. А процесс будет вести судья Блан. - Себастьян недовольно зарычал, и принял что-то, врученное ему от Нокса. - Решение было принято сегодня и мы собирались тебе вручить его завтра, но ты только посмотри какое совпадение. - Жнец театрально хлопнул в ладоши. Он со своим стажером уже собирался уходить, но видимо вспомнил о чем-то. - Ах да, и если не придешь с жандармом, то выбирать тебе его будут из рядов наших жнецов мистером Ти Спирсом. Ну, теперь точно все, до встречи.

Рональд вместе с Сомой ушли, сиганув на крышу, а остальные смотрели им вслед. Сиэль уже хотел уйти, чтобы продемонстрировать демону еще больше своей напускной злобы, уже почти уничтоженной интересом, но Мэйлин отозвалась.

\- Жандарм? Зачем тебе на судебное дело идти с жандармом?

\- У нас жандарм принимает немного другое значение. В судах существ сверхъестественных это твой адвокат во время процесса, а потом, после вынесения приговора становится твоим экзекутором.

\- То есть тебе нужно найти кого-то, кто относиться к тебе настолько дружелюбно, чтобы защитить и одновременно заставил правильно исполнить приговор? - Сиэль понимал что найти такую личность может быть довольно затруднительно.

\- Именно. Если жандарм будет слишком дружелюбен ко мне, и отмажет от исполнения приговора то будет официально лишен жизни. А если будет через чур жесток - обречет меня на большие проблемы. Таким образом подбираются самые честные кандидаты. - Себастьян недовольным взглядом буравил стену, стоя в луже крови. Сделав шаг в бок ожидаемого следа красной жидкости не осталось. - Идем отсюда, нам нужно будет подумать, что теперь делать.

Двойка подростков последовала за демоном, думая, что сейчас наступит телепорт в обитель демона, но ко всеобщему удивлению, демон отправился в круглосуточное кафе очень известной марки во всей Европе. Присаживаясь недалеко от барной стойки он похлопал сидение возле себя, смотря на Сиэля в упор. Парень не стал показывать свою вредность и послушно сел рядом. 

\- Есть идеи кого взять на жандарма? - Мэйлин задала вопрос, прерывая раздумья обоих мужчин друг о друге.

\- В аду вообще есть возможность попасть на кого-то честного? Кого-то из прислуги? Или будешь брать смертного? - Сиэль не дал Себастьяну даже шанса ответить, сразу подбрасывая еще один вопрос.

\- Прислугу нельзя, адские служащие слишком преданы хозяину и не являются объективны. - Сиэль скептически приподнял бровь. Он не представлял чтобы Джокер, Снэйк или Финни не использовали бы возможности освободиться от Себастьяна. - Обычно смертных брать за жандарма не приветствуется, но я знаю одного, у которого уже был подобный опыт. - Себастьян сказал это крайне недовольно, было заметно как ему не по душе был этот выбор.

\- И кто этот человек? - По тяжелому взгляду демона юноша понимал что и ему может не понравиться кандидатура.

\- Алистер Чамбер. - Сиэль посмотрел на Себастьяна явно не понимая кто это такой. - Известный более как Виконт Друит. - Теперь Сиэль понимал. Блондинистые волосы, взмахи рукой и пышное себялюбие - это он не мог забыть даже спустя 8 лет, с времен когда видел его в последний на ужине у отца. И это был один из тех моментов, которые он желал стереть из своего, еще разделяемого с семьей, прошлого.


	25. Хи

Искрами, будто только что покинувшими огонь рассыпались крошечные звезды вокруг Сиэля, несмотря на то что вокруг него было солнечно. Он узнал эту поляну. Точно такую же он видел давно в своем сне. И теперь он тоже спал, что не поддавалось обсуждению. 

Но во сне будто и мига не прошло. Трава все еще была смята в том месте где он лежал. Только сейчас он обратил внимание что приодет в белое сукно, более напоминающее старое, умоляющее об мусорке одеяло. На ногах были туфельки цвета идеально схожего с его кожей, что создавало впечатление того, что он босой. На талии красовался золотой, плетенный косичкой, пояс. 

Парень был заинтригован, так как понимая что это сон он был хотел узнать его продолжение. Осматриваясь он мог заметить красивый дом вдалеке, на окраине леса, а также что полянка размещена на некоем выступе, и десяток метров ниже, проходя через густую траву он мог добраться до двух озер. Одно большое, возле него было что-то вроде пляжа, и сразу было видно что люди частенько его посещают.

Второе же было ниже первого, но было заросшее травой, на поверхности плавали цветы и у берегов густо рос камыш, но не преграждал доступа к озеру. Помимо красоты первого, люди явно предпочитали второе. Помимо того, что будто в остерегая стоял там маленький крест, обозначающий чью-то гибель в нем. Но не это увлекло юношу, а именно то, какой вид открывался перед ним. Озера были самыми броскими элементами этого пейзажа, так как были относительно близко (но все же пришлось бы потратить немного времени чтобы спуститься туда сквозь эти заросли). Он видел весь этот небольшой городок, распространяющийся у подножья озер, видел улицы, но отметил что городок был огражден от других городов другими возвышениями и тем самым лесом справа, возле которого был дом. 

На возвышении прямо напротив Сиэля находилось кладбище. Такое количество похоронных плит и крестов разных размеров нельзя было перепутать ни с чем другим. Фантомхайв предположил, что как на провинциальный городок, особо уютно там не будет и все гробы будут почти одинаковы, потому что возможность того, что в таком городе есть больше, чем одна похоронная лавка были ничтожны, но уже издалека заметил, что место довольно-таки опрятное, и дорожки ярко выделяются из серой массы, какую представляли все эти гробы. 

Будто по мановению волшебной палочки Сиэль поднялся над землей и взлетел, останавливаясь высоко в воздухе, прямо перед воротами на кладбище. Будто дальше пройти ему - запрещено. А обращая свое внимание на верхушку возвышения напротив того, которое он покинул, то есть противоположный конец кладбища он увидел своего клона, твердо ступающего по земле. Он развел руки в извиняющемся жесте и произнес шепотом, что Сиэль не услышал, а увидел написанное в своем мозгу почерком очень похожим до своего собственного. 

\- Ничего не могу поделать, просто ég elska hann.

***

Себастьян любил следить за сном Сиэля, буквально питаясь эмоциями отображенными на лице не скрытыми никакими масками, которые люди так обожают себе примерять. Но сегодня он решил отказать себе в этом удовольствии, проводя ночь в зале, и обдумывая как пережить суд с Друитом в роли жандарма. Демон еще никогда так не жалел что является бессмертным и любая попытка суицида для него все что уколы иголкой. Но слыша учащенное дыхание своего пленника он пошел в их спальню, заинтересованный происходящим. 

Зайдя в помещение он заметил как Сиэль перекатывается на бордовых одеялах, с гримассой на лице стуча кулаками по постели, но к удивлению демона на его лице не красовался страх, а ярость. Что-то невероятно злило парня во сне. Уверен что пленник наверняка грезит о нем и во сне желает об наказании демона, Себастьян ухмыльнулся. Юноша резко поднялся на кровати, абсолютно не дезориентированный пониманием что это был сон, и вместо предпологаемой ярости на демона он видел только решительность.

\- Дай мне ручку и бумагу, быстро! - Крикнул Сиэль, будто Себастьян был его слугой. Демон на долю секунды замерев от такой наглости, но заинтригован мотивами парня подал ему эти вещи, по пути к кровати материализуя их в руках, дополнительно с подставкой в виде книги, так как на мягких подушках писать ему было бы затруднительно.

Он ожидал что Сиэль напишет что-то о своем сне, не желая чтобы это улетучилось из не доскональной человеческой памяти, но он написал только три слова и отнюдь не на английском. Он мгновенно подал листок демону, и если бы не тот факт, что демон видел не мало странных поведений людей, в том числе и психически больных, он бы рассмеялся от внешнего вида парня: взъерошенные волосы в дуете с злостью граничащей с яростью смотрелось даже если не комично, то точно забавно. Как разозленный котенок. Но лихорадочный блеск глаз, в которых бушевал шторм не позволили демону на даже на привычную усмешку. Он только вскинул бровь и принял лист бумаги, прочитав в слух ее содержание.

\- Ég elska hann? - Себастьян посмотрел на Сиэля с сомнением, опасаясь что он действительно потерял рассудок. - И к чему это? - Сиэль же в то время раздраженно откинул голову, касаясь ладонью головы и прочесывая волосы, еще больше взъерошивая, потягивая их незначительно, будто Михаэлис не понимал очевидных вещей.

\- Мне был сон, неважно о чем, но в нем был мой двойник. Если быть точным то он сказал "Ничего не могу поделать, просто ég elska hann", и из-за этого я не могу понять что и к чему. Он ощущался в моем сне чужим, будто не принадлежащим моему уму и не влияющим на значение сна. Я хочу понять проделки ли это моего подсознания, или...

\- ... Или же вмешательство в сон твоим братом? - Предсказал продолжение демон и Сиэль кивнул головой с решительностью, но уже подступающей неуверенностью в глазах. В чужих словах это звучало глупо и наивно.

\- Чтож, с исландского "ég elska hann" обозначает "я люблю его". - Себастьян поднял взгляд с листа на Сиэля, и увидел что тот сидит с глубочайшим потрясением на лице. Он складывал в уме полученную информацию с последними минутами сна, и понял одно точно.

\- Себастьян, скажи, Гробовщик умеет проникать в чужие сны? - Сиэль с надеждой посмотрел на демона, сам не понимая какой ответ ожидает услышать, но демон не стал ожидать ответа.

\- Шинигамми не умеют, но после того, как его оттуда выкинули вполне возможно что у него есть тузы в рукаве. Нам нельзя его недооценивать. - Себастьян проговорил это как заученный текст, не отрывая глаза от лица Фантомхайва. Он не контролировал своих эмоций, и демон чуть ли не облизнулся, смотря на такую искреннюю экспрессию чувств. 

\- Угум, а суд когда будет?

\- Через 5 дней, взяв во внимание, что сейчас два часа ночи следующего дня.

\- Ясно. Значит так. - Сиэль поднялся, одеваясь. Себастьян недовольно нахмурился, не понимая что задумал его любовник. - Ты оставайся здесь, а я иду к Мей. Не пытайся за мной следить, иначе я заставлю тебя страдать. - Угроза от Сиэля для кого-то другого могла бы быть вполне устрашающей, но Михаэлис с трудом сдержал смех. 

\- Но уже поздно. 

\- Ты думаешь я боюсь каких-то хулиганов? - Уже одевшись в штаны, Сиэль вместо футболки поднял с пола пистолет покрутил его на пальце, а потом спрятал за своей спиной, засовывая за штаны.

\- Нет, я подразумевал что Мэйлин может спать. Простым смертным сон необходим. - Тем самым Себастьян поднялся и подошел к Сиэлю и пригладил волосы, которые надеваемая футболка привела в еще худший беспорядок. - Ты у нас тоже смертный, осмелюсь напомнить.

\- Тск, не учи меня жить. - Фантомхайв пафосным жестом отстранил рукой ладонь Себастьяна, но тот не смешался и поймал Сиэля за запястье.

\- Сиэль, это пока что _просьб_ а - демон наклонился к парню, почти впритык его лицу, зная как это обескураживает парнишу и засветил алыми глазами. Но злость не делась никуда из его глаз и он не то что не поддался манипуляции, но еще и отстранился, прикрыв глаза от раздражения.

\- Я тоже тебя _прошу_ , Михаэлис, дать мне уйти и подумать о своем, если не хочешь окончательно испортить наши отношения. - Демон от такого ответа, в тон его манипуляции отстранился, словно от пощечины и отпустил юношу. Он услышал как паренек громко хлопает дверью от квартиры, и нахмурился. Малой прекрасно знал чем вынудить от демона положительный ответ и даже обрадовался бы таким нравом своей плененной души, но он был не доволен, что такой бунт Сиэль устроил против него. Пройдясь в зал Михаэлис взял бокал, наполнив его вином, и усмехнулся. Ведь с таким пустяком он справится проще всего - вернувшись домой парень будет покладистым как овечка. С напитком он сел в подвесное кресло в зале, материализуя на коленях одну из своих кошек из комнаты где в начале он пленил Сиэля. Не оставалось ничего кроме как расслабится и ждать возвращения парня.

***

\- ... И потом, как я пытался проникнуть к нему на это кладбище он усмехнулся и показал мне язык, поглаживая какую-то надгробную плиту. Я невероятно взбесился, ведь я понимал что я сплю и это сон, но не мог на него никак повлиять, понимаешь? Обычно осознанные сновидения поддаются контролю, но этот сон - нет. Я уверен что это было вмешательство в мое сознание через них. - Сиэль пересказал Мэйлин свой сон и стал пересказывать то, о чем они разговаривали с Себастьяном насчет этой ситуации, а девушка слушала его внимательно, принуждая свой мозг к сотрудничеству. Он не разбудил ее, но она как раз вернулась с ночки и яро желала идти спать. Но кофе, который она пьет редко, приятно согревал руку, и кроме того работал по-назначению. Она чувствовала себя бодрее с каждым глотком. Анализируя все сказанное Фантомхайвом, она уже сформировала в своем мозгу предположение.

\- Если ты уверен что они проникли в твой мозг, то я думаю что именно таким предложением они хотели тебе на что-то намекнуть. - Сиэль внимательно прошил ее взглядом, тоже медленно потягивая кофе. После прогулки до дома Мей на него тоже наваливалась усталость. 

\- И что же именно по твоему мнению? 

\- Ну, думаю что тот факт что их связывают очень, **очень** узкие связи. - Она соприкоснулась два раза указательными пальцами, желая в более мягкой форме преподнести свои догадки. - Если ты понимаешь о чем я.

\- Да ты должно быть шутишь... - Сиэль сказал это шокированным тоном, но удивление на его физиономии убедило девушку в том, что юноша теперь тоже допускает такую возможность, и не стала оправдываться и выдвигать защитные аргументы. Что ее несомненно обрадовало, ведь одно дело защищать на форуме свое отп, а другое дело выдвигать догадку о двух, реально существующих личностях. - Это обьясняет почему Гробовщик так сильно не хочет нам его отдавать. 

\- И этот исландский... Это тоже может быть намек. - Уже более уверенно добавила Мэйлин, радуясь что может перевести тему. - Его имя наверное тоже в том языке.

После этого предположения девушки шестеренки в мозгу Сиэля заработали так быстро, что он мог почти осязать физическую боль от такой нагрузки. Это ведь очевидно! Но тем не менее он, ослеплен злостью на своего клона не сразу догадался об этом. Анализируя в полной тишине свой сон опять он на уголках сознания отметил что Мей заволновалась от его внезапного молчания и заставил себя отозваться.

\- Мэйлин, ты очень наблюдательна. - Похвалил ее Фантомхайв и она еле заметно вздохнула с облегчением. - И теперь я знаю даже какое имя он выбрал. Вот же засранец. - Он заметил что девушка не поняла откуда у него взялся ответ на загадку Гробовщика и стал обьяснять. - Этот показанный язык. Это не была простая дразнилка по поводу того, что я не могу пройти на кладбище, и даже не попытка уверить меня _насколько_ их отношения близки, а намек на то, что вся эта игра - это дразнилка. Его имя тоже "небо", но по-исландски. - Не поджидая просьбы девушка вошла в гугл-переводчик.

\- Химин? Довольно необычно, но твое имя тоже нельзя назвать повседневным. - Мей посмотрела в его глаза, желая разглядеть там его эмоции, но в них плескалась лишь ледяная решимость. - Ты уверен?

\- На все сто. - Парень выпил весь свой кофе залпом, хоть и не нуждался в нем - такие информации подняли бы его на ноги даже будь он в спячке. - Мей... Отправишься со мной к нему прямо сейчас?

Девушка немного замялась, ведь с ними не было Себастьяна, который следовал за ними тенью, но давая такие подсказки, она предположила что возможно это сигнал от них, что они готовы пойти на компромисс. Видимо известие о суде пришло к ним и они не были довольны таким раскладом. Возможно можно было замять дело под ковер, или разойтись в мире. Такой рассклад Мей нравился больше всего. Она точно так же как Сиэль только что выпила кофе залпом и поднялась тихо из-за стола.

\- Идем.

***

Приближаясь к лавке молодежь чувствовала себя уверенно. Мэйлин рассказала Фантомхайву о своих догадках и он тоже учел такую возможность, из-за чего они были в приподнятом настроении. Девушка от того, что у ее друга все налаживается, а Сиэль испытывал почти осязаемое наслаждение от того, что сможет уладить то, чего Себастьян не мог добиться даже имея множество тузов в рукаве. Это была еще одна победа в его копилочку.

Подойдя под самые двери Мей посмотрела на Сиэля, который задержался возле таблицы с некрологами, которые были обычной вещью возле каждой похоронной лавки, так просто было принято. Она сначала думала что парень нашел знакомую фамилию на вывеске, и уже думала как его утешить в случае чего, но подойдя к самому парню замерла. Сразу возле некрологов виднело обьявление.

_**ВНИМАНИЕ, ПРОПАЛ ЧЕЛОВЕК!** _   
_Сиэль Фантомхайв, лет 9, рост 158 см._   
_Темные волосы, голубые глаза, никаких примечательных примет_   
_Пропал на 43 улице Черч Лин из собственной усадьбы._   
_Последний раз был замечен на улице Картэнэй 9_   
_Был одет в голубую футболку и шорты цвета хаки._   
_Любых граждан, знающих его местонахождение убедительно просим_   
_обратиться к правоохранительным органам, или по номеру, поданному ниже_

  
_Семья Фантомхайвов._

Находилось там также фото улыбающегося Сиэля, больше похоже на своего двойника чем на себя самого. Мей тут же влепила себе мысленную оплеуху - ну естественно, ты же не знала его маленького, не тебе судить. Сиэль же долго смотрел и потом посмотрел на Мэйлин. Его выражение лица было занимательно - шок смешался с раздражением, но Мей не могла понять, что его так встряхнуло кроме понимания, что его могут демаскировать. 

\- Его видели. Моего двойника кто-то заметил. Раньше отец был уверен, что я умер, теперь же он будет искать не покладая рук, пока меня не найдет. - Сиэль посмотрел на девушку почти жалобным взглядом. - А мой отец несомненно найдет. Помнишь того насильника. - он махнул рукой в жесте выражающим все и ничего и Мэйлин поняла - его отец - довольно влиятельная персона. - Это все усложняет в корне.

\- Откуда ты знаешь что тебя приняли за мёртвого? Возможно тебя разыскивали все это время? - Красноволосая нахмурилась, приобнимая друга за плече.

\- Себастьян навел справки. Я сам был при этом. Отец обратился к помощи медиума и Гробовщика и был в аду, в замке Себастьяна. - Парень только что чертыхнулся с чувством, как человек у которого сбежал поезд просто из под носа. - Ты понимаешь это вообще? Гробовщик все время притворялся, что помогает, отводя моего отца от правды и водя за нос как слепого щенка. Ну что же за мразь.

Мей замерла, но не от факта, каким же предателем стал Гробовщик в глазах Сиэля, а понимаем кто был тем медиумом. Она прекрасно знала чем занимался и занимается Бард, они были знакомы почти что с пеленок. Оба выживали вместе, только вот Бард сумел выбиться в люди, а Мэйлин предпочла преступный образ жизни. Если убьешь однажды, это тебя втянет не хуже любого другого наркотика. Но помимо разных путей они всегда помогали друг-другу. А теперь, получается, сами того не ведая они играли во двух вражеских лагерях. Это шокировало ее больше чем должно было и она постаралась не подавать виду. Она решила что обьязательно поговорит об этом с Бардом.

\- Я понимаю, Сиэль, но пойдем. Лондон никогда не спит, а ты привлекаешь к себе внимание. - Девушка подвела его к двери Гробовщика, в душе понимая что лукавит. Сама она тоже привлекала к себе внимание не хуже парня. Он удивительно робко открыл дверь, а только потом постучал.

\- Есть здесь кто?

Ответом была затяжная тишина. Было даже слишком тихо как на обитель мертвых. Будто само заведение поглощало в себя все звуки. Они осторожно прошли во внутрь, а Мэйлин перезарядила пистолет, оставшийся после сегодняшней ночной работы. Она еще раз пожалела, что с ними нет демона, который в случае чего подстрахует их. Или же она ошибалась и демон все время украдкой следил за ними, помимо запрета Фантомхайва? В их случае ничего не являлось точным.

\- Гробовщик, я знаю что ты здесь. - Сиэль сказал уверенно, осматривая внимательно темное помещение. - Выходи, я хочу просто мирно обсудить кое-что.

\- Неужели? - Позади подростков, от стороны входа, раздался все еще детский голос, но наполнен отнюдь не детскими эмоциями: желчь, издевка и сарказм. Оба сразу повернулись в ту сторону, с удивлением смотря на близнеца Сиэля, будто и вовсе забыли о его существовании. - На мирные переговоры не приходят с оружием в руках. - Парень намекнул на ружье Мей, но не успели они и сказать что-либо, как оба почувствовали крепкий удар немного ниже затылка.

Сиэль не видел своей подруги, но знал что ее встретила та же судьба что и его. Во-первых, он услышал тихий возглас, совмещающий в себе боль и удивление. Во вторых, не разумно было оставлять в сознании девушку, которая еще совсем недавно перезаряжала пистолет. Парень поддался темноте, резко мешающей ему посмотреть за свою спину. И все же в нем оставалась вера в то, что демон проигнорирует его просьбу о самостоятельности, хотя бы из вредности. Когда он уже закрыл глаза, упав на землю, в нем все еще жила эта надежда.


	26. Пси

Грациозно двигаясь возле двух подростков, Гробовщик довольно улыбался. Он уже давно отложил свою косу на один из гробов. Химин взволновано провел взглядом по бессознательным ребятам, валяющимся на полу.

\- Ты уверен что они живые? - Голубые глаза метнулись от одного тела к другому, с явным сомнением.

\- Уверен, малой. - Гробовщик поднял руку Мэйлин, поддел ногтем все ее нити и цокнул языком. - Но помоги мне их перенести, а то у нас не так уж и много времени.

Конечно же просьба помочь перенести не заключалась в таскании подростков совместно. Жнец был достаточно силен чтобы сделать это самому без малейшего усилия, так что единственное что заключалось в помощи это открытие предназначенных гробов и замена подушек из наполненных опилками в более удобные, наполненные хлопком. Мужчина убрал от подростков ружье, переговариваясь с Химином насчет их вооруженности. Когда же оба лежали в гробах мужчина взял свою косу смерти и аккуратно, одну за другой срезал нити с запястий подростков, собирая их в кулак, хотя они вились как бешеные змеи.

***

Сиэль чувствовал боль в голове, хотя так сильно хотел спать. Пульсирующие ощущения мешали нормальному сновидению, но глаза открывать не стал. Вдруг это мигрень и свет, который непременно коснется его глаз как только он откроет веки приправит его о еще большую боль, или даже тошноту? Пока что он пытался вспомнить что с ним произошло. Он вспомнил как ложился дома спать, пока Себастьян был в зале. Но сейчас он точно не находился там. Он лежал в довольно удобной и узкой кровати, никак не похоже на их с Себастьяном ложе. Будто от этого понимания память зашла еще дальше. Ему был сон, потом встреча с Мей, потом обьявление и визит у Шинигамми. 

Последние минуты он помнил очень хорошо и нахмурился. Это не мигрень а боль от удара. Как можно более незаметно он проверил наличие у него его пистолета, притворяясь будто просто ворочается во сне и конечно же, его не было. Это была плохая новость, которая обозначала что ему нужно внимательно прислушаться к происходящему вокруг. Очень длительное время не было слышно ничего, но потом, сосредоточившись, парень в оглушающей тишине мог уловить два легкие дыхания. Одно точно принадлежало Мэйлин, но хозяина второго он не знал. Решение было принято и Сиэль приступил к исполнению: он мягко, будто через сон перекатился на другой бок, подальше от источников звука и медленно открыл глаза, осматриваясь. 

Какого же было его удивление, когда парень понял что эта удобная "кровать" - это гроб. Вся его конспирация пошла коту под хвост когда он резко поднялся и увидел стол Гробовщика. Он резко посмотрел за себя, чтобы увериться что Мэйлин в такой же ситуации, и заметив ее в гробу краем глаза, он уставился перед собой. Не то, чтобы после жизни с демоном и общении с прошлыми суицидниками не научила его что паранормальных явлений в мире много, но при виде убитой им собственноручно Зиглинде волосы Фантомхайву встали дыбом.

\- Т... Ты? - Фантомхайв произнес это с огромным испугом и тоненьким голоском, немножко отстранившись от девушки. Он видел ее призрак и видел ее живой и был уверен что это она. Но как? Этот вопрос он озвучил, отметив что она в той же одежде что была и перед смертью.

\- Не бойся меня... - Девушка поднесла руку и нахмурилась видя живой испуг в глазах Сиэля. Так же он отметил что от их скупого разговора проснулась Мей. Она смотрела в испуганные глаза Сиэля и тихо кивнула, схватившись за первое что попалось под руку, а именно - небольшую, но толстую палку. Парень оцепенел: одна подруга хотела если не убить то отключить другую чтобы его "спасти". Приготовившись к удару киллерша уже хотела нанести удар, но с Сиэля спал весь паралич, и он притянул к себе Зигли. 

Девушка была уверена что ее хотят обнять, и обняла его в ответ, но напряженные мышцы Фантомхайва и звук удара палки между ног сзади нее показали, что это не так. Послышался хруст, Мэйлин ударила с такой силой что надломила несчастный кусок дерева, и Сиэль даже не хотел думать что бы было если бы Мей попала. А она не промахивается. Видимо убивала она не только с помощью пистолета.

Ничего не понимая Зиглинде посмотрела на Мэйлин с огромным непониманием и слезами в глазах, которые вот-вот скатятся по щекам. Красноволосая опешила, увидев такую реакцию, а Фантомхайв крепко прижал к себе ведьму, позволяя ей выплакаться на свое плече, все еще не понимая ничего, но успокаиваясь, чтобы не напугать девушку еще больше. Их немой разговор мог бы длиться еще больше, если бы ее не прервала Мэйлин.

\- Извини, но... Что происходит? - киллерша откинула палку и села удобнее в гробу, будто в этом не было ничего удивительного. Потом она обратилась к Зиглинде, пытаясь как-то ее поощрить. - Кто ты?

\- Это Зиглинде Салливан, потомственная ведьма из Германии. - Парень пригладил темные волосы и не отпускал девушку, слыша еще отчетливые рыдания. - Она была со мной в зале тогда, ты понимаешь. - Сиэль сглотнул ком в горле. - Одним из немногих кто выжил, и кто "выиграл" игру Себастьяна был я, - он нервно хмыкнул, будто собирался сейчас рассмеяться. - Но Зиглинде была вместе со мной в финале. - Фантомхайв сжал губы в тонкую полоску и собирался с мыслями как преподнести самую худшую часть рассказа. - Чтобы победить один из нас должен быть убить другого. Как понимаешь, я выжил... - Юноша не сдержался и всхлипнул, прижав к себе брюнетку. - Прости меня, Зигли...

Девушка отстранилась, стирая одной ладонью свои слезы, а второй - слезы Сиэля, которые уже одинокими полосками струились по щекам. Мей прикрыла ладонью рот, понимая какая это щекотливая ситуация, и какую фатальную ошибку она собиралась сделать. 

\- Я не злюсь, Сиэль, я же тебе это уже говорила. - Парень, немного растрогавшись своей речью и воспоминаниями все еще ронял скупые слезы, а Мэйлин, чувствуя себя супер неуютно, решила подать голос.

\- Простите меня, ребята, я не знала... Сиэль просто выглядел так, будто призрака увидел. - Мей сказала это быстрее чем подумала и уже успела настрелять себе подзатыльников за неуместный каламбур, но к ее удивлению оба они рассмеялись услышав это. Чувствуя, как на душе отлегло, киллерша позволила и себе на смешок. Удачно и чисто по-случайности Мей разрядила обстановку и не теряя времени задала мучающий ее вопрос. - Но каким чудом ты сейчас жива? - Фантомхайв тоже хотел присоединиться, но все услышали голос, доносящийся из другого конца комнаты, возле рабочего стола Гробовщика. 

\- Я ей помог. - Бывший шинигамми прошел от порога двери, ведущей к еще одной комнате бюро к своему столу и поставил на нем четыре кружки и графин с чаем. Его волосы были связаны в хвост, показывая яркие зеленые глаза. - Угощайтесь, и сейчас я вам все обьясню. - Мэйлин не мешкая, за неимением ружья бросила в него надломленную палку, но тот ловко поймал ее, мигом разломав ее и выпуская два куска дерева из рук, пуская в свободный полет на пол.

\- Нет, не трогайте его! - Зиглинде тут же воскликнула, шатко поднимаясь на ноги. - Он не хочет вам зла, правда. - Шатаясь, точно ребенок который делает свои первые шаги она подошла к столу, взяла кружку наполненную напитком и села на близлежащий гроб. - Все-таки я ему теперь должна, он вернул меня к жизни.

\- Зиглинде, ему нельзя верить. - Фантомхайв поднялся на ноги и не сводя глаз со жнеца подошел к девушке. - Это обманщик.

\- Ох, разве я тебе когда-либо врал? - Гробовщик насмешливо улыбнулся и сел за свое кресло, позволяя Сиэлю смотреть на него сверху вниз. - Что-то я себе такого не припоминаю. - Сиэль скрежетнул зубами, понимая что точный пример он подать не сможет. Тут же к нему подошла Мэйлин.

\- Да, а кто же нас оглушил? Не очень это было мило, как на приветствие. - Девушка возникнула, уже собираясь ссориться со жнецом и понимая Себастьяна и Сиэля, что так его недолюбливали. Такая вечная ухмылка любого могла вывести из себя.

\- Девочка, а как я должен был реагировать, когда на мою территорию вломились вы посреди ночи...

\- Дверь была открыта. - Будто оправдываясь вставил свое слово Сиэль.

\- ...Да и еще с ружьем - Седовласый тут же продолжил, ухмыляясь заинтересован что смогут ответить подростки на его контраргумент. Но молодежь молчала, понимая что у него было право так поступить. Ведь вызови он полицию, как любой другой цивилизованный человек и у них были бы огромные проблемы. Чувствуя себя проигравшим, Сиэль сел на гроб, а рядом с ним Мей. Зиглинде сидела на другом гробе и попивала чай.

\- Итак, милые мои, теперь, когда у вас нет ружья и вы не можете навредить им себе, или своим друзьям то мы можем поговорить. - Сиэль усмехнулся в духе. Шинигамми неуязвимые на человеческие способы убийства, а это значило только одно - волновался он только о клоне Сиэля. Что говорило о том, что он смертен, так же как и Сиэль.

\- Мы пришли завершить эту бессмысленную игру. - Немного высокомерно сказал Сиэль и смотря в улыбающееся глаза Гробовщика и усмехнувшись, сказал: - Но вам об этом известно, не так ли? Его зовут Химин.

Мужчина никак это не прокомментировал, а только высунул из-за стола табурет и повернулся к выходу, которым сам только что зашел.

\- Малой, ты слышал, тебя звали.

В пороге появился близнец Сиэля и без лишних слов сел возле жнеца. Стояла гробовая тишина и жнец, усмехаясь, смотрел то на Мэйлин, то на Сиэля. Вот, они добились своей цели, но почему же они тогда молчали?

\- Гробовщик, не мог бы ты оставить нас одних? - Намекнул Фантомхайв, но мужчина лишь покачал головой с улыбкой в отрицательном жесте, но в этот раз его глаза были холодны.

\- В условиях игры не было ничего о том, что сможете поговорить наедине. 

Сиэль закипал от злости от самодовольного жнеца, а Химин с недовольством хлопнул его по руке, будто наказывая за дурной тон. Единственным, кто отозвался в этой гнетущей обстановке была Салливан.

\- Перестаньте уже подкалывать друг-друга и просто поговорите. Гробовщик не хочет тебе зла, Сиэль, прошу, поверь мне. - Девушка смотрела на своего друга почти умоляющим взглядом.

\- Это правда. - Химин поддержал девушку, отзываясь впервые. Сиэль не мог лишиться впечатления что смотрит в зеркало и с шоком отметил, что пусть они и воспитывались врозь, но повадки у них были похожие. Наверное так со стороны выглядело поведение Сиэля подле Себастьяна. Слушаясь своей интуиции, он решил довериться своему двойнику. - У нас нет смысла сейчас враждовать, так как у нас общая проблема. И мы готовы пойти тебе с демоном на уступки и помочь тебе лично, Сиэль.

Верно. Мей все-таки была права насчет того, что их "враги" тоже не рады этой затеи с судом. Он не знал как вообще сложилось так, что он повесил на этой двойке такой ярлык, но понимал что общие нежелание суда может их теперь сблизить. Но совершенно не знал к чему это может привести.

\- Если уж на чистоту, то я не понимаю к чему этот суд и какой может быть приговор. - Сиэль взъерошил приглаженные волосы и с удивлением отметил что Гробовщик, пока он говорил успел налить ему чаю. Все еще ошарашен этой ситуацией, парень принял кружку и продолжил. Жнец же стал наливать чай для Мэйлин. - Я понимаю что данная ситуация, в которой находимся мы с Химином имеет довольно трагические последствия, но я не знаю как это могло бы повлиять на наши жизненные ситуации.

Сиэль отхлебнул немного чая и посмотрел на жнеца. Тот упрямо смотрел в стол, не встречая взгляда, а младшая копия парня вознесла глаза к потолку, явно беспокоясь и тяжко вздыхая. Гробовщик, видимо собравшись с мыслями стал обьяснять.

\- Пусть у тебя с твоим демоном нет еще контракта, но интуитивно он прислушивается к вашим будущим условиям сделки. Он не лжет тебе никогда, но если учесть как много он тебе не говорит... Довольно печально. - С лица мужчины окончательно спала улыбка, создавалось впечатление что говорит он искренне. - Для вас, а точнее, для самого тебя, Сиэль, худшим приговором было бы возвращение до точки начала. Ангелы бы вернулись в прошлое, не позволив демону забрать тебя, что означало бы что вся твоя жизнь после похищения не существовала бы. 

Немного задумавшись, парень ужаснулся. Хоть жизнь с Себастьяном это не идеальная картина, которую он себе представлял, то все таки за время их союза происходило много хороших вещей, хотя бы знакомство с Мей или прелести взрослой жизни. 

\- И я бы не помнил совсем ничего? - Тихим, неуверенным голосом сказал Сиэль, сжав руки сильнее на кружке.

\- Ничего. И такой поворот событий не помог бы никому в будущем. - Гробовщик неверно оценил реакцию парня, и уже подумал, что парень пошел бы на такую жертву ради детей из залы, о которой ему рассказала Зиглинде. - Всех людей из подвала демона Себастьян бы убил в приступе ярости сразу после неудачи в поимке тебя. И души всех были бы обречены, никто бы не имел шанса на упокой. - Сиэль широко открыл глаза, ужасаясь такой картины будущего. - А тебя, Сиэль, этот демон следил бы всю твою жизнь, как тень. И можешь поверить, жизнь с демоном за плечем в 80 процентах случаев сулит о пополнении рядов Шинигамми.

Парень все правильно понял. Вместе с этим решением его жизнь превратилась бы в настоящий эмоциональный ад. Он даже не думал что представ теперь пред выбором, освободиться от демона или остаться с ним он принял бы второе с пребольшой радостью. Мэйлин лишь на минуту посмотрела на своего друга, и отметила как он побледнел. Понимая, что такие открытия для него слишком шокирующие, девушка переняла инициативу.

\- А вам чем грозит суд? Каков у вас худший сценарий? - она обратилась к Химину, чувствуя себя в разговоре с ним увереннее. Гробовщик и Сиэль все еще были напряженные, будто этот разговор продолжался у них в мыслях, и девушка не желала им прерывать.

\- Для меня худший сценарий это невмешательство Гробовщика в мою жизнь вообще. Меня бы похоронили заживо и я бы младенцем умер под землей от голода и холода. Для Гробовщика - обнаружение меня живым и возвращение в семью. Его бы не обьявили как дезертира и он не мог бы продолжать вести свою лавку, а обязан бы был вкалывать на департамент жнецов. И самое худшее в том что несколько этих приговоров могут соединить и тогда если я умру при рождении, а Сиэль попадет в те редкие двадцать процент и умрет собственной смертью, то род Фантомхайвов закончиться на нашем отце и матери.

Сиэль, слыша такие сценарии, был крайнее возмущен. Неважно какими правилами не руководился бы этот суд, это явно не были правила справедливости. Любой из этих сценариев вселял ужас в любого из участников. Юноша не желал участвовать в этом, и тем более - менять свою жизнь.

\- Разве эти судьи не понимают что такими действиями рушат наши жизни? - Сиэль пожелал сопротивляться, требовательно обращаясь к Гробовщику. - Я думал что суда существуют для того что бы воцарила справедливость, а не горе для обеих сторон. 

\- Мальчик мой, мальчик... - Мужчина ухмыльнулся, но в глазах была грусть. - для них мы все - лишь росинка в большом океане. У них на кону отнюдь не наши жизни и наш комфорт, а способность обратить аномалию. Только это их волнует.

\- И как наше обьединение может помочь нам всем избежать этой катастрофы? - В разговоре опять подала голос Мэйлин, видя как Сиэль чуть ли не носом испускает пар от злости.

\- Если обе стороны на суде предстанут в дружеских отношениях это может смягчить их решение. - Теперь же впервые отозвалась Зиглинде, будто только этого вопроса и ждала. - Тогда судьи попробуют пойти на компромисс, но никто из нас не представляет какой это был бы сценарий.

\- И вы решили пойти на риск, чтобы принять неизвестный сценарий вместо того чтобы получить один из худших? - Сиэль подвел итог того, что понял, и смотря на лицо бывшего жнеца и его младшей копии понял что это так.

\- Хуже тех приговоров, которые мы вам представили, быть не может - Химин подтвердил вслух предположение Сиэля.

Юноша долго колебался, не зная что думать обо всем этом, что на него навалилось. Если эти двое и врали, то это была пожалуй самая искуснейшая ложь, которую он когда-либо слышал. Он не знал какие у них бы могли быть причины для лжи, ведь не могло быть так, что то, что большинство людей считает сакральным и правильным на земле может быть такой жестокой силой. Но тут, будто против воли Сиэля перед его глазами вспыхнули картины, которые он наблюдал в телевизоре или газетах: стихийные бедствия, избиваемые младенцы, голодающие люди и животные. Раньше он думал что по крайней мере две последние картины были виной только и исключительно человеческой равнодушностью. Но потом он вспомнил историю падения Себастьяна, и понял что небеса руководятся своими мотивами, которые бывают жестоки и которых ему не понять никогда.

\- Я... Черт возьми, я с вами в команде. Лучше уж риск, чем вот такое. - Сиэль брезгливо повел рукой, будто на столе стояли гниющие внутренности, что вполне показывало его отношение к этим возможным сценариям. Химин облегченно вздохнул, а жнец усмехнулся, оба точно были рады такому повороту событий. Мей поддерживающее сжала плече своего друга.

\- Тогда, когда мы уже закопали топор войны, я хочу обрадовать вас небольшим сюрпризом, ребята. - Гробовщик обратился к Сиэлю и Мэйлин, усмехаясь и явно наслаждаясь их замешательством. Посмотрев на Мей он будто задумался но переведя свой взгляд на Сиэля согласно кивнул. Все были уверены что внутри у жнеца в тот момент состоялся внутренний монолог. - Сиэль, посмотри на запястье свое и Мэйлин.

Фантомхайв послушал его просьбу, и замер. Он почувствовал что перестал дышать, а кровь ему от лица отхлынула. Его подруга посмотрела на него полна непонимания, но только она была не в курсе событий. Химин и Зиглинде мягко улыбались Сиэлю. Он вознес голубые глаза вверх, встречаясь с неестественно зелеными Гробовщика, и снова посмотрел на запястья. Не было там ничего что могло бы его, или любого другого человека удивить. И в том-то была вся суть. Он еще не успел задумываться как же Зиглинде воскресили, но он не ожидал что его руки будут теперь чисты. В прямом и переносном смысле. Его нити исчезли, так же как и массивные, связанные между собой и переплетенные браслеты Мэйлин.

\- Сиэль, в чем дело? Ты выглядишь так, будто сейчас отключишься. - Мей помахала ему рукой перед глазами и незначительно приобняла.

\- Сиэль немного в шоке, поэтому я обьясню за него. - Гробовщик в одобряющем жесте поймал Мей за плече, немного сжав. Девушка перевела взгляд со своего друга на жнеца. - С твоими ночными кошмарами покончено, Мэйлин. _Они_ больше не будут тебя беспокоить. - Красновласая посмотрела на мужчину, но вместо радости на ее лице появились морщины, от того что она нахмурилась. Она подозревала что жнец что-то предпринял - уж слишком легко и невесомо душевно она себя чувствовала после пробуждения, будто кто-то снял с ее шеи огромный камень, который тянул ее на дно. Камень грехов убийств, который она сама повесила на свою шею.

\- Спасибо, но ты напрасно старался. Я не брошу то, чем занимаюсь. - Голова, которую она склонила резко поднялась вверх, встречаясь с зелеными глазами, по цвету напоминающем глаза змеи. - Люди как акулы, не так ли? - В ее глазах плескалось ели заметное сумасшествие, что немного отрезвило Сиэля. На ее заявление жнец рассмеялся.

\- Что ж, теперь я понимаю почему этот демон держит тебя подле себя. Будь я на его месте, пожалуй поступил бы также. - Он легко погладил по щеке немного разозлившуюся киллершу, буквально ели касаясь, и ее эмоции от злости изменились на удивление и смущение. Сиэль же, не дожидаясь пока удаляющийся Гробовщик сядет на место вытянул пачку сигарет Мей и уже хотел закурить, как его остановил Химин.

\- Нет, здесь нельзя курить. Одна искринка и все сгорит к чертовой бабушке. - Сиэль все еще не прикурив держал зажигалку перед лицом, то смотря на мальчишку, то на жнеца. Последний пожал плечами в жесте "ну что поделать" и Сиэль без слов вышел из лавки. К нему почти сразу присоединилась Мэйлин и Зиглинде.

\- И что теперь будете делать? - Отозвалась Зиглинде и Сиэль будто вновь напомнил себе о ее новой жизни. Взяв еще одну затяжку и переборов позыв тела прокашляться ответил подруге. 

\- Я лично думаю, что о нашем перемирии нужно будет сказать Себастьяну. - Парень вскинул глаза к небу, поняв что сейчас примерно полдень. - Меня не было дома всю ночь, а вдруг наш демон волнуется о пропажи своего будущего обеда? - Сиэль усмехнулся и сделал попытку рассмешить этим других. Мей усмехнулась сконфужено, а Зиглинде и вовсе поникла. - Что такое?

\- То есть я останусь здесь? - Салливан стала изучать свои ногти явно смущаясь всей ситуацией, а Сиэль посмотрел ей в глаза и усмехнулся.

\- Нет, ты пойдешь с нами. И можешь чувствовать себя в безопасности, два раза одной ошибки не допускаю.

***

Проснувшись, Венди первым делом пошла на кухню сделать себе крепкий кофе. Уже несколько лет это ее ежедневный ритуал. Еще учитывая что сегодня ее ждал тяжелый день, она раздумывала не сделать себе ли в необычной для нее, огромной кружке Мэйлин, из которой она обычно пила молоко. Но ее раздумья прервал робкий стук, будто стучащий ожидал пока она проснется, спустится и откроет ему. "Как кошка" - пронеслось в голове у Венди, но она отогнала эту мысль, как и собиралась прогонить их посетителя, даже если это Королева Елизавета собственной персоной. Но все оказалось довольно проще. Перед дверью стоял довольно худой и высокий мужчина с очаровательным лицом. Венди тут же повисла на ручке двери смотря на незнакомца.

\- В чем могу помочь, красавчик? - Девушка явно заигрывала с мужчиной, совсем не понимая кто стоит перед ней.

\- Здравствуйте, леди, меня зовут Себастьян Михаэлис, и я хотел узнать застал ли я Мэйлин дома.

***

После бесчисленных попыток выволочь Химина из лавки Гробовщика Сиэль, Мэйлин и Зиглинде ушли из убежища жнеца. Молодежь втроем хотели прогуляться по центру Лондона, который был недалеко от лавки Гробовщика, но Сиэль и Мей решили что метро и шумные улицы для Зиглинде - это достаточное развлечение как для одного дня. Она рассказала Мэйлин, что в ее городе редко когда заезжали автомобили, не говоря о автобусах и прочих средствах коммуникации и была так увлечена всем вокруг, что подросткам пришлось следить за младшей подругой-непоседой и то и дело хватали ее за руку в давке метро, боясь что она потеряется. Взяв себе по мороженным из кафетерия, находящегося недалеко дома Мэйлин они не спеша шли улицей. Вдруг Зиглинде изменила тему, спросив ребят:

\- Скажите честно что вы о них думаете. - Мей и Фантомхайв сразу поняли о чем говорит ведьма и задумались. Первая ответила девушка. 

\- Теперь, когда они выложили все карты на стол и пошли нам на встречу, я думаю что им можно доверять. Но, конечно же, это только мое предчувствие, и я не знаю на что способен Гробовщик. Но все таки не вижу теперь причин чтобы он пихал нам палки в колеса.

\- Я так же как и ты не вижу в том причин, но лучше буду оставаться на чеку. - Сиэль облизнулся и сказал это с крайне серьезным выражением лица, и хоть посторонний человек воспринял бы это максимум как отличную актерскую игру, то девушки понимали что парень действительно не шутит. - Все-таки Себастьян не отзывался о нем хорошо, а ему я больше склонный верить. - От последнего предложения Салливан немного нахмурилась.

\- Но ведь и плохого не говорил. - То ли из желания утешить новую подругу, то ли желая доказать свою правоту Мэйлин попыталась возразить Сиэлю. И к ее удивлению парень кивнул головой и бросил "ты права". Дальше молодежь шла в тишине, поедая свое мороженое и каждый думая о своем.

Приближаясь к дому Мей у Фантомхайва невольно гусиная кожа, хотя холодно не было. Понимая чем, или если быть точнее _кем_ было вызвано сие явление у него еще и волосы встали дыбом, но теперь по вине Сиэля, от резкого выброса адреналина. Теперь он был уверен что демон в ярости, и надеялся только на одно - что он не посмеет трогать сожителей Мэйлин. Это заставило его буквально вбежать по лестнице, встречая удивленные лица девушек.

Быстро открыв дверь, будто ожидая что застанет Себастьяна за вытягиванием голосовых связок у последней живой жертвы, он беспокойно осмотрелся. Ничего не намекало на кровавую расправу демона, прям наоборот, он увидел Венди, мило смеющуюся, и так же слышал легкий смешок Себастьяна, но не видел его. Девушка удивленно посмотрела на Фантомхайва, так резко ворвавшегося в их дом, но видя ссади Мей и новое лицо Венди вприпрыжку подошла к ребятам. 

\- Вау, Мэйлин, это новая сожительница? - Все трое были довольно удивлены и не успели они и оглянуться как Венди подошла знакомиться к растерявшейся Зиглинде. Никто не обращал на них внимания, так как в пороге появился демон, зловеще сверкая красными глазами. Венди не могла этого видеть, так как стояла к нему спиной. Зиглинде громко проглотила слюну, и понимая что ее друзьям предстоит долгий разговор с охотой удалилась вместе с Венди в зал. Сиэль и Мэйлин неуверенно прошагали в кухню, садясь на стулья как провинившееся дети. 

\- Итак, предполагаю что вам есть, что рассказать мне. Многое обьяснить. - Себастьян наклонился к Сиэлю, явно акцентируя свое внимание на нем. Парень заметил это и уже хотел было вжаться в стул от опасений, как вдруг перед глазами встало воспоминание Дитриха, советовавшему ему годы назад как стоит себя вести при встречи с агрессивным псом: не оказывать ни в коем случае своего страха и попытаться доминировать, если это возможно. Парень вспомнил как прошлой ночью уверено убедил того пустить его к Мей, и незамедлительно поднялся со стула, встречаясь с взглядом демона.

\- Да? И что же? Мы живем в вольной стране и я могу делать что захочу. - Слушая высказывание Сиэля к Михаэлису Мей невольно приоткрыла рот, удивляясь такой смелости своего друга. Но демон явно не желал позволить строптивому мальчишке руководить им. Он уверенно сжал рукой его шею и прижал того к столу.

\- Ты не свободен, пока ты в моем плене. Я дал тебе немного свободы, позволяя находиться подле других людей, но мне ничего не стоит снова позвать Ирэн и лишить тебя всего этого. Поэтому давай ты не будешь наглеть. - Говоря это демон приподнял Сиэля и бросил его на пол. Мэйлин тут же подбежала к нему, приподнимая и испепеляя взглядом Себастьяна, пока этого не видел Сиэль. Тот ответил на это с абсолютным безразличием на лице и сел за стол.

\- И теперь я хотел бы знать что вы делали у Гробовщика. - Фантомхайв удивленно повернулся к Себастьяну, а тот кивнул головой в сторону зала. - Твою подруженьку только ему было под силу вернуть к жизни. Но я не понимаю чего он желал этим добиться.

\- Он по крайней мере был так любезен и обьяснил мне все что будет происходить на суде! - Ожидая что это вызовет в Себастьяне сожаление или хотя бы осознание своей ошибки, он развернулся к нему не вставая с пола. Мей села в позу лотоса рядом с ним, в то время как демон медленно повернулся в их сторону всем корпусом. Такое движение немного смутило молодежь. Это было движение полное непонимания, и что самое пугающее - грядущей ярости.

\- Сделал. Что? - Демон проговорил это сквозь стиснутые зубы, явно удивлен и зол.

\- Рассказал нам о всех возможных решениях суда и последующих за тем исходов. - Свое слово взяла Мэйлин, непонимающе смотря на Михаэлиса. Она всю жизнь руководилась принципом "предупрежден, значит вооружен" и не могла связать факта того, что они узнали правду с такой реакцией демона. Возможно это было вызвано яростью на жнеца что тот его опередил? Мей не знала ответа на этот вопрос и ее вдруг стал мучить интерес. 

\- Этот Шинигамми совсем потерял разум. - Ладонь демона встретила его лоб и он выглядел очень разочарованным.

\- Разве это плохо? - Дезориентированный Фантомхайв уже не знал злиться на демона или нет, смутно понимая что доброта Гробовщика могла быть лишь уловкой.

\- Да. Вы, так называемые жертвы не должны были знать ни о суде, ни тем более о том чем это быть чревато. - Михаэлис посмотрел на обоих с разочарованием. - Так как по простым причинам, я не уберег тебя от первого, то Гробовщик позаботился о том, чтобы ты знал и о последствиях. - Он качнул головой с недовольством. - Еще и постороннюю смертную в это включил. 

\- И что теперь нам грозит? - Готовясь к самому худшему ответу от Себастьяна, девушка вся напряглась, но не могла не спросить. 

\- Если не падет приговор, хороший для нас, то останется единственный вариант. Ваше существование будет стерто из книги жизни. Включая всех из залы и Мэйлин. Чертовый Шинигамми, не сделай он в прошлом самоубийства я бы лично отвел его в ад на вечные пытки, пританцовывая. 

Не обратив внимание на последнее предложение Мей и Сиэль посмотрели друг на друга. В их головах все гудело от такого обьема информации. Одно из них не выдержало этого и потеряло сознание. И единственное, что запомнилось перед наступлением темноты были красные волосы своей подруги.

***

Фантомхайв опять был на этой опушке. Понял он это еще до того, как открыл глаза. Все чувства повторялись и он не мог вспомнить как и в каких обстоятельствах он уснул. Резко поднимаясь не открывая глаз, Сиэль надеялся проснуться, но вместо этого он ударился об что-то и кроме своего стона боли услышал и другой стон, который издал другой голос, знакомый ему. Он ошарашено открыл глаза, вспоминая как этот голос отчаянно выкрикивал имя своего брата.

\- Привет, Сиэль. - Волосы владельца голоса легко трепал воздух и голубизна возле зрачка, не скрытого челкой была впечатляющая.

\- К-как ты здесь? - Фантомхайв стал немного отползать, чувствуя как страх его парализует. - Чего тебе здесь надо?

\- Не надо так... Я здесь чтобы тебя поддержать. - Сиэля легко схватила за запястье маленькая ладонь, а губы изогнулись в улыбке. 

\- Хорошо, но как ты можешь мне помочь, Долл? - Парень от легкого и непринужденного касания немного расслабился. Он понимал что это сон, но не знал почему его подсознание нарисовало ему именно его бывшую сокамерницу. 

\- Позволь мне оставить тебе сувенир. - Девушка другой, свободной рукой запихнула ему что-то в карман джинсов, и потянув Сиэля за руку на себя, разрушила надежду подростка на дружеское продолжение беседы. Ее хватка стала невероятно крепкой, и на несколько секунд Сиэль почувствовал как его тело поглощает жар, но рука, за которую она держалась, была ледяная. Так же как и рука Долл. - И уходи отсюда, у вас нету времени.

Рука, которая только что оставила в его кармане что-то, уперлась ему в грудь до боли. Одной рукой девушка все так же тянула его на себя, а другой - отпихивала от себя. Это выглядело так, будто девушка пытается оторвать ему несчастную руку. Долл будто поняла что чтобы его отпихнуть, нужно сначала отпустить запястье, и как только она это сделала, земля под Сиэлем расступилась и он упал в зияющую темнотой яму. Только эта темнота не была обычна, как могла бы быть в такой ситуации в реальности - не было ни намека на просвет даже с той стороны откуда он упал, хотя на полянке было солнечно. Его окутало полное отсутствие света.

Он думал что его падение будет длиться вечно, но со временем он замедлился, будто он был листом и стал медленно приземлятся где-то, не чувствуя своего тела. Со временем он стал чувствовать руки, ноги, и посторонние предметы - легкая тяжесть на теле от груди вниз. Он покопался в своей памяти, пытаясь что могло бы означать такое чувство - будто несколько секунд в состоянии где он не чувствовал своего тела стирали все воспоминания о физической жизни.

Понимая что это плед парень вспомнил в каких обстоятельствах он "уснул" и медленно открыл глаза. К его удивлению, первое что он увидел это был натяжной коричневый потолок в квартире Себастьяна. Он повернулся и увидел что лежит на софе, а демон сидит на подвесном кресле смотря ему прямо в глаза. Сиэль уловил упрек в глазах Михаэлиса и дернул бровями, нахмурившись, только на секунду, будто на дольше его сил не хватало. И чувствуя рассеивающуюся усталость он понял что вероятно так и было.

\- Что мы делаем здесь? Как долго я был в отключке? - Сиэль набрал в грудь побольше воздуха рваным движением, будто только что провел часы рыдая. Он все еще чувствовал тяжесть, но не в груди, но а области ноги. Парень с удивлением отметил что Мэйлин и Зиглинде склонились возле него, видимо уснув. Посмотрев на окно парень отметил что там уже темно, и не мог поверить что простой обморок мог длиться до вечера.

\- Ты неудачно упал. Ударился головой и впал в коматоз. Я уже опасался что не проснешься до суда. Но ты оправился всего за два дня. - Демон склонил голову, смотря на парня уже более радушно, будто озвучив весть о таком своевременным пробуждении удовлетворила демона. - О чем говорил с Долл? Ты временами звал ее, пока был в отключке.

\- Что еще со мной происходило? - Сиэль не двигался, и старался говорить тише чтобы не разбудить девушек. Во-первых, он хотел дать им выспаться, так как они наверно волновались о нем, во-вторых, они наверное сразу бы бросились ему на шею, не давая узнать нужной ему информации. Себастьян был мастером в лишении других надежды и наверняка успел уверить их, что Сиэль может не проснуться до суда. А что за этим следует - исчезнуть без следа даже не попрощавшись.

\- Ты лежал без признаков жизни. Будь ты в больнице, врачи точно бы констатировали твою смерть. Твое сердце еле стучало и ты почти не дышал. Состояние было похоже на клиническую смерть. Но вчера ты начал дышать чаще и лицо набрало цвета. Мы подумали что ты проснешься, но вместо этого ты стал орать в страхе что-то невнятное. Было несколько часов твоего спокойного и стабильного состояния, как вдруг тебя охватила лихорадка под 42 градуса. Девушки уже молились всем известным божествам, называя, по сути, по разному одного Бога. - Себастьян сглотнул слюну и Сиэль не хотел верить своим глазам, но казалось что на секунду его глаза заблестели слезами. - Я пытался всеми возможными способами держать тебя при жизни, но твои руки были ледяные и уже отмирали. Никакие мои способности не помогали. За свою жизнь можешь благодарить Салливан. Ее "зеленая" магия вытащила тебя оттуда. И после этой лихорадки они истощены. - Себастьян указал на них рукой. Сиэль тяжело вздохнул, смотря в глаза Себастьяна со всей серьезностью.

\- Я отсутствовал не дольше минуты, Себастьян. Я не оставался там по своей воли. - Фантомхайв пытался как-то себя оправдать, воспоминая этот тяжелый, измученный и полный упрека взгляд демона. 

\- И ты все помнишь? - Себастьян свел свои брови к переносице и выпрямился в подвесной качели. 

\- Скажу тебе даже больше. У меня есть с собой сувенир.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-qHFMg-1u_tk/VCu5Vs5Tm7I/AAAAAAAACbU/cbbajOzqPBI/s1600/y73.jpg  
> Автор представляет себе кресло в доме Себастьяна именно таким.


	27. Пси' (прим)

Прежде чем прочитать записку от Долл Себастьян захотел услышать об "сне" Сиэля. Во время рассказа от голоса парня проснулась Салливан, и так как ожидал Сиэль, бросилась ему на шею со слезами. К ней присоединилась Мей, тоже проснувшись, и когда девушки успокоились он стал рассказывать сначала. Многого не было в том сне, так что Фантомхайв особое внимание уделил описанию своего падения. Себастьян, вслушиваясь в это заметно побледнел. Но к удивлению парня прокомментировал это довольно коротко.

\- Должно быть это твое падение было выходом из клинической смерти. - И все. Это было все обьяснение. Сиэль почувствовал что демон лукавит, и вспомнил слова Гробовщика о том что Себастьян не говорит ему всей правды. Но решил не расспрашивать при девушках. Возможно Михаэлис все обьяснит когда они останутся наедине. А Сиэль проследит чтобы именно так и произошло. И не забудет.

\- Так что нам стоит посмотреть что за записку дала мне Долл. - Фантомхайв вздохнул и раскрыл клочок бумаги, смотря на содержание записки. Непонимание красовалось на его лице и он будто забыл что умеет говорить.

\- Что там? - Зиглинде явно сгорала от любопытства. Она ожидала каких-то заклятий, указаний, возможно даже напутствия к побегу, но когда друг передал ей бумагу она лишь нахмурилась. - Всего лишь адрес и завтрашняя дата?

Мей заглядывала ей через плече и задумалась. Адрес был ей знаком, но она не помнила что там находиться. В ее мозгу появилась визуализация Лондона, в то время когда Себастьян кинул глазом на адрес. Его мысленные способности были быстрее и он знал что там находится.

\- Национальный театр? Что она хотела этим сказать? - Себастьян будто сам себя вслух спросил, и Сиэль единственный отозвался, будто вопрос был адресован ему.

\- Не знаю. Может нам стоит туда пойти? Там возможно получим ответы. Не знаешь какие завтра будут пьесы? - парень посмотрел на Михаэлиса, но тот только сжал переносицу указательным и большим пальцем. Тогда он как никогда был похож на простого смертного.

\- Я без понятия. Но не думаю что это имеет какое-либо значение для нас.

\- Мы должны пойти к Гробовщику. - Зиглинде подала голос, а Себастьян тут же посмотрел на нее кровожадным взглядом. Ведьма вообще не обратила на это никакого внимания. Видимо между ними была какая-то перепалка пока Сиэль отсутствовал и девушка уже закалилась на гнев демона. - Во-первых, он может знать что-то, а во-вторых, его тоже это касается. - Михаэлис уже хотел было спорить с ней, но его прервал Сиэль.

\- Я тоже так считаю. Идем. - Парень стал подниматься, но Мей остановила его, уперев свою руку ему в грудь. 

\- Ну уж нет, ты остаешься и отсыпаешься, ты чудом остался в живых. - В ее словах скользила непоколебимая решимость, но парень мягко, и в то же время уверенно отодвинул ее руку. 

\- Мэйлин, я уже выспался за те дни. И я чувствую себя хорошо. - Он поднялся и направился в их с Себастьяном комнату чтобы принять душ и переодеться. Их ждал непростой разговор.

***

История повторилась, и подростки пришли к жнецу посреди ночи, но с некоторыми отличиями: теперь с ними были Себастьян и Зинглинде, и самое главное - были они в менее враждебном настрое. На зов Сиэля Гробовщик будто тень вылонился из другой комнаты, а Химин явно сконфуженный и сонный поднялся с гроба, видимо служившему ему за кровать. Заметив Сиэля он подошел к нему и обнял его в талии, что было неожиданно для всех находившихся в лавке, а особенно для Сиэля. Видимо его младшая версия была более эмоциональная и искренна чем он сам.

\- Я уж подумал что ты нас киданул. - Холодный тон, с которым он это сказал был полной противоположностью его жеста и Сиэль не знал как вообще реагировать на это. По секунде Химин отстранился, и смотря на выражения лиц остальных он нахмурился. - Да что? Так странно что стараюсь вести себя как родня?

\- Нет, не странно, но у нас есть дело к вам. - Себастьян быстрее всех вышел из ступора. - Гробовщик, ты ведь осведомлен о правилах суда. Почему ты им рассказал это? - Демон выглядел абсолютно равнодушным, но глаза начинали уже мерцать.

\- О чем он говорит? - Химин повернулся к жнецу с явным непониманием. Шинигамми же тяжело вздохнул и развел руки в стороны.

\- Они имеют право знать. - Проигнорировав вопрос Химина, Гробовщик ответил демону. Фантомхайв же скрестил руки на груди наблюдая как один мужчина мечет глазами искры в другого.

\- Гробовщик, мать твою, ответь мне. Какое имеет для нас последствие? То что мы знаем? - Мальчик скрестил руки на груди, стоя спиной к гостям и девушки удивленно округлили глаза, замечая какие же у близнецов похожие реакции, несмотря что воспитывались они порознь. 

\- Если суд об этом узнает то может принять еще одно решение. Вы все перестанете существовать. Будто никогда не рождались.

\- И это по-твоему справедливо?! - Парень повысил голос, опустив руки, с ладонями сжатыми в кулаки. Сиэль не мог этого видеть но был уверен что его клон невероятно зол. 

\- Это запасной круг для нас всех. Если нам дадут приговор, который нам не понравиться, мы можем подать на апелляцию. - Демон нахмурился и подошел к Шинигамми. - И тогда на них это подействует как красная тряпка на быка. Они сделают новый суд где решат что мы в самом начале сломали закон и лишат детей существования. - Теперь Гробовщик смотрел на Себастьяна с измученной улыбкой. - Разве такой вариант не лучше чем обрести их на страдания?

Демон задумался и грустным взглядом посмотрел на молодежь, лишь кивая и соглашаясь с Гробовщиком. Никто не отозвался и словом. Все обдумывали что их ждет, но у смертных мысли так или иначе сводились к одному - какого же это, не существовать? Тишину и все размышления перебил Гробовщик, который не раз уже раздумывал на эту тему, сразу когда узнал о суде.

\- И с чем же вы ко мне пришли? - От его слов напряжение спало и все заняли места то на гробах, то на земле. Себастьян стал рассказывать и Сиэль отвечал на редкие вопросы Гробовщика как он видел те или иные места, что чувствовал и тому похожее. Смотря на записку глаза жнеца зажглись энтузиазмом.

\- Я прекрасно знаю что будет тогда происходить в театре. Там будет выставка посвящена магии и астрологии, будут многие известные личности и в том числе Бард. - Гробовщик протянул им листовку с мрачными, как наверное показалось создателям того проекта, картинками и цитатами. Один плюс этой листовки заключался в том, что вход на мероприятие был открыт. Мэйлин, которая вышла из ступора неуверенно переспросила.

\- Бард? У него еще есть магазин оружия? - Гробовщик посмотрел на девушку, и будто читая ей в мыслях, легкомысленно бросил.

\- Да, Бард это наш общий знакомый, Мэйлин. - Девушка была поражена до глубины души этой новостью и даже незначительно отшатнулась от мужчины. Химин же, будто проигнорировав ее с Гробовщиком разговор, уверенным тоном сказал какое у него требование.

\- Мы пойдем туда все, вместе. Я знаю что меня все ищут, но думаю сможем придумать какой-то камуфляж.

\- Ты рехнулся? - Фантомхайв, сидевший на полу, смотрел на младшего снизу вверх, всем своим выражением лица давая понять, что он сомневается в его умственных способностях.

\- А что, предлагаешь мне остаться здесь самому и ждать вас словно какой-то пес? И не надо меня воспринимать как избалованного ребенка и выбирать кто из вас останется со мной как нянька. - В тон своему брату ответил Химин, от чего Сиэль недовольно пыхтел. Себастьян посмотрел на мальчика и нахмурился. 

\- В случае Химина очки не спасут ситуации... - Демон посмотрел на Гробовщика, который так же обдумывал это дело. Ни одному мужчине и в голову не пришла идея несмотря на протесты мальчика оставить его в лавке жнеца. - Моя магия бесполезна если мы не связаны контрактом, маска продержалась бы не дольше часа. Даже отвод глаз не помог бы. - Мужчина делился своими мыслями с Гробовщиком, будто игнорируя всех вокруг. Их раздумья и споры насчет способов камуфляжа длились около полу часа, пока в слово не встряла Мэйлин.

\- Может если ваши неземные методы нам не помогут то нам стоит обратиться к человеческим? - Все и сразу посмотрели на Мей как на сумасшедшую, но девушка не смутилась и продолжила. - Ну вот только вспомните как много на футбольных матчах детей и взрослых разукрашивают свое лицо просто для забавы. И никто не считает это подозрительным, и тем более не пытается рассмотреть кто скрывается под гримом. 

\- Ну ладно, но футбольный фанат в театре на мероприятии посвященному магии это малость странно. - Гробовщик вскинул бровь, заинтересовавшись какой контраргумент на это найдет девушка и она после минуты раздумий, все-таки нашла.

\- А как насчет косплея? - Девушка продолжала гнуть свою линию и Себастьян посмотрел на нее полностью шокирован. 

\- Ты права. Это могло бы получиться. Только нужно найти какого-то персонажа, который владеет магией и имеет очень экстраординарный вид. Ни у кого не возникло бы вопросов. - После того как с ним согласился Гробовщик ни у кого не оставалось сомнений в правильности их решения. Вооружившись мобильниками Мэйлин и Химин удалились вместе с Себастьяном искать подходящего персонажа, в которого Себастьян мог бы перевоплотить мальчика за несколько часов до начала мероприятия, а Сиэль, Зиглинде и Гробовщик остались обсуждать разные темы, начиная от суда и заканчивая тем что мог значить его сон и чего они могут ожидать на выставке.

После часа поисков все нашли подходящего персонажа, и Зиглинде решила приодеться с Химином за компанию, чтобы он один не бросался в глаза. Сиэль был удивлен что его подруга так охотно помогает его брату, но предположил что с ним должно быть она чувствует себя естественнее, все-таки, Сиэль вырос за то время ее отсутствия, в то время как она - не изменилась совсем. Себастьян принялся за приготовление костюмов, а вся молодежь отправилась спать еще несколько часов, что бы потом не валиться с ног.

***

Придя на выставку все отметили что им удалось влиться в окружение. Было много людей, все были по различному одеты, от косплееров до людей, которые, казалось бы случайно туда попали. Для фэндома, по которому был сделан косплей Химина и Зиглинде даже была выделена отдельная палатка. Они покрутилась там немного для отвода глаз, пока Гробовщик с Сиэлем и Себастьян с Мэйлин искали палатку Барда.

Как только ее отыскали, вся группа собралась вновь вместе, держась на расстоянии, но Бард их не видел, слишком занят гаданием для посетительницы. Когда же они дружной оравой завалились возле его места он остолбенел. Когда первый шок прошел, он тут же предложил им пройти за ним, оставляя на своем месте волонтера из театра, который должен был раздавать листовки во время его отсутствия.

Привел он их в служебное помещение где у организаторов были перерывы. Первое что он сказал, это было словесное удивление его шока. "Много же вас". А шок заключался в том что те личности, которые он никогда в жизни не связывал даже в самых смелых мыслях каким-либо соотношением были знакомы.

Ему рассказали все. И как Гробовщик скрывал от всех близнеца Сиэля, и как помогал Винсенту только до тех пор, пока думал что Сиэля можно было вернуть в его прежний возраст. Себастьян же обьяснил как они с Сиэлем хотели отдать Химина Фантомхайвам, выдавая его за Сиэля. И все вместе, каждый дополняя друг-друга и принимая участие в рассказе обьяснили что их ждет на суде. Последний, главный вопрос задал Гробовщик.

\- Ты знаешь кто мог бы нам в этом помочь? Мы явно получили подсказку что ответ нужно искать здесь. Есть ли на этой выставке кто-то, кто тесно связан с потусторонним миром? - Бард задумался, а потом взял в руки бумаги с расписанием дня и организаторов, которые лежали на столе. Нахмурившись, он еще раз посмотрел на своих гостей.

\- Есть здесь кое-кто, кто действительно обладает магической силой, но никто не знает его и он ни с кем не обсуждает свою мощь. Можете попробовать. - Бард открыл дверь, выпуская всех в главный зал, но легким движением руки приостановил Сиэля.

\- Что? - парень догадывался почему именно его маг выделил из толпы и не хотел слушать рассказы о том, как ему нужно срочно возвращаться домой. Но к его удивлению Бард сказал нечто другое.

\- Я успел подружиться с твоим отцом, и обещал что как только узнаю о твоем местоположении я сразу ему скажу. Я собираюсь сломать это обещание, но знай, он места себе не находят. Если нет возможности вернуть тебя к былому состоянии то не бойся прийти к ним таким, какой ты есть. Они поймут и заметут все поиски под ковер. А ты спасешь родителей от преждевременного поседения. Подумай об этом, Сиэль. Они знают намного больше чем ты предполагаешь.

Парень не нашел что на это ответить, и лишь вяло кивнув головой, подошел к остальным. Бард подошел вместе с ним и повел своих гостей прямо к человеку, о котором говорил. Он знал где находиться его место, но лавировать такой большой группкой сквозь толпу людей, столпившихся возле тех или иных палаток не было вещью самой простой из всех. Когда же все увидели того, кто должен был им помочь, то не верили своим глазам, видя юношу, который не обращая на них внимания, рисовал кусочком угля у себя в альбоме.

\- Привет, Грегори. - Себастьян обольстительно ухмыльнулся к парню, зная что эта его улыбка обескураживает кого-угодно и протянул руку. Имя ему заранее сказал Бард. - Я слышал что ты довольно-таки умелый маг. Не желаешь познакомиться?

Будто из никуда появился молодой человек, мгновенно отстранивший руку демона от юноши. Вайолет едва ли обратил на это внимание, смотря сразу же в свой альбом. Мужчина же, защищая подростка, откинул косичку, которая упала ему на лицо. Нежно-фиолетовые волосы прекрасно контрастировали с чудным одеянием, а глаза, такие сосредоточенные и темные от злости, были такого же цвета, что и шевелюра.

\- Что вам здесь нужно? - Будто вспомнив где они находятся, мужчина выпрямился, становясь у кресла. - Кто вы вообще такие? 

\- Расслабься, Брават, мы не претендуем на твоего контрактера. Просто хотели бы поговорить... Получить несколько советов и ответ на мучающие вопросы. - Гробовщик, видимо, зная сущность мужчины говорил с дружелюбной улыбкой и совсем не скрывался с темой их разговора, что вынудило Бравата увести их в переговорный зал рядом, дабы уйти от любопытных глаз.

\- Второй чин, не так ли? - Идя в зал, Себастьян заговорил с Браватом. - Не видел тебя на бале-маскараде. - Сиэль и Мэйлин переглянулись. Оба думали примерно о том же: каким же необычно человечным демон казался во время этого разговора. Как будто встретил давнего знакомого, кого-то той же масти. Они думали, что демоны вечно враждуют с себе подобными. Но Брават подтвердил их догадки своим пренебрежительным тоном и недовольной физиономией.

\- Контрактеры не имеют обязаности появляться на балу, если человек этого не желает. А Вайолет не из общительных. - На этом их разговор был окончен. Дальнейший путь проходил в молчании и был недолгим. Войдя в пустой конференц-зал Брават занял место возле своего контрактера и скрестил руки на груди. - Ну, и что вы хотите знать? - Казалось, демона совсем не волновало присутствие смертных при разговоре.

\- Нам предстоит суд. Одна птичка нам шепнула что вы можете знать что-то на эту тему. - Гробовщик сел на стол, смотря на демона-мага и ожидал его реакции, которая не заставила себя долго ждать. Он вскинул брови и посмотрел на толпу.

\- Вы все в это замешаны? - Он указал пальцем в их направлении и склонил голову незначительно в бок. Все согласились, то кивая головой, то опуская взгляд в пол. Мужчина лишь кратко просвистел. - Вау, похоже намечается дело, которое станет потом довольно частой темой для сплетней в аду.

\- Ладно, давайте перейдем к делу. - Сиэль сел на кресло и снял солнцезащитные очки. - Вы тоже проходили через суд?

\- Да. - Вайолет отозвался впервые за длительное время. Зиглинде отметила красоту его тихого голоса и парень стал ей еще более интересен, от когда она узнала что он владеет магией. Будто невзначай она села возле Сиэля, ближе к предмету интереса, смотря на него и внимательно слушая. - Мы заключили сделку с Браватом по его инициативе. Но у тех, сверху, были другие планы на меня. - Он откинул челку и тоже присел, откладывая свой альбом на стол. - Я должен был предотвратить теракты 7 июля 2005. - Сиэль нахмурился, и нехотя прервал парню его рассказ.

\- Даже давая тебе 20 лет как максимум, как ребенок лет 7-8 лет мог остановить теракт? - Вайолет посмотрел на него измученным и крайне недовольным за прерывание, взглядом. Зиглинде поняла все намного быстрее.

\- Если предположим что Грегори не меняется уже какое-то время... - Начала девушка, но вдруг осеклась понимая какое здесь запутанное дело. - Тогда все складывается. 

\- А девушка у вас очень сообразительная. - Брават вполне дружелюбно улыбался, но понимая его сущность улыбка заставляла кожу покрыться мурашками. - Да, Вайолет мог это сделать. Но заключая со мной контракт он не остановил бы их. Не буду вдаваться в подробности. Суть от этого не изменится. Скажите, чего вы хотите на суде? Оправдания или компромисса? Если оправдания то это будет довольно тяжело, но на компромисс можно будет пойти...

\- Подожди, нам нужно знать ваши условия контракта. - Довольно беспардонно прервал его Себастьян, от чего Брават нахмурился. Но к его удивлению Грегори совсем не имел ничего против.

\- Условием нашего контракта было помочь мне найти душевный покой. Пока этого не произойдет, я остаюсь бессмертным. Магические умения были у меня до заключения контракта. 

\- То есть, получается что твоя душа была бы неспокойна при спасении всех от теракта? - Себастьян улыбнулся, смотря на парнишу, и Сиэль вместе с Браватом поняли чего тот добивается - как истинный охотник он попал на след и теперь собирался распутать эту загадку. И обоих переполняла ревность, как следствие страха что Михаэлис может увлечься Вайолетом. Парень же полностью невозмутим ответил на его вопрос.

\- Да. Во время спасения я бы умер. Моя неспокойная душа бродила бы по земле и скосила больше жизней чем сам теракт. Это узнали высшие смотря в будущее и пришли к обоюдному согласию что лучше будет дать мне разобраться с собой.

\- Получается что если последствия всех сценариев будут худшими, чем нас ждет на пути компромисса то они нехотя, но пощадят нас? - Химин уточнил свои догадки, и нахмурился. Ответил ему Себастьян.

\- Похоже на то, но мы не знаем, какой сценарий они выберут и какой посчитают менее "ужасающим". Я не знаю что еще можно бы спросить, но думаю что такая информация даст нам много зацепок к построению плана манипуляции на суде. - Демон выпрямился, и словно витал мыслями в облаках, пока его не прервал Брават своим громким и измученным вздохом.

\- Не цельтесь на манипуляцию, они это почувствуют. Будьте искренны с ними, это вас вознесет в глазах суда выше уровня болота. - Демон посмотрел на жнеца. - Присяжных светлых можно убедить о важности человечества не только как толпы, но как и отдельной личности. - Фиолетовые глаза переместились на демона. - А темным можно напомнить о пятом подпункте седьмого параграфа о заключении контрактов.

\- Каждый демон имеет право для подготовки смертного к контракту? - Себастьян нахмурился. - Но я не собирался связываться с ним. - Демон указал на Сиэля, от чего тот послал ему убивающий взгляд.

\- Во всяком случае, отговоркой что просто играл с ним чтобы поглотить душу без контракта ты не убедишь их быть к тебе благосклонными. Придется побыть у мальчишки на поводу. Но не делайте контракта перед судом. Они могут это воспринять как попытку сделать им наперекосяк. - Демон тяжело вздохнул и в его глазах читалась растерянность. Неожиданно поднялся Вайолет и посмотрел на всех в комнате.

\- Мы вам поможем, всем чем сможем. И если придется, будем на суде в качестве свидетелей. - Все удивленно замерли, а Брават дрожащей рукой прислонился и покрасневшими от злости радужками отстраненно посмотрел перед собой.

\- Да, хозяин.

***

Была обедняя пора. Все разошлись кто куда. Зиглинде с Химином заинтересовались фэндомом, в персонажей которого переоделись и вместе с Гробовщиком пошли в его лавку, чтобы обсудить немного его. Они были рады немного очистить мысли от проблем, и новое увлечение было как нельзя кстати. Мэйлин сказала Себастьяну что нужно проверить что происходит в офисе и уладить документацию за последние дни. Таким образом Сиэль с Себастьяном остались одни.

Казалось бы, им совсем необьязательно идти в тишине, ведь нужно было многое обсудить, но Сиэль был в глубоких раздумиях. Он совсем не обращал внимания ни на что вокруг, лишь тихо шел за демоном, отмечая его перемещения лишь одним боковым зрением. Поэтому какого же его удивление было когда Себастьян закрыл за ним дверь своей квартиры.

\- Ну, рассказывай. - Демон сел на диване, прислонив ладонь к уху, опирая таким образом голову. Сиэль сделал вид, что не понимает о чем он, но вспыхнувшие глаза Себастьяна свели на нет все его актерское мастерство. - Ты прекрасно знаешь о чем я. Что ты там толковал с Вайолетом?

\- А что, завидуешь Бравату из-за контрактера? - Сиэль вспомнил минутную ревность в том зале, но Михаэлис и не думал сбавлять цвета в глазах.

\- Не переводи темы. - Демон хотел было уже разозлиться, но Сиэль тяжело вздохнув, отозвался.

\- Не могу и не скажу тебе. Это поможет нам на суде, но только если тебе не будет об этом известно. - Демон немного непонимающе посмотрел на юношу.

\- Ты уверен?

\- Да, переспросил Гробовщика и он подтвердил, заметно расслабившись. - Услышав это демон немного расслабился, а Сиэль вспомнил тот разговор.

_\- Сиэль, подожди минутку. - Парень остановился на пороге, смотря на Вайолета немного раздраженно. Почему все сегодня так хотят задержать его разговором?_

_\- Что? - Парень встал перед бессмертным скрестив руки на груди, но тот, похоже, не злился на него. Возможно даже не обратил на это никакого внимания._

_\- Я очень давно получил одну вещь, думая что она принадлежит мне. - Начал Грегори, смотря на парня с улыбкой. - Но эта вещь во время сегодняшнего разговора резонировала и вырывалась к тебе. Должно быть, я и принадлежал этому миру, лишь чтобы передать тебе этот артефакт. - Тонкие пальцы художника потянулись к его шее и он стянул цепочку с необычной раскраски камнем-подвеской. Холодный и гладкий как мрамор, но черно-золотого цвета. - Береги его как зеницу ока и ни за что не показывай своему демону перед судом. Иначе ему снесет крышу как вот этому._

_Палец, который недавно подал подвску указал на демона, который с широко открытыми глазами смотрел на подвеску. Глаза искрились злобой и на них блестели слезы. Сиэль поспешно одел его на шею, спрятав под кофтой и подтолкиваемый Грегори пошел к выходу. Брават, словно не видя его упал на колени._

_\- Хозяин, почему? Почему вы ему это отдали? - По его щекам скатились слезы, будто он переживает настоящие пытки. - У нас может не быть больше такой возможности. - Считая эту сцену слишком личной, парень уже выходил за дверь, услышав тихий, вкрадчивый голос Грегори._

_\- Он возвал к Сиэлю. Он ему принадлежит. А у нас еще получится его отыскать. Иначе мне не упокоиться._

_***_

_Вертя странную подвеску на такой тонкой, что почти прозрачной цепочке, Сиэль искал возможности заговорить Гробовщика незаметно, чтобы увериться, что странная штука действительно поможет, а не навредит._

_\- Псс, Гробовщик. - Совсем беспалевно позвал жнеца парень, дернув его за плащ, пока Себастьян был занят обсуждением с Мей, что она должна сделать на работе. Зная о чутком слухе демонов, парень выудил из кармана телефон, быстро написав вопрос и показывая кулон. Гробовщик широко распахнул глаза от удивления, что было уже само по себе необычным явлением и быстро осмотрел подарок со всех сторон, быстро пряча опять под кофту Сиэля то и дело поглядывая на демона. Шинигамми вырвал телефон из рук Фантомхайва и стал лихорадочно порхать опушками по экране и быстро отдав телефон как ни в чем не бывало подошел к Химину. Сиэль быстро оторвал взгляд и посмотрел на экран мобильного._

_12:08_   
_Знаешь что это такое?_

  
_12:09_  
 _ОБЬЯЗАТЕЛЬНО УДАЛИ КАК ПРОЧТЕШЬ._  
 _Это давний артефакт - топазный покой. Не показывай его Себастьяну перед судом._  
 _Каждый дьявол как это видит то сразу желает заключить контракт с человеком, который им обладает._  
 _За эту цацку каждый демон порвет кого угодно в клочья._  
 _Это для них самая вожделенная вещь._  
 _И с помощью этого можешь покорить себе самого строптивого демона._  
 _Но показывая ему это ты рискуешь что тебя самого разорвут в клочья, если артефакт не резонирует к тебе._  
 _Потом я тебе обьясню больше, а пока - спрячь это хорошенько._

И сейчас Сиэль не знал что делать. Скорее всего показать подвеску Себастьяну это значит выбрать оригинальный способ самоубийства. Но что-то там было о резонансе. Говорил об этом и Вайолет и Гробовщик. Но оба запретили показать ему перед судом. Видимо, не остается ему ничего, как спрятать его. И чтобы отвлечь себя и демона, Фантомхайв пошел в наступление.

\- Я видел как ты чуть ли не поседел когда я рассказал свой сон. - Сиэль сел в кресло-качелю и внимательно посмотрел на демона, говоря тоном, не принимающим возражений. - Что это значило?

\- Смертным это нельзя знать. - Демон напрягся, но Сиэль уже чувствовал свою победу.

\- Я уже итак знаю слишком много, как для смертного. От одной лишней информации хуже уже не будет. - Фантомхайв был уверен как никогда и заметил как под этой уверенностью быстро сдается демон. Влияние побрякушки, что ли?

\- Ты покинул свое тело. - Демон на удивление спокойно ответил на вопрос, лишь вдохнув, мол "что за неугомонный ребенок". - И не в такой способ как выходят из себя люди при астральном полете. Ты порвал все связи со своим телом. И отсутствовал ты действительно не больше минуты, иначе не смог бы вернутся и умер. Долл тебе спасла жизнь, потому что эта полянка это не вид, давно забытый тобой и хранящийся в твоем подсознании. Ты был в царстве мертвых, Сиэль. Там где живым доступа нет, и где не каждый ангел может прийти. Где всем заведует Ангел Смерти и где всех отсылают Шинигамми. Когда все дела с судом будут закончены нам с Гробовщиком нужно будет потолковать, так как лично я такого случая не припоминаю.

\- Подожди, то есть такой визит чреват чем-то для меня? - Рассказ, который плавно перетек в мысли Михаэлиса вслух прервал встревоженный голос юноши.

\- Конечно да. Теперь за тобой охотится сама смерть и жди несчастных случаев, которые свалятся на твою судьбу. Потому что оттуда живым не выходит никто. - Себастьян явно не собирался отдавать мальчишку, и Сиэль это понимал, поэтому ему не показалось, когда в красных глазах демона он увидел искорки огня.


	28. Омега

Рассеянный взгляд подростка бегал то туда, то сюда. Он то останавливался на знакомых лицах, то на элементах декора. Пальцы нервно теребили галстук, который на него напялил Себастьян, а подвеска, спрятана под рубашкой, как будто тяжелый камень на шее, тяготила, заставляя стресс сьедать его живьем.

Пришел день суда. Вся честная компания уже стояла под дверью зала суда ожидая начала процесса. Химин был одет почти так же, как Сиэль, в черный костюм с белой рубашкой, но в отличии от своего, внешне старшего близнеца, белую рубашку украшала черная бабочка.

Зиглинде была одета в свой традиционной национальной наряд, принимая комплименты Мэйлин, которая тоже выглядела аппетитно - красное коктейльное платье очень подчеркивало карие глаза секретарши демона. Пока девушки обсуждали жизнь ведьмы, трое мужчин, сидящих на лавочке следили взглядом за близнецами.

Оба парня измеряли просторный коридор перед залом быстрыми нервными шагами. Они делали это почти синхронно, как качели, качающиеся в разные стороны: то Сиэль был справа, а потом слева, то Химин, будто братья сменяли друг друга пересекаясь в одной точке. Если в начале их раздражало поведение друг друга и непринужденная синхронность, то потом они и вовсе ушли в себя.

Учитывая, что демон и шинигамми вполне понимали их поведение, то бедный Бард, которому от их перемещений сначала просто рябило в глазах, а теперь и вовсе нехорошо было, пытался их остановить. Но юноши полностью ушли в себя, каждый думая о своем, и магу не оставалось ничего, кроме как смириться. 

Все предполагали что личностей на суде постараются ограничить до минимума, но кроме них в коридоре присутствовала и Ирэн, и Райан Стокер, и даже Джокер. Если та тройца ни у кого не вызывала никаких сложных эмоций, то Ханна Аннафелоуз, которая стояла не поодаль всех присутствующих в довольно-таки вызывающем костюме многих не оставила равнодушными. Но в отличии от Стокера, который буквально раздевал ее взглядом, Себастьян смотрел на нее с примесью недоброжелательности и разочарования. Даже Ирэн, заслуженный суккуб, одета была скромнее. Хоть и в вызывающее, но все же платье, а не нижнее белье. Бард же, полный страха, решил не встречаться с ней взглядом. Он прекрасно помнил как она их тогда испугала в поместье демона.

Вскоре на суд подтянулись и Брават с Вайолетом. Демон с интересом посмотрел на мальчишку, а потом на Михаэлиса и едва слышно прорычал. Один взгляд Грегори на своего демона и тот тут же глубоко вздохнул, возвращая своим глазам фиолетовый цвет, который несколько секунд назад уже сменился в нежно-малиновый. Грегори подошел к Сиэлю, и увел его за руку.

\- Ты его взял с собой? - художник, чьи руки были все еще слегка запачканы углем, спросил его тихо-тихо, на грани слышимости. Сиэль лишь тихо прижал ладонь там, за его сорочкой был артефакт и кивнул. - Перед судом показывать его нельзя, но когда ответишь на вопрос суда, как тебя зовут, можешь вытащить его, и назваться заодно его именем. Ты ведь выяснял как он зовется?

Сиэль опять кивнул, немного прикусив губу. Все-таки неуверенность за правильность своих решений добавляла в немаленькую копилку беспокойств. Вайолет понял все правильно.

\- Ты конечно не осознаешь величия камня еще в полной мере, но поверь, это может Вам помочь. Демоны, конечно, исполнятся завистью, и возможно это коснется даже судей, но светлые не позволят им относиться предвзято. - Грегори потрепал младшего друга по несчастью по голове и улыбнулся. - Когда-то я волновался точно так же как ты сейчас. Даже несмотря на то, что тогда был на пару десяток лет старше. Не волнуйся.

В ответ Фантомхайв обнял парня, который, не растерявшись, обнял его так же. Сиэль поблагодарил мага за поддержку и почувствовал странное спокойствие, как после хороших успокоительных. Поймав довольную улыбку Вайолета на себе Сиэль закатил глаза, но был доволен такому повороту событий. Спокойствие помогало сосредоточиться. Подходя к Себастьяну, который пододвигался ближе к Барду, чтобы сделать место для юноши он нагло плюхнулся ему на колени, игриво и незаметно для всех погладив торс пальчиком, делая вид что поправляет галстук.

А только ли спокойствие навеял на него маг? Сиэль скосил взгляд в его сторону - он общался с Браватом и Ханной, выглядящей как ~~проститу...~~ модель, рекламирующая необычное нижнее белье. Не похоже было что он задумал шалость. Скорее всего роль сыграло внезапное расслабление нервной системы и воспоминания прошлой ночи.

***

После насыщенного дня и не утешительного разговора с Себастьяном Фантомхайв молча прошел в их спальню. Скидывая с себя одежду прямо на ходу, он уже хотел зайти в ванную, но посмотрел на себя в зеркало стоящее у двери. После новости, что за ним охотится смерть парень совсем забыл о наличии у себя артефакта. А демон мог зайти в любую минуту. 

Юноша поспешно заглянул в гардероб и мысленно поблагодарил небеса за упрямость и вредность своего демона. Тот все-таки решил притянуть то розовое платье Сиэля, которое нашел в своем гардеробе в замке Себастьяна. Оторвав кусочек ткани из полотнища юбки изнутри, чтоб не было заметно повреждений, он бережно укутал в него подвеску, которую ранее снял с шеи и спрятал в туфельку, которая была в комплекте с платьем. Уверившись, что спрятал он надежно, Фантомхайв со спокойной душой оправился в ванную.

Он даже не удивился, заметив Себастьяна сидящего на кровати в одних брюках. Все таки его спальня, как-никак. Разомлевший после горячей, парной ванны с еле послушными конечностями парень подошел к демону, сохраняя дистанцию одного метра. Михаэлис пожирал взглядом его тело, укрытое белым, не очень широким полотенцем, но не делал ничего, кроме как неспешного облизывания губ. 

Посылая дистанцию к черту, ладони Сиэля зарылись в черные волосы. Пальцы умело перебирали прядки и массировали кожу, и Себастьян, не оказывая сопротивления или спешки прикрыл глаза. Парень приподнял колено и поставил его на кровати, прямо между ног демона, будто случайно потирая уже внушительное возбуждение. Демон, немного удивленный, но тоже слегка разомлевший от ласк приоткрыл глаза, посылая немой вопрос. "Да, Себастьян, я тоже умею соблазнять" - проскользнула мысль.

Незначительно улыбаясь, то ли от ласк, то ли от хитрого выражения лица человека, демон сплел свои руки на его талии, придвигая совсем незначительно к себе молодое тело. Вспомнив как тесно, бывает, Себастьян прижимает его к себе, даже просто чтобы подразнить, Сиэль был удивлен такой аккуратности со стороны черта. Ловкие пальчики все так же ласкали голову демона и его мягкие на ощупь, точно шерстка кота, волосы, и прикусил губы, чего мужчина, поддавшийся ласке, и закрывший глаза, видеть не мог.

Он прекрасно знал, что тот не испытывает к нему никаких теплых чувств, так как был этого лишен.  
Он прекрасно знал, что сам Сиэль для него лишь игрушка, предмет спора, внезапно пробудивший в нем некое подобие чувств - интерес и желание обладать.  
Он прекрасно знал, что несмотря на хорошие отношения между ними, Себастьян может его запросто сломить и втоптать в грязь ради того же интереса и без малейших угрызений совести.  
Он знал, что им ничего не светит, и что не стоит позволять себе даже на долю секунды на мысли, что все будет по другому.  
Но он также точно знал, что демон чувствует каждую его эмоцию и упивается ею как дегустатор упивается запахом элитного вина.  
И хоть нельзя, совсем нельзя было этого допустить, он верил что его глупой, наивной влюбленности хватит на них двоих, что он сможет поделится с ним своей нежностью, своим душевным теплом и заботой, чего его очень-очень давно лишили, сбросив с небес как слепого котенка в канаву.  
И он отчаяно хотел, чтобы демон это почувствовал. 

Сосредоточившись на своей цели он и не заметил как слезы прочертили его щеки, и упали на лицо Себастьяна, над которым он возвышался. Мужчина, почувствовав влагу, будто проснувшись от наваждения, широко распахнул глаза с тонкими вертикальными зрачками и удивленно посмотрел на парня, который не придал своим слезам никакого значения. Это не были слезы, спровоцированы чем-то негативным, это были слезы освобождения, облегчения. А Себастьян так и не отводил от не взгляда, явно не зная как себя повести. Парень усмехнулся - ну точно как котенок. Наверняка потому и любит, потому что видит в них отражение себя.

Фантомхайв склонился и оставил на мягких, идеальных губах мужчины нежный, почти целомудренный поцелуй. Пальчики опустились на шею, Сиэль перенес вес своего тела на согнутую на кровати ногу, опять потираясь об член мужчины. Демон так же робко ответил на поцелуй и парень неторопливо, медленно, но верно опрокинул Михаэлиса на спину, расположившись на нем верхом, избавляя от брюк. Губы юноши обследовали все тело мужчины, не обделив вниманием промежность. Так же неторопливо, медленно, лениво и без слов прошло их соитие. И как в лучших традициях романтических книг, уснули они переплетая пальцы вместе.

***

Вспоминая это сейчас, перед залом суда, откуда будут только два исхода - или приговор будет сносный для всех сторон, или все прекратят свое существование, Сиэль усмехался. Он явно не хотел заканчивать свою жизнь таким способом, но если это произойдет, ему хотелось бы оказать немного сопротивления тем высшим созданиям.

Используя свое актерское мастерство как только лучше можно, он мигом опечалился, выглядя как побитый щенок, и придвинул к себе Себастьяна, мол, на ухо скажу. Но Сиэль заслонился волосами так, чтобы не видел никто, и прикусив ухо демона, начал шептать.

\- Ах, Себастьян, я хочу тебя прямо здесь и сейчас. Мне бы пойти в туалет, снять напряжение... - Хитрый подросток поерзал на промежности мужчины, будто невзначай. - Было бы очень любезно с твоей стороны, если бы ты мне показал где он находится... И возможно помог.

Послушно выслушав, демон довольно-таки ощутимо сжал предплечья парня и резко отстранив посмотрел на него. Подросток самодовольно ухмылялся, чуть сузив глаза и бросая хитрый взгляд из под ресниц. Глаза Себастьяна приняли тот сам малиновый оттенок и зрачки сузились.

Спустя несколько секунд разглядывания мальчишки демон нахмурился и рыкнул. Он не слишком дружелюбно поставил его на землю, из-за чего на них все стали смотреть на него с удивлением. Спокойной оставалась Ирэн, которая чувствовала что произойдет. А тем временем Михаэлис поднялся и с рычанием и недовольным выражением лица схватил мальчишку за запястье и потащил за собой. Сам же Фантомхайв ухмылялся как обьевшийся сметаны кот и Мэйлин с Зиглинде стали предполагать что он принял какие-то наркотики.

Но его веселье заключалось в другом. За те годы в плену с Себастьяном в роли спутника он досконально изучил его актерское мастерство. И чем явнее была напускная злость, тем сильнее демон хотел соития. Что подтвердилось при первом же повороте. Его впечатали в спину, он практически сидел на прислоненным к стене колене мужчины и не забывал активно ерзать, подставляя шею под ласки. Глаза резко распахнулись, Сиэль вспомнил о подвеске. Перед глазами сразу возникла картина как Себастьян рвет его в клочья, заметив непростой предмет. Ловко извернувшись так, чтобы губы Михаэлиса вызвали щекотку Сиэль отстранился, смотря на мужчину.

\- Хах, прекрати, нас могут заметить. Найди нам какое-то укромное местечко. - Сиэль пальцем провел по мягким губам, а потом сам облизнул этот палец максимально сексуально. А в мыслях он молился чтобы демон не заметил его напряжения, или списал на страх быть замеченным. - И не смей испоганить мне рубашки. Не рвать, не слюнявить, не мять и не расстегивать. А не то накажу. - С шальной улыбкой Сиэль перечислил все пункты, как никогда становясь похожим на своего отца.

Демон прорычал, но видимо решил подчиниться, отстранившись и потянув за собой мальчишку. Когда они прибыли в туалет Сиэль заметно расслабился и повиснув на мужчине стал целовать и оставлять на шее засосы. Сам мужчина же напирал на свою пойманную жертву, руками сжимая ягодицы и во время поцелуев кусал то губы, то не в меру шаловливый язык.

Затолкав Сиэля в кабинку демон прислонил его к стенке, заломив руки над головой, быстро закрыл дверь и сразу переместил руку на бедро, сжимая до боли. Парень вскрикнул, зажмурившись. Тем временем Себастьян наклонился к его уху и с странными шипящими звуками стал вещать.

\- Так печешься о внешнем виде? Так и быть, послушаюсь. Но и я должен получить нечто взамен. - Его глаза горели, будто живое пламя, а клыки опасно удлинились. - Поэтому знай, что сдерживаться не буду. 

После этих слов мужчина отпустил тонкие запястья и стал на колени, молниеносно стянув брюки Фантомхайва. Руки с когтями вцепились в ягодицы, причиняя боль, из-за которой слезы сами катились по щекам, но умелый рот доставлял такое удовольствие, что всхлипы боли дополняли стоны, что для искусителя было сладчайшей музыкой.

Язык то и дело облизывал сфинктер парня, заставляя окончательно забыть о боли и тихо выть от наслаждения и несовершенства ласк. Он желал, так страстно желал ощутить в себе Себастьяна что чуть ли не лез на ту самую стенку, к которой был прижат.

К его счастью, Михаэлис и сам того желал до звездочек перед глазами. Одной рукой он с силой сжал бок парня, который это едва отметил, а потом, растирая по своему члену выступившие капельки смазки и свою слюну, мужчина одним точным движением толкнулся в парня, сжимая легко его шею, не мешая ему стонать. Ладонь на шее скорее была для того, чтобы он смог лучше прочувствовать вибрацию голосовых связок.

Себастьян, несмотря на свое желание и желание партнера не спешил принимать быстрый темп, двигаясь размеренно, почти медленно и упиваясь как парниша мечется, и не замечая ничего вокруг, пошло и развратно провоцирует его на больше фрикций. Он казался совсем не в себе, Себастьян даже вспомнил свою последнюю жертву, на которой использовал усиленное желание. Девочка, так же как и Сиэль, не осознавала ничего и с придыханием отдала ему свою душу. Но Михаэлис знал, что такое возбуждение не спровоцировано никакими третьими лицами. Аура мальчика была хрустально чиста и прекрасна так же, как его губы, умоляющие демона о большем, как тело, изгибающиеся почти дугой, как горло, выдающие такие прекрасные звуки похоти.

Но несмотря на свою увлеченность, демон смог выхватить своим чутким слухом приближающиеся шаги. Дело дрянь. Сиэль утерял связь с внешним миром где-то между вторым и третьим толчком, а это мог быть кто-то влиятельный. Михаэлис влепил парню смачную пощечину в попытке отрезвить. К счастью это помогло и парень изумленно вздохнул. Не давая ему даже возможности упрекнуть его хоть словом демон надежно заткнул его рот ладонью и приложил палец к губам как раз когда отворилась дверь.

\- Сиэль, ты там веревку проглотил? И где Себастьян? - оба любовники узнали в претенсиональном тоне брата Сиэля. Себастьян убрал руку, как бы намекая что ему нужно ответить и уже мысленно усмехался.

\- Да я не знаю, как-то меня-а-а... Прижало. - Сиэль протянул слово, ели сдержавшись от стона, когда Себастьян поерзал и "случайно" задел его простату членом. Сиэль сразу вспыхнул как алый мак от стыда и чертыхнулся.

\- Да что ты говоришь? А Себастьян где? - В голосе Химина был явный сарказм и парень понял, что если на придумает чего-то достойного то их точно разоблачат.

\- Что? Себастьян? - Сиэль тянул время, судорожно пытаясь что-то придумать. Сам демон не помогал совсем, облизывая шею юноши. - Себастьян, он... Он пошел мне таблетки искать. Уж очень живот болит. - Фантомхайв сказал это с явным усилием, что вполне можно было списать на боль. Но Химин унаследовал от Фантомхайвов ясность ума. Любовники услышали шелест одежды, и голос теперь раздавался снизу. 

\- Ага, вижу я как Себастьян бегает и ищет тебе таблетки. А болезнь видимо довольно экзотическая, раз ты себе две новые ноги отрастил. - Мальчишка хмыкнул, разоблачив своего родного. Тот в ответ лишь простонал, так как Себастьян, будто подтверждая слова Химина, самодовольно толкнулся, в то время как Сиэль, с румянцем до ушей, склонил голову вниз. - Вы там короче быстрее давайте, а то там уже жандармы пришли и скоро будем начинать.

Опять шорох одежды, шаги неторопливо отдалялись, и Сиэль уже задержал дыхание, но мальчишка, видимо, что-то хотел сказать еще и остановился.

\- Плохо у тебя получается конспирация, брат.

И только после этих слов дверь захлопнулась. Сиэль тут же выгнулся и простонал от резкого толчка Себастьяна. Сам же мужчина несдержанно прильнул к шее своего любовника, расцеловывая и покусывая, а потом, прорычав, развернул его лицом к стене и стал грубо, резко толкаться, держа за волосы. Фантомхайв бороздил стенку ногтями и чуть ли не кричал, а демон вторил ему рычанием. Парень кончил, когда почувствовал как в него изливается Себастьян, и так же резко как вошел, выходит. Ноги не держали и он бы точно упал, пытаясь отдышаться, если бы его не усадили на унитаз. Одно движение руки - и все засосы, оставлены Сиэлем и на Сиэле пропали, а Михаэлис склонился, и стал бумагой стирать с кожи следы их баловства. Юноша умилительно улыбнулся, смотря как демон поправляет его рубашку и приглаживает волосы. Фантомхайв ответил тем же, и мужчины вышли вместе из тесной кабинки.

***

Судебное заседание началось. Пусть все были в этом деле обвиняемыми, как обьяснил Себастьян юноше раньше, то рассажены они были отдельно: Химин с Гробовщиком сидели справа, где в обычных судах сидит прокурор вместе с жертвой, а Сиэль с демоном восседали на лавке виновных. Но это скорее была взята на заметку личность мужчин и поэтому их так рассадили, так как Себастьян сказал Сиэлю, что левее всегда сидят присяжные преисподней. В это время Гробовщик ну уж очень дружелюбно разговаривал со своим жандармом-жнецом, который, взмахивая красными волосами все время смотрел вожделенно на Себастьяна. То глазками хлопал, то пальчиком трогал кончик своих губ, словом, кокетничал как мог и экстремально по-женски. Химин сидел с таким кислым лицом, слушая все это, что Сиэль был уверен, если бы не обстоятельства тот бы уже устроил встречу своей ладони с лбом. А если бы это не помогло то и вовсе с столом. Подросток ему почти соболезновал. Почему почти? Потому что их собственный жандарм бесил Сиэля до невозможности.

Блондин вообще не обращал внимания на Себастьяна, мечась взглядом то к Сиэлю, то к Химину, восхищаясь их красотой и называя пташками. После очередного комплимента в сторону Химина, который уже сдался и спрятал лицо в ладони, возложив их на стол, Сиэль передернул плечом и потянулся к уху демона.

\- Я так понял, именно так выглядит ад? - Сиэль скривился, как после съедения сочного лимона, а демон ухмыльнулся и ничего не ответил. Наконец-то в зале появились четыре судьи. Двое светлых и двое демонов. В одном он узнал ту самую судью Блан, у которой было самое пышное белое одеяние и массивная цепь с огромным орденом. У другого светлого было намного скромнее одеяние. На нем был простой костюм двойка, очки и такой же орден с цепью. Замечая как к нему рвался красноволосый с криками "Уилли!", Сиэль предположил что он тоже жнец.

Служители мрака были одеты в черные плащи и зайдя в зал, откинули капюшоны, от чего их плащи загорелись и опали дымом. Все тут же замолчали, и секретарь начала говорить.

\- Судебное заседание номер 699 по делу семейства Фантомхайв, при участи Себастьяна Михаэлиса и жнеца Гробовщика объявляется открытым. В полном составе прибыли все свидетели и ответственные стороны. - Сиэль с ухмылкой отметил про себя как рьяно они избегают обвинений. - Присяжные Уилльям Ти Спирс, Анджела Блан, Йоган Агарес и Маргарет О'Коннор при участии секретаря, Софии Смит готовы к рассмотрению дела семейства Фантомхайв по обвинению в исключении из социума. Судебное заседание объявляется открытым.

\- Спасибо, Софи. Прошу вывести свидетелей.

Никто не стал их выводить, так как на заседании не было никакой охраны. Ирэн, уже видимо подружившаяся с Зиглинде и Мей, которые вместе с ней, Джокером и Стокером занимали лавочку свидетелей, послушно встала. Смертные были оперативно выведенные нелюдями Ирэн и Джокером за предел залы суда, оставляя самих участников дела и свидетелей, просто сидящих на лавках и не заявленных как причастные к делу. Но каждый из них был готов в случае чего подать голос. Поэтому сейчас Бард, сидящий возле Грегори и Бравата с тоской смотрел на удаляющихся из зала. Он тоже хотел брать участие в деле, но было согласовано оставить его как козыря. Ведь у них был целый план. Но Сиэль собирался его разрушить. Еще один взгляд на лавку, на которой кроме тройки мужчин была и Ханна, недовольно смотрящая на все вокруг. Начался допрос, и Гробовщик с Химином представляли свою версию происходящего. Вопросов им задавали немного, рассказывающие лишь иногда ловили на себе укоризненные взгляды. Рассказ дошел до похода на фестиваль магии и ясно стало что скоро их очередь становиться на средине залы и словоизливаться. Сиэль тяжело вздохнул. Почему-то ни Гробовщик, ни Себастьян не могли сделать этого за них. И мыслями вернулся в день перед судом.

***

_Выпросившись у демона, Сиэль шагал по улице. Себастьян не думал даже его отпускать, но нажим парня и сквозь зубы процеженное "это насчет того самого козыря, о котором тебе знать нельзя" дали ему свободу действий. Они договорились после встретиться в конторе Михаэлиса. И Фантомхайв потопал прямо к Гробовщику. Тот будто его ожидал, широко улыбнулся и протянул ему пробирку с чаем._

_\- Гробовщик, я хочу знать побольше об этой побрякушке. - Юноша удобно расположился в кресле, невесть откуда взявшимся, а Химин полулежал в гробу, совсем не стесняясь своего присутствия при таком разговоре._

_\- Знаю, и откроюсь тебе, если бы ты не пришел ко мне, я бы всенепременно наведался к тебе. Потому что тебе _необходимо_ знать об этом камне все. - Мужчина выделил интонацией предпоследнее слово и посмотрел внимательно на парня._

_\- Так не тяни, вещай мне. - Фантомхайв снял подвеску со своей шеи и поставил на стол. Жнец не обделил этот жест вниманием и погладил ногтем цепочку без никаких застежек._

_\- Как я уже говорил, имя этого камня - топазовый покой. Но камушек этот не простой. Видишь, эту его разноцветность? - парень кивнул и Гробовщик незначительно улыбнулся. - У каждого артефакта разный цвет. Но присматриваясь к твоему я вижу что ошибся, называя его топазовым. - Длинные пальцы подхватили подвеску и еще раз рассмотрели ее внимательно. - Я предположил что это коричневато-желтый топаз, но теперь вижу что это тусклый золотой._

_\- Золотой? - Сиэль сразу вспомнил нити на плаще Себастьяна и "браслеты" на руках Мей. - Там заключена какая-то душа?_

_\- Бинго. - Жнец отложил подвеску и посмотрел на Сиэля. - Почему ты связал золотой с душой?_

_\- У Себастьяна были золотые нити, которые были чужими душами. И он их вплел в мой наряд на маскараде._

_\- И Себастьян их тоже видит золотыми?_

_\- Да, но к чему это вообще? - Сиэль явно не улавливал направления мыслей жнеца. Мужчина же, видимо, уяснив все нюансы наклонился немного вперед, опирая голову на ладонь и будто нехотя гладил подвеску._

_\- Душа уже многие годы считалась кое-чем эфемерным, неуловимым. Демоны, ангелы, жнецы и прочие существа, не являющейся людьми видят их без проблем. И без разницы, что все души определенная особь видит их по другом: в разном цвете, в разной структуре. Души персональны, и различаются так же сильно, как и характер. Но каждый видит душу по образу своей души. Для простых людей видеть ее почти невозможно, но благодаря вот этому, - Гробовщик продемонстрировал подвеску и теперь на него внимательно смотрели уже обе пары заинтересованных голубейших глаз, - каждый пес сможет увидеть и увериться в существование души._

_\- Тогда почему об этом не знают люди? - Химин нахмурился и слегка поерзал в гробу, уже не полусидя._

_\- А как думаешь, малой? Что могли бы с этим сделать люди, узнай они истинную мощь артефакта? - Оба парня замолчали, прекрасно представляя себе войны за одну лишь подвеску и зверские эксперименты, у которых целью было бы - самому создать такое. А если бы получилось... Некоторые личности возомнили бы себя богами. - То-то вижу что оба понимаете._

_\- Но каким образом там заключена душа? И чья она? - Сиэль решил не продолжать спор и поднял интересующий его вопрос._

_\- А вот этот вопрос приближает нас к сути разговора. Думаю рассказ почему этот артефакт резонирует именно к тебе ответит на твои вопросы. - Жнец невозмутимо испил из пробирки и хрустнул печеньем. Пережевав он продолжил. - Этот артефакт это золотой билет для демона. Не каждого, а только того, что некогда был ангелом. Это их шанс на прощение от Бога. Каждый такой создается на небесах, когда наверху решают что демон достаточно искупил свои вины. Тогда при рождении случайного человека берется его осколок души и заключается в подвеске, а ее сбрасывают на землю. Обычно ее находят в течении суток после падения, но это никогда не является тот человек, которому она принадлежит, так как он в моменте ее падения - новорожденный. И чтобы понять кому она принадлежит - нужно почувствовать резонанс. А обычные люди чувствуют его очень слабо. Пока подвеска не попадет к истинному владельцу, душа, от которой взялся осколок будет проходить реинкарнацию несчетное количество раз._

_\- Хочешь намекнуть что обычно это практически невозможно? - Химин спросил, воспринимая это как еще одну историю своего опекуна._

_\- Именно. Заслужить прощения небес крайне сложно. До такой степени что много демонов сочли это мифом, а еще больше падших - вообще отчаялись его искать и даже будь это у них под носом, не поняли бы. Если такое происходит то подвеска рассыпается в пыль а ее владелец останавливает реинкарнации, отдавая душу в царство мертвых._

_\- Ты... Хочешь сказать что... В этом осколок моей души?_

_\- Бинго. Ты, Сиэль - золотой покой Себастьяна Михаэлиса._

_\- Но почему тогда не можно просто осветить об этом демона? - Химин явно собирался препираться на эту тему._

_\- Потому что не все демоны хотят прощения. Он может в ярости просто разорвать Сиэля в клочья. То же могут сделать и другие демоны, которые находятся в поблизости. Они не станут радоваться за друга, а сделают все, чтобы лишить других хэппи энда. Это же демоны, вы об этом помните?_

_\- Да. - Парни произнесли это синхронно и жнец сразу растерял свою улыбку._

_\- Поэтому, Сиэль, будь осторожен. Тебе придется признаться в своей роли в жизни Себастьяна, но тебе нельзя делать это наедине. Или в окружении "друзей" падшего. Даже если он тебя не разорвет, это сделают другие, пока он поймет это._

Сиэль помнил. Он выходил на середину зала с тяжелым чувством беспокойства. Шел он предельно медленно, бросив взгляд на Вайолета. Тот только кивнул, сохраняя серьезное выражение лица. Взглянул на жнеца. Тот улыбался, а его брат посылал сочувственный взгляд. Парень тяжело вздохнул, ослабляя галстук и расстегивая рубашку. Когда он в таком виде остановился посредине залы демон посмотрел на него недоуменно. Если первое можно было списать на волнение и недостаток воздуха, то второе было совсем неуместно.

\- Суд просит вас представиться. - Проговорила белобрысая, а парень резко побледнел. Дрожащая рука нырнула под рубашку, а голос дрожал.

\- Я... - парень замер, замолчал. Втянув в грудь больше воздуха он поднял глаза прямо на ангела, и явно собравшись четко проговорил. - Меня зовут Сиэль Фантомхайв, я - золотой покой Себастьяна Михаэлиса.

В одну секунду раздались оглушительные вопли и писки. Две демонессы, Ирэн и Ханна в слепой ярости пытались расцарапать лицо Фантомхайву, которого с одной стороны защищал Гробовщик, а с другой - Брават. Женщины этого не замечали, слепо пытаясь достать до цели. Себастьян же ошарашено смотрел на сие действие, привстав у своего кресла. Так же ошарашено на это смотрели смертные, в том числе и те, что выглянули из коридора, когда пропала одна из свидетельниц. Ханну схватила в охапку Маргарет, а Ирэн ранил секатором в руку Уильям.

\- Тишина в зале! - Не без презрения сказала ангел, ударив молотком. - Всем вернуться на свои места!

Демонессы нехотя и с шипением отстранились от Сиэля. Если Ханну видеть он не мог, так как она была за его спиной, то Ирэн он видел, так как Гробовщик отошел немного в бок, в сторону Химина. Его коса поблескивала на свету перед корпусом юноши но это не мешало обозрению. Поэтому Фантомхайв четко видел как ее лицо скривилось от ярости а глаза полыхали красным. Он был в шоке, смотря как особа, которая его поддерживала в смутные времена плена была готова без сожалений разорвать его в клочья. Сиэль невольно поежился и перевел взгляд на Химина. Мальчик прикрыл рот ладошкой с ужасом в глазах смотря и на Сиэля и на Гробовщика. Фантомхайв вспомнил как жнец говорил что коса у него осталась нелегально. Стало стыдно, ведь теперь у него будут проблемы. Но мужчина развернулся за плече и улыбнулся парню, подмигнув.

Было сильное желание осмотреться. Женщина, которую звали Маргарет усадила Ханну на лавку свидетелей, которая злобно прорычала. Хрупкая на вид судья подняла на нее такой рокот, отдаленно припоминающий рычание, что Сиэль аж вздрогнул. Но упрямый взгляд был обращен на Вайолета. Парень сменил серьезное выражение лица на улыбку, а его демон смотрел в одну точку равнодушно. Их сосед по лавочке, Бард, впал в крайнюю степень шока и просто смотрел на Сиэля будто ему вторая голова выросла.

И напоследок юноша решился посмотреть на своего демона. И отметил что тот не сводил с него взгляда алых глаз. Алистер напрасно пытался привести его в чувство и просил сесть. Но Себастьян не слушал и не слышал. Как понял Фантомхайв он взвешивал всю ситуацию и, возможно, принимал решение, убивать свою игрушку, которая вдруг стала опасная, или нет. Долго им не суждено было смотреть друг на друга и вести безмолвный бой, так как Сиэлю задали вопрос.

\- Молодой человек, откуда у Вас это? - Судья Анжела возвышалась над ним, указывая на подвеску.

\- Ваша честь, этот артефакт дал ему я. - Вайолет поднялся с места и посмотрел в глаза ангелу.

\- Это провокация? Или попытка надавить на суд? - В этот раз отозвался демон, которого раньше представили как Йоган Агарес.

\- Никак нет. Это лишь обстоятельство, которое произошло во время ожидания на суд. - Уверенно ответил маг и голос опять взяла Анджела Блан.

\- Довольно. Это судебное разбирательство не об золотом покое Себастьяна Михаэлиса. - Женщина сделала невнятный жест рукой в сторону темного, будто пыталась его толкнуть, но он был на таком расстоянии, которое не позволяло этого сделать.

Не считая эксцентричного представлении своей особи на суде Сиэлем, не происходило ничего необычного. Выслушав всех свидетелей пришло время к заключительным речам, которые должны были вещать опекуны Фантомхайвов. Гробовщик, как и ожидалось, надавил на судей важностью каждого индивидуума, что было встречено нахмурившейся светлой и недовольным выражением лица жнеца-судьи.

Когда пришла очередь Себастьяна он напомнил о кодексе темных и декларировал заключить контракт с юношей. Он проигнорировал факт наличия у юноши подвески, что вызвало у судей недоумение. Те явно ожидали что он станет этим прикрываться как щитом, даже такой комментарий Сиэль слышал от судьи Маргарет. И смотря на самодовольную улыбку Гробовщика и слыша облегченный вздох Вайолета он понял что на это они и рассчитывали. И если все шло по плану, то ничего страшного не должно было произойти.

Пока суд принимал решение все были приглашены в коридор. Там, в свою очередь, спокойствием и не пахло. Как только дверь зала заседаний захлопнулась, на Себастьяна тут же набросилась Ханна, а Гробовщик косой смерти отшвырнул в противоположную стену Ирэн. Сиэль почувствовал огромную ярость к демонессам, и даже не заметил как подвеска потеряла тусклый оттенок и стала блистать нежным золотым светом. Женщины тут же взвыли и упали на колени, заливаясь слезами. Похожее происходило и с Браватом, которого подкосило и он точно упал бы на колени, если бы не Вайолет. Сам же Себастьян медленно повернулся к парню, смотря на него алыми как кровь глазами. Он подошел к парню, сжал его за плечи и посмотрел внимательно в голубые глаза.

\- Прекрати делать это. - Видимо, недоумение в глазах парня было так явное, что демон указал на подвеску. - Прекрати за меня волноваться. Тебя и без того пытаются убить. Нас ждет разговор, поэтому стоит волноваться за себя. - После таких слов Сиэль был склонен ему верить и начал думать об предстоящем разговоре. В то время мужчина равнодушно прошел возле Ханны, которая все еще стояла на коленях, пытаясь отдышаться и подошел к Ирэн. Он протянул ей руку, но та лишь прошипела что-то, молниеносно поднимаясь, и игнорируя грустный взгляд демона, обращенного ей в спину. После того, как страсти утихли прошло еще несколько минут прежде чем секретарь позвала их обратно в зал. Все стали на свои места внимая в приговор. Сиэль и Химин смотрели на себя, и Мэйлин удивилась, отмечая как сильно в том моменте видна их связь как близнецов. Но она прекрасно все понимала. Здесь либо они получат все что нужно, либо все пропало. Третьего не дано. Потому и у всех на лице читалось волнение.

\- Силой двух противоположных миров было принято решение следующего содержания. - Фантомхайвы синхронно склонили головы, сжав руки в кулаки. Зиглинде и Мей держались за руки с надеждой смотря на четыре фигуры. У Гробовщика и Себастьяна лицо было не читаемым. Демонессы все еще тихо злились, Ханна даже ухмылялась. - Все смертные, участвующие в данном деле обязываются до сложения присяги о неразглашении прямо в зале судебного заседания. Золотой покой Себастьяна Михаэлиса, Сиэль Фантомхайв, остается с ним для дальнейшего заключения контракта. Также к нему будет приставлен помощник, который обучит его всему необходимому при обращении с артефактом. - Сиэль, с искренней радостью посмотрел на демона, который не казался рад, а скорее, крайне удивлен. А тем временем зачитывание приговора продолжалось.

\- Химин Фантомхайв, как единственный из братьев сохранивший все человеческие факторы, будет отослан к своему утерянному при рождении семейству. Разбирательство в деле и все формальности возлагаются на обе отвечающие стороны. Жнец Гробовщик обязывается к визиту в Департамент Жнецов для выяснения обстоятельств, открывшихся на суде. Остальные свидетели правозглашаются свободными и могут покинуть зал сразу после зачитывания приговора. Судебное заседание объявляю закрытым. - Как только после этих слов прозвучал стук молотка, из залы тут же ретировались две демонессы. Вайолет и Брават вышли неспешным шагом, так же как и Джокер. Остальные смертные остались исполнить присягу.

Первой была Зиглинде. Ее маленькая ладошка легла на книгу, которую ей подсунула Анджела, а слова на латыни мелодичным потоком лились по зале. Для следующих смертных чтение по-латински не было таким простым заданием. Им Ангел диктовала слова и они просто за ней повторяли, боязливо уперев взгляд в книгу. Лишь Бард смог повторить успех девушки, неплохо знаком с латинским, по крайней мере на уровне чтения.

\- Я даже предположить не могла что такой мерзкий демон в роде тебя получит такую ласку свыше. - Анджела смотрела на Себастьяна с презрением и Сиэль сразу понял что официальная часть окончилась и стал наблюдать за высшими демонами, чтобы в случае чего быть готовым к нападению с их стороны. Но судьи долго не оставались, быстро удалившись. Фантомхайв даже свободно вздохнул.

\- А я не предполагал что среди ангелов не сделали еще зачистки. Думал после средневекового сезона охоты на ведьм с небес низвергли несколько фанатиков. - Себастьян ухмыльнулся, и конечно же ответил ей остротой, которая женщину неимоверно задела. Она распустила крылья, и уже хотела напасть, но секатор другого судьи ее остановил.

\- Мисс Блан, не стоит, это мерзкий демон и его насмешки не стоят никакого внимания. - Уильям поправил очки и посмотрел на всех собравшихся. - Вам будет предоставлен жнец из департамента, который проследит за возвращением Химина Фантомхайва в семью... 

\- А тебе, золотой покой Михаэлиса, будет послан ангел для помощи с артефактом. Так же он проследит за исполнением контракта между вами, если это до того времени не наступит. - Анджела прервала жнеца и исчезла из залы в появившимся ярким снопе света. Пока остальные смотрели на это действие к выходу из залы направился Уильям.

\- На этом все, можете расходиться. И да, Сатклифф. - Жнец посмотрел на своего коллегу.

\- Да, Уилли? Говори все что пожелаешь, я за тобой в огонь и в воду, хорошо что макияж водонепроницаемый! - Химин изогнул бровь в жесте удивления, весь его вид говорил об разочаровании насчет их жандарма. Сиэль же закатил глаза, почти забыв о его присутствии, но теперь, к сожалению, вспомнил. Зиглинде и Мей, в ответ на реакцию парней, тихо хихикнули.

\- Тебе, как жандарму придется за этим проследить. И не думай что это позволит тебе отлынивать от работы. Отчет об этом потом принесешь мне в кабинет. - Брюнет никак не отреагировал на такое откровение от жнеца и пересек порог залы суда. Как только это произошло, здание превратилось в старую, заброшенную фабрику, коей и являлось до заседания суда, и все это сопровождалось нежным, распространяющимся на несколько километров, и стирающем воспоминания об необычном доме заместо заброшки, сиянием света.


	29. Омега '(прим)

Семейный особняк Фантомхайвов как обычно привлекал своей величественностью. Для парней пришел день исполнения приговора. Одеты в похожую одежду Сиэль и Химин сидели на заднем сидении автомобиля. Если для Химина маскировка обьязательной не была, то Сиэлю пришлось одеть солнцезащитные очки. Так, на всякий случай, чтобы не портить сюрприза.

Но в самом деле Сиэль переживал, как бы родители не наделали глупостей, в свете последних новостей. И так же он волновался об их рассудке. Как бы там его не успокаивал Бард, всякое могло произойти. Переговорив со своими опекунами юнцы подвели итог - Гробовщик часто мелькает у них дома, и ему вряд ли кто удивится. Но об его сущности чете Фантомхайв неизвестно, кроме главы семейства и тетушки Фрэнсис.

Автомобиль остановился недалеко от их дома. Там же их ждали жандарм Гробовщика и Химина, Грэлль Сатклифф, и уж кого не ожидал Сиэль - Даггер. Молодой жнец с неприязнью посмотрел на Сиэля и Химина, а заметив демона и вовсе кинулся на него с серпом. Гробовщик ловко заломил ему руку, и обратился к Грэллю.

\- Не остановишь своего подчиненного?

\- Ах, ну и зачем? - Красноволосый с кривой улыбкой подпер рукой бедро, откидывая волосы. - Молодой и шальной, пусть развлечется. А то ходит по департаменту с кислой рожей. - Сиэль неприязненно посмотрел на зазнавшегося жнеца и его подвеска ели заметно стала мерцать золотым. - Да и к тому же, - жнец поправил очки, внимательно смотря на демона, - такому красавчику **очень** к лицу был бы алый цвет. - У Химина и Себастьяна нервно дрогнула бровь почти в унисон, а жнец издал писк полный восторга, перечисляя черты Себастьяна, так его покорившие. Гробовщик лишь тихо хихикнул и посмотрел на Сатклиффа.

\- И все же, я советую тебе его успокоить. - Теперь он посмотрел на юношу, сверкая зелеными глазами, которые тот, единственный из всех присутствующих, находясь в захвате отступника, мог видеть под длинной челкой. - Вы же не хотите сорвать задание?

Не ожидая пока его "успокоят" Даггер вырвался из захвата отступника и недовольно провел взглядом по демону и Сиэлю, а потом отошел к Грэллю.

\- Как собираетесь действовать? - Красноволосый прислонился к дереву, задрав ногу и опирая ее на растение, не прекращая строить глазки демону.

\- Гробовщик вместе с Химином пойдут первыми. Потом они позвонят нам, когда лишние свидетели уйдут, - Себастьян красноречиво показал на машины полицейских, - и тогда мы все расскажем.

\- Вы ведь понимаете что без клятвы о неразглашении тайны это незаконно? - Даггер впервые подал голос, скрестив руки на груди. 

\- А кто сказал что у нас ее нет? - Химин с хитрым лицом вытащил из кармана бумажку с исписанным заклятием.

\- А присягать на что будут? - Молодой стажер не сдавался, пытливо смотря на людей и нелюдей.

\- Уверяю Вас, книги жизни будет достаточно. - Гробовщик вытащил из своего кармана маленький переплет и указал жнецам.

\- Так это твоих рук дело? - Грэлль оживился и топнул ножкой. Только теперь Сиэль признал в нем жнеца, которого видел в библиотеке Шинигамми, когда сбегал от Себастьяна в порталы. Он вскинул бровь и наблюдал за жнецами дальше. - Я уже обыскался ее везде. Уилл мне уже даже в наказание за пропажу дал много сверхурочной работы. И ладно бы, в сборах! - Красноволосый возмутился, сжав руки в кулаки. - Но в офисе! Скука смертная!

Никто на это ему не ответил. Гробовщик же только ухмылялся. Все стояли в полной тишине, и Фантомхайв не понимал почему ничего не происходит. Но когда его брат тяжело вздохнул и сказал что он уже готов, стало ясно. Для Химина это была отнюдь не простая ситуация. Жнец переспросил его, уверен ли он, и мальчик только кивнул. Желая подбодрить, Гробовщик поймал его за руку, а юноша нагло воспользовался этим, потянув жнеца вниз и страстно целуя. Сиэлю это показалось немного комичным из-за их разницы в возрасте, но лица обоих, полные грусти, быстро смели эту мысль. Гробовщик и Химин направились к особняку, обнявшись.

***

Мужчина вместе с мальчиком подошли к двери. Открыл им Танака, изумившись, смотря на "гостей" и сразу припадая на колени, обнимая мальчика.

\- Сиэль, Вы вернулись! Какое благославение! - запричитал дворецкий и Химин, ожидавший удивления, но явно не такой яркой реакции поспешно отстранил мужчину.

\- Танака, пожалуйста. Проведи меня к родне и проследи чтобы не было чужих при нашем разговоре. - Он указал на машины полицейских, а дворецкий с прижатой рукой к груди склонился, взяв себя в руки. Но улыбка показывала как он рад возвращении виконта домой. - И когда они уедут к нам придут гости. Проследи чтобы они присоединились к разговору с родней.

\- Будет сделано, юный господин. - Уверил его Танака и попросил жестом следовать за ним. Они быстро дошли до зала, в котором чай пил инспектор Аберлайн и Винсент с Дитрихом. Танака поклонился и попросил гостя выйти. Винсент, увидев за дворецким знакомую шляпу тоже попросил об этом полицейского. Химин спрятался за балахоном мужчины, когда инспектор проходил мимо. Когда Гробовщик вошел в зал и поздоровался с его отцом как ни в чем не бывало, у парня вспотели ладони. Он не знал как себя повести с родным, но практически чужим человеком и зажмурился. 

\- Вам плохо, Сиэль? - Скрепя зубами Химин еще раз выдержал обращение к нему именем брата и отозвался тихо, чтобы отец не услышал. 

\- Да, я в порядке. Иди к двери и жди гостей. Потом сам приходи, я бы хотел чтобы ты тоже был при этом разговоре. - Несмотря на то, что дворецкий называл его именем Сиэля, что раздражало, он проникся к нему симпатией. Этот старичок внушал доверие, и почему-то Химин был уверен что в случае чего он мог защитить. Только вот как он отреагирует на правду? Как отреагирует его отец? Это было загадкой.

\- ... И у тебя хорошие новости? - Химин услышал в обрывке разговора чужой голос, смутно знакомый и явно мужской, в котором просачивалось раздражение. Мальчик замер, понимая что кроме отца в комнате был кто-то еще, но если Танака его не попросил выйти, следовательно это был кто-то из родни. И Химин сделал глубокий вздох, уже примерно зная что ответит Гробовщик.

\- Ох, более чем. Малой, войди. - На негнущихся ногах Химин прошагал послушно в комнату. Кроме его отца находился там Дитрих, которого он уже не раз из укрытия видел в лавке жнеца, вместе со своим отцом. Сначала они оба были в шоке, но когда Химин молча хотел подойти к Гробовщику, его отец бросился к нему с окликом "Сиэль!" и обнял его. Химин позволял себя обнимать, но не нашел в себе сил обнять в ответ. Он смотрел на брюнета, который был явно удивлен. Вдруг внимание Дитриха перехватило что-то позади Химина и мужчина в абсолютном шоке замер. Гробовщик, сидя в кресле тоже повернул в ту сторону голову.

\- Ну здравствуй, папа. - Химин услышал голос своего брата и увидел как отец расслабляет объятия, непонимающе смотря поверх его головы. Мальчик тоже развернулся, посмотрев как раз в том моменте, когда Сиэль снял солнцезащитные очки. - Я вернулся домой.

В центре комнаты, буквально два метра от Химина в ряд стоял Сиэль, держа за руку Себастьяна, который стоял справа, и слева от него Грэлль вместе с Даггером. Гробовщик, удобно расположившийся в кресле, смотрел на них с ухмылкой, заметив как на пороге изумленно застыли другие свидетели приветствия Сиэля: Ангелина, Фрэнсис и Алексис, вместе с детьми и Рэйчел с Танакой.

***

В зале за столом сидели люди, в разной степени шока после рассказа шинигамми и демона. Время от времени их дополняли близнята Фантомхайв или отвечали на вопросы. Винсент вместе с Дитрихом неприязненно смотрели на сверхъестественных существ. Рэйчел смотрела попеременно на своих сыновей. Элизабет явно не знала которого из братьев обнять первым делом, потерянного или раньше не знакомого, за которым, собственно и следила в подворотни. Эдвард, как и его отец, сидел ниже травы и тише воды, когда в начале истории под их аргументами что существование демонов "невозможно" Себастьян продемонстрировал им что это не так. Фрэнсис сверлила тяжелым взглядом исключительно Себастьяна, видимо обвиняя его во всех смертных грехах.

Поэтому все в большинстве своем чувствовали себя неловко и молчали. Только после нескольких минут голос рискнул взять Винсент.

\- То есть с нами будет жить Си... Химин? - отец близнецов посмотрел на Себастьяна и Гробовщика, в ожидании ответа, уверившись что на Себастьяна смотрят еще и два жнеца. Демон с уважением кивнул головой.

\- Именно. Химин больше подходит, если не хотите привлекать к сыновьям лишнего внимания, а Сиэль...

\- А Сиэль такой теперь только по твоей вине! - Грозно, словно боевой клич, крикнула Фрэнсис, наплевав на приличия. Все дружно подпрыгнули на месте от хлопка ладони об стол, который сопровождался криком, а Химин и вовсе поморщился. Кроме своего нежелания присоединяться к этой семье он стал еще и опасаться что его могут и вовсе не принять. Но к своему удивлению он поймал на себе чужой, исполненный лаской взгляд. Он посмотрел в такие же голубые, как его собственные, глаза матери и это немного его ободрило. Он даже не обращал внимания на словесную перепалку Маркизы и Себастьяна, в которой демон явно сдавал позиции.

\- Ладно, прекратите. - Винсент попытался унять ситуацию и так же громко ударив по столу, как его сестра минутой раньше заставил всех замолчать. Было заметно что и глава семейства терял терпение. - Если Химин будет с нами, то где будет Сиэль?

\- Я буду с Себастьяном. - Начал физически старший близнец и посмотрел на своих родителей. - Я думаю, что смогу вас навещать время от времени, но и нас с Себастьяном коснулся приговор суда. - Голубые глаза проследили за демоном, у которого глаза полыхали алым после перепалки с Фрэнсис. - У нас есть незаконченные дела.

\- Нет никакой возможности? - Мать близнецов нахмурилась, и ее, словно незаконченный, вопрос, повис в воздухе тяжелой тучей.

\- Мам, я же сказал что буду навещать... - Вымучено отозвался Сиэль, глубоко вздохнув. - Но домой я уже не вернусь. - Смотреть на обреченное лицо Рэйчел сил не было и юноша предпринял еще одну попытку. - Поймите, я уже давно не тот кем был раньше. Как бы люди отреагировали на появление еще одного ребенка Фантомхайвов, считавшегося покойным? Я слишком изменился, чтобы продолжать жить как ни в чем не бывало. А вот Химин, - парень указал большим пальцем на своего брата, сидящего рядышком. - вот он заслуживает вашей ласки и заботы. И нуждается в этом.

Химин хмыкнул и отвернул голову чтобы меньше людей могли лицезреть то, как густо он покраснел. В зале повисла тишина, никто не знал больше что можно добавить.

\- Что же, раз мы все выяснили, то мы с Себастьяном удалимся. - Не став ожидать на сложение клятвы родными Сиэль и правда направился к двери, следуя за Себастьяном. Но его тут же позвали.

\- Сиэль, подожди. - К нему приблизилась кузина, взяв его ладони в свои. Парень немного растерялся: в момент их последней встречи он повел себя так безрассудно и был уверен что на него обиделись. Но девочка, на которую теперь он смотрел сверху вниз, и которая была ниже его примерно на голову, мягко ему улыбнулась, а в глазах заблестели слезы. - Приходи к нам чаще. Возможно я тебя чем-то обидела, но... - Из-за спины девушки раздалось недовольное замечание ее матери, но все пропустили его мимо ушей. - Но не забывай нас. Мы очень скучали. 

И опять эта улыбка на границе слез. Фантомхайв еще с минуту смотрел на нее немного удивленно, но без слов притянул ее к себе и обнял. Он впервые отметил, что объятия кузины на порядок приятнее драк с ней. И волосы так приятно пахнут, так сладко. Отстранившись, и посмотрев на свою кузину он понял две вещи.

То, что сегодняшняя встреча очень напоминает ему прощание.

И то что из Элизабет вырастет очень красивая барышня.

Тепло попрощавшись и с остальными, Сиэль покинул зал а за ним, словно тень, перемещался Михаэлис.

***

\- Виконт Друитт, какая встреча! - Себастьян наиграно улыбнулся и слегка прихлопнул в ладони. Блондин сидел на лавочке перед их домом с таким видом, будто он, как минимум построил эту многоэтажку, в которой находится квартира Себастьяна и ужасно возмущался что его не хотела пропустить охрана. - С чем пожаловали к нам?

\- Ох, я просто пришел повидать старых друзей! - Поднявшись, и открыв объятия, в которые, впрочем, никто не спешил, блондин так же наигранно улыбнулся. - А заодно исполнить свои обязанности жандарма. Но увы... - Он приложил два пальца к подбородку, будто хотел скрестить руки, но задумался. - Я вижу что между вами еще нет контракта.

\- Ох, мы всенепременно исполним это условие, уж не волнуйтесь. - Со стороны улыбка Михаэлиса выглядела обворожительно, но Сиэль, зная ее настоящее значение лишь небрежно фыркнул. Что, собственно привлекло внимание Алистера.

\- А ты, Сиэль, выглядишь превосходно, впрочем как всегда. - Блондин мерзко ухмыльнулся и незначительно к нему наклонился. - Такая прекраснейшая пташка как ты просто должна познать все прелести взрослой жизни. - Мужчина схватил парня за запястье, но Фантомхайва передернуло от его слов и он ловко высвободил руку.

\- Не волнуйтесь, я слежу за тем чтобы мой будущий контрактер был развит всестороннее. - Улыбка все так же искривляла губы Михаэлиса, но глаза были холодные, а в голосе звучала сталь. Демон ловко заслонил мальчика собой.

\- Хм, даже так? - Блондин с интересом заглянул за плече Себастьяна, где с важным видом, скрестив руки и играя желваками, юноша показывал свою неприязнь как только мог. Чембера это не спугнуло, а скорее наоборот. Сиэль видел нездоровый блеск в его глазах. - Ну так если наш мальчик уже так эрудирован, я уверен он будет заинтересован узнать нечто новое. - Жандарм ловко извернулся и подошел к Сиэлю, погладив его по щеке. От удивления и возмущения такой наглостью, юноша замер. - Ну или же узнать _кого-то_ нового. Если так сложится, я всегда открыт на предложения.

\- Мистер Чембер, мы же отказали. - Себастьян наклонился над ухом блондина с самым что ни на есть зловещим видом и голосом словно из-за могилы. - К тому же, назови Вы еще раз Фантомхайва " **нашим** " мальчиком, то боюсь мне придется пересчитать Ваши кости. Мы поняли друг друга? - Алистер развернулся к демону, с тревогой на лице и отрешенно кивнул головой. - Вот и прекрасно. Раз уж мы все выяснили то, думаю, можем разойтись.

\- К-как это все выяснили? - Друитт стал с себя сбрасывать наваждение и изумленно посмотрел на Себастьяна. - А ваш контракт?

\- Если Вы так желаете проследить за наличием печати... - Михаэлис нахмурился, смотря почему-то не на самого мужчину, а на своего будущего контрактера. - ... То мы вам позвоним. А теперь мы должны идти, разрешите откланяться. - Демон немного резко поймал парнишу за руку и повёл к двери в дом. Оказавшись уже в помещении демон захлопнул дверь и резко прислонил к двери Сиэля. Порвав на нем рубашку он увидел вожделенную подвеску. Его клыки удлинились и он припал к шее юноши, но к удивлению Сиэля,вместо укуса на хрупкой шее он оставил поцелуй. Не успел парень даже прикрыть глаза, как обычно делал это в ответ на ласки демона, как их прервал шорох одежды и звук прочищаемого горла. Любовники повернулись на источник звука и оба с удивлением заметили белокурую макушку, чьей хозяин восседал на диване. Оба направились туда, заметив там миловидного короткостриженного юношу с белыми крыльями за спиной. И лишь в глазах демона мелькнуло узнавание.

\- Барашиэль? - Себастьян явно знал, кто к ним загостил, но оставался удивлен. - Уж кого, а тебя я не ожидал увидеть здесь.

\- Сколько лет, сколько зим, Себастьян! - мальчик лучезарно улыбнулся демону, и Сиэль, почему-то был уверен, что не будь Михаэлис демоном, они бы непременно обнялись. - Мы уж наверху успели поседеть раз триста пока смотрели как ты здесь резвишься. - Дружелюбность мальчика сразу сошла на нет, показывая что обладатель тела отнюдь не юн, и идеально владеет сарказмом. Ведь пусть его волосы и были белокурые, Сиэль был готов поспорить на все деньги мира, что ни одного седого волоска там не сыскать. Но Фантомхайва нервировало такое отношение к _его_ демону. И он решил обратить на себя внимание.

\- Приятно познакомиться. - В тон ангелу, с присущим сарказмом Сиэль намекнул что не отказался бы узнать, кто именно у них загостил.

\- Ох, какое упущение с моей стороны, я не представился. - Юноша вполне искренне засмущался и подлетел к Фантомхайву. - Я - Барашиэль, один из архангелов. Но здесь, на земле, официально зовусь Джоан Харкурт и ты можешь меня так называть.

\- Меня зовут Сиэль Фантомхайв, но предполагаю что тебе это известно, _Джоан_. - Не прекратив язвить парень посмотрел на ангела, но тот лишь смущенно отвел взгляд и легко улыбнулся.

\- А характер у тебя что надо. - Парень подмигнул, и сказал то, что от него ожидал Сиэль. - Я прибыл помочь тебе с артефактом. - Развернувшись к демону блондин, склонил голову в бок. - И предполагаю, не только тебе.

\- Времена изменились, Джоан. - Демон с усмешкой прикрыл глаза при взгляде на давнего знакомого. - Изменился и я. Все я знаю о ритуале, времена когда я был баловнем судьбы канули в омуте прошлого.

\- Хмм... - Ангел нахмурился, явно являясь чем-то недоволен. - А я надеялся, что раз тебе было даровано прощение, то ты не сломился в аду.

\- А разве для вас, ангелов, изменения это что-то плохое? - Фантомхайв хотел увериться в своих выводах, немного недоумевая от реакции ангела.

\- Это для вас, людей изменения могут быть положительными, и то не все. - Юноша тяжко вздохнул, будто повторял это сегодня третий раз. Потом посмотрел прискорбно на Сиэля. - Для нас же, ангелов, любые изменения постыдные. Нас Господь создает совершенными. - Красные глаза наполнились каким-то щенячим восторгом. - И отвергать его решения, изменяя каким-либо образом то, что он нам дал, это кощунство.

Сиэль незначительно скривился, а Себастьян лишь улыбнулся. Фантомхайв с удивлением отметил что улыбка это вполне была дружелюбна, как на Михаэлиса.

\- Но ладно, терять времени не стоит. - ангел немного отстранился от демона и взял смертного за руку, потащив за собой. Из, как казалось Сиэлю изначально, кармана своего одеяния он вытащил довольно внушительный, на длину одного локтя клинок, инкрустирован множеством драгоценных камней, направляя его в сторону Себастьяна. Фантомхайв опешил от того движения, не зная чего ожидать, и не является ли это ловушкой. - Начнем с формальностей. 

Кривая ухмылка коснулась ангельских, кажущихся такими невинными, губ. Себастьян едва заметно кивнул, не спуская глаз со своего смертного. Сиэль незначительно расслабился, понимая, что ситуацию демон контролирует. Белокурый ангел тем временем распушил свои крылья, как оказалось внушительных размеров и занимая ими половину гостиной. Клинок был все так же направлен на демона, а алые глаза небесного создания, стали излучать свечение, становясь все светлее с каждым тоном, пока окончательно не сменили цвет радужки на белый. В тон глазам стали излучать свечение и камни на оружии ангела. 

\- Явившийся пред Ваш узор, покорный слуга Господа Нашего, Барашиэль приношу вести о Вашем соединении душ. Себастьян Михаэлис, являющийся сейчас демоном третьего чина под покровительством Велиала, раньше известен как один из небесных слуг, благодаря этой чистой Душе, сосланной нашим Господом, ты объявляешься достойным прощения за свои погрешности, сотворенные на небесах. - Внимательно слушающий мелодичный, но твердый голос ангела, незначительно хмыкнул, вспоминая из-за чего низвергли Себастьяна. Но ангел был сосредоточен и серьезен, его поза будто намекала на то, что парень готовый ввязаться в драку. На такую реакцию Фантомхайва никто не обратил внимания. - Этот жест является доказательством милосердия Всевышнего, которого ни один, как благородный, так и нечистый рот, не в праве отрицать. - Брови мальчика свелись на переносице, создавая впечатление что ему не нравится сама картина того, что кто-то может это отрицать. Так похоже и было. Теперь парень понял, что имел ввиду демон, говоря о эмоциональности ангелов. Их было просто понять и предсказать поведение, так как их чувства отражались на их лице, как отражение появляется в зеркале. Четко и без отличий от оригинала. - Себастьян Михаэлис, преклонись же, чтобы показать, что принимаешь этот дар и клянешься оказывать послушание своему Смертному, несущему дар Души.

Себастьян посмотрел на Сиэля с самой блядской улыбкой которая была в его арсенале и опустился на одно колено, прижимая к груди руку. Бледная ладонь с прекрасными пальцами касалась груди и простая футболка, в которую был одет демон, словно насмехалась над этим прекрасным моментом. В представлении Сиэля для такого ритуала ему бы больше подходила его мантия, которую он одевал у себя в замке, или платье в котором был на бал-маскараде. Даже подошел бы простой костюм, но не какая-то примитивная футболка. Но скосив глаза на лицо демона, Фантомхайв удивленно замер. Глаза демона ярко мерцали, как при гневе или восхищении. Как при любом случае оказания искренних чувств демоном. Улыбка с похабной сменилась на вымученную и восхищенную, и парень поборол в себе желание оглянуться, нет ли за ним какой-то невероятно пушистой и привлекательной кошки. Эта мысль вызвала у парнишки легкую усмешку, но в глазах читалось удивление и удовлетворение от вида демона, преклонившего перед ним колени. Себастьян медленно стал подниматься, укрыв лицо за иссиня черными прядками волос. Ангел тоже принял прежний цвет глаз и взлетев на уровень глаз демона, коснулся мечом плеча демона.

\- Признаешь ли ты, Себастьян Михаэлис, Господа Нашего, бесконечно милосердного Отца всея живого?

\- Признаю. - Демон немного с заминкой ответил, и улыбку на лице сменила серьезность. Присмотревшись, Сиэль даже отметил отголоски грусти в глазах демона.

\- Отказываешься ли ты от Велиала и согласен ли ты оставить жизнь в грехе для служению Отцу?

\- Нет. - Мужчина серьезно посмотрел в глаза ангелу, а тот нахмурился, будто Себастьян только что обидел его. Возможно так оно и было.

\- Согласен ли ты очистить себя от грехов и разделить со своей душой бремя смертности?

\- Нет, не согласен. - Ангел посмотрел на него удивленно, и теперь на губах демона появилась усмешка. Джоан резко отстранился, пряча меч в свои одеяния. Похоже, ритуал был закончен.

\- Вау, это конечно было зрелище то еще, но я требую обьяснений. - Для пущей уверенности Фантомхайв похлопал в ладоши, чем обратил на себя внимание Джоан. Мальчик растеряно смотрел то на Себастьяна, то на Сиэля, которые стояли по противоположных сторонах.

\- Твой демон только что отказался от возвращения в рай, к Отцу. - Ангел, будто озвучив это, понял до конца что произошло. - Себастьян, почему? Разве ты уже не любишь Отца? Тому тебя научили эти адские шавки?

\- Много из этих _шавок_ были когда-то одними из нас. Там как мои, так и твои друзья, Барашиэль. - Использование его истинного имени прозвучало немного угрожающе. - Контролируй свои эмоции.

\- Так почему ты это сделал?! - С искренним волнением переспросил ангел, прижимая руки к груди.

\- Не хочу слышать все ваши мысли. - С огромной усталостью в глазах заявил демон. - И не хочу своими знаниями искушать молодых ангелов. Знаешь же как они интересуются всем. Не хочу опять становиться проблемой. - После этих слов глаза Джоана резко и широко распахнулись.

\- Мне только что сказали, что этих слов от тебя ожидали. - Глаза ангела, по скромному мнению Сиэля, слишком уж блестели интересом. - Теперь я понимаю почему тебе дарили прощение. - Парень задумался и прижал крохотную ладонь к подбородку. - Но почему ты предпочел остаться демоном, а не выбрал участь смертного? Так брезгуешь Душами? - Ангел нахмурился, смотря на давнего знакомого и сел на диван. За ним проследовали Себастьян и Сиэль, присаживаясь рядом.

\- Нам еще другую часть приговора нужно воплотить. - Михаэлис явно разъяснял все ангелу, и теперь Сиэль понял еще, что демон имел ввиду, говоря об умственных способностях ангелов. Даже располагая информацией они самостоятельно не всегда могли это сложить в логическую цепочку. Знали только то, что им позволено и не стремились узнать больше - Эта сила будет мне нужна не только для контракта, но и для защиты Сиэля.

\- Проблемы с Клодом, да? - Джоан с грустью сказал это и тяжело вздохнул. Михаэлис лишь кивнул.

\- Ладно, раз это мы разъяснили, пришло время к последней части формальностей. - Ангел поднялся и встал перед Сиэлем, сложив крылья, будто пряча их. - Сиэль Фантомхайв, раб Божий, соизволь дать мне символ твоей связи с демоном. - Парень послушно снял подвеску и положил в холеную ладонь. Камень тут же засветился и рассыпался несколькими искрами света. Изучив их, будто это были какие-то письмена, та самая нежная ручка сжала металлические части подвески и цепочку будто это был листок, сорван с близлежащего куста, и оставил от этого лишь прах. Сиэль лишь изумленно посмотрел на эту демонстрацию силы.

\- Каковы дары, Барашиэль? - Отозвался демон. Ангел же молча развернулся к Себастьяну и вновь вытащил клинок.

\- Покажи свои крылья, Себастьян. - Нахмурившись, демон щелкнул пальцами и из его спины показались два внушительных черные крылья. Джоан посмотрел на них с плохо скрываемым отвращением. - Это доказательство твоей принадлежности к царству Люцифера. По приказу нашего Отца... - Мальчишка занес клинок над своей головой, из которого вырывались яркие снопы света, из-за которых Сиэль хотел зажмурить глаза. - ... Ты лишаешься половины своего груза. 

И Себастьян и Сиэль шокировано смотрели на большую кучу черных перьев, являющихся когда-то крылом. Место отреза сильно кровоточило, но одно прикосновения уже обычного, не излучающего света, лезвия, успокоило рану. 

\- Завтра на этом месте символично появится твое белое крыло, утерянное при падении. Это приглашение от Господа нашего. Ты можешь вернуться в любом удобном для тебя времени. - Джоан отвернулся к Сиэлю и мило улыбнулся. - Второй дар, Сиэль, для тебя.

Джоан приблизился к Себастьяну, и используя крылья, вновь взмыл на уровень глаз демона. Маленькие, но нечеловечески сильные ладони нашли свое место на плечах мужчины. И тут Сиэль неэлегантно приоткрыл рот от удивления и возмущения - этот мелкий, блондинистый ангел приблизился к Себастьяну, прикрыл глаза и поцеловал его, вкладывая в этот поцелуй много нежности, делая его почти целомудренным. Сиэль с перекошенным лицом ждал когда ноги Джоана коснуться пола и не смотря, пока что, на демона, сосредоточился на ангеле. Он не обращал внимания на дружелюбие на его лице, не слушал объяснений, точнее, не слышал их, и когда юноша ждал реакции Фантомхайва, тот без сомнений и уверенной рукой заехал кулаком просто в нос блондину. Не ожидавший этого ангел присел там где стоял, держась за самую малость кровоточащий нос.

\- Так ты одаряешь демона светлым чувством любви? - Немного невнятно проговорил ангел и сразу забеспокоился. - Ох, Сиэль, я не хотел тебя ранить, прости, но это часть ритуала. - Фантомхайв молчал, желваки играли и он не старался скрыть свой гнев. - Отец дал тебе большую ласку, твой демон теперь...

\- _Мой_ демон мне все расскажет сам. - Сквозь стиснутые зубы выдались первые звуки возмущения парниши, а глаза, казалось бы, метали молнии. - А если не хочешь подставлять вторую щеку для удара, как у Вас там, у ангелов, принято, должен сейчас же исчезнуть из этой квартиры так же как и появился.

Ангел склонил голову, буркнул извинение и упорхнул в открытый балкон. Себастьян смотрел ему вслед и Сиэль, переждав несколько секунд, и остыв достаточно, чтобы не поссориться со своим демоном, подошел к нему. И только сейчас заметил что по щеках его катятся слезы, а его лицо искривлено в гримасе отдаленно напоминающей счастье.

\- Себастьян! Что он тебе сделал?! - Сиэль встал перед демоном и стирал влажные дорожки.

\- Все сделали для тебя. - Отозвался демон с улыбкой, опять роняя слезы. - Чтобы я смог ответить на твои чувства Отец вернул мне отобранные при падении эмоции.

Парень шокировано замер. Такого он не ожидал уж никак. Стало стыдно за свой удар, и от стыда он покраснел. Но Себастьян лишь рассмеялся. Демон с ухмылкой подхватил еще пуще покрасневшего парня на руки.

\- Но даже это не изменит моего язворечия, малыш. - Себастьян, словно заново родившийся нежно поцеловал веки Фантомхайва. - Теперь все будет двигаться только вперед.

\- Согласен на такое, знаешь ли. - Парень ухмыльнулся не хуже демона, и подмигнул. Себастьян тут же понес свою ношу в их общую спальню, оставляя в зале включенным свет.


	30. Ке и тихи эхун афтья

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ахтунг! Глава оооочень длинная. Советую запастись чаем и печеньками при прочтении новой главы. И жду отзывов. Очень-очень жду, дорогие мои.

_И у стен есть уши_

Сиэль лежал в большой двухместной кровати, расположившись на животе и обнимая руками подушку. Маленький кусок одеяла едва прикрывал его филейную точку. Было уже позднее утро, и солнце заливало всю комнату светом. Голова парня была отвернута к его партнеру, который лежал на спине с руками под головой и давно уже бодрствовал, наблюдая за юношей. Не желая притворятся спящим, Фантомхайв сладко потянулся, опираясь на коленях и вытянув руки так далеко, как мог, почти касаясь изголовья. И сам того не ожидая, встал в очень соблазнительную позу, выпятив свое причинное место. Демон, даже после их бурной ночи, не сдержался, быстро и бесшумно вскочил, а потом схватил парня за бедра, фиксируя их в таком удобном положении.

\- Ай! - Сиэль от неожиданности вскрикнул, потому что его любовник не щадя сил укусил его ягодицу и теперь оставлял засос. - Себастьян, ну где так с утра пораньше?! Я еще даже толком не проснулся! - Парень возмущался, и одной рукой пытался отстранить демона. В ответ мужчина лишь перехватил его руку, и заломив за спину, прижал парня грудной клеткой к постели. Юноша лишь удивленно-возмущенно ахнул.

\- Ты себе даже не представляешь как сладко прогнулся. - Михаэлис облизнулся, но Сиэль этого не мог видеть - в такой позе даже повернув голову и максимально скосив глаза он видел только его плече. - Да и к тому же - Себастьян прильнул к Сиэлю, шепча ему на ухо. - Утренний секс самый лучший.

\- Да попридержи ты лошадей! - Сиэль вывернулся из крепкой хватки демона и сел, смотря на него недовольно с фирменным беспорядком на голове. Сам Себастьян умилился, смотря на смертного и сел так же, как и он. - Все еще будет. Сейчас я хочу попробовать кое-что другое. - Парень взобрался на его колени и нежно поцеловав, посмотрел на эти идеальные губы, лишь краем глаза отметив как солнечные лучики играют в иссиня черных волосах. - Покажи мне свои крылья. - Фантомхайв сказал это томным голосом, предвкушающее улыбаясь. Почти в тот же момент за плечами демона с отчетливым шумом перьев появились два крылья - белое и черное.

Правое, в привычном черном цвете, с перспективы Сиэля, то есть сидя в тени Себастьяна, казалось поглощать весь свет вокруг. Белое же казалось серым, и поэтому парень прижался к Себастьяну и заглянул ему за спину. Не в силах было сдержать громкий вдох - перья блестели как свежевыпавший снег, а у основания и на кончиках поблескивали приятным молочным цветом.

\- Красивые... - Парень в восторге проехался кончиками пальцев по более слабым, пуховым перьешкам. Демон засмеялся, говоря что ему щекотно. - Оно не болит?

\- Нет. - Мужчина улыбнулся, и пощекотал бок Сиэля. - Даже когда срезали не болело. Видишь ли, это действительно как освобождение от груза. В отличии от черного, это белое крыло более легкое. - будто для демонстрации, Себастьян его выпрямил, от чего лицо Сиэля было в непосредственной его близости. Юноша не отказал себе в удовольствии зарыться в него носом. - Некоторые демоны шутили на эту тему. Говорили что в мире нет справедливости, потому что ангелов, летящих ее свершать сдувает на другой материк. - Михаэлис ухмыльнулся, а Сиэль, держась за крыло прыснул тихим смешком, зарывшись в перья.

\- Теперь будет немного разнообразия в твоей линьке. - Юноша огладил совершенную щеку, на которую робко, будто случайно падал солнечный свет. 

\- В этом тебя разочарую. - Мужчина ухмыльнулся, приобнимая белым крылом парнишку, будто заключая его в белый плен. - Белые не линяют. Они невероятно прочные. - будто для подтверждения, демон поймал пальцами одно черное перо и одно белое. При всем усилии Себастьяна белое не поддалось, а черное легко последовало за пальцами. Взятое примерно из середины крыла перо было длинное, стрежень и очин был толще обычных перьев, даже чем у крупных птиц. Чем-то отдаленно оно напоминало перо аиста, из которого он в детстве вместе с отцом делал ручку, так напоминающую старинные чернильные перья. - Ты же видел с какой легкостью Джоан срезал черное крыло. А когда срезают белые крылья, на это идут часы. Это больше похоже на пытку, поэтому все ангелы так боятся падения.

Сиэль держал в руке перо, рассматривая его блеск и касаясь, он чувствовал их невероятную шелковистость. А мысли были заняты отнюдь не крыльями, или процессом их срезания. Он с головой ушел в воспоминания вчерашнего вечера.

***

Сиэль, привыкнув к рукам Себастьяна, которые несли его в спальню уже не раз, включил свет в помещении, смотря во мрак за окном. Там могло быть множество, наблюдающих за ними с интересом, глаз. Но это только радовало. Теперь ему не надо скрываться. Ни с чем и ни перед кем. А тем временем демон сел на кровать, с интересом смотря на парнишку. После какого-то времени Сиэль не выдержал и спросил, в чем, собственно дело.

\- Это так приятно - чувствовать. Тем более, чувствовать к тебе. - Себастьян, провел носом по шее парня, улыбаясь. Сиэль поднял его лицо и хотел поцеловать, но демон резко отстранился, смотря на него недоуменно. Сиэль ответил ему тем же. 

\- Что-то не так? 

\- Ты в самом деле не слушал Джоан? - Мужчина склонил голову в бок, а Фантомхайв смущенно покраснел и только кивнул, обняв демона за шею.

\- Не только демоны собственники. - Решившись, Сиэль буркнул это. На что Михаэлис лишь рассмеялся.

\- Когда тебя кто-то ревнует, это тоже, оказывается, приятно. - Демон на минуту замолчал, но потом продолжил. - Срезание крыла было символическим. Вся суть этого груза это избавление меня от некоторых обязанностей дьявольского слуги. - Себастьян снова замолчал, но выжидающий взгляд Сиэля был довольно красноречив. - Мне нет надобности теперь поглощать души. - Он выглядел чем-то обеспокоен. - Но чтобы получать силы, мне нужно поглощать твою энергию. И делать это можно только через поцелуи.

\- Это для меня чем-то чревато? - Сиэль насторожился. Неужели Небеса решили в такой способ заставить их воздержаться?

\- Нет. Будешь просто чувствовать упадок сил, но это особо не будет вредить. - Себастьян посмотрел на него беспристрастно и пожал плечами. - Но это какой-никакой, но дискомфорт.

\- Плевать. - Он с улыбкой потянулся к мужчине, но тот его отстранил, держа за запястья недалеко от лица.

\- Я серьезен, Сиэль. Я... - Себастьян на минуту, нахмурился и замолчал, будто подбирая слова. - Я теперь за тебя... Волнуюсь.

Давно утерянные возможности чувствовать теперь валились на демона всем скопом, что не было до конца таким уютным. Разум вопил не уподобляться ангелам, которых каждый мог читать как открытую книгу. А Фантомхайв тем временем воспользовался минутной заминкой мужчины и он, не высвобождая рук, притянул мужчину за лицо к себе. Сначала все было как обычно, но потом юноша почувствовал легкое покалывание на губах и распахнул глаза, встречаясь с такими же, как у него, удивленными глазами Себастьяна. Которые слабо мерцали алым. Продолжая целовать беса Сиэль вдруг почувствовал легкое головокружение, будто они не несколько секунд целуются, а несколько минут. Парень отстранился, и Михаэлис мог наблюдать как его губы немного покраснели, а в глазах появился азарт.

\- А знаешь, Себастьян? Мне понравилось.

***

\- ... Пойти? - Сиэль вынырнул из раздумий только под конец предложения заметив что к нему вообще обращались. Парень убрал перьешко подальше, которым раньше, воспоминая прошлый вечер, чертил дорожки на своих скулах и щеках. Теперь же он густо покраснел, представив как это выглядело со стороны. Так, будто ему мало ласк демона. Или же как приглашение, как незатейливый флирт или кокетство. Но к его счастью, Себастьян не отреагировал на это, как от него ожидалось. Возможно он просто почувствовал что Фантомхайв мыслями находился в тот момент далеко.

\- Прости, но что ты сказал? - Сиэль захлопал ресницами, развеивая свои мысли. Тем временем демон заметил и спрятанное перьешко, перехватил его ловко у юноши, намеревающегося спрятать его у себя за спиной и будто насмехаясь, теперь уже он стал им ласкать парня, но пока что только по рукам да ладоням. Мужчине еще необходима была ясность ума его смертного.

\- Я говорил что в связи с белым крылом, нужно будет наведаться к моему Боссу.

\- Но куда... - Сиэль нахмурился, и хоть сказал это без никаких заминок или чего-то подобного, было заметно что он тоже волнуется. - В небесную канцелярию?

\- Нет, - демон усмехнулся, явно силясь не засмеяться от такого сравнения, - в подземную бухгалтерию. 

\- Ах... - Сиэль понятливо кивнул, не обращая внимания на иронию Себастьяна. - То есть мы идем к Вел... - договорить имя одного из верховных демонов ему не позволяла ладонь демона.

\- Не говори его истинное имя. - Себастьян хотел казаться зловещим и угрожающим, но провалился. А все почему? По милости Сиэля. Его возмущенный прищур был воспринят Себастьяном, как полное ожидания томное выражение лица. - Впрочем, объясню тебе потом. А сейчас возьму то, что мне принадлежит. То есть тебя.

Возмущение Сиэля набрало в силе, и он хотел отстранить руку, Михаэлиса, но он поймал запястья парня и наслаждался видом брыкающегося под ним Фантомхайва. А сам юноша сопротивлялся только для галочки, мол как смеешь, демон поганый, так меня затыкать. И будто слыша мысли его, Себастьян сменил способ на молчание своего пленника, затыкая его поцелуем.

Сначала Сиэль опешил, почувствовав как яростно и голодно на него напирает демон. Губы активно, почти болезненно сминали губы, язык Михаэлиса ловко скользнул в приоткрытый от удивления рот партнера. И если по началу подросток все еще брыкался и сопротивлялся, только для вида, то потом прикрыл глаза и ответил на жаркий и глубокий поцелуй демона. Опять появилось легкое покалывание, и Сиэль буквально почувствовал как его душа будто покидает его тело, сливаясь с душой любовника. Но, понимая, что Себастьян, опьянелый новой порцией силы явно не контролировал ситуацию, что могло пагубно повлиять на состояние Фантомхайва, он решил что-то предпринять. На ум пришло только отрезвить болью.

Легкий укус не отрезвил демона, а более сильный, от чего полилась кровь из губы мужчины и вовсе все усугубил. Михаэлис прижал к себе парня, держа в воздухе за талию и плечи. Сиэль испугано раскрыл глаза - эта ситуация напоминала такую известную в современной культуре картину, в которой вампир нападает на свою жертву. И именно страх парнишки, искренний страх, отрезвил демона, который удивленно посмотрел на парня. Тот был бледнее обычного и все еще находился в легком шоке, пытаясь совладать с эмоциями и отстранился, а Себастьян понял, насколько провинился. В голосе сквозило раскаяние.

\- Прости, малыш. - Сиэль сидел к нему спиной, стараясь чувствовать обиду. Но ухмылка сама просилась на губы. Тем временем демон облизнул губы, смотря на тощую спину, где видна была каждая косточка, где ровный ряд хрящей позвоночников перетекал в тазовые кости, спрятанные за упругой попой, не скрытой никакой одеждой или одеялом. Дымка желания висела перед глазами, как повязка, не помогая собрать мысли. - Я не хотел чтобы... - Себастьян опустил голову, и это именно поэтому Сиэлю удалось выполнить в отместку маневр, недавно использован демоном. Правда немного видоизмененной. Парень повалил любовника, и сел чуть выше его паха так, чтобы возбуждение мужчины касалось аккурат его ложбинки. Хитрый взгляд синих глаз, встретился с удивленными красными.

\- Не знаю чего ты там не хотел, а я вот сейчас хочу одного конкретного _мужчину_ \- парень выделил интонацией последнее слово, ерзая на животе мужчины, и возбуждая его все больше, но Себастьян в ответ лишь изогнул бровь. Свободной рукой парень увлеченно стал облизывать свою ладонь, делая это очень старательно. И очень соблазнительно, не переставая стонать. Имея уже огромный опыт в таких делах Михаэлис бы сказал что это лишь замечательная актерская игра, но стояк юноши был весомым доказательством того, что извращенный молодой мозг, активно подпитываемый бушующими гормонами действительно этим наслаждался. 

Влажная ладонь нетерпеливо коснулась члена, оглаживая и размазывая по нем слюну и выделяющуюся смазку. Демон простонал в руку парня, прикрыв глаза, и это его побудило к более активным действиям. Как только демон опять посмотрел на Сиэля, тот опять облизывал свою ладошку, тоже постанывая и явно наслаждаясь выделениям демона. Себастьян не отрывал взгляда от юноши, который, снова коснулся члена демона, чуть подрачивая и собирая смазку на пальцы. Потом теми же пальцами стал себя растягивать, не брезгуя стонать и ерзать. Мужчина наблюдал за этим с плохо скрываемым желанием в глазах. Но когда парень направил в себя член демона и резко на него насадился, громко простонав, Себастьян лишь утробно прорычал. Сиэль остановился, осторожно насаживаясь глубже, а мужчина положил руки на талию парня, намереваясь контролировать его движения, но парень лишь возмущенно шлепнул сначала по одной ладони, а потом по второй, отстранив их, и только тогда качнулся лениво вверх-вниз.

\- Я желаю все контролировать. - Прокомментировал свои действия Фантомхайв, сделав еще два толчка, от чего Себастьян вновь зарычал, но теперь уже нетерпеливо. Он положил руки на острые коленки своего любовника, а тот, в свою очередь, оперся ему на грудь ладонями и стал двигаться быстрее. Но руки потом переместились на колени Себастьяна и парень с каждым толчком проходился по простате. От этого толчки стали быстрее, резче, что, несомненно, нравилось обоим. Сиэль посмотрел на него хитро, взяв его ладонь с коленка и положив на свой сосок. Сильнее сжимая сфинктер, он простонал, а в его глазах плясали бесенята.

\- Ах, Себастьян. Я наигрался уже. Возьми меня наконец-то. - Мужчину два раза просить не нужно было. Он опрокинул парня на спину и держа одной рукой его крепко за плече, а другой оставлял синяки на бедре. Губы и шаловливый язык на шее вырывали из Сиэля стоны, заставляли прикусывать губы, а резкие толчки и крепкие руки, не позволяли сдвинутся ни на сантиметр. Чувство, как горячие струи спермы били в простату были последней каплей в чаше, и сжимаясь вокруг члена своего партнера он со сладострастным стоном излился между двумя разгоряченными телами.

После оргазма оба лежали, обнимаясь. Несколько минут они переводили дыхание, а потом, Сиэль хотел как уже привык, смотреть на Себастьяна, но предмет наблюдения решил продолжить уже давно забытый юношей разговор. Но он не отказал себе в удовольствии все-таки наблюдать за своим демоном и сложив тонкие ладони на его груди, опер на них свой подбородок.

\- Тебе нельзя называть демонов их истинными именами. - Безмолвно смотря на Себастьяна юноша лишь изогнул бровь. Алые глаза посмотрели на него внимательно, явно желая все объяснить как можно доходчиво. - Это все последствия твоего слияния с кулоном. Хотя нет, здесь вернее сказать _нашего_ слияния. - Демон глубоко вздохнул, прижимая к себе поближе свою жертву. - Во мне есть теперь зачатки твоей души, у тебя же - зачатки моей силы.

\- И что в этом такого чреватого что мне даже имена демона выговаривать нельзя? - Парень нахмурился, неодобрительно смотря на Михаэлиса, подозревая его в излишнем чувстве собственничества. Называть это ревностью и привыкнуть, что у его бывшего мучителя есть чувства, мозг и однажды преданное сердце верить нагло отказывались.

\- А то, что при наличии даже самой частички моей души, ты даже просто выговорив это имя можешь призвать. Знаешь поговорку "Не поминай лихо, пока оно тихо"? Это немного описывает твое состояние сейчас. - Себастьян немного улыбнулся, лаская подушечкой пальца приоткрытые губы парня. - А представь себе, что бы было если к Велиалу воззвала бы такая многогранная душа, а придя сюда его бы встретило разочарование в виде нашего союза?

\- Ох... - Сиэль с шумом втянул воздух. Он знал что в их иерархи Велиал стоял намного выше его личного демона, и парень не был уверен смог бы он его в случае чего защитить от своего главнокомандующего. Осталось только нахмурится и с печальным лицом подтвердить своему любовнику, что Сиэль все красочно себе представил. - Ну и как мне к ним обращаться? - Обреченный взгляд набрал нотки возмущения. - Официально "Господин" или житейское "эй, ты!"? - Иронию из слов парня можно было выжимать и по бутылкам разливать.

\- Нет, ну почему? У них есть имена для маскировки, которые они используют среди смертных. Вот их тебе и будет суждено узнать.

\- Теперь придется еще за своими словами следить. - Нотки возмущения резво покинули голубые глаза оставляя там лишь разочарование и недовольство.

Резкое движение, шорох постели и парень оказался прижат к кровати весом своего демона. Тот лишь гаденько улыбался и то и дело облизывал губы: то свои, то Сиэля, явно дразнясь.

\- Мое имя можешь выговаривать сколько захочешь. Где захочешь. - Голос демона стал на тон тише и оттого соблазнительнее. - Когда захочешь. - Демон неумолимо приближался к лицу Фантомхайва, хитро щурясь. - Можешь даже его стонать.

Не желая больше поддаваться на провокации, Сиэль просто поймал мужчину за затылок и страстно прильнул к идеальным губам.

***

Рассвет робко стучался в окна прикрытые занавесками и с ликованием проникал своим светом в незашторенные участки окна, оставляя на полу одинокие полоски света. Химин, зарывшись в толстое одеяло, несмотря на приемлемую температуру в комнате, поморщился. Привыкнув за всю свою жизнь к успокаивавшему полумраку лавки и твердой поверхности своего ложа, которые обычные люди не очень-то жаловали, видя в ней угрозу. И ведь в самом деле, может потребовать от родителей гроб для сна? Или хватит матраса по-жестче? Парень не знал и потянулся, страсть как желая размять не привыкшие к усиленному комфорту мышцы.

\- Проснулся, соня? - Пресловутый соня с удивлением повернулся вправо, смотря на Лиззи с подносом на коленях. - Я тебе здесь еды принесла. Дядя Винсент сказал что тебе нужно акклиматизироваться и не стал будить с утра пораньше. И ты проспал завтрак. Но я тебе принесла его сюда. - Девушка поставила поднос на колени Химину, который во время ее рассказа поднялся и сел. Она улыбалась ему вполне радушно и он улыбнулся в ответ. Странно, он предполагал что она только на людях такая миленькая ко всем, но теперь понял, что и в обычной жизни она этим грешит.

\- Спасибо. - Парень потянулся к круассану на блюдечке и посмотрев на него, задал вопрос, прежде чем приступить к еде. - А какой у вас распорядок дня? Есть какие-то обязанности?

\- Есть, конечно. - Элизабет кивнула головой и ее хвостики с небольшим запозданием повторили это движение. - Наша главная обязанность - учиться. Мы не посещаем школу, у нас индивидуальные занятия. - Она задумалась, приложив пальчик к губам. - Обычно учимся мы порознь, да и я здесь не живу, так только, приезжаю погостить и позаниматься с тобой. - На удивленный взгляд Химина она едва ли обратила внимание. - Ну, в смысле не обучать чему-то тебя, а обучаться с тобой. К примеру фехтование или танцы.

\- И мой отец освободил нас от этого сегодня? - Несмотря на набитый рот, мальчик решил уточнить, уже чувствуя намечающийся в голове план. А Лиззи немного удивилась как легко Фантомхайву давалось называть по сути чужих людей своими родителями, но кивнула. Для самого Химина это не было сложно вовсе. Он всегда знал кто есть его мать и отец и Гробовщик никогда особо не старался их заместить. - Тогда я думаю, знаю чем сможем сегодня заняться. - И Химин искривил губы в такой хитрой улыбке, что Лиззи стало явно не по себе.

***

Элизабет, в приподнятом настроении от того, что брат согласился надеть подобранные ему ей же одеяния для прогулки, и Химин, которому было откровенно фиолетово во что одеваться, и решив таким образом порадовать кузину, уже направлялись одинокой и тихой улочкой к дому Мэйлин. Узнав, что с недавних пор, а точнее сразу после суда, ведьма переехала к ней, он знал что точно сможет найти ее там и вытащить погулять. К их удивлению к ним присоединилась сама Мей, перекидывая сумку через плече.

\- Не зыркайте так на меня. - Тут же начала оправдываться красноволосая. - Во-первых, не бойтесь, занудой не буду и веселья вам не испорчу. Во-вторых, Сиэль меня бы собственноручно придушил, узнай он, что я вас пустила вот так вот, одних. - Лиззи и Химин казались расстроены этим фактом, но Салливан смогла их убедить, рассказывая что они с Мэйлин задумали. А план бы таков - захватив по дороге какое-то вкусное мороженное они направятся в квартиру Себастьяна, воспользовавшись дубликатом ключей, который был у Мей и потом всем скопом пойдут праздновать победу в суде. Мэйлин сразу заявила что она с Сиэлем будет пить и пообещала что если молодежь будет послушная, то и им придумает какие-то легкие алкогольные напитки.

Говорить, что все это предвкушали - это как ничего не сказать. У каждого уже чесались лапки чтобы начать праздновать, веселиться и просто провести приятно время. Но какого же было их удивление, когда они застали пустую квартиру демона и его смертного.

***

**Час тому назад.**

\- Сиэль, полно тебе противиться. - Себастьян ходил вокруг дивана за убегавшим от него парнем. В идеальных руках он мял мягкую и дорогую ткань.

\- Да ты надо мной издеваешься! - Парень взял в руку белоснежный чулок, который, как и множество других был разложен на спинке дивана и бросил его в своего партнера. Видимо, чулки были так разложены на спинке, чтобы решить какой из них будет более подходящим. Хотя и отличались они лишь узором кружева на резинке. - Я все понимаю, дьявольский дресс-код этот ваш, но бля, Себастьян! - Остановившись на кухни прекращая свои бега от беса с платьем в руках, он прислонился спиной к кухонной тумбе. - Но это?! - Сиэль обеими руками указал на ткань, струящуюся по руках Михаэлиса, будто это не безвинное платье, а как минимум, предвестие армагеддона. - Это же гребаный стыд, а не платье, Себастьян! Ладно, я еще понимаю, это золотое платье, короткое, сошло бы и за тунику, но вот оно! - Сиэль потряс ладонями, указывающими на платье, будто хотел подчеркнуть все его недостатки и воззвать к своему партнеру. - Но недостаточно того, что розовое, так еще и бальное! Ты понимаешь что это значит?!

\- Что же это значит? - Демон тяжело вздохнул. Вот уже пятнадцать минут Сиэль всеми правдами и неправдами шарахается обычного куска одежды как огня.

\- Это значит, что я в этом не пойду. - Подросток тут же словил на себе укоризненный взгляд. - Нет, ну Себастьян... - Сиэль стал откровенно хныкать, уже не надеясь на то, что Михаэлис поменяет свое решение. - Ты только посмотри _насколько_ оно бабское. Еще шляпку к нему и меня уже не различить от плоскогрудой девушки.

К превеликому ужасу парня, Себастьян вытащил из складок платья шляпку, в тон подходящую к личному аду Сиэля. Последний нервно хохотнул, смотря на этот набор, а потом просто приложил руку к переносице, явно желая быть мыслями далеко отсюда. Михаэлис понял, что это шанс достучаться к юноше.

\- Помнишь что я рассказывал тебе об этом, как у нас все устроено? Всем абсолютно все равно, во что ты одет...

\- Вот видишь! Раз им все равно, то почему бы не выбрать что-то попроще? - Парень явно не хотел облачаться в это платье, и его надежда гасла с каждой секундой, но он цеплялся за каждый шанс, как за соломинку.

\- ...Всем все равно, во что ты одет, если это соответствует нашим правилам дресс-кода и просто подходит по ситуации. А ситуация серьезная. Будут решаться наши судьбы. - Парень немного сник, опустив голову. - И я уж точно знаю, какой наряд произведет хорошее впечатление.

\- Но почему мне нельзя такое платье как у тебя? - Последняя, отчаянная попытка отвертеться от судьбы деточки-принцессы из прошлого века.

\- Это ритуальное платье. Оно обозначает силу нашего чина. Не думаешь что было бы немного неприятно, если бы тебя в этом увидели? - Демон подошел ближе, касаясь ладоней парня, не выпустив платье. Одно движение и платье готово перетечь как ручеек, с шелестом, в руки Сиэлю. - Это бы выглядело так, будто я сравниваю наши магические силы с твоими, которых почти нет. Немного неуместно, не считаешь? А если взять во внимание, что мы еще не заключили контракт...

\- Так, ладно, все! Понял я! - С плохо скрываемой злобой голубые глаза встретили алые, адские. А ловкие руки со злостью подхватили платье, готовое каскадом упасть на пол. - Оденусь я, так как хочешь. Даю тебе вольную руку. - На этих словах в глазах демона зажегся живой энтузиазм.

Что ж, сказать, что Сиэль потом пожалел своего решения, это как на пальцы сплюнуть. При полном параде он вместе с Себастьяном вышли из портала. Парень споткнулся о свое платье, шляпка, чуть великовата, съехала на глаза а две прядки его, натуральных, за минуту взращенных демоном, волос защекотали ключицы. Этот образ был для Сиэля крахом его восприятия себя. Он давно смирился со своей нетрадиционной ориентацией, даже не страдал гомофобией, четко осознавая, что кто с кем спит - не важно вовсе. Но он никогда не мог подумать что согласится на феминизацию! Но увы, так хотела вселенная и его демон.

\- Надеюсь это произойдет быстро. - Парень одернул платье, не желая принимать в этом деле помощи от Михаэлиса. Но, кажется, его никто не спрашивал. Так он и отвечал, одновременно подтягивая перчатки на руках и распушивая нечто бантообразное на шее, что было единственным, чего Сиэль не апеллировал - хитрый аксессуар ловко прятал все засосы, оставлены его любовником в минуты страсти.

\- Думаю да, это не должно занять много времени. - Себастьян взял за руку Фантомхайва в настолько женском обличье и повел по коридору. А сам Сиэль не мог скрыть своего удивления видом логова главного в чине демона. Все было, пусть и немного мрачно, но вместо факелов путь освещали яркие лэд-лампы. На стенах висело множество живописи, рисунков карандашом и углем, были даже изыски творчества вышивки и бисероплетения. А на небольших, полутораметровых колонах стояли различные, мастерски сделаны статуэтки. Материалы были самые различные, от мрамора и дерева, до глиняных и спичечных. Они уже подходили к двери как юноша, икнув, чуть не свалил на пол хрустальную розу.

\- Вот что за нелегкая меня вспоминает? - Прошипев это шепотом, в надежде что его не облачат в почти причиненной порче имущества. Себастьян улыбнулся воспоминаниям, как дома, икнув, Сиэль дернулся как раз в этот момент, когда он взялся за макияж, а именно - за ресницы. От резкого движения кисточка попала прямо в глаз бедному Сиэлю. Демон, тогда еще, надеясь на частичную невинность парня, ожидал, что тот не знаком даже с понятием "трехэтажнй мат". Ан нет, оказалось, он был знаком. И виртуозно им владел. 

Сейчас он стоял подле своего демона в розовом платье и только поставив розочку в безопасном положении метнул одним из своих хвостиков, зацепившись им за один из шипов и потянув розу на встречу с полом. Себастьян поймал произведение искусства и положил на ее законное место, наблюдая как его подопечный закипает от злости.

\- Напомни мне, зачем ты отрастил мне этим патлы? - Хоть вопрос и создавал впечатление риторического, Михаэлис взял на себя отвагу ответить.

\- Во-первых, ты сам говорил что под это прекрасное платье, - длинные пальцы огладили складки ткани на бедре, будто намекая, - короткие волосы не подходят. - Тут Сиэль скривился. Да, он говорил такое, но совсем в другом ключе! Он желал убедить демона выбрать что-то попроще. И не ожидал что демону не составит труда отрастить их за 60 секунд. - Во-вторых, ты согласился делать с тобой все, что захочу. А слово ты держать должен, ведь семейное благородство не позволит поступить иначе? - Это прозвучало как вопрос, хотя скорее напоминало констатацию факта, а парень не ответил никакой колкостью, ощутив крепкие руки на талии, укрытой корсетом. - И в-третьих, у нас длинные волосы считаются признаком достоинства. Смертные же, побывавшие в этом коридоре были лишены любой чести за этими дверьми, становясь сексуальными игрушками Велиала. - Тонкие пальцы Себастьяна приподняли подбородок Сиэля, даря легкий поцелуй в губы. - А я не мог допустить чтобы кто-либо подумал о тебе в этом ключе.

Таким образом, миновав бурю злости, которую Сиэлю было жизненно необходимо где-то выплеснуть, например, разбить бы об пол прекрасное сотворение из хрусталя, которое итак чуть ли не встретило такую судьбу, они прошли через красиво резбленную дверь, которую услужливо открыл Себастьян. Лисы, изображенные на ней будто следили взглядом за гостями, готовые спрыгнуть вмиг с деревянной поверхности и напакостить, убежав с лающим смехом. Но ничего подобного не произошло, дверь осталась дверью, пусть и очень красивой. 

И теперь они вошли в предтронный зал. Он был в разы роскошнее того коридора. Создавалось впечатление что прошлая комната была лишь казной небольшого, но не бедного города, в то время как этот зал - королевской сокровищницей. И вовсе не из-за богатости, по человеческим меркам, предметов в ней расположенных, так как наравне здесь были как и пластилиновые изделия, как и роскошные ювелирные изделия. По помещению просто будто запах уносилась аура тех предметов. Мрачная, полная боли, но очень величественная. На немой вопрос парня ответил демон, который дал ему в руки прелестную фарфоровую филижанку, с размытым изображением лиса.

\- В этой комнате находятся проклятые самими авторами работы, посвящены Велиалу. - Сиэль внимательно осмотрел кружку, не понимая зачем кому-то ее проклинать. - А то что держишь в руках - особая гордость нашего босса. - Демон хмыкнул, подперев собой колонну. - Это сделал парень, который всегда мечтал быть художником, но его послали на медицину. В которой тот не преуспевал. Однажды он рылся в библиотеке своего деда, пытаясь найти какие тексты в латыни, чтобы потренироваться. Случайно нашел клочок бумаги с призывом Велиала. - Насмешливая улыбка изогнула его губы. - Его знания были такие скромные что тот даже не понял, что только что прочитал. А через месяц, он порезал руку, кровь не хотела останавливаться и капала на пол, тут же сливаясь в пентаграмму. - Сиэль слушал внимательно, сжимая губы в тонкую полоску, чтобы воздержаться от комментариев и вопросов. - Босс конечно же, той же ночью явился к нему. Паренек, пусть и ненавидел медицину, но влюбился в свою однокурсницу и желал ее покорить. Поэтому захотел от Велиала обширные знания об медицине. Босс же взамен потребовал от него, что тот никогда не будет сдерживаться и однажды выпустит на волю своего внутреннего зверя.

В зале повисла тишина, а Себастьян ухмылялся, будто вспоминая хорошие времена. Сиэль даже задумывался что он вполне мог быть этого наблюдателем.

\- И что он сделал? - Когда тишина уже стала давящей он задал свой вопрос, на который демон только и ждал.

\- Приревновал. Убил свою возлюбленную и съел ее, из костей сделав эту фарфоровую посуду. Девушку не нашли и она считалась пропавшей без вести. Одну эту чашку Велиал забрал себе после его самоубийства, на память.

\- После его самоубийства? - Парень похолодел внутри от этой истории, руки, державшие что-то, что когда-то было останками девушки, дрожали, но этот вопрос вызвал большой интерес, вытесняя отвращение и страх. Но Себастьян филижанку забрал, от греха подальше. Велиал снял бы с него скальп, если любимый предмет из его коллекции был утерян. - Он стал жнецом?

\- Нет. - Демон взял парня под руку, подводя вперед, к выходу из залы. - Заключившие контракт души находятся под властью демона, даже если условия контракта были другими. Но есть случаи что жнецы спасают эти души от такой участи, но этого парня было не спасти. Он позволил своим инстинктам взять верх и тьма завладела им. Теперь он прислуга Велиала.

\- Понятно... - Сиэль склонил голову, смотря под ноги, и глубоко уйдя в размышления. От тяжелых дум отвлек его Себастьян, указавший на дверь.

\- Прежде чем мы войдем, предупрежу тебя о кое-чем. - Михаэлис стал загибать пальцы, перечисляя. - Веди себя не слишком чопорно, но и не слишком панибратски. Но при приветствии поклонись, иначе остаток дня пойдет коту под хвост. А не то и неделя. - Короткий кивок служил ответом. - Не ведись на провокации, сам поймешь если такое случиться. Я буду всех в замке называть их смертными именами, чтобы ты знал как к кому обращаться. И последнее, - Себастьян дал Сиэлю в руку камень, в тени выглядящих как насыщенно фиолетовый, а на свету становясь блекло-красным. - если что-то пойдет не так, по моему знаку ты спрячешь камень во рту и подумаешь о любом месте где ты бывал и тебя туда занесет. Только выбирай с умом, чтобы тебя не закинуло куда не надо. Сначала выбери место, а потом - глотай.

Еще один кивок и они вошли в зал. На роскошном троне сидел, судя по всему, владыка этого чина. Его лицо было довольно-таки миловидное и очень ухоженное, таких красивых мужчин Сиэль раньше не наблюдал. Только тело, в отличии миловидного лица не было такое утонченное и за грацией явно скрывалась сила. У него так же были длинные блондинистые волосы, перекинуты на правое плече и легко связаны красной лентой. Только вот одет он был в простой костюм тройку и если бы не роза в бутоньерке его можно было спутать с офисным работником, пусть и довольно необычным.

Возле него стоял мужчина в военной парадной форме, почти напоминающей нашу, человеческую, если бы не длинная накидка, ниспадающая с его погонов и черная, бархатная ткань, словно подшитая под пиджак, не скрывающая брюк. Он так же, как правитель был блондином, только короткостриженным и смотрел неприязненно на гостей, прервавших их разговор.

\- Эдгар Рэдомнд, мой Лорд Велиал. И Герман Гринхил, повелитель чина Фурий, Аббадон. - Себастьян преклонил одно колено, опустив голову, а Сиэль, понимая что такой маневр сулит ему только быструю встречу с полом, поклонился как этого требовало платье - по-женски.

\- Ох, Себастьян! - Мужчина вскинул руки, смотря на новоприбывшего. - А я ждал уже услышать из первых уст как у тебя дела. - В веселых, на первый взгляд, алых глазах, проступил такой холод, что Сиэлю было очень не по себе. В то время правитель махнул рукой военному. - Ступай, Гринхил, потом все обсудим. - И военный вышел, оставляя в тронном зале только эту тройку, напоследок посмотрев крайне неприязненно, что на Сиэля, что на Себастьяна. Демон, смотря исподлобья послал ему не менее враждебный взгляд.

\- Итак... - Блондин со скучающим видом подпер ладошкой голову, обращая на себя внимание. - Что было на суде говорить тебе не обязательно. Пересказ об этом разнесся по аду как чума. Поэтому мне интересно на каких условиях произошло ваше слияние. - Ладонь оторвалась от подбородка в брезгливом жесте указав на Сиэля, которого сейчас вряд ли бы узнала родная мать. - А то я же вижу, что на парнишке кулона нет.

\- Парнишка, вообще-то, имя имеет. - Сиэль огрызнулся, и тут же боковым зрением увидел как злобно на него взыркнул Себастьян. Да, он не выдержал, да, поддался на провокацию. - Сиэль, приятно познакомиться.

\- Оу, а ты, я вижу, за словом в карман не лезешь. - Лорд третьего чина лишь усмехнулся и пригрозил пальчиком. - Но это хорошо, что истуканом не стоишь. Сразу заметно, Михаэлис умеет подбирать контрактеров. Кстати, Михаэлис, так как?

\- Ах, да... - Брюнет мотнул головой и снова посмотрел на Рэдмонда. - Мне срезали одно крыло и вернули эмоции. - Себастьян сказал это с таким лицом, что не знай Сиэль правду - искреннее засомневался бы во втором. Жестом он спрятал руки за спиной, что показалось как Фантомхайву, так и Рэдмонду попыткой спрятать те самые крылья. Но демон продолжил, не давая Эдгару даже возможности на реакцию. - В исполнение все приводил твой знакомый, Джоан. Мне еще предлагали отказаться от статуса демона, но я не согласился.

\- Да что ты говоришь?! - Красивые ладони блондина сжали трон, оставляя на нем небольшие трещины, показывая какую они на самом деле скрывают силу. Глаза искреннее светились восторгом. - Тот самый Джоан Харкурт? Тот, что за мной хвостиком бегал в раю? - Велиал довольно улыбнулся, откидывая голову. - Наконец-то он выходит на задания. Думал, не доживу этого дня. - Мужчина вдруг стал серьезным. - Хмм, нужно будет послать несколько свободных бесов чтобы его помучить. А то гляди, навестит чтобы выказать свое возмущение. - Велиал еще недолго улыбался, но потом продолжил. - Так ты говоришь, не отказался от ада? Предложения получал стандартные?

\- Да. - Себастьян хмыкнул, улыбаясь на свой манер. - Но быть ангелом или смертным как-то меня не интересует. К тому же, не могу отказаться от жизни, дарованной мне тем, кто так великодушно принял меня, когда другие отказывались.

\- Себастьян, ты всегда такой подлиза! Мне очень льстит такое отношение. - Легкий смех прозвучал по зале, но потом тишина вернулась вместе с серьезным выражением лица. - Ты оказываешь мне послушание, но крыло срезано. Покажи мне его.

Себастьян подошел ближе, встав перед небольшой лестницей в три ступеньки на трон, поклонился на одно колено. Да так увлеченно, что колено грозилось пробить грудную клетку. Велиал встал, и Себастьян, не желая заставлять его ждать, показал два крылья. Рука правителя огладила белое крыло, пробормотав "настоящее" и мужчина сел обратно на трон.

\- И несмотря на крыло, ты не отрекся.

\- Нет. - Себастьян со смешком на губах подтвердил это.

\- Это очень серьезное решение, Михаэлис. - Лорд был беспристрастный. - Понимаешь ведь, что из-за потери крыла грозит изгнание? - Алые глаза метнулись к Сиэлю, который, видимо позабыв о своем внешнем виде, стоял с убийственной решимостью в глазах. - Но так и быть, прикрою на это глаза, под несколькими условиями. - Себастьян посмотрел на него удивленно и с глазами полными надежды. - Эй, Михаэлис, не выплескивай на меня эту светлость. Когда твои глаза успели смениться в фары? - Эдгар говорил это раздосадовано и смотря на ухмылку своего демона Фантомхайв понимал - у них есть шанс все решить.

\- Я приму любое решение, Лорд. - Ухмылка на губах Себастьяна была явно издевательская, но Рэдмонд тоже был не ликом шит и ответил тем же.

\- Конечно примешь, куда ж ты денешься. - В зале раздался щелчок пальцев высшего, и тут же явился, будто материализовался рыжеволосый мужчина с прической, чем-то напоминающей Джокера. Да и строение тела было похожее. Сиэль бы горестно вздохнул, если бы не мешал корсет - похоже у обоих демонов были похожие вкусы. И это еще не известно, кто от кого набрался. - Гримсби, принеси из сокровищницы четвертый ящик слева.

Наступила минута молчания, во время отсутствия слуги, которую никто не думал нарушать. Только Сиэль переступил с ноги на ногу, чувствуя непривычную боль в ступнях от каблуков. Но вот пришел Гримсби, неся в руках бордовый, будто с черными отеками сундук. И только присмотревшись, юноша похолодел - это не ящик был бордовым с черным налетом, только черный ящик, покрыт почти полностью кровью. Рэдмонд со знаем своего дела открыл сундук, выудив оттуда нечто на подобии диадемы. Ящик был отдан слуге, который тут же ретировался. Диадема же покоилась на коленях мужчины.

\- Итак. - Начал говорить Эдгар и Сиэль уже по самой интонации понял что речь им предстоит выслушать пламенную. В подтверждение этих мыслей Лорд Велиал поднялся и стал менять свой внешний вид. Костюм стал рассеиваться дымкой, по цвету похожей с дымкой Себастьяна, являя им уже словно не мужчину, а юношу в красивом платье в пол. Бордовый верх, украшенный такого же цвета стразами плавно перетекал в черный, который, струясь по лестнице фатой был чернее ночи, но поблескивал редкими стразами. Волосы сразу выглядели словно над ними трудились несколько стилисток: блондинистые прядки завились и были подобраны вверх в организованный хаос, а две особо крупные висели по бокам. Эффект завершала большая корона, которая даже на расстоянии бросалась в глаза. Выглядела она как нижняя челюсть какого-то животного, при том обладающего исключительно клыками разной длины и диаметра на концах соединенная тонкой ободкой в круг. Все было словно окунуто в золотую краску и покрыто драгоценными камнями. Одной рукой Эдгар откинул хвост платья себе за спину, и держа диадему не совсем торжественно, за сам кончик, спустился с лестницы и подошел к Себастьяну.

\- Себастьян Михаэлис. Ты принял белое крыло, искреннее подтверждая свою веру в Бога. Но ты не отказался от своей сущности и в том числе от моего покровительства, явившись сюда по собственной воли и наражаясь на изгнание. - Блондин показал демону диадему, которая при более близком просмотре, оказывается, была сделана из костей, но сломленных, с острыми краями, переплетаясь и образуя шипастое нечто. И это нечто было серебристого цвета. Тем временем речь продолжалась.

\- Яви свой истинный лик, Себастьян. - Голос стал намного властнее чем минутой назад и демон преобразовался. За спиной показались оба крыла: черное гордо распушенное, а белое мелко подрагивающее. Из копны волос явили себя миру десятисантиметровые рога, черные как смоль, клыки удлинились, а у ног мельтешил хвост с черной кисточкой, отдающей красным на свете. Ладони словно сажей покрылись, являя длинные черные уже даже не ногти, а когти. - Сейчас я отдам тебе черную корону. Принимая ее ты берешь на себя ответственность поклонятся тьме и творить погрешности перманентно, таким образом, приближая тебя ко мне. Если желаешь ее принять, преклони голову, чтобы ее закрепить.

С ели уловимым сомнением демон склонил голову, а Велиал поместил диадему в черную копну волос. Края обруча завились за рога и Себастьян прошипел. Белое крыло задрожало, и сжалось, покоясь за спиной сложено, будто испугавшееся. Хвост выпрямился, показывая длину примерно в три метра. Когти на руках удлинились, поблескивая на свету. Глаза так же изменились - радужка переливалась красно-оранжевым, а белок стал черным. Сквозь клыки раздался шипасто-рокотящий звук. Черное же крыло, будто жило своей жизнью, распушившись, а на месте каждого пера появилось нечто на подобии клинка, черного и матового. Себастьян был как никогда пугающий, но Сиэль видел в нем иррациональную красоту, чувствуя эстетическое удовольствие. Велиал молча развернулся к трону и сел, не меняя свой внешний вид. Себастьян же сжал кулаки, возвращая себе обычный человеческий облик. Диадема исчезла вместе с дополнительными конечностями и атрибутами внешнего вида демона.

\- Самое малое за тобой. - Произнес уверенным голосом, без намека на смешинку, Эдгар, поддевая пальцем кудряшку, которая выбивалась из общей кучки других, закрепленных сзади головы. - Ты принял черную корону. Теперь она должна принять тебя. До того времени тебе нельзя заключать контракты или использовать силу в больших количествах, но прежние умения остаются за тобой.

\- А как понять что корона его приняла? - Сиэль задумчиво смотрел на обоих демонов, неосознанно облизывая пересохшие губы.

\- Эта корона - создание крайнее греховное. Когда Себастьян сделает то, что ее удовлетворит и подтвердит тьму его души - она его примет.

\- И как это будет выглядеть? - Вопросы, которые он раньше хотел сдержать теперь выливались на Лорда чина, что последнему не мешало.

\- Вы сами это поймете. Ах да, чуть не забыл. - На молодом лице отразилась такая ласка и добродушность, что Сиэля, который мог себе представить насколько черна и прогнившая душа была у правителя, невольно передернуло. - Подойди ко мне, дитя. Не могу быть в чем-то хуже Харкурта, поэтому желаю оставить тебе дар.

Голубые глаза неуверенно зыркали на обоих демонов, но Себастьян, слегка нахмурившись кивнул, давая добро подойти ближе. Юноша процокал по каменному полу каблуками, подойдя к возвышению. Дальше двигаться было бы неуместно - он бы мог наступить на платье короля. Что было бы, как минимум, невежливо. Велиал тоже понял остановку парня и поднялся на ноги, подойдя и оглаживая красивой, ухоженной рукой темный хвостик.

\- Я не знаю чего бы ты хотел, и даже не хочу узнать. - Глаза Эдгара плескались нежным красным свечением, не внушая никакой опасности. Скорее наоборот. Внушая доверие. - То, что захочешь, сможешь потребовать у своего демона. Но ты мне нравишься, - он облизнул губы, обнажая не менее острый, чем у Себастьяна, клык, - поэтому одарю тебя тем, что считаю полезным для тебя. Сиэль, властью данной мне могущественным Люцифером, первым основоположником нас, свободных и осознающих свое "я", ангелов, я награждаю тебя, смертный, даром создания свой бастион из любых наших братьев младших, которые будут питаться всем темным, что есть в твоих словах, в твоих мыслях, в твоих помыслах.

Закончив свою речь, Велиал стоял перед Фантомхайвом, ожидая его ответ, но тот явно не знал что и к чему. Обернувшись на Себастьяна он только заметил как тот хмурился. Неужели это какая-то подлянка? Сиэль на всякий случай нащупал в складке платья камень, готов в любой момент его применить. А пока что его снедало любопытство относительно того, что ему хотят дать.

\- Оно, конечно, красиво сказано, но можешь повторить еще раз и по-людски? - Парень слишком поздно спохватился, что не очень-то воспитано себя повел и сейчас могут быть неприятности. Изумление на лице Рэдмонда тоже говорило об этом. - А то тупой смертный тут недопонял моменты некоторые. - Не меняя интонации юноша вырулил свою дерзость на самокритику, и значительно расслабился, когда Эдгар рассмеялся.

\- Прости, я забыл кто передо мной. - Блондин все еще хохотал, одобрительно смотря на демона. - Молодец, Себастьян, парнишка выглядит как наследник какого-то высшего. - Потом алые глаза вновь метнулись к Фантомхайву. - Сиэль. Я хочу тебе подарить возможность призывать фамильяра.

\- Фамильяра?

\- Да, вот такого. - Велиал закружил платьем, как девушка в танце, что выходило немного нелепо из-за длинного хвоста платья, но обнажило ухоженные стопы в босоножках. В тот же момент что-то рыжее выскочило сзади. И перед Эдгаром вытянулся любопытный молодой лис с черными лапами и таким насыщенным рыжим цветом шерстки, что казался алым. Он с искринкой и вполне осознано смотрел в голубые глаза. - Тебе нужно просто сказать группу животных. Там знаешь, рыбы, земноводные, рептилии, птицы или млекопитающее. Тогда ты абсолютно все и каждого представителя этого вида сможешь материализовать, не важно, мифическое ли это животное или вымершее. Лишь стоит захотеть. Даже превращать других в оборотней или заключать чужую душу в тело животного.

Это стало щелчком в голове Сиэля. Он тут же вспомнил Матильду и без особых раздумий ответил.

\- Я выбираю птиц. - Эдгар удивленно изогнул бровь, а Себастьян прыснул смехом, тут же беря себя в руки. Он старательно отводил взгляд от Сиэля, который его в своих мыслях расчленял, лишь бы не засмеяться опять.

\- Хорошо, это твой выбор. - Блондин все еще казался удивленным. - А какая птица будет твоим главным фамильяром? Как у меня лис, а у Себастьяна волк? Орел? Сова?

\- Нет, я выбираю колибри. - Эдгар возмущенно посмотрел на Михаэлиса, но тот лишь развел руками. Менее доволен демон приподнял своего лиса.

\- Ладно. Сиэль, возьми лиса за передние лапы и прижмись к ним лбом. - Как только он это сделал, Велиал стал зачитывать заклинание, касаясь головы мальчика опушками пальцев. Вскоре наступила тишина, все звуки как отрезало и послышалось настойчивое жужжание, будто в зал впустили шмеля. Сиэль развернулся, ожидая увидеть знакомую крошечную тушку, но вместо этого увидел что-то на подобии киви. Нет, колибри не был такой же округлый, а вполне нормальной формы. Только нормальной для голубя или галки, но не для колибри. Его крылья двигались так же быстро как у настоящих колибри, позволяя ему повиснуть в воздухе, клюв был пропорционально длинный, и на вид - очень острый. Птица вдруг показалась ему очень опасной.

\- Почему он такой большой? - Сиэль указал всего лишь пальцем, а птица тут же села на его руку, пристраивая клюв под крылом.

\- Фамиляр, сделанный по узоре души не может быть маленьким. - Велиал насмешливо улыбнулся, опять садясь на трон и позволяя лису занять место на его коленях. - Один из шестого чина так сделал и его летучая мышь размером с овчарку. - Сиэль изумленно смотрел то на правителя, то на птицу, пятясь задом к Себастьяну. - А теперь можете уходить, но с одним нюансом. - Партнеры поймали друг-друга за руки, готовые выходить, но развернулись, слушая блондина. - Забери свою прислугу из замка, Себастьян. И пока корона тебя не примет - не смей появляться в аду. 

Такая резкость слов удивила Сиэля. Это никак не вязалось с образом необычного, еще минуту тому милого и добродушного к нему, правителя. Никакому демону нельзя было верить, даже если тот мил к тебе, вот какой вывод напрашивался. Он застыл на месте и так бы и смотрел на блондина, если бы Себастьян не поймал его за руку и поспешно не увел из тронного зала. И когда они его уже покинули, Эдгар хитро и кровожадно улыбнулся.

\- Идите-идите, голубки. Совет вам, да любовь.

И по залу прокатился мелодичный, с легкой примесью маниакальности, смех.

***

\- Михаэлис! Сколько лет, сколько зим! - По коридору шел миловидный парень, очень похож внешне на самого Себастьяна и широко развел руки для объятий. Из-за волос выглядывали рога. Общий его вид напоминал какого-то начинающего рок идола, от которого девушки падают в обморок при одном, более откровенном взгляде на них. Себастьян прошипел, и сдержанно пожал руку, вместо того, чтобы отвечать на объятие.

\- Клейтон. - Это имя в устах демона было произнесено с таким ядом, что Сиэль неосознанно стал воспринимать этого индивидуума как угрозу.

\- Эх, наконец-то! Я тебе уже давно говорил, называй меня по имени, а то все заладил, "Асмодей-Асмодей". Прям сил моих к нему не было, мальчик. - Фантомхайв немного опешил от обращения к себе. Этот бес явно вел себя подозрительно, слишком непринужденно.

\- Чего тебе надо? - Демон перенес вес тела с одной ноги на другую, таким образом прикрывая собой Сиэля будто случайно.

\- Мне что надо? Да ничего. Я слышал что происходило на суде. - Клейтон подошел ближе к Михаэлису и заговорщически, словно тайну, стал вещать свое. - Если бы вдруг так оказалось, что Велиал не захочет тебя в свой чин, знай что я уж с превеликим удовольствием тебя приму. - Ладони демона, выглядящего очень юно, шаловливо прошлись по груди Себастьяна. Тот только отстранил от себя чужие руки и схватил ладонь Сиэля, отстраняясь на приличное расстояние.

\- Я уж сам разберусь как-нибудь. - Ожидая такого ответа, Клейтон лишь пожал плечами.

\- Я ожидал такого ответа, но что поделать. - Асмодей был наигранно огорчен и напоследок похабно ухмыльнулся. - До встречи, Себастьян.

\- Еще бы сто лет тебя не видел. - Раздраженно ответил Михаэлис.

\- И кто это такой?

\- Асмодей. Лорд четвертого чина. Похабный до невозможности, ревнивый как баба, невероятно мстительный и до ужаса двуличный. Ужасная язва даже среди демонов. Он умудрялся даже в раю ревновать и из-за этого подставил одного ангела, провоцируя его падение.

\- Разве у вас такие черты не приветствуются?

\- Приветствуются. Только лично я, не переношу его на дух. Как и десяток других демонов. И не я один. Когда меня после падения распределяли он первый чуть ли не брюзжа слюной уверял, что путного ничего из меня не получится и что надо на Землю меня изгнать. Тогда за меня вступился Велиал. А теперь смотри как запел. Когда я начал показывать успехи как демон он сразу стал ко мне липнуть. Сделает своей секс-игрушкой и глазом не моргнет. Двуличная скотина.

\- Не завидная ситуация... - Кивнул Сиэль, почешавшись по затылку и они направились к выходу, больше на пути никого не встречая.

Наведываясь в свой замок Себастьян приказал Джокеру сделать чай, а после сказал, что тот вместе со Снэйком и Финни должен был собраться. А собралась демоническая прислуга довольно быстро - не успел Сиэль даже половину чашки выпить как парни стояли в дверях с небольшими спортивными сумками и ждали пока их хозяева закончат чаепитие. И вскоре они все с помощью портала оказались в квартире у демона.

Пожалуй никто не ожидал подобной встречи. Сиэль и Себастьян не ожидали увидеть здесь компанию в виде Лиззи, Химина, Зиглинде и Мей во главе. Молодежь же не ожидала увидеть кроме Сиэля и Себастьяна трех парней. Да и еще в таком странном прикиде видеть Фантомхайва с таким удивлением в глазах и позорным румянцем на щеках. По залу, в котором с момента открытия портала была мертвая тишина стали проскальзывать сдерживаемые смешки, а потом Мей, Лиззи и Химин взорвались смехом. А Зиглинде замерев, будто перед опасностью, смотрела на Финниана. Помня его силищу и зная как он ей сейчас рад девушка была уверена что ребра ей сегодня помнут основательно. Если не сломают, конечно. В трех местах, даже самые мелкие кости. А Сиэль в то время, близкий к слезам позора, в сердцах крикнул.

\- Перестаньте ржать! - Возмущенный топот ногой, отозвавшийся стуком каблука уже хотел было вызвать новую порцию смеха, как всех вдруг прервал громкий и звонкий визг. Смеющиеся ребята открыли широко глаза, смотря на кофейный столик, который был между Сиэлем и гостями. Зиглинде перевела свой взгляд с Финни на источник звука, Лиззи вскрикнула, забравшись с ногами на диван, Химин оглядывался по сторонам, ища открытое окно и не забывая смотреть на брата, а Мэйлин заметно напряглась. А всему виной была сорока, которая разложив крылья, будто пытаясь защитить ими Сиэля грозно открывала и закрывала клюв. Впрочем, Сиэль смотрел на нее не менее удивленно, явно не понимал в чем дело. Но эффект был - заткнулись все. Мей боязливо протянула руку к своим ключам, зная о пристрастиях сорок к блестящим вещам. Птица сразу сообразила что к чему, и вместо клюнуть в руку, ловко забрала ключи и взлетела.

\- Скотина! - Мей не долго думая, вскочила с места и начала бегать за животным по не маленькой квартире демона. - Отдай мне ключи, немедленно!

Птица не думала оставлять свою добычу и с интересом летала по квартире, ища уютного места, которое могло бы заместить гнездо. В это время Химин и Лиззи удивленно переглянулись, перешептываясь и пытаясь понять, откуда появилась птица, а Финни несмело подошел к Зиглинде.

\- Как ты здесь? - Две пары зеленых глаз встретились. - Ты мне мерещишься? - Будто пытаясь проверить, парень протянул руку, и Салливан не долго думая, поймала ее обеими ладошками.

\- Нет. Я жива и я здесь. - Девушка оторвала одну свою ладонь от руки парня и огладила его щеку, а затем зарылась в его волосы, массируя основание острого животного ушка. - И я хочу сразу что-то прояснить Финниан. - Салли прижалась своим лбом к его лбу, нахмурившись. - Я тебя люблю. Но не такой любовью, как ты бы хотел. Ты мне как старший брат, которого у меня никогда не было, и я не хочу этого менять.

Этот момент можно было назвать трагически-романтичным, и все бы обязательно этим прониклись, если бы не суетящаяся Мэйлин, закрывающая во всем доме окна. Матерясь, она носилась вихрем за сорокой вымахивая шваброй, которую демон держал дома больше для вида чем для пользования. А издевающаяся птица, перелетев через весь дом, решила что удобнее шляпы Сиэля альтернативы гнезду не найти. И там же расположилась, между двумя хвостиками, спрятав блестяшки в искусственных цветах. Сиэлю глаза на лоб чуть не полезли от возмущения таким поведением его творения. А Мей в боевой стойке застыла перед ним со шваброй.

\- Сиэль, не двигайся... - Юная особь мужского пола в платье уже вспомнила все комедии и чем обычно продолжались такие действия и поймал швабру, выдергивая ее из рук киллерши и отбрасывая в сторону, попав по Джокеру. Благо что только в колено.

\- Ша. Успокойся. Будут тебе твои ключи. - Фантомхайв возвел свои очи к потолку, пытаясь увидеть там птицу. - Эй, Воровка. - Не осознавая того, парень с пребольшим удовольствием дал птице имя. А потом и поднес к голове руку, ожидая когда птица на нее сядет. И сорока, подхватив ключи за колечко, послушно перебралась на пальцы своего хозяина. - Отдай эти ключи. - Клюв послушно разомкнулся и связка метала упала в свободную, все еще облаченную в перчатку ладонь. Он тут же отдал их Мэйлин, которая в полном шоке смотрела на своего друга, как и все в комнате, кроме Себастьяна и Снэйка. Они отнеслись к этому равнодушно. - Молодец. А теперь уходи. Ша, ша, будешь нужна - позову. - Сиэль махнул на нее свободной рукой, и она словно мираж растворилась в воздухе.

После минуты осознания что и к чему, ото всех посыпались вопросы. Себастьян вместе со своим спутником рассказывали и то, что случилось после суда, при активировании подвески, и потом, в самом аду, разъясняя все до последней подробности. Лица с каждым разом вытягивались, Химин, как самый смелый перед демоном, попросил даже показать крылья. После всего, голос взяла Лиззи.

\- Мы собирались пойти где-то праздновать...

\- Да! - Ее с предвкушением дополнила Зиглинде. - Так что пусть Сиэль раздевается, срезает косы, и мы пойдем.

\- Идея не так уж и плоха, мне как раз надо минутку чтобы распределить парней. - Себастьян указал на свою прислугу, а потом хитро улыбнулся. - Но вот с косами будет проблема.

\- Это еще почему? - Негодовал Сиэль. - Срежу их к едрене-фене и все. Демон хмыкнул.

\- Их не срезать, их снять могу только я. И только после полового акта. - Сиэль побледнел, от того, о чем говорит при всех Михаэлис, а потом вместе с Лиззи и Мэйлин вспыхнул алым, как тот мак. - Но если ребята дадут нам минутку... - Демон склонился к уху Фантомхайва, а Мей не сдержавшись, восторженно пискнула в подушку. Химин и Зиглинде похабно улыбнулись, а девушка еще и хмыкнула. Лиззи, явно шокирована от таких поворотов сидела смирно, пытаясь скосплеить чистый листок бумаги. А сам Сиэль, недовольно фыркнув, крикнул "сейчас вернусь" и убежал в спальню. С минуту еще стояла тишина, но демон, под предлогом помощи тут же пошел вслед за смертным, под поощрения большой части всех, пребывающих в зале.

Но демон действительно лишь помогал. Расшнуровать корсет, помочь его снять, потом то же сделать с юбкой платья и наконец разувая парня от его сапожков на каблуках. Сам Сиэль быстро стянул перчатки и шляпу, пытаясь разобраться в хитросплетении резинок и заколок в, казалось бы, простой прическе. Щелкнув пальцами и материализуя в руках расческу он взял парня в обороты.

К ребятам юноша вышел обновленным. Длинные локоны падали на плечи, легко завиваясь примерно в середине их длины. Пробор был сделан слева, от чего некое подобие челки прикрывало правую бровь. Одежда тоже была подобрана со вкусом: узкие, прилегающие черные джинсы украшенные булавками, белая рубашка, нарочно заправленная в штаны только с одного бока, с расстегнутыми тремя пуговичками сверху, благодаря которым особо любопытные могли увидеть засосы на ключице. А свежие, утренние метки мужчины прикрывал широкий ошейник из кожи с шипами. Образ сурового рокера завершали ботинки из кожи до самого колена и черная меховая безрукавка.

Все девушки, как одна, смотрели на Сиэля так, как не смотрели еще никогда, а Химин присвистнул. Когда все уже столпились в коридоре, готовы к выходу, Себастьян поправил воротник, блядски улыбаясь. Сиэлю не нужно было читать мысли, чтобы узнать что демон просто рассматривал ошейник. Парень оскалился на него, но руки демона не отстранил. "Может стоило повесить еще бэйджик с моим именем и твоим номером?" - мысленно возмутился он. Так и не отстраняя руки от воротника, демон протянул кусок пластика Фантомхайву.

\- Держи. - Парень увидел у себя в руке кредитную карточку и бумажку с пин-кодом. - Погуляйте на славу. А здесь вернетесь, будем праздновать еще раз. Все таки повод есть - как второе рождение.

\- Звучит как тост. - Химин чуть ли лапки не потирал и его брат изумился его наглости. Видимо, зная что его крышует Гробовщик тот был совсем бесстрашный.

Все уже вышли из квартиры, толпясь на коридоре и что-то обсуждали, но не тут-то было. Рука демона с воротника передвинулась на шею, и Себастьян, крепко сжав оную, притянул к себе парня, шепча на ухо.

\- Купи им всем подарки. Финниану тоже. Все-таки они вляпались в это по твоей милости.

\- Ну уж нет, они в это вляпались по _нашей_ милости. - Сиэль немного отстранился, чтобы бросить на демона уничтожающий взгляд полный недовольства. Он заметил что ребята уже откровенно смотрят на них, дожидаясь Сиэля, но Себастьян смотрел на него ничего не выражающим взглядом, пытаясь понять суть его недовольства. А потом не долго думая, не расслабляя ладони на шее, притянул его к себе, чтобы крепко, нагло и требовательно его поцеловать. Сиэль начал бить его ладонями и кулаками в грудь, но когда ладонь демона притянула его ближе к себе, заставив выгнуться чуть ли не дугой, удары стали слабее, напор Себастьяна стал сильнее, и парень обмяк в крепких мужских руках, позволяя демону углубить поцелуй. В голове стало кружиться из-за потери незначительного количества жизненной силы. Вся компания стала бить браво и донельзя смущенный Сиэль отстранился, вытирая губы и пытаясь ладонью скрыть румянец, присоединился к ребятам.

***

Вся дружная компания, пользуясь и наслаждаясь хорошей, но не жаркой погодой расположились в кафе недалеко от дома Себастьяна. Химин и Элизабет отпросились на ночь у родни, сказав что хотят побыть с Сиэлем. Сам Фантомхайв уверил родных что они будут в безопасности и под его ответственностью. Чета Фантомхайвов согласилась почти сразу же, а вот его тетушка выдала ему несколько распоряжений и еще больше угроз, в случае если Лиззи хоть волос с головы упадет. В раздумьях Сиэль поглядывал на парк через дорогу. Но чаще всего туда поглядывала Салливан, все еще восторженная от пребывания в Лондоне. Она все время говорила, что даже в ее родной Германии ее не особо выпускали за пределы деревни суеверные и строгие тетушки.

\- Слушайте, ребята, я пойду в парк, ладно? 

\- Хочешь чтобы мы пошли с тобой? - Лиззи, которая успела очень сдружиться с девушками, уже хотела идти вместе с ней, но ведьмочка лишь рукой махнула.

\- Да нет, зачем? Я же буду просто смотреть какие здесь растения водятся. Может смогу что-то для эликсиров использовать.

\- А химичить у нас будешь? У нас всяких казанков нету. - Мэйлин внимательно посмотрела на подругу, потянув немного Кровавой Мэри.

\- Это ничего, что-то придумаю. - Зиглинде махнула рукой и направилась к парку, а Сиэль отхлебнув немного Джек Дэниелса проводил ее взглядом, уже зная что ей купить. Пока что он не говорил ребятам об аукционе невиданной щедрости от демона, но что можно было Химину он даже догадаться не мог. Все-таки, он почти ничего не знал об его увлечениях. Пришлось идти ва-банк.

\- Слушайте, тут такое дело. - Начал Сиэль, смотря как Салливан, немного хромая уверенно и гордо переходит через улицу. - Мы с Себастьяном хотим извиниться. За то, что втянули вас в это, за суд и все эти качели... - Юноша поставил карточку на стол и с ухмылкой посмотрел на окружающих. - Сегодня эта карточка наша. А ее баланс - немаленький. Предлагаю нам всем пройтись по самым дорогим и ламповым местам и отпраздновать сегодняшний день на славу.

\- Все что угодно купить можем? - Мэйлин все еще не веря смотрела то на друга, то на карточку. Никогда в жизни она не имела никаких особых богатств, и такая возможность была для нее очень искушающая.

\- А мы душами не поплатимся за это? - Химин, который пребывал в похожем состоянии что и Мей, хоть и умело с этим скрывался, спрятал ухмылку за бокалом эг-ногга.

\- И как ты слушал нас? - Сиэль цокнул языком и склонил голову к плечу, смотря на своего брата снисходительно. - Себастьяну души теперь не нужны от слова "совсем". Я теперь его единственная подпитка.

После этих слов все расслабились. Мей и Химин уже предвкушали, а Лиззи лишь пожала плечами и общалась со своим кузеном, наслаждаясь первым в ее жизни алкогольным мохито. Все-таки для нее это было не больше чем простой поход в магазин, учитывая состояние ее семьи. Вскоре они покинули место своего обитания. Солнце начиналось садиться, а хотелось успеть пойти во все запланированные места перед их закрытием. Радостная четверка направлялась в парк, желая быстро найти Зиглинде. Но вопреки их ожиданиям, немка не забрела далеко. Она сидела на бортике фонтана, восхищенно смотря на своего спутника, и все четверо наблюдателей быстро перенеслись в кусты, подбираясь как можно ближе и как можно внимательнее слушая их разговора.

\- ... То есть, чертополох больше подходит чем лопух? Я, конечно, не ставлю под сомнения твои знания, но мне кажется что с другими ингредиентами он станет ядовитым. - Девушка хмурилась, смотря куда-то в сторону, и явно о чем-то размышляя.

\- Да, так оно и есть, но если дать чертополох в меньшем количестве, то яд будет усиливать антисептические действия отвара. - Парень легко улыбнулся, смотря на юную ведьму. Черные волосы с редкими белыми прядками падали на лицо, но даже из расстояния, на котором находилась четверка, можно было увидеть что кроме глаз, фиолетовым был и его макияж.

\- Вайолет? - Удивленно прошептал Химин, следя за подругой, нахмурившись. Сиэль и Мэйлин не спускали глаз с мужчины. И только Лиззи непонимающе смотрела на своих спутников.

\- А кто это? - Блондинка прошептала это немного настороженно, в то время как у фонтана продолжался разговор.

\- Точно! Тогда и спирта добавлять не нужно! - Девушка восторженно поймала руки мага, и замешкалась, понимая что такое действо могло смутить ее спутника. Но оно его не смутило, мужчина все так же улыбался, позволяя держать свои ладони брюнетке. А когда она захотела отстраниться, тот перехватил ее ладони, теперь уже сам держа юную леди.

\- Ты очень умная молодая личность, Зиглинде. - В его голосе просочилась безмерная ласка, а в глазах, в которых так дано царил мрак, появлялись искорки тепла. - В твоих зеленых глазах плещется огромный интеллект, толика которого сделала бы людей намного умнее. Но тебе не хватает опыта. - Мужская ладонь мягко переместилась с ладони на запястье, нежно поглаживая ели заметные вены. - Могу с тобой поделиться своим опытом. Хочешь? - Грегори и в прям не отводил от нее взгляда, легко улыбаясь. Смотря на это, Химин еще больше нахмурился, оскалившись.

\- Что он вытворяет? Она же по сравнению с ним - ребенок еще. - Юный Фантомхайв наклонился вперед, грозясь вывалиться из кустов, лишь бы подслушать больше, хотя итак все было слышно прекрасно. Сиэль ели сдержался от заливистого смеха.

\- Чья бы корова мычала, Химин. - Брат все же не сдержался от легкого тычка между ребер, от чего напряженный мальчик подскочил. - Сам-то не задумывался сколько разницы в возрасте между тобой и Гробовщиком? - В ответ Сиэль услышал недовольное бурчание, в котором проскальзывало имя Себастьяна, но которое, в силу того что они общались шепотом, невозможно было разобрать.

\- Хочу. - Решимость так и читалась не только в глазах, но и во всех движениях Салливан, и Вайолет одобряющее сжал ее ладони. Он хотел подняться, чтобы пойти дальше, но девушка по другому интерпретировала его движение, и ловко высвободив руки, устроила их на шее молодого человека. Тот сперва опешил, но потом опустил ладони на ее талию углубляя смелый, но невинный поцелуй, раздвигая ее губы и исследуя языком ее рот.

В кустах тем временем Химин сел там, где стоял. Он ожидал, что девушку нагло соблазняют, и хотел спасти подругу от наглого извращенца, но понял что и сама Зиглинде - тот еще кадр. Лиззи немного недоумевала, как и ее новообретенный кузен, а вот Мей и Сиэль тихо хохотали в ладонь, пытаясь не создавать шума. Но тихий шелест, позади них, заставил всех оторваться от своего занятия. За ними стоял Брават, со скрещенными руками на груди.

\- Ну, и что мы здесь делаем, молодежь? - Голос был властный и явно недовольный. Имея опыт общения с демонами, отозвался Сиэль, откидывая волосы, от чего из них выпутался маленький листочек.

\- Ну... Подглядываем? - Не давая ответить демону, он тут же добавил, приблизив большой палец к указательному, показывая маленькую щелочку. - Совсем чуть-чуть.

Демон так же недовольно смотрел на ребят, подняв обоих Фантомхайвов за шкирку и выходя из кустов прямо к своему хозяину. Мей и Лиззи тут же вышли за ними, чувствуя себя неудобно. Но целующиеся не обратили на них никакого внимания и только когда Брават отпустил братьев на встречу их задниц с бетонным полом, влюбленные обратили на них внимание, находясь в метре от них и слушая стоны боли и маты сквозь зубы. Зиглинде была крайне удивлена, а Грегори - заинтересован. Брават ответил на его немой вопрос.

\- Сидели в кустах, и следили за мисс Салливан. - Демон послушно поклонился, а Вайолет удивленно изогнул бровь. Зиглинде не казалась ничуть смущенной, и даже хихикнула.

\- Вуайеристами заделались? - Ведьма не спешила освобождаться от рук Вайолета, и с улыбкой смотрела как парни, с недовольством и болью потирают ягодицы.

\- Немного. - В такой же манере ответил Сиэль, откидывая мешающие волосы. Он уже три раза успел пожалеть что не согласился уединиться с демоном на минутку, пусть и в доме полном гостей, лишь бы не носить сейчас на голове этого груза. - Вообще мы шли тебя искать потому что идем по магазинам.

\- Сиэль сегодня платит за все наши капризы. - Ухмыльнулась Мэйлин, отряхивая спину друга. - Так что гуляем.

\- Вы тоже можете... - Начал было Сиэль, желая пригласить с ними Вайолета и его демона-тень, но тот помотал головой, вскидывая ладонь.

\- Нет-нет, гуляйте, молодежь, а у нас с Браватом есть некоторые дела.

\- Найдешь меня потом? - Девушка с надеждой прижалась к магу, а тот лишь хихикнул, и потрепал Салливан за щеку.

\- А кто будет вносить поправки в твои заклинания? Конечно найду. - Мужчина отстранился от Зиглинде, поцеловав ее на прощание в лоб. - Жди и вернусь.

Грегори исчез вместе со своим демоном, а молодежь, не желая тратить больше ни минуты, отправилась в ближайшие магазины. Каждый получил, то, что хотел, и каждого в руках было по два пакета. Сиэль так же купил себе не меньше вещей, чем остальные, понимая что в этой ситуации он такой же пострадавший, как и другие. Под конец их расточительства, голос взяла Мэйлин. 

\- Давайте пойдем к Барду. Уж там-то я душу отведу, и другу заодно выручку сделаю.

\- Пошли. - Сиэль резко свернул с намеченного курса направляясь к оружейному магазину. - И я себе заодно пистолет прикуплю.

\- Пистолет?! - Лиззи удивленно пискнула. - Настоящий? Тебя уже стрелять учили? - Блондинка нахмурилась, вспоминая как дядя Винсент отказывал Сиэлю обучать владением ружьем и какие ее кузен по этому поводу закатывал истерики и какие строил козни.

\- Конечно, настоящий. Конечно, умею. Даже стрелял. Правда не по животным. - Лиззи замерла и стала белее мела, а Салливан ее ловко подтолкнула, чтобы та не отстала и не привлекала к себе много внимания. - Много ты обо мне не знаешь, кузина.

\- Показушником как был, так и остался. - Химин беззлобно его поддел, смотря на брата. - И никакой демон это не исправит, не так ли?

\- Совершенно точно. - Сиэль дал пять Химину, и к ним вприпрыжку присоединилась Мей, которая минуту назад утешала Лиззи от такой ошеломляющей новости.

Все радостные донельзя шли в магазин Барда. Даже Лиззи, решившая выбросить лишнее мысли из головы, что-то пыталась объяснить Зиглинде касаемо последних новостей из мира моды. Но когда они зашли в лавку, Сиэль и Салливан заметно напряглись, рассматривая блондинистого посетителя Барда и его спутника. Небесные глаза недобро ухмылялись, оценивая внешний вид Фантомхайва. Когда он заметил ошейник, то и вовсе заливисто рассмеялся. А Сиэль понял причину смеха. И тут же злобно зашипел его имя.

\- Алоис... - услышав это имя напряглась еще и Мэйлин, поставив сумки на пол и рукой незаметно потянулась к пистолету. Бард понял этот ее жест, а почувствовав как резко в комнате стало холодно, понял что этих гостей пули не возьмут. Но возможно, возьмут заклинания. Поэтому уверенности в себе не терял.

\- Ты узнал? Какой сюрприз. - Невысокий мальчик подошел ближе на шаг и облизнул нижнюю губу, показывая печать на языке. - А я думал что тебе с прибавлением нескольких сантиметров в росте и с исчезновением детских черт лица мозг отняло, раз отрастил себе такие патлы и позволяешь на себя одевать ошейники да платица, мисс Фантомхайв.

Алоис смеялся со своей шутки, чуть ли не сгибаясь в пополам, а Клод издевательски ухмылялся, рассматривая юношу с неприкрытым интересом. Или, может, _аппетитом?_ Остальные посетители лавки, кроме Сиэля и Химина смотрели то с жалостью то непониманием, понимая что блондин вполне вероятно потерял рассудок пребывая вместе с демоном. Но единственным кто отреагировал, был Химин. Он подошел к парню, который уже вытирал театральные слезы и подождал пока на него обратят внимание и посмотрят в глаза. И когда это произошло, без тени сомнения заехал ему с кулака прямо в симпатичное лицо. Да так заехал что тот от неожиданности пошатнулся и упал в объятия своего демона.

\- Этого полудурка только наша компания имеет право подьебывать. А такие левые чуваки, как ты, будут иметь дело со мной за каждый вяк в сторону моего брата. - Парень потирал свою ладонь, которой нанес удар, морщась от боли. К нему тут же подбежала Зиглинде, осматривая ладонь без опаски глядя на визитеров магазина Барда.

\- Химин! Что за дела?! - Старший Фантомхайв, медленно, но верно, вновь обрел возможность говорить. - С каких пор ты меня защищаешь как какую-то красную девицу?!

\- Чшш... - Химин, поспешно подталкиваемый Салливан, которая что-то бубнела о вывихе под носом, приложил палец к губам. - Моя принцесса, меньше стресса, пожалуйста. От этого морщины появляются. - Все в большей или меньшей мере засмеялись со слов Химина, а Сиэль только злостно посмотрел ему вслед.

\- Засранец, я с тобой потом поговорю. - Бросил Фантомхайв угрозу в спину своему брату, на что тот лишь засмеялся. Сиэль неодобрительно покачал головой. Видимо, смелость его брата была прямо пропорциональна количеству выпитого им алкоголя. Когда все благополучно отвлеклись от Транси, тот с садистической улыбкой поднялся, направив дуло пистолета на своего главного соперника. 

\- Прощай, Сиэль Фантомхайв. - Глаза Элизабет округлились как только она увидела пушку в руках сумасшедшего блондина. Рука на инстинктах потянулась к мечу на полке рядом, где были еще и мачеты и ножи. Это, конечно, потяжелее привычной шпаги, но ранить ей точно получиться. Но не успела она и шагу сделать в сторону блондина как что-то просвистело над головой и она лишилась резинки, от чего волосы каскадом упали на плече. Тут же раздался вопль и шум падающего на землю оружия.

\- Не дождешься ты моей смерти, Джим. - Кровь струилась из руки парня, а ссади него сидел черный ворон и смотрел на демона. Сам же Фантомхайв смотрел в глаза Алоису. Синева глаз Сиэля могла охладить даже самый жаркий огонь, но кроме безразличия там не было никаких чувств. И это окончательно взбесило Транси, заставив локтем пихнуть Клода. Фаустус без вопросов приобнял своего контрактера.

\- Ах ты... Вы... Да будьте вы все прокляты, Фантомхайвы! - Напоследок бросил Транси, прежде чем исчезнуть вместе с Клодом в дымке темно-коричневого цвета. В магазине наступила тишина. Но потом все снова оживились. Лиззи ловко перевязывала другой резинкой волосы, Сиэль вместе с Салли рассматривали руку Химина, который отмахивался, что все в порядке. И действительно так было, болели только костяшки. А Мэйлин в то время переговаривалась с Бардом. 

\- Как думаешь, почему они не напали в ответку а просто смылись? - Мей облокотилась на прилавок, стоя спиной к друзьям, но чувствуя спиной несколько заинтересованных пар глаз. Ворон послушно сел на плече парня и тот пока не спешил его отгонять. А маг не заставил себя ждать с ответом.

\- Не все демоны на земле могущественные. Все они подчиняются кому-то, если на земле не явиться сам Люцифер. - Со знанием своего дела заговорил мужчина будто он не белый маг, а как минимум, демонолог со стажем. - И если этому вот, - Бардрой указал на место, где еще недавно стоял Клод, - укоротили его силы, то здесь его полномочия не так уж и сильны. Он бы точно от нас отбился, но мальчишку мог бы и не защитить. 

\- А с Алоисом у него контракт. - Понимающе кивнул Сиэль, смотря туда куда указал Бард и нахмурился. - Черт, получается это было как избиение младенцев. - Фраза задумывалась совсем не как шутка, но посмеялись все, таким образом разрядив обстановку. Поэтому дальнейшие покупки прошли в легкой, дружественной и непринужденной атмосфере предвкушения вечеринки в условленном месте - земном доме дьявола.

***

Компания никогда не сомневалась в умениях Себастьяна, но для всех была сюрпризом трансформация гостиной в апартаментах демона в помещение одного из ночных клубов. Ожидавшие их Себастьян, Джокер и Финни коротали время за бутылкой дорогого виски. И только последний из их компании выглядел так, будто выпивкой он не наслаждается, а за что-то себя наказывает. Его усиленный собачий нюх отторгал выпивку, но вполне человеческое сердце требовало состояния несостояния, чтобы можно было забыться. Все с порога стали общаться вполне расслабленно, многие хотели познакомиться лучше с Джокером и Снэйком. Музыка была идеальной для танцев, чем и занялись Элизабет и Зиглинде, вытягивая на танцпол парней. Химин без протестов пошел за кузиной, а вот Финниана пришлось уговаривать. Но цель была достигнута. Атмосфера была довольно расслабляющей, но Мэйлин в определенном моменте подошла к Сиэлю и за локоть увела в сторону. 

\- Не в службу, а в дружбу, Сиэль. - Девушка начала говорить, переминаясь с ноги а ногу. - Я забыла купить себе сигареты. Пойдешь со мной? Не охота самой тащиться до ближайшего магазина.

\- Да без проблем. - Фантомхайв с улыбкой помахал кредиткой возле своего лица, будто обдуваясь веером. - Какие только пожелает душа.

Но стоило им только зайти в магазин, как парень немного пожалел о своих словах. Девушка долго выбирала себе никотиновые изделия. Ее выбор остановился на 9 пачках разношерстных сигарет, с капсулами и без, со вкусами и без. Даже среди покупок затерялась электрическая сигарета и на вопрос, зачем же ей столько этого "добра", она ответила.

\- На такую компанию трех пачек будет мало. - Мей пожала плечами.

\- Ах, понят... - Сиэль перемотал ее слова в памяти еще раз и напрягся. - Подожди, что? На всю компанию?

\- А что такое? - Мэйлин решила сделать вид что она здесь ни при чем и развела руками. - Гулять так гулять.

\- Мэйлин, ты сдурела? - Фантомхайв возмутился и посмотрел на нее, будто видит впервые. - Лиззи и Химин еще дети. Да и Зиглинде тоже, но за нее мне тетушка голову не оторвет. 

\- Сиэль, да что ты тетушки своей так боишься? Живешь с демоном а дрожишь на саму мысль о простой смертной. - Мэйлин хохотнула но уничтожающий взгляд парня заставил ее делать это не так открыто.

\- Ты еще скажи что под предлогом гулянки наркоту имеешь.

\- Нет, ну раз ты меня уже раскусил. - Девушка фыркнула, и Сиэль подумал что она так отшучивается, но ты вытащила из кармана небольшой пакетик с травой. - Джамбо мне дал. Но это только для старших. - Фантомхайв возмущенно фыркнул, и сказав, что она не перестает его удивлять они поднялись в квартиру Себастьяна. Но то, что они там застали, заставило Сиэля замереть. Его брат и кузена, немного захмелевшие вместе с демоном и прислугой пили Джека Дэниэлса. Зиглинде, похихикивая, тоже держала стакан, но по крайней мере закусывала. Его непутевые родственники же медленно и верно грозились напиться в зюзю. Единственным кто смотрел на эту картину с удовлетворением был Себастьян. Сиэль уже хотел подойти к нему и разразиться гневной тирадой, но посмотрев на его тень - осекся. Все соответствовало хозяину тени, кроме одной маленькой детали - у Себастьяна, сидящего со всеми на диване, не было короны. Той самой, которой сегодня наградил его Велиал. Понимая что демон решил не сделать чего похуже Сиэль смирился с таким расположением дел, махнув рукой на все и успешно забывая что они под его ответственностью.

Мэйлин зажгла свет, вытаскивая из сумочки все купленное и раздавала всем. Салливан на отрез отказалась от этого, учуяв только дым и открыла балкон, впуская свежий воздух. Финни после нескольких затяжек поддержал ее. Снэйк сказал что подобное навредит его змеям, но по уговорах Джокера согласился попробовать и приноровился к мятным сигаретам. Химин, к удивлению всех присутствующих взял сигарету с капсулой, раздавливая ее зубами, уверенно затянулся и дерзко ухмыльнулся, предвкушая вопросы. Когда так и было он лишь развел руками, говоря что это не его первая сигарета. А для Лиззи это был новый опыт. Она пыталась брать пример с Химина и при первой затяжке страшно закашлялась, а ухмыляющийся Химин стал ее учить. Вскоре каждый подбрасывал какие-то советы и все были действительно рады, когда у Элизабет получилось, одаривая ее аплодисментами. 

Ночь все больше входила в свои права. Звезды вместе с луной освещали пытались пробиться сквозь свет фонарей, а в квартире Сиэля и Себастьяна царила расслабленная атмосфера. Все сидели и на полу, и на диване, рассказывая разные истории и посмеивались. И если в начале Сиэль пытался держать свое семейство под контролем, то теперь косяк от Мэйлин шел по третьему кругу и всем уже было все равно кто принимал участие в таком виде расслабления, а кто нет. Вдруг Элизабет хлопнула в ладоши и ее хвостики, державшиеся лишь на честном слове слегка подпрыгнули в такт их хозяйке.

\- А давайте сыграем в бутылочку! - Зеленые глаза зажглись азартом, еле пробиваясь через пелену опьянения. 

\- Ага, а потом в солнышко? - Сиэль презрительно хмыкнул, затянувшись сигаретой со вкусом апельсина.

\- Сиэ-эль, ну не будь так категоричен. - Зиглинде, сидевшая возле него, ткнула его пальцем между ребер. Его меховая безрукавка покоилась у девушки под головой. - Разве что парни не хотят играть, чтобы не опозориться своим неумением.

\- Это я не умею?! - Возмутился Сиэль и выпрямился. Слегка пошатываясь он просмотрел на девушек. - Давайте бутылку. Будем играть.

\- Кто будет еще? - Мэйлин хохотнула, подавая пустую бутылку вина.

А хотели все. И начинала Элизабет, как первая предложившая. Когда пришлось что к чему, девушка вдруг поняла что ее ждет и жутко смутилась. Ее партнер по игре, то есть, Джокер, наоборот, никакого смущения не испытывал, уже давно проникнувшись атмосферой и подружившись со всеми присутствующими. Элизабет смущенно потянулась в его сторону а он уверенно ее поцеловал, притягивая за затылок. Блондинка смотрела на него широко распахнутыми глазами и когда он отстранился она села где сидела и смотрела как он крутит бутылочкой. Горлышко указало на Себастьяна и он ухмыльнулся. Джокер тут же сразу потянулся крутить снова, но рука демона ему помешала.

\- Что ты делаешь? Выбор уже пал. - Алые глаза насмехаясь смотрели на своего слугу. 

\- Но разве когда попадется кто-то одного пола то не надо крутить снова? - Рыжеволосый немного сжался под этим взглядом.

\- Нет, у нас правила другие. - Михаэлис притянул парня к себе через стол, целуя до нельзя развратно, у всех на виду облизывая его губы и углубляя поцелуй. Парень отстранился от него после поцелуя, пребывая в таком шоке как Лиззи после поцелуя с ним. Демон же принялся крутить бутылкой, и будто взяв точный расчет ухмыльнулся, смотря как бутылка быстро вращается. В конечном итоге горлышко показало на Мэйлин.

\- Ах ты хитрая жопа. - Мей посмотрела на демона подозрительно и никто из них не спешил к выполнению задания. Остальные же заинтересованно смотрели на эту сцену крайне заинтересованно. И только когда молчание стало неловким, а зрители - крайне заинтригованы, Снэйк задал интересующий всех вопрос.

\- А в чем дело?

\- А дело в том, что при нашей первой встрече, Себастьян всячески пытался меня соблазнить. Но я, как бы, не испытывала интереса. И только когда я сказала что никогда в жизни не то что не пересплю с ним, но даже не поцелую, он вроде успокоился. И тут, видимо, вспомнил. - Михаэлис все так же ухмылялся и ели заметно кивнул, подтверждая слова Мэйлин. Еще несколько минут они смотрели друг на друга и тогда она просто махнула рукой, приближаясь к демону. - Ладно, чего уж там, давай поцелуемся.

А он постарался, чтобы Мэйлин поняла что теряла все эти годы, отказываясь от близости с ним. Поцелуй сначала был медлителен, нежный, но по мере того, как Себастьян распускал руки, и как Мей пыталась пересечь эти приставания, поцелуй становился жарче, ненасытнее, страстнее. Ровно до тех пор, пока Мэйлин не увлеклась в равной мере, лапая и ощупывая совершенное мужское тело. Сиэль даже, сам того не желая, смотрел на эту сцену исподлобья, с завистью. И когда они друг от друга отстранились, девушка с легким румянцем закрутила бутылку, которая указала на сидящую неподалеку Зиглинде. Ведьмочка легко улыбнулась и прикусила губу, смотря на подругу, прикрывая глаза только когда ее лицо оказалось в непосредственной близости. И пришла очередь Салливан. Та лениво закружила бутылкой, которая медленно, едва описав несколько кругов указала на Финни, который неловко замялся, краснея, а девочка засмеялась. 

\- Ну же, Финни, это твой шанс. - Химин, который сидел рядом, подтолкнул его локтем, и блондин немного отмер, смотря на такую желанную девушку. Ее черные волосы сливались с мехом, зеленые глаза хитро за ним наблюдали, и он, словно под неведомыми чарами поднялся. Зиглинде последовала его примеру. И если Финниан этот поцелуй начал, с благоговением касаясь своими губами нежных, розовых, девичьих губ, то Салли поцелуй завершила, делая его более уверенным, но не страстным. Просто таким глубоким, как должен быть искренний поцелуй. И отстраняясь, пребывала в таком же приподнятом и игривом настроении, будто этот поцелуй значил для нее ровно столько, сколько простое рукопожатие.

\- Ладно, посмотрим что у нас дальше. - Воодушевлен игрой оборотень закрутил бутылкой, со всей своей силы и та, сорвавшись со стола полетела в стену, чуть не изменив траекторию полета об ничего не подозревающего Джокера. Все испуганно посмотрели на Финниана, а потом рассмеялись. Сиэль, все так же посмеиваясь, и бросая время от времени шутки на тему силы Финни, одним махом опорожнил бутылку виски и поставил на стол.

\- Крути. Только не отправь ее в космос! - Блондин посмеялся над шуткой друга и как можно легче, покрутил бутылку. Покрутив ее слишком слабо она указала на его соседа в кружке играющих, то есть Снэйка. Не на шутку подхмеленный юноша улыбнулся Финниану и позволил себя поцеловать. Вышло смазано, губы Снэйка то и дело соскальзывали на уголки губ партнера, а временами и на щеки, и только когда ладони с нечеловеческими когтями прикоснулись к чешуйчатым щекам, у парней получилось впиться поцелуем друг в друга. Все смотрящие сочли это за один из лучших поцелуев вечера и били браво, поджигая парней. Снэйк с улыбкой погладил ногу оборотня, ненавязчиво касаясь ладонью его промежности. Блондин испугано вскрикнул и отстранился, но Снэйк эффект возымел - Финни густо покраснел. Толпа, отходя от аплодисментов, жаждала увидеть следующую пару. И горлышко бутылки, пущенной в пляс из под ловкой руки самого близкого друга змей указало на Сиэля.

\- Интересно. - Сиэль с плотоядной ухмылкой смерил взглядом партнера на один поцелуй крайне изучающим взглядом с головы до пяток. Но сам парень не отставал от Фантомхайва рассматривал его, облизываясь. И когда Сиэль поднялся, направляясь к Снэйку, его тут же подхватили несколько змей, обвиваясь вокруг него и не позволяя на любое движение, от чего тот опять хлопнулся там, где сидел. Снэйк сам встал и подошел к парню, касаясь пальчиком его нижней губы, нажимая на нее и открывая рот Сиэля, опешившего от таких действий. Фантомхайв хотел возмутиться от такой наглости со стороны друга, который так умело его спеленал ядовитыми змеями, но когда его стали целовать так нежно, будто умоляя об ответе, он просто растаял, расслабляясь и поддаваясь чужим губам.

Наблюдающий за всем этим Себастьян нахмурился и на минутку его глаза стали ярче. Но никто этого не заметил, смотря на такой экзотический поцелуй. Да и в руки он себя взял очень быстро, сменив хмурое выражение лица на привычную ухмылку. Когда парни закончили свой поцелуй, Зиглинде захлопала в ладоши.

\- Я тоже хочу поцелуйчик от Снэйка. Этот парень знает толк в связывании. - Он смутился от такого возгласа ведьмочки и немного покраснев, поцеловал два своих пальчика и прикоснулся ими к щеке девушки. Девушки засмеялись с такого поведения Снэйка, но абсолютно беззлобно.

\- Смотри в оба, Зиглинде, может тебе еще повезет закрутить как надо. - Близнец подал Сиэлю бутылку. Тот поставил ее на стол, но пальцы скользнули, и бутылка, подкрученная, вертелась в умопомрачительном темпе. И в конечном итоге указала на донельзя довольного демона. 

Не теряя ни минуты, Себастьян притянул к себе свою жертву, жадно впиваясь в губы. Ладони на талии приподняли парня, вынуждая либо повиснуть в воздухе в крепких руках, либо обвить мужчину ногами. И Сиэль на инстинктах исполнил второй вариант. Михаэлис крепко перехватил парня, отстраняясь от поцелуя и направляясь в сторону спальни.

\- Вы уж ребята простите, но Сиэль из игры выбывает. Малышам пора спать. - он хлопнул ладонью по ягодице. То ли раздразнить ради, то ли задать нужный настрой. С ответом быстрее всех выскочил Химин, будто именно того и ожидал.

\- Ты прав, Себастьян, время уже не детское и маленьким принцессам пора баеньки. - Все тихо хихикнули и видимо хотели что-то еще добавить, но Себастьян стал идти к спальне, будто сжалившись над позорно покрасневшим Сиэлем. Он сделал всего два шага, но Сиэлю какое-то чувство неправильности и опасности не давало покоя, заставляя его упорно молчать, прислушиваясь к Себастьяну и его телу. Но он безэмоционально нес свою добычу в спальню, даже не пытаясь поддеть или подзадорить, как обычно, но упорно этого не делал. Это было не похоже на демона. Это было подозрительно. "Это опасно" - вопило в нем шестое чувство. Сиэль покраснел и стал бить ладонями торс демона, выкрикивая чтобы его отпустили.

\- Сиэль, тебе нужно стянуть косы. - Со знанием дела прошептал демон, прижимая его поближе. - Иначе останутся навсегда.

И Фантомхайв решил послушаться демона, обнимая его и смотря на ребят через его плече, прощаясь с ними хотя бы пока что. И ловко показал средний палец Химину, который съязвил о сказке на ночь для особо впечатлительных. Взгляд еще раз, как при входе в квартиру после выхода с Мей за сигаретами, проследил за тенью Себастьяна, являя на его голове корону. И парень расслабился, чувствуя себя с Себастьяном в безопасности.

_**А зря.** _

***

Сиэль почувствовал неладное уже когда они вошли в комнату и дверь за ними захлопнулась сама по себе с громким треском. Себастьян перехватил его талию ладонями и буквально отпихнул его от себя бросив на пол. Задница отозвалась болью, отдавая импульсами неприятные чувства в копчик. Болели и запястья, на которые парень оперся, чтобы не удариться головой. Перелома удалось избежать только потому что парень был пьян и расслаблен. И возмущен.

\- Ты охуел так делать, Себастьян?! - Парень посмотрел со злостью на демона, но осекся. Мужчина не ухмылялся. Его губы словно изогнулись, являя клыки. Это было похоже на оскал. Ладони сами по себе сжались в кулаки. А сознание грозилось вернуться в обычное состояние, отрезвляя Сиэля. - Ты перебрал что ли?

\- Это ты охуел так ко мне обращаться, малыш. - Демон нечеловечески быстро наклонился, издавая из себя лающий смех. - Ты заигрался, возомнив себя хозяином. Но я-то уж постараюсь показать тебе свое место. 

Черные ладони схватили шею, с нажимом вонзая когти. Сам мужчина поднял парня, словно он не весил ничего и швырнул на кровать с такой силой что тело скользнуло по постели. Больно ударившись головой в грядушку, Сиэль прижал ладонь к месту ушиба, чувствуя на руках теплую жидкость. Кровь? Поднеся пальцы к лицу он уверился что так и есть. Адреналин разлился по организму, отрезвляя и не давая чувствовать тошноту или упасть в обморок. Взгляд переместился на мужчину который смотрел на него, стоя у кровати. И если Сиэль мог бы отстраниться еще дальше, он непременно так бы и сделал. Себастьян смотрел на него плотоядно, клыки показывались благодаря хищному и довольному оскалу, в шевелюре можно было увидеть рога, на голове красовалась корона. Теперь Сиэль понял почему ее звали черной. Будто питаясь энергией демона красивые серебряные витки, поддавались коррозии, чернея и отблескивая красным.

\- Себастьян, что ты делаешь? - Голос невольно дрогнул, заставляя нахмуриться. Сиэль, парализован страхом, через силу поднялся на локтях. Вместе с липким страхом он ощутил щекотание влаги на ключицах. Видимо демон успел ранить его когтями в шею и теперь красные струйки скатывались на одежду и там погибали, впитываясь в ткань. - Пожалуйста, прекрати, ты меня пугаешь. 

\- Так и должно быть. - Длинные пальцы с не менее длинными когтями сделали неопределенный жест в воздухе, от чего одежда демона исчезла, являя идеальное тело с черными полосами в некоторых местах. Раньше Сиэль такого никогда не видел. Завихрения черного двигались, словно живя своей жизнью. - Ты заигрался, думая что можешь держать контроль надо мной. Над демоном. Смехотворно. - И словно в подтверждение своим словам, демон засмеялся так жутко, что волосы по всему телу встали дыбом. - Я второй по мощи демон после Велиала. И ты думал что можешь меня дразнить? - За спиной появилось лишь одно черное крыло, а хвост, словно хлыст с шипами вместо кисточки прошелся по щеке. Участок тела защипало и Сиэль вскрикнул. - Будешь знать свое место, шлюха.

\- Я буду кричать! Ребята сбегутся! - Это была явно не лучшая мысль, но ничто другое не посещало сейчас разум юноши в панике. По комнате прошелся смех демона.

\- Ну и что мне твои ребята? - Себастьян склонился над его телом, облизывая губы. - Да и кричи сколько влезет. Для демона поставить щит тишины - плевое дело. - И именно с такими словами клыки впились щиколотку, вырывая из горла отчаянный крик боли.

Сиэль ничего не понимал. Да, характер у него не сахар, да, они не раз и не два препирались с демоном, но не смотря на это все было любя. По крайней мере со стороны Сиэля. И он думал что демон тоже понимает шутки, подьебывая его так же сочно, а иногда и более мастерски. Но теперь мужчину словно подменили. Тяжелые удары приходились на лицо, когти рвали на нем одежду часто задевая и кожу, ошейник пропитывался кровью, хлыст, в виде дополнительной части тела демона, подчеркивал кости подтеками и ранами, не скупясь на грудь, промежность и ноги. Руками демон занялся сам, кусая их и оставляя длинные полосы когтями на предплечьях и кистях, испивая кровь с локтей, словно животное. Слезы боли и обиды стекали возле ушей, прячась в волосах и останавливаясь на шее.

Словно наигравшись, или же желая его оставить в живых и в сознании для полноты наказания, Себастьян развернул его на живот и хлесткими ударами хвоста заставил встать в коленно-локтевую позу. Один взгляд на место где он лежал напомнило ему, как мелком обводят положение трупа. Его фигура так же была обведена на постели, только не мелком, а собственной кровью, местами разрывая линию, а местами выходя за рамки. Крови не было так уж и много, но слезы хлынули с новой силой, сотрясая тело рыданиями. Стало просто жаль себя и своей судьбы. Когтистая ладонь обманчиво нежно погладила израненную щеку и бороздя раны. На них стекали слезы, невыносимо обжигая и юноша взвыл еще сильнее, боясь большей боли.

\- Ты оценил эту картину, не так ли? Я оставлю себе эту простынь, и буду тебе ее показывать каждого раза, когда только подумаешь об непослушании. - Зубы впились в плече, оставляя синяк, но не делая кровавых ран. Сиэль хныкнул от боли, пытаясь отстраниться. - Кричи, шваль, кричи! - Когти прошлись по спине, оставляя неглубокие, но болящие кровавые полосы. Демон знал как пытать не убивая. - Кричи, потому что только это твой гнусный рот произносит правильно! - Удар кулаком в бок заставил парня пошатнуться и выпрямить одну руку, грозясь упасть. Но подняв парня за ошейник, тем самым поддушивая, не дал изменить позы. - Рано тебе еще отдыхать, не отработал ты своего, потаскуха. 

Загребущие ладони отпустили ошейник, схватив за длинные волосы, намотав их на кулак. Демон придвинул голову юноши к своему паху, и Сиэль, пытаясь поймать дыхание, испугано смотрел на своего насильника с мольбой в глазах. Себастьян на минуту смягчился, но вместо того, чтобы отпустить волосы, он другой рукой заехал кулаком по лицу Сиэля, гарантируя фингал. На вторую сторону лица тоже пришелся удар, но открытой ладонью, расцарапывая кожу и за одно губы, заставляя их кровоточить. Себастьян довольно ухмыльнулся.

\- Прекрасно. Игра набирает красок. - Он поднес парня за волосы на уровень своего лица, будто оценивая свою работу. - Не представляю как ты, вместо того чтобы начать меня ублажать, решил что имеешь право смотреть в лицо. Но так и быть, прощу тебе это. Ты же будешь послушной шлюшкой? Не будешь кусать или делать другие неприятные вещи? А то знаешь, в гневе я страшнее того что ты видел там, в зале. - Демон подмигнул и Фантомхайв понял, о каком зале идет речь. Не оставалось ничего другого кроме как подчиниться. И делать это максимально хорошо, чтобы не нарваться на наказание. Он мог стерпеть боль и избиение от человека, мог сопротивляться и драться, но против демона это было бессмысленно. Его бы убили, даже не так, его бы _убивали_ , да так мучительно долго что он бы скорее пожелал сгореть заживо. Поэтому Сиэль приступил к минету. Он старался, он зажмуривал глаза от боли в разбитой губе, слезы текли по израненным щекам, попадая на член, но он старался. Старался работать языком, плотно сжимать губами член, расслаблять горло принимая глубже. К одной ладони в волосах добавилась вторая, превращая минет в простое траханье в рот. На пике удовольствия демон отстранил Сиэля, орошая его лицо спермой, от чего тот зашипел и пытался вырваться - такое издевательство над его ранами было крайне мучительно. Сопротивление Себастьяну не понравилось, оставляя на его идеальном лице недовольную гримасу. 

\- А я уже хотел похвалить тебя за самоотдачу, но вижу, тебя стоит еще научить кое-чему. - Демон с презрением швырнул парня на кровать и опять рывками и хлестками поставил его в коленно-локтевую. Поворачиваясь к мужчине головой, чтобы знать что ему уготовлено, тот увидел острый уже на сам вид коготь. И только это ему позволили увидеть, прежде чем ладонь не схватила его за волосы, утыкая в подушку под укосом: чтобы дышать мог, но не видеть.

\- А ты знал что кровь - самая лучшая смазка? - Насильник хмыкнул, провел кончиком когтя по ягодице, не раня, будто лаская. На секунду в Сиэле проснулась надежда что Себастьян опомниться, но его ждало разочарование. - Ты, конечно, шлюха та еще, и растянут, но я не лишу тебя этому удовольствию.

\- Да ты заебал! - Сиэль не выдержал, приподнимаясь насколько это позволяла подушка, собирая остатки храбрости в сердце. - С хуя ли я шлюха, если сплю только и исключительно с тобой? Или ты ударился головой где-то и теперь в каждом поцелуе во время игры на поцелуи видишь измену? Иди в жопу, Себастьян! - Выкрикивать весь свой негатив было приятно, да и чувствовался адреналин, боль притупляясь, и юноша даже обдумывал побег. А у Себастьяна планы были кардинально другие.

\- Что же, я пойду в жопу, обязательно. В твою.

Он с равнодушным лицом стал расковыривать сфинктер парня когтем, заставляя его забыть о побеге и выть от боли, пытаясь вырываться и избежать боли. Только когда вход парня сочился кровью и слабо пытался сжаться, демон намотал волосы Сиэля на кулак и резко вошел на всю длину, почти тут же вытягивая и замирая с головкой внутри, завороженно смотря как член блестит от крови. И тут же стал увлеченно двигаться. Мало было ему резких толчков в юношу, мало было длинных росчерков ногтей на спине, мало было укусов там же. Мало было даже вырывать куски плоти клыками с его плеч. Он даже решил избавлять парня от волос прямо во время секса - будто играючи он прядка за прядкой вырывал волосы, рассыпая их вокруг слитых воедино жертвы и насильника. Длинные волосы Сиэля приземлялись на кровать и на пол рядом с не менее длинными перьями Себастьяна.

***

Голова болела нещадно. Все тело казалось ватным и даже дыхание отдавалось болью. Этими чувствами Сиэля встретило утро. Он заставил себя открыть глаза. Взгляд упал на балдахин кровати. Скользя вниз все чаще попадались капли крови а то и подтеки и смазанные следы ладони. Воспоминания прошлой ночи захлестнули как волна. Не окутали в себя мирно, а бросились на него, словно взбесившаяся стихия. Воздух судорожно втянули легкие, сломанные ребра заныли и Сиэль громко простонал. Прилагая титанических усилий он сел на кровати, оглядываясь. Кровать напоминала побоище, ткани были порваны и окровавлены. То тут, то там валялись перья и клочки волос. От ошейника, который все еще был на нем тянулась почти невесомая цепочка. Сиэль задумчиво взял ее в руки, сначала осматривая ее, а потом встречаясь с алыми глазами.

Себастьян сидел на полу, смотря на возвышающегося над ним незначительно юношу. В голубых глазах не было ничего, вообще. Они были опустошены. Даже у куклы глаза, и то, живее кажутся. Лицо мужчины скривилось в отчаянии и из глаз потекли слезы. Он впервые не знал что делать. Насиловать ему приходилось не раз, но никогда он не желал так сильно искупить свою вину. Потому-то он решил заговорить, хотя хотелось чтобы его просто убили, чтобы ему не пришлось чувствовать этого груза чувств на душе, чтобы не нужно было смотреть на то, что наделал.

\- Сиэль... - Начал было демон, но ничто во внешнем виде парня не показало что его слушают. Глаза, пусть и смотрели на него, но оставались такими же пустыми. - Я знаю, что не заслуживаю на прощение, но позволь хотя бы выслушать меня. - В комнате воцарилась тишина, когда убитый не то голос, не то шепот демона стих. Смотря на мужчину все так же безжизненно Сиэль лишь склонил голову к израненному плечу, где в глаза бросалась рана с вырванным кусочком плоти. Будто он показал, что слушает. Демон сжал зубы и кулаки, крепко закрывая глаза, сквозь которые одиноко катились слезы.

\- Я знаю, как это выглядит эгоистически, но вина меня просто убивает. У меня есть чувства, Сиэль. Я понимаю что наделал с тем, кого полюбил после стольких лет эмоциональной зимы. Я... Я вчера не был собой. - Себастьян немного повысил голос, являя свой истинный облик и показывая пальцем на корону. - Все из-за этого. Корона меня приняла, пробуждая мою демоническую суть. Я действительно сожалею. - Демон посмотрел на такое бедное, изломленное тело, и сквозь пустые глаза видел такую же изломленную душу. Руки с когтями, которые еще вчера так рьяно оставляли увечья, были омерзительны самому их владельцу, но будто не контролируя себя, он скрыл в них лицо, давая волю чувствам и задыхаясь от слез. - Я не прошу о прощении, знаю что это невозможно. Но умоляю тебя, Сиэль, - алые глаза встретили голубые, гордые и абсолютные равнодушны к его боли, - умоляю, просто пойми меня. Пойми, и попытайся жить дальше, со мной или без меня, забудь это как страшный сон.

Сиэль склонил голову ко второму плечу, рассматривая корону и поглядывая на белое, некогда, крыло. Оно почти так же, как и тело Сиэля было изранено и изуродованное. Корона, красовавшаяся в черной шевелюре была такая же черная и гордо отблескивала цвет. Воспоминания опять вернулись в полной мере и Сиэль поспешно посмотрел в окно, морщась от резкого движения. Демон не сводил с него взгляда, готов считывать любые изменения состояния, чтобы понять, какой же вердикт Фантомхайва.

\- Крыло... - Начал было Сиэль и Себастьян удивленно вскинул голову. - Что с твоим крылом? - Голос был сорван и хрипел, и если бы не идеальный слух, демон бы не понял что сказал юноша. Мужчина посмотрел на черное крыло, а потом на белое. Сломанные местами перья, красные от крови, лишь в нескольких участках показывая то, каков их истинный цвет. Вспомнив все истории об истинных избранных, Себастьян нахмурился.

\- Каждый вред, нанесенный мной тебе будет отражаться на нем. Если же я бы тебя убил, посредственно, или своими руками, оно бы начало гноиться и отмирать. Но отрезать его не получилось бы ни у кого, кроме ангелов. А те вряд ли бы сжалились. И меня бы ждала медленная смерть. - Себастьян говорил абсолютно равнодушно. Его не волновало его состояние. Он желал лишь чтобы Сиэль вернулся к жизни, стал таким как прежде. И плевать, с ним или без него. Он не мог смотреть на то что наделал. В сердце вновь разлилась тоска. - Сиэль... - Руки сами потянулись к парню, сидящему так близко.

\- НЕ ПРИКАСАЙСЯ КО МНЕ! - Громкий отчаянный вопль прокатился, казалось бы, не только по комнате, но и по квартире. Сиэль резко вскочил, в глазах вспыхнул гнев, и он, будто забыв о своих травмах отодвинулся на середину кровати. - Не прикасайся. Не смей. - Израненные руки и ладони сначала потерлись друг об дружку, а потом обняли их хозяина. Его взгляд метался по простынях, будто юноша вдруг осознал что это кровь и испугался. Мужчина, заметив что парень близок к истерике предпринял еще одну попытку, раздалось жужжание и что-то больно кольнуло его в ладонь, но он не отстранил ее, принимая боль. Сиэль призвал колибри, который яростно смотрел на демона, хлопнув клювом, будто предупреждая. И он послушно отстранил руки. Вдруг двери открылись и в комнату вошла раздраженная Мэйлин.

\- Чего орете с ут... Ра пораньше... - Девушка шокировано продолжила вторую часть предложения и непонимающе смотрела на картину перед ней. А картина была ужасающая. Испуганный Сиэль, весь в царапинах, ранах и синяках, с порхающей возле него птицей странно напоминающей колибри, пятился от плачущего на полу Себастьяна, который испуганно отметил ее появление. Мозг, пусть и нагруженный последствиями вчерашнего вечера быстро сложил все в одно. Девушка как можно незаметнее вытащила пистолет, и подбежав к Себастьяну, ударила его оружием точно в челюсть. Полная ярости она сорвалась на крик, смотря на почти не отстранившегося демона. - Ты извращенец! Что ты с ним сделал, подонок?! - Ладонь, свободная от ружья толкнула мужчину в противоположную кровати сторону. - Даже не смей к нему приближаться, изверг!

На вопль сбежались остальные. Сначала все стояли просто в дверях, но потом Химин вместе с прислугой дьявола оттащила его, не сопротивляющегося прочь от кровати. Он с болью смотрел на Сиэля, который уже не испугано, а яростно смотрел на все вокруг. Зиглинде вместе с Мей хотели осмотреть его раны, но он выставил руки в защитном жесте, шарахаясь от них.

\- Оставьте в покое... - Сиэль сказал это смотря на всех с неприкрытой яростью. - Выметайтесь все отсюда, вон! Не хочу никого видеть, хочу быть сам!

\- Но Сиэль... - Ни на что особо не надеясь, Салливан показала свои руки, пытаясь убедить что она не опасная. - Твои раны... Их надо осмотреть. 

\- Я, кажется, сказал уже, - за плечами парня появилось огромное, занимающее пол кровати, создание. Умные глаза смотрели на каждого в комнате. Его друзья стали пятиться назад, смотря как распахивая свои огненные крылья рокочет феникс, - вон отсюда.

Никто не стал задавать лишних вопросов и все поспешно удалились. Лишь Себастьян еще на секунду оглянулся, и на него, с яростью двинулся феникс. На минуту хотелось остаться и отдать тело огню его возлюбленного, но его вытащили из комнаты сильные руки Финниана. Птица сделала круг по комнате, и села на изголовье, смотря как обессиленный Сиэль падает в мягкость подушек, уцелевших прошлой ночью. Феникс понимающе лег рядом, распластав крылья и свесив длинный хвост на пол. Фантомхайв пальцем огладил огонь, не чувствуя ожога, а лишь приятное тепло. Минуту он провел за раздумьями. А потом одним слитым движением перекатился на спину птицы. Два маленьких воробья запорхали в комнате подлетая к окну и открывая его. И феникс поднялся вместе со своим хозяином, державшимся одной рукой за его шею, а другой за простыню, и выпорхнул в окно в компании двух воробьев и неестественно большого колибри.

***

В зал Себастьяна привели с заломленными за спиной руками, которые прочно, словно веревки, держали змеи Снэйка. Чтобы не рыпался, за плече удерживал его Финниан. И разъяренной толпой нависли над ним Мэйлин, Химин, Снэйк и Зиглинде. Джокер утешал свою, со вчерашнего вечера девушку, но то и дело бросал на демона уничтожающие взгляды. Мэйлин внутренней стороной ладони пригрела демона в лоб.

\- Сволочь ты такая, мразь последняя, ты что наделал, а? - Мей отвесила ему подзатыльник, не жалея сил. - Ты понимаешь что теперь он на самой грани? Что такого не забывают и не склеивают заново?

\- Знаю я! Знаю! - Демон дернулся вперед, но не предпринимал никаких серьезных попыток сбежать из плена молодежи. Глаза Финни налились молочным цветом и он сжал плече демона, кроша ему кости. Мужчина лишь громко выпустил воздух сквозь зубы и зажмурился.

\- Какая нелегкая тебя на это подвигла? - Зиглинде заломила руки, морщась от самого воспоминания внешнего вида парня. И не дожидаясь ответа, сказала. - Я пойду ему поищу болеутоляющие, может на это согласиться. - Она стала носиться по квартире, не предполагая даже где они могут быть.

\- В кухни в верхней тумбочке. - Сухо бросил Себастьян, смотря себе под ноги. И сразу же ощутил резкую боль в области носа, которая откинула его на спинку дивана. Инстинкты словно не работали вообще в момент такой эмоциональной встряски и он совсем не заметил как Химин пригрел его в нос кулаком. Слизнув кровь он злобно посмотрел на смертного.

\- Не смей даже отрывать от нас взгляда, мразь. Можешь убить нас прямо здесь, но мы все равно будем преследовать тебя и напоминать что ты натворил. - Близнец Сиэля, еще никогда так сильно не напоминающий его, без опаски схватил демона за волосы, смотря на оскал и прикрытые злобно алые глаза. - Ты поплатишься за это, Михаэлис.

\- И без тебя это знаю. - Почти в лицо ему выплюнул демон. - Даже больше чем ты думаешь. Сиэль теперь точно откажет мне в контракте и меня мои уничтожат за неисполнение приговора. Светлые тоже руку приложат точно. И тогда я буду о смерти мечтать даже сильнее чем сейчас. Можете бить, издеваться, можете даже убить, мне итак нечего уже терять. - В ответ Химин рассмеялся, все так же держа его за волосы и ударил с кулака еще раз, да так сильно что разбил костяшки в кровь. Но боли он не чувствовал, все так же смеясь.

\- Скалься на нас, Себастьян. Плюй ядом в словах сколько душе угодно, мерзавец. Я прямо сейчас звоню Гробовщику, - будто для достоверности парень вытащил из кармана мобильный, - он приходит сюда, и с тобой разбирается. И ты пожалеешь о своем существовании быстрее чем до тебя доберется суд. - Химин со злостью отпихнул голову демона и пошел на кухню, попросив у Салли болеутоляющее и закинув его себе в рот подошел к раковине набрать воды, одновременно набирая Гробовщика. В то время девушка подобрала все нужные лекарства и направилась в спальню Себастьяна и Сиэля. 

Мэйлин скрестив руки наблюдала за демоном. По началу в ее глазах читалась тоска, но потом стало больше обиды и ярости. Потому-то она опустила руки по швам чтобы через секунду отвесить пощечину. Демон никак на это не отреагировал, а киллерша была близка слезам. Еще минута безмолвного боя в гляделки пока Химин объяснял что-то по телефону и раздался ее голос, ломающийся от приступающих слез.

\- Ты в один миг перечеркнул все, над чем мы трудились. Нет больше того уважения к тебе в Сиэле, я больше чем уверенна. - Челка немного скрыла ее глаза, лицо набрало выражения безисходности. - Этого ты хотел? Этого добивался, спрашиваю?

\- Мэйлин, я повторюсь, корона...

\- Не заливай мне о короне. - Девушка махнула рукой. - Когда есть кто-то, что ценишь больше жизни, не причинишь этому кому-то вреду никогда. Видимо Сиэль не значил для тебя так много. Знаешь что? - Мей с презрением посмотрела на демона. - Я отказываюсь помогать тебе исправлять все это дерьмо. И прислушаюсь к любому решению Сиэля.

Вдруг на кухню вбежала Зиглинде, пошатываясь и спотыкаясь. Мэйлин развернулась к ней, Химин тоже на минутку оторвался от телефонного разговора, смотря на испуганную девушку. И только Себастьян догадывался что скажет ведьма, уже ловко выпутывая руки из плена змей.

\- Сиэля нет! Он сбежал!

Все на минуту в шоке замерли, а Себастьян нечеловечески быстро побежал в спальню. Оттуда раздался вой полный отчаяния, ничем не напоминающий голос мужчины. Мэйлин переглянулась с Зиглинде. Если демон притворялся и играл то делал это чертовски искусно. Лиззи удивленно смотрела на все это действо, а Джокер прижимал ее к себе будто пытаясь защитить ото всего мира. Финниан помогал в чем-то Снэйку, которого очень удивило что демон смог сбежать из хватки его змей. А Химин прекратил говорить по телефону и подошел к девушкам.

\- Пойдем, может он оставил какую-то зацепку относительно того, куда направился. - Тройка друзей направилась в комнату, замечая демона, сидящего на кровати. Все в комнате казалось темнее как при плохой погоде. Но ничего кроме пропажи одеяла и самого Сиэля компания не заметила. Химин, злой до чертиков вышел из комнаты. Не забывая хлопнуть дверью. За ним быстро побежали девушки, он казался сейчас самым трезвомыслящим во всей компании. Придя в гостиную парень налил себе немного виски не разбавляя его ничем и не добавляя льда, один махом выпил содержимое и громко хлопнув, поставил на стол кружку на стол.

\- Значит так. Элизабет. Джокер, будь добр, отведи ее домой чтобы она не оставалась в доме этого маньяка. - Химин махнул на коридор, откуда вылонился Себастьян, будто только ожидал таких его слов. - Можешь рассказать нашему отцу, но больше никому. Не нужно родителям сходить с ума. А отец поймет. - Джокер кивнул, привыкший к приказам, и без слов взял сумочку девочки, выводя ее из гостиной. Проходя мимо Себастьяна он внимательно посмотрел ему прямо в глаза, но алые пустоты следили за ним безжизненно. Ему было абсолютно все равно что его слуга по велению кого-то другого куда-то идет. Сомнения об правильности их обвинений стали изъедать гнев на демона.

\- Финни, Снэйк, Зиглинде. - Химин посмотрел на парней. - Салли не сможет целый день бегать за нами по городу. Поэтому останетесь с ней здесь, и будете следить чтобы этот подонок не сбежал. А я с Мэйлин и Гробовщиком отправлюсь на его поиски.

\- Химин, ты глуп. - Демон не двигался с места, но очень внимательно смотрел в глаза близнеца, отчетливо видя в нем своего Сиэля. Ярость на того, кто хотел держать его на расстоянии от его смертного рокотом хотела вырваться из груди, но демон был беспристрастен. Лишь глаза выдавали его настоящее состояние. - Никто не сможет меня сдержать от поисков Сиэля. Уж стратегически лучше будет если будем искать его вчетвером. И быстрее и вам спокойнее. - Мэйлин ткнула его локтем между ребер, указывая на демона кивком головы. Она была согласна что такого лучше держать при себе. И Химин уже хотел с ним согласиться как дверь в квартиру резко распахнулась и белый вихрь вдруг напал на демона, который чудом увернулся от смертельного удара, получая довольно глубокую царапину на предплечье. Гробовщик стоял перед ним с косой, на которой были капли крови демона. В зеленых глазах плескался гнев и холодный расчет. Опасный коктейль.

\- Прежде чем я его прикончу, скажите мне что произошло. Со всеми возможными подробностями.

И ему охотно рассказали. Имя Себастьяна не пало ни разу, замененное матерными эпитетами. А Гробовщик слушал, под конец сел, скрестив пальцы на уровне лица и внимательно смотрел на всех присутствующих. Мыслями он видимо был далеко, раздумывая о чем-то. По его просьбе демон показал истинный облик, который завлекало черным дымом. Но больше всего жнеца заинтересовало белое крыло. Изучив его, поглаживая пальцами особенно окровавленные раны, Гробовщик наконец-то за все время рассказа отозвался.

\- Экзекуция подонка откладывается. - Жнец спрятал косу, ностальгически и как-то лениво посмотрел в окно, где солнце было в зените. - Прежде всего нам нужно отыскать Сиэля. 

После часа импульсивных поисков без никакого плана, четверка остановилась возле лавочки, на которую сели смертные и жнец. Себастьян же осматривался по сторонам, будто из любого угла мог показаться искомый человек. Гробовщик с кривой улыбкой наблюдал за демоном, понимая что все не могло быть так просто. Черная корона не умеет заставлять своего хозяина настолько сильно пойти против себя, а учитывая как изранено было его крыло и как он убивался сейчас, демон явно не желал мальчишку настолько сильно чтобы взять силой. Тем более, учитывая их отношения и положение друг перед другом, вряд ли Сиэль был против. Это заинтриговало жнеца, и хоть были у него аргументы на защиту демона, он не спешил их озвучивать, с интересом наблюдая как довольно сильный демон, способный заткнуть человека быстро и на долго терпел унижения. Но если они желали найти Сиэля нужно было поспешить - еще несколько часов и наступит темнота.

\- Нужно подумать где он _хотел_ бы быть в этот момент. - Мэйлин буркнула, скрестив руки ссади шеи и откидываясь на них.

\- Верно. Где лучше всего спрятаться когда тебя ищут? - Химин задумчиво посмотрел прямо перед собой.

\- Если прятать что-то, то всегда лучше на самом видном месте. - Мей продолжила его мысли вслух своими мыслями. - А если прятаться, то лучше всего там, где тебя не ожидают встретить. В случае Сиэля - пожалуй в толпе. 

\- Мэйлин права. - Себастьян резко повернулся к киллерше, посмотрев на нее, нахмурившись. - И чтобы его отыскать в толпе Лондона, нам нужно разделиться.

\- Я иду с Химином. В случае любой информации позвоните нам. - Гробовщик схватил мальчика за запястье и повел прочь. Мей с едва заметным страхом посмотрела на демона и махнула рукой.

\- Ладно, идем, чем быстрее найдем его - тем лучше. Для всех. - Серьезный голос истощал нотки яда, но Себастьян ухмыльнулся. Девушка явно вновь начинала ему доверять. Он вздохнул. Если было бы так просто с Сиэлем, то он мог бы простить уже после нескольких попыток.

Поиски велись везде - в парках, на вокзалах, в торговых центрах. Улицы были просматриваемые демоном и киллершей с крыш. Но не было ни одного места, где они могли бы найти парня. Когда солнце начало садиться, Мэйлин разочаровано вздохнув села на одной из крыш, свесив ноги вниз. Взгляд устремился к небу там, где уже совсем скоро будет видно первые звезды. Себастьян, будто появившись из ниоткуда, сел рядом.

\- Ты в порядке? - Участливо поинтересовался демон, наблюдая за нахмуренными бровями девушки.

\- Очевидно же что не в порядке... - Мей тяжело вздохнула, продолжая смотреть в одну точку в небе. - Не понимаю. Он же был без присмотра не долго. Где он мог запропаститься за так короткое время? - В мужчину уткнулся взгляд карих глаз не обрамленных очками. - Мы же окрестности твоего дома прошныряли особенно тщательно. А если его похитили? - Девушка еще больше нахмурилась. - Он же в чем мать родила сбежал. Одеяло окровавленное только прихватил. Он бы точно привлек внимание.

\- Но его не видел никто. - Демон кивнул, понимая к чему ведет девушка. - Но он жив. Я бы почувствовал его смерть. И скорее всего, невредим, иначе и крыло отозвалось бы болью. - Демон раскрыл свой подарок с небес, и удивленно замер. Боли поубавилось и он мог двигать им свободнее. Впервые за сегодня улыбка посетила его губы.

\- Чего скалишься? Собой доволен? - Мей уже хотела его отругать, смотря на улыбку демона и толкуя ее совсем по другому.

\- Раны залечиваются. Значит и раны Сиэля залечиваются быстрее обычного.

\- Хочешь сказать что его кто-то встретил и обработал раны? - Киллерша нахмурилась, скинув очки с верхушки головы обратно на нос.

\- Мэйлин, если бы ты хотела спрятаться, то где ты бы спряталась? - Демон снова стал серьезным, хотя легкая, вежливая улыбка все еще настойчиво искривляла его губы.

\- Думаю, в такой ситуации я бы хотела только спрятаться с глаз долой кого-либо. - Мей задумалась, ставя под сомнения свои же выводы, которые она озвучила еще при Химине и Гробовщике. Потом она резко поднялась, широко распахнув глаза. - Незаметное место где ты видишь всех но тебя не видит никто... 

\- Склон. - Продолжил за нее демон и их взгляды встретились. Демон уже хотел отправиться туда, но Мэйлин его остановила. 

\- Сначала идем по Химина и Гробовщика. - Девушка настоятельно сказала это тоном не принимающим возражений и демон, не желая терять времени, подхватил ее на руки, неся ее туда, куда ему подсказывала девушка, уже связавшаяся с Химином.

***

Сиэль сидел на склоне. Одеяло в которое он сначала кутался теперь лежало на земле, прикрывая траву. На том же одеяле и сидел юноша, со странной радостной ностальгией смотря на толпу внизу. Колибри умиротворенно посапывал на его коленях, а большой, сияющий огнем феникс сидел рядом согревая своим теплом и залечивая раны. Все мелкие царапины уже исчезли, а большие стали заживать, не кровоточа и не причиняя дискомфорта. Целый день юноша грелся в огне собственного фамильяра и раздумывал. Анализировал всю ситуацию и думал как ему поступить. Были две крайности - убить демона собственными руками самым изощренным способом или же попросить прощения что принял все в штыки и взять вину на себя, сказав что сам его спровоцировал. Оба варианта были отброшены сразу же. В первом варианте он не хотел терять демона, во втором - понимал что он не настолько слабохарактерная личность и это будет шагом через саму суть себя. Но оставалось огромное количество компромиссов между этими крайностями и чем дольше думал об этом Сиэль, все больше уверялся в своем решении. И теперь не было в нем ничего кроме решительности. Но домой не возвращался из вредности. Если он важен Себастьяну, думал парень, пусть же демон найдет его.

Боковое зрение уловило движение среди деревьев и Сиэль повернул туда голову. Из теней деревьев в лучи заходящего солнца вышли Себастьян с Химином и позади Мей с Гробовщиком. Было заметно как все хотят к нему подойти, но держаться на расстоянии. Бояться спугнуть? Сиэль не знал и лишь вымученно улыбнулся. Но как только он хотел их окликнуть, взволнованный Гробовщик вышел вперед.

\- Почему вы не сказали что у Сиэля есть фамильяры? - жнец без опаски подошел к фениксу, вытянув руку и показывая что не желает зла. Птица без задней мысли позволила себя погладить по пылающим, но согревающим перьям, смотря на визитера с интересом. - Да и к тому же полностью материальны. 

\- А какая разница? - Химин с грозным видом скрестил руки на груди, ожидая от брата какой-либо паники при виде демона.

\- А огромная, малой. - Жнец развернулся к ним лицом, будто желая за спиной спрятать Сиэля. - Фамильяры притягивают к себе энергию короны. - Лицо Себастьяна сразу вытянулось, а демон побледнел. - О, вижу ты об этом вспомнил только сейчас, Себастьян. - Жнец махнул пренебрежительно рукой и продолжил. - Корона при них реагирует быстрее и свое действие направляет на владельца фамильяров. - Теперь демон уже был порядком зол.

\- Велиал... 

\- Это он подарил фамильяров Сиэлю? - жнец немного удивился, но взгляда от демона не отводил, готов в случаи резкого гнева осадить его.

\- Да, вместе с короной для меня. - прошипел злобно демон. - Это было спланировано. От начала до конца. Он, видимо, не хотел чтобы я получил полное прощение и решил добиться этого таким мерзким способом. - Ладони демона мелко подрагивали от гнева и Сиэль смотрел на это с равнодушием. И только присмотревшись к глазам можно было увидеть волнение. 

Картина стала складываться во едино и неожиданный дар оказался сыром в мышеловке, на который они вместе попались. Подросток поставил ступни на траву, чувствуя щекотку, и тихо хихикнул. Потом, осознавая как он сейчас должен выглядеть со стороны Сиэль рассмеялся. Рассмеялся с нелепости своего внешнего вида, с их с Себастьяном глупости, которой было доверие владыке-демону. Все остальные же смотрели на это с явным беспокойствием. Все думали что Сиэль сошел с ума. Но Себастьян, отодвинув свой гнев и настроившись на своего любимого, почувствовал его эмоции. И не заметив там гнева или же ненависти как завороженный осторожно стал подходить к Фантомхайву. Мей и Химин пытались его остановить, но он не обращал внимания на это, а Гробовщик ничего не предпринимал. 

Чувствуя эмоции Себастьяна впервые так ярко, Сиэль резко перестал смеяться шокировано посмотрев на траву перед своими ногами. От демона исходило такое отчаянное раскаяние и любовь, что на миг затопили в этом Сиэля полностью.И если еще минуту назад он сомневался, то теперь все отпало, являя правильное решение. После резкой остановки смеха все ожидали что Сиэль со злостью скажет не подходить, но тот медленно развернулся и смотрел Себастьяну прямо в глаза. Это длилось еще с минуту, но тогда Сиэль со слезами в глазах поднялся и резко бросился в объятия демона. Вздохнув такой знакомый запах демон водил по волосам парня, мягко вычесывая лишние длинные и оставляя прежние короткие волосы, даже там где вчера они были вырваны. Белое крыло с грацией укрыло тело Сиэля, словно полотенце, наброшенное на плечи. Парень с улыбкой потерся о него щекой и вместе с улыбкой на губах Себастьяна появилось слабое свечение перьев. Раны на крыле затягивались на глазах, а кровь смывалась словно дождем. Когда же крыло стало белоснежным, таким же идеальным и было тело Сиэля, который со слезами в глазах поймал Себастьяна за одежду притягивая к своему лицу. Если бы вокруг не царила полная непонимания тишина, они бы ни за что не услышали тихого, сиплого и заламывающегося от близости слез голоса.

\- Прощаю тебе это, Себастьян. И прощу в будущем. Но только если докажешь, что любишь меня сильнее, чем ненавидишь. - Дрожащая ладонь подала цепочку, ведущую от ошейника, которую видимо сам демон на парня вчера и надел, прикрепляя во время замутнения рассудка. 

\- Я готов делать это каждый день чтобы окупить свою вину. - демон стал на колени перед парнишей, показывая серьезность своих слов.

\- Прекрати, Себастьян. - Парень жестом указал чтобы демон поднялся. - Я влюбился в гордого засранца. Не убивай его, являя мне смазливую послушную куклу. - Сиэль повис на шее мужчины, смотря ему в глаза, будто пытаясь там что-то рассмотреть. - Я люблю тебя, Себастьян.

\- И я тебя люблю, Сиэль.

Губы соприкоснулись с губами, голое тело прижалось к одетому. Феникс подошел к слившейся паре и потеревшись о белое крыло демона, сам разложил свои крылья начиная кружить над парой. В один миг животное взорвалось вспышкой яркого и темного света. И из этой вспышки на землю спрыгнул иссиня черный грифон с огненными крыльями, мордой и хвостом волка. Все присутствующие сделали шаг назад, а влюбленные оторвались друг от друга, смотря на животное с искренним удивлением. Потом Сиэль призвал волка, который послушно потерся об его ногу, с опаской смотря на других их спутников. Химин смотрел на это со смесью злости и непонимания, а Мэйлин легко улыбалась, смотря то на парней, то на дивное животное. 

\- Вот я одного не понимаю, как он вообще мог ему это простить? - Словно Себастьяна и Сиэля не было возле них, возмущенно отозвался Химин. Мей же посмотрела на него, как на дитя неразумное.

\- Это называется Стокгольмский синдром. - Глубокий вздох вырвался из груди, грозясь перерасти в тихий смешок. - И наш Сиэль настолько безнадежно болен, что никакое лечение его уже не спасет. - Фантомхайв с улыбкой повернулся к подруге и подмигнул. Гробовщик же наблюдал за этим со стороны, тихо хихикая и угощая грифона печеньем, затерявшимся в кармане. Он не совсем радовался возобновлению союза и человека, лишь наблюдал за изумлением своего малого и именно от этого радовался. А Сиэль, не теряя открывшейся возможности, поднялся на цыпочках, оставляя собственнический засос на шее Себастьяна, что незамедлительно перетекло в глубокий поцелуй. Оба влюбленные были уверенны в одном - целую ночь они сегодня будут доказывать друг другу как собой дорожат, и как любят. Любят сильнее, чем ненавидят.

***

**Несколько месяцев спустя**

За окном царила вьюга. Тонкие пальцы уверенно держали бокал с красным как кровь вином. Темные волосы до плеч были зачесаны назад. Макияж был нарочно небрежным, словно владелец пронзительно-голубых глаз несколько дней поверхностно умывался стараясь его не смыть. Черные подтеки выглядели словно свежо-накрашенные глаза были щедро орошены слезами. Лицо было мертвенно-бледным с помощью пудры, а губы, словно в контраст, притягивали внимание своим насыщенно-алым цветом. На бокале оставлялись отпечатки тех же губ, но никто из двух персон в гостиной не обращал на это внимание. Алые губы издевательски ухмыльнулись, когда их хозяин слушал своего спутника. Нога, облаченная в черные туфли на тонкой красной шпильке, была закинута на другую ногу, от чего соблазнительное красно-черное платье в тон туфлям грозилось помяться. Но свободная ладошка с легкостью выровняла ткань, а сам юноша подался корпусом вперед, будто выставляя на показ черный корсет, зашнурованный красными лентами, чтобы в конце шнуровки оставить изысканный бант, от которого шел черный полу-прозрачный шлейф.

Его спутник с улыбкой смотрел на одеяние Сиэля. Его уверенность в своей привлекательности возбуждала, каждый шелест юбки или случайный стук каблуков дразнил и опьянял, каждая его фраза заставляла хотеть встать на колени, его красота, как физическая, так и душевная проходилась словно смычок от скрипки по его струнам души, получая прекрасную мелодию, словно нож по оголенном нерве, заставляя биться в агонии. Себастьян жил этими эмоциями. Своими и его. Их общей любовью и общему чувству невыносимой красоты к своему партнеру. Ведь такую же красоту Сиэль видел в нем. 

\- У-у-у, Себастьян, ты на часы смотрел? - Парень следил за секундной стрелкой часов на стене, все еще улыбаясь. Сегодня день заключения контракта. Мистер Алистер в обязательном порядке потребовал присутствовать, и мужчины, считая это за слишком интимный ритуал, были не согласны. Но Анджела Блан лично _попросила_ демона позволить ему присутствовать. И любовники задумали месть: Друитт сам пожалеет что пошел туда, куда ему не стоило и впихнул свой нос в дела демона. - Сейчас придет наша "пташка". - Сиэль издевательски и предвкушающее засмеялся, как маньяк и Себастьян покачал головой. Ну, чем бы дитя не тешилось... Оба поднялись из дивана, а Сиэль быстро побежал на кухню, пряча бокалы с вином. Шпильки цокали по полу, а шлейф развевался за своим хозяином, зачаровывая демона. Он определенно будет чаще облачать Сиэля в это платье. Парень вернулся в зал, и заметив взгляд демона так внимательно его изучающий, придал своей походки больше грации, стараясь не слишком наигранно, но все же соблазнительно двигать бедрами. Себастьян оценил попытку, соблазнительно облизываясь, от чего сердце парня невольно забилось быстрее.

\- Ты готов? - Сиэль уверенно остановился перед демоном, смотря в его глаза так, будто пытаясь рассмотреть там саму душу.

\- А может лучше не надо? - Себастьян нахмурился, склонив голову в бок. - Ритуал будет действительно болезненным. Зачем себя лишний раз ранить? Сам знаешь, такой грим сделаю что даже врач поверит...

\- Михаэлис. - Сиэль за воротник притянул к себе демона так близко, что разделяли их ничтожные сантиметры. - Это нужно **мне**. Поэтому будь добр, отодвинь прошлое и возьми себя в кулак. - В голубых глазах заплясали бесенята. - Или, может, мне тебя возбудить или выбесить, чтобы мои слова наконец-то до тебя дошли?

Демон не стал ждать пока парень выполнит свои угрозы и ударил его наотмашь по лицу. Когти прочертили на щеке три царапины, параллельные к скуле. Из парня вместо оклика боли прозвучал смешок и изящные ладони коснулись щеки. Кровь уже успела стечь тоненькими струйками на подбородок, и Сиэль их случайно размазал. Демон подошел к нему, облизнув его пальцы. Этого было мало и Себастьян без сомнений прильнул к губам парня, коротко но глубоко, и отстранившись оценил внешний вид. Смазанная кровь смешалась с испорченным макияжем, а помада, на тон ярче крови, все так же привлекала внимание к губам, но теперь своей не идеальностью и желанием исправить это. Похоже такого эффекта и добивался парень.

\- Готово. Теперь никто взглянув на тебе не поверит что ты здесь не держишься силой и не мечтаешь каждого дня об побеге. - Мужчина ухмыльнулся, желая еще раз поцеловать парня, но в дверь позвонили. Сиэль дернулся и без слова убежал в спальню как и было задумано. Блондину дверь открыл демон, участливо закрывая за ним дверь, но не на замок. Должен же этот, испугавшийся до чертиков мужчина, выбежать с воплем, как в фильме? Алистеру предложили вина и он не отказался. Потому-то и чуть ли не захлебнулся, когда Сиэль в черном подобии фаты вылонился из коридора. Слезы стекали по щекам, попадая в раны и от этого юноша еще больше всхлипывал. Демон усмехнулся и задумался об каком-то театральном конкурсе для очевидно талантливого молодого человека.

Алистер замер, и демон, уловил в нем первые нотки восхищением парнишей и его внешним видом, ловко заменяя их на страх и непонимание того, почему Сиэль так заноситься плачем. Блондин нахмурился, и серьезно посмотрел на демона.

\- Ты уверен что парень согласен заключить контракт? - Чембер двинулся в сторону Сиэля, будто пытаясь защитить. И когда на него не смотрели, Сиэль, как последняя язва, показывал язык или игриво подмигивал демону. А то право слово, сам Михаэлис поверил бы этим слезам.

\- Мне не нужно его согласие. - Демон ухмыльнулся, подойдя к парню, который тут же сжался. Длинные пальцы сильно схватили подбородок, заглядывая красивое измученной красотой лицо. - Кто тебе вообще сказал что у него есть право голоса? Это моя игр-р-рушка. - Последнее слово было сказано с рокочущим рычанием и жандарм любовников испугано дернулся. - Что же, пора начинать. - Демон ухмыльнулся и во всем доме свет резко вырубило. Но спустя несколько секунд поочередно, будто живя собственной жизнью, начали зажигаться свечи, показывая путь к лоджии, на которой были сложенны ветки остролиста и шипастых роз. Демон сделал шаг, а когда увидел что мальчик смотрит на это испуганно, за волосы потянул его за собой и перед самим возвышением бросил его на колени. Сиэль, притворяясь что свернул ногу на шпильке, стал вполне естественно прихрамывать, слезы без остановки лились из его глаз. 

Алистера особо проняло, когда на пол стали из ниоткуда падать черные перья и комната наполнялась черным, едким дымом. Он с изумлением смотрел как демон оплетает растениями запястья парня, раня шипами и проливая из них кровь. Когда одна за другой капли крови стали капать на пол, юношу так низко согнуло к полу, что лица не было видно. Плечи вздрагивали, но от смеха, а не от слез, но жандарм не видел этого. А Себастьян слышал тихие смешки и ухмыльнулся. Со стороны это выглядело как удовольствие от страданий парня. Вскоре одинокие капли словно сами по себе стали расти, словно живые и вылились в пентаграмму, в которой сидел Сиэль. Пентаграмма вспыхнула огнем, и Чемберу от самого этого вида волосы встали дыбом, но худшее было перед ним. У демона появилось одно черное крыло, хвост, рога и совсем уродливые, по его мнению, клыки, высовывающиеся из плена губ их хозяина. Образ замыкала Черная Корона, занимающая место между рогами беса. 

\- Сиэль Фантомхайв, от момента заключения контракта твоя душа будет под моей абсолютной властью. Не сможет обрести покой и всегда будет подле меня. Я смогу найти тебя в любом уголке мира где бы ты не прятался. Свои желания ты озвучишь после того, как я тебя заклеймлю. А мой знак зверя я оставлю... - Себастьян поднял ногтем заплаканное лицо и задумался так, будто думал куда же лучше. Чембер, сам того не осознавая нервно теребил губу рукой, питаясь страхом, который в него вселял демон, и переживал за это больше самого парнишки. Потому что эта сцена жути, создана с самого начала и до конца только для удовлетворения его любопытства, была спланирована самим мальчиком и он прекрасно знал сценарий. А Михаэлис, к удивлению Сиэля, очень придерживался этому сценарию. - ...Оставлю его на этом очаровательном глазе. 

Когтистая ладонь в черной перчатке обманчиво нежно прикрыла глазницу парня. Сначала не происходило ничего, но потом резкая боль огнем пронзила всю суть парня, заставляя его почти полностью выгнуть спину. Отчаянные вопли боли прокатились по комнате, оглушая замеревшего от страха блондина. Им вторил искаженный смех демона, не напоминающий человеческий почти ничем. А тем временем юноша выгнул позвоночник так сильно, будто хотел откинуться на спину, но демон крепко держал его за растительные наручники, проливая еще больше крови смертного, от чего пламя набрало голубого цвета. Почти такого же как и глаза Сиэля. Когда все думали что крики Сиэля себя исчерпали, парень заорал еще истошнее, когда демон отстранил свою руку. Он отчаянно пытался проморгаться, чтобы удалить с глаза раздражитель. С левого глаза текли слезы, а с правого кровь. И тогда заплаканный Сиэль посмотрел на блондина с мольбой его спасти, показывая свой измененный глаз, мужчина не выдержал и выбежал из квартиры, не заботясь об оброненным шарфе. Когда стуки его каблуков стали почти не слышны, Сиэль рассмеялся. Себастьян щелкнул пальцами, возвращая свет в комнату и закрывая дверь. Юноша все еще держался за глаз, время от времени шипя от боли через смех.

\- Ты видел? Видел? - Сиэль опять засмеялся. - А мы ведь еще такую жесть задумали, а он уже сбежал.

\- Ну... Я ему помог. - Снисходительно улыбнулся Себастьян. 

\- Что? - Парень посмотрел на него, немного выпятив нижнюю губу. - Так не честно. Я хотел бы еще немного поиздеваться над ним. - Окровавленные руки, с которых были сброшены растительные путы сложились на груди в полном обиды, жесте.

\- Во-первых, помог я ему самую малость. - Демон улыбнулся, протягивая руку мальчишке. - Во-вторых, разве мы не хотели насладиться этим мигом в одиночестве? - Сиэль мягко улыбнулся и подал свою руку. Демон поцеловал ладошку, слизывая заодно струйки крови. Взгляд алых глаз встретился с лицом парнишки. - Теперь твоя очередь, Сиэль.

\- Что же... Признаюсь сразу, обдумывал я это с Мей и Химином. А если она тебя простила, то брат... Ну ты сам знаешь. - Демон лишь кивнул, ожидая услышать требование Сиэля положенное ему ценой вечного использования его души. - Себастьян Михаэлис, на правах контракта я желаю твоего полного послушания. У тебя есть свобода мыслей, мнения и действий, но мои приказы должны быть исполняемые незамедлительно. - Сиэль двумя руками взял правую ладонь демона, держа над его левой. - На тебе будет то же клеймо контракта что и на мне, которое будет показывать твое послушание. Ты должен с того момента быть моим мечом и щитом, защищать ото смертельных опасностей, или таких, что могут стать смертельными в конечном итоге. Ты должен заботиться об моем теле, этом и других в следующих перерождениях, прилагая все усилия чтобы оно носило эту душу. И тебе запрещено мне врать. - Глаз с печатью засветился ярче, когда на коже демона стал появляться символ контракта. Себастьян тихо зашипел от боли и проколол шипом розы палец, незаметно для Сиэля стряхивая кровь на пентаграмму на полу. От боли так же зашипел и Сиэль, и из глаза снова потекла струйка крови. Контракт был завершен и скреплен кровью. Когда боль прошла демон глубоко вздохнул и посмотрел в потолок. Его глаза слабо мерцали. Сиэль, пользуясь моментом стал целовать его шею.

\- Теперь я чувствую себя так, будто печать это мой ошейник. - Слабая ухмылка промелькнула на губах. - Вечное услужение человеку.

\- И поводок держит этот смертный крепко и надежно. - Губы прошлись ниже, расцеловывая ключицы. - Зато смертный адекватный и будет иногда тебя спускать с поводка. - Ладони мальчика поймали ладони Себастьяна и тот посмотрел в уже разные теперь глаза. От этого Сиэль казался полнее. Свой, демонический, знак на этом теле добавлял ему привлекательности в глазах Себастьяна. Потому что это значило " _он **мой**_ ". Рассматривая эти, как же глубокие, глаза, мужчина и не сразу заметил как сильно в них горит вожделение. Ровно до тех пор пока его не стали лапать. Удивленный взгляд Сиэль не прокомментировал никак, так же как не ответил на издевку в изменившемся ироничном взгляде. Это была немая битва, которую Сиэль не хотел продолжать. Он просто повел Себастьяна в спальню. 

И там, в спальне, Себастьян отметил изменения в привычной схеме. Парень сел на кровать и закинул ногу на ногу, выжидающе смотря на демона, склонив голову так резко что конструкция, напоминающая шляпку грозилась упасть парню на глаза. Юноша указал на свою ногу, намекая что его нужно раздеть. Демон без лишних слов стал освобождать ножку из захвата обуви, целуя чуть ли не каждый освободившийся сантиметр кожи. Длилось это обнажение довольно долго, но теперь ничто не мешало смотреть на то, в какой степени парень его желает. Хотелось его раздразнить до слез от неудовлетворения, но когда демон наклонился чтобы оставить на губах легкий поцелуй, его резко поймали за одежду и отвернули их роли, бросив на кровать. Себастьян в изумлении смотрел как мальчишка возвышается над ним, смотря немного с презрением.

\- Себастьян... Твой хозяин уже ждет а ты все еще одет? Что это должно значить? - Мужчина немного поморгал глазами, не ожидая такого от Сиэля, но щелчок пальцев избавил его от его одежды. Парень удовлетворенно кивнул, и стал виться вокруг него как змея, не забывая ласкать промежность. Когда мягкий, горячий, влажный язычок стал касаться его сфинктера, Себастьян удивленно вскинул бровь. Конечно, не раз в его жизни были случаи, когда нижним был он, даже со смертными, но в такой роли он Сиэля еще не видел. И ему было безумно интересно. А тем временем смоченные пальцы уже вошли в него. Парень решил не заморачиваться растяжкой по одному пальцу и просто стал массировать вход сразу двумя. Демон не чувствовал боли или дискомфорта. Он был настолько заинтересован, что войди Сиэль на сухо, он бы даже не заметил. Несколько ловких движений по стенкам и пальцы нашли уплотнение мышц. А Себастьян с громким вздохом вынырнул из своих дум. Парень усиленно массировал простату, не забывая ласкать сам кончик члена, с интересом смотря как демон мечется на подушках, не сдерживая своего удовольствия. Раздался характерный звук раздираемого материала и Фантомхайв заметил что демон уже выпустил свои когти, на эмоциях разрывая ткать, и даже этого не замечал. Сиэль хотел отстраниться, когда Себастьян будет уже на пику, но не успел - ему выстрелили спермой просто в нёбо. Михаэлис открыл глаза и увидел что на него тоже пытливо смотрят. Пальцы собирали сперму, вытекшую на подбородок, губы облизывали их так жадно, словно это было последнее в мире лакомство, а глаза... В тех прекрасно разных глазах плескалась идентичная насмешка и какая-то теплота.

\- Ты, Себастьян, умеешь быть довольно милым когда имеют тебя, а не ты. - Фантомхайв властно сжал бедра, с силой поглаживая одной рукой. На вторую он плюнул, размазывая жидкость по своему члену. - Приготовься. - Сухо бросил Сиэль и медленно вошел. Михаэлис терпеливо ждал пока войдут до конца и немного поерзал. Но парень, недовольно хмыкнув, вышел. - Вставай на колени. - Сиэль произнес это с уверенностью что коленно-локтевую позу демон знает. Но Себастьян, будто дразнясь встал просто на четвереньки. За что в наказание получил звонкий шлепок в ягодицу. Пошлый, выжидающий стон был ответом для Сиэля, и тот за шею склонил демона, почти вжимая в кровать. И он решил послушаться.

\- А ты, Сиэль, умеешь быть очень властным, когда захочешь. - Признал он, сделав призывное движение своей филейной частью, и парень, зафиксировав его в одном положении вошел резко и до конца. Мужчина издал громкий, утробный стон, потому что перед глазами потемнело, потому что все его тело дернулось в такт толчку, потому что парень с первого движения попал в ту заветную точку. И к огромному сожалению демона, прекрасно осознавая что сделал, двигался медленно и лениво. Когда прозвучал очередной стон недовольства, и алые глаза через плече с немым, требованием встретили взгляд Сиэля, тот с ухмылкой, качнулся еще раз, мучительно медленно. 

\- Ну же, ты же знаешь что я хочу от тебя услышать помимо стонов. - Демон возмущенно фыркнул, понимая что имеет ввиду парень. Сиэль двинулся плавно и глубоко, попадая по простате, будто показывая какая награда его ждет за послушание. - Давай, мальчик мой.

Такое отношение злило демона, но было в этом позорном поведении что-то, что добавляло адреналина. А это отлично разжигало возбуждение. Демон простонал, закрыв глаза, и томно, используя все актерское мастерство, прошептал.

\- Ах, возьми меня, прошу-у. - Сиэль остановился, но вместо ожидаемых толчков, Себастьян получил довольно таки сильный удар по заднице. Ягодица тут же отозвалась болью.

\- Не играй со мной, Михаэлис. - Алые глаза открылись от удивления и парень болезненно сжал кожу на бедрах, грозясь оставить синяки на коже демона. Постыдные синяки нижнего. - Смотри мне в глаза и говори честно. - Парень несколько раз качнулся точно так как надо, поглаживая при этом член. - Ну, я жду.

Себастьян уже не понимал ничего, получая такие откровенные и отличительно-приятные ласки и просто сделал то, что от него просили. Он искреннее просил, он удовлетворенно стонал, и поощряющее выгибал спину, он стонал имя Сиэля, который просто брал демона как хотел и дразнил его как хотел. Демон удовлетворенно вскинул голову, рыча, когда почувствовал как оргазм искрами накрывает его тело. Сиэль вышел, поцеловав напоследок копчик и перевернул расслабленного и мало понимающего демона на спину. За всю свою никчемную жизнь в аду он не чувствовал такого удовольствия от слияния, и смотрел на парня с искренним восхищением и покорностью. О чем не преминул сообщить своему любовнику. Тот только рассмеялся, хватая подушку.

\- Я рад что ты оценил, но теперь пора и мне получать удовольствие, не думаешь? - Сиэль указал на свой не маленький член, и Себастьян уже подумал что это приглашение к минету, но вместо этого парень подложил подушку под копчик демона. Войдя в таком положении он опять задевал его простату, буквально мучая Себастьяна от совершенства ласк, двигаясь быстро и жадно, не забывая ласкать любимые шею и ключицы. Демон млел от ласк, несдержанно рыча. Он время от времени выкрикивал имя парня, или стонал его, когда юноша дополнял свои движения укусами, несдержанными прикосновениями или поцелуями.

Два тела падали в омут упоения вместе, стону раздавались почти в унисон, шлепки тел то смущали, то поджигали желание. И демону, который оглаживал спину парня пока тот двигался, чуть ли не сорвало крышу, когда Сиэль решил страстно, жадно и проникновенно поцеловать его в губы. Себастьян широко распахнул стремительно алеющие глаза, чувствуя как наполняется силой, забираемой у парня. Ногти сменились в когти и до крови расцарапали спину. Фантомхайв тут же отстранился, томно и громко простонав от боли и удовольствия в само ухо Себастьяна. Демон чувствовал что его пик наступит в течении нескольких секунд и инстинктивно выгнулся, давая парню входить глубже. Стимуляция простаты стала слабее, а удовольствие Фантомхайва сильнее, поэтому он стал двигаться в такой позе быстрее и яростнее. А Михаэлис с отчаянием царапал спину парня и кусал плече, требуя такой желаемой разрядки. Толкнувшись еще несколько раз Сиэль получил крышесносный оргазм, изливаясь в мужчину, а тот, чувствуя горячу сперму в себе и подрагивающий член у самого уплотнения мышц, вскрикнул, задрожав под Фантомхайвом в экстазе. Печать обожгла и демон посмотрел на своего партнера. Капельки пота на лбе, лихорадочный румянец, красные от поцелуев губы, теперь судорожные ловящие воздух и самое главное - глаза. Сияющий фиолетовый с печатью, и темный, почти черный, насыщенно голубой, блестящий от лишней влаги в полумраке. 

Михаэлис одним движением перевернул мальчишку на бок, прижимая к себе так, что их лбы встретились. Свободная от печати, правая ладонь заботливо укрыла обоих одеялом, которое еще в начале их сближения было откинуто в сторону и все это время чуть ли не свисало с кровати. Теперь же оно спасало от прохлады обоих мужчин, совсем не страдающих от холода, а горящих во взаимной страсти. Михаэлис откинул влажную челку Сиэля, притянув его за затылок к себе и проникновенно поцеловал. После язык стал облизывать израненную щеку, будто извиняясь и благодаря за удовольствие. Фантомхайв с удовольствием перехватил язык демона, прикусив и вовлекая в поцелуй. Они прижались к себе так близко, словно боялись что небеса разразятся и их резьеденят. Но ничто не могло теперь их разделить, пока их связывал контракт. Контракт длиной в вечность.

\- Себастьян. - Сиэль посмотрел в алые глаза своего любимого. Сравнив их с глазами демона при их знакомстве угадывалась огромная разница. Раньше холодные как два благородные рубины они теперь сияли как теплое повидло, которое всегда было так прекрасно на вкус. Ирония и насмешка сменились на понимание и нежность, ненависть сменилась на любовь, и неизменным оставался только интерес. Жгучий интерес от которого все началось. А Михаэлис тем временем ждал что ему хотел сказать парень и намекнул на это щелчком по носу. Сиэль улыбнулся и продолжил. - Ты теперь мой. **Мой** , и не имеешь права от меня сбежать. Слышишь? Запрещаю тебе сбегать из моей жизни, запрещаю меня отпускать. Это мой первый приказ.

Демон улыбнулся, поцеловав Сиэля в лоб, на секунду увидев в нем того строптивого и взбалмошного мальчика. Они оба изменились очень круто и Себастьян понимал. Они оба друг друга построили, оба друг друга исправили и теперь жить порознь будет сродни оригинальному самоубийству. Поэтому он нашел в ответ только три слова, которые смогут в полной мере выразить его согласие и поддержку.

**_Да, мой лорд._ **


End file.
